Life Before Twins
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Yes, ladies and gents this is the OFFICIAL Prequel to Everything and Anything. Ever wonder how Leon met Cloud? Questioned if their relationship was alway so perfect? Why they decided to have kids? All your questions and more will be answered if you read.
1. The Prequel Begins

CS: Whose finally ready for the Everything and Anything Prequel? Let's see hands…yes, yes quite a lot of you. Well I'm sorry to say it's still not ready. In fact I've decided that I won't be doing a prequel, just didn't feel it. SO instead I have a story based around the love of Kairi and Sora…...HAHA! Nah, I that would just be terrible and against my morals :D This IS the Prequel of Leon and Cloud's life before Twins. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the usage of FF character it's all square Enix baby.

XxxXXXxxx

"Alright dad I'm off." Leon grabbed his bag that was slung over one of the many work benches about his step father's, Cid Highwind, Gummi Ship repair/ Item shop. It was his first day of High School not to mention month of living on Destiny Island. Originally from the hustle and bustle of Traverse town Leon transferred to the more laid back and tropical paradise with the Captain when his step mother of 5 years past away when he was but the age of 7. It was a cold winter that year, one Leon would never forget.

Cid turned from his work station, to see his son off, a cigarette between his lips and a oil infused sweat splotches upon his face, "You leavin' in _**that**_?"

Leon looked down at his first day apparel, a pair of tight denims ripped and scoffed in various places with belts and chain dripping from his waist. A tight dark blue shirt hugged against his pecks silver jewelry littering his fingers and wrist. The youth sneered he thought he looked pretty damn good, well enough to make a dazzling first impression that's for sure.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

Cid arose and approached Leon pinching his thigh. Leon let out a sharp 'ow' and slapped the offending hand away, "For one, those pants are damned too tight. What the hell are you trying to prove wearin' them? To mislead others that you may or may not have a dick?"

Leon and frowned and blushed slightly at the vulgarity of his father's vocabulary. He just wouldn't understand that this was the style and what appealed to those who beckoned.

"I'm making a statement. Dad."

The captain snuffed, switching his cancer stick to the other side of his mouth, "That, what, you're an easy flamer?"

"And what's wrong with flamers?"

The two ceased their dispute to turn toward the voice behind them. There approached the ever sultry Vincent Valentine, the sole cause for the two's transfer to the small island. It was this dark mysterious angel that saved his spiraling father from utter depression and desolation. The two met on a delivery trip two years after Shera's passing. As described from the now joyous and ecstatic man, it was love at first sight. Leon met Vincent when he was 12, just three years ago in which he could only describe the strange man with one word: Vampire-esque.

The ex-Turk clad only in crimson and ebony his sable hair drowning his perfect plain skin and hiding wine colored eyes. He was ghastly beautiful yet stunningly frightening.

Vincent walked over to his lover handing him a glass of lemonade and rag to wipe his face, which the other accepted in gusto.

"What's this about Flamers?"

"Nothing, Cid's just being difficult as usual." Leon emphasized this with an eye roll.

After chugging his glass of nectar the Captain returned it to his lover's possession, re-energized to resume the previous argument. "Difficult my ass! There's no way my boy's going out there lookin like something straight from a whorehouse!"

Leon was just about to recoil when the silent listener made himself known again. His long arms wrapping around the blonde's strong neck his fingertips lazily stroking the hair on the back of his neck, "Those words are a bit strong…aren't they captain? After all this is the only kin you have."

Slyly he managed to bumped his groin against the other's the electric friction circulating all the way to the poor pilot's brain. His calloused hands stroked his seducer's hips, "He don't have to be, ya know."

Thanks to the minor distraction the young Leon was able to escape the clutches of his father's parental hold and scamper off to his classes. Leave to Vincent to pull out the whole 'let's have a baby' strategy.

Leon was a freshmen as of today, though he did not look the part. If anything to those who was not familiar with him, which was basically everyone, he looked of that of a Junior if not Senior, though his demeanor reminded one of just that. He hoped it was how people would perceive him, until they really got to know him. To be taken seriously and included with the older more mature boys rather than the derogatory freshmens' he was shrugged along with.

As the newcomer came closer into viewing of the school he saw a peculiar sight. A young blonde with hair in a Mohawk fashion and baggy clothing invisibly assaulting the air. Coming into closer contact he saw that the teen's face was littered in tribal tattoos.

Leon watched the student for a moment more before the other finally noticed him. Electric blue eyes honed in on the cool collective stormy eyes of Leon. "Hiyah!"

"Hi." Perhaps approaching the teen was a bad idea.

The mysterious blonde walked over to the burnet wiping his hand on his shirt before extending it to the other. "The name's Zell Dincht! Yours?"

Leon refrained from shaking the other's hand, finding it odd that he'd wipe it in the first place. "Leon Leonhart."

Slightly embarrassed from the rejected handshake the blonde recovered with a scratch behind the neck, "Leon, huh, cool name. So you a Freshmen too?"

Stormy sphere's lit up in shock, "Freshmen! H, how did you know that!" Was it that obvious he was in nowhere close to the upperclassmen? Zell occupied himself with more mindless punching, "I don't know, one freshmen to another I guess."

Leon folded his arms, "Right, so…what are you doing, exactly?"

"Just getting in a little training before school starts. Nothing like so aerobic exercise before sitting some boring room for seven hours." With one final uppercut he dawned Leon with a brilliant smile.

"Right…" Leon rolled his eyes. Just what he was talking about. They were in high school for goodness sakes! Middle school was behind them. They should be engaging in more sophisticated activity not imaging you're apart of DBZ! It was people like him that gave freshmen a bad name. The burnet frowned at the thought.

"So, are you new here are something? I don't remember seeing you around before." Zell asked as he took a seat upon the bricked gate that surrounded the school within, Leon, not knowing what else to do with his time and Zell being the only acquaintance thus far leaned against the wall beside him.

"I just moved here, a few months ago."

Zell nodded, "That so…Hey!"

Leon looked up to the blonde loud exclamation, "We should hangout! I mean you don't know anyone and I'm always looking for a good time!"

A good time? If Leon didn't know any better, he'd think Zell wanted to become fuck buddies.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on hanging with underclassmen."

Zell cocked his brow, "Underclassmen? But…you ARE a underclassmen."

"To the untrained eye perhaps. When you look at me, what do you see?" He stood right in front of the boy arms crossed across his chest.

"Uh…a freshmen who wants to be a senior?" Zell tried, not completely understanding what the other was getting at.

Leon shook his chocolate locks, "No! You _see_ a Senior! Or a Junior in the least!"

The blonde scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Er, Sorry man. But every time I look at you all I see is a freshmen. Like a said before, one freshmen to another. It's like a sixth sense security blanket I guess."

Leon frowned. Dammit if it was really that obvious there was no way Leon could even try to hang with the upperclassmen with freshmen like Zell attaching himself to him.

The tattooed faced teen chuckled at the pout Leon was displaying, "Does being a higher classmen _really _mean that much too you? You're gonna be one sooner or later, no point in rushing it." He jumped from his perch beside the teen.

"Is not that its just…"

Zell put a firm hand on the other's discouraged shoulder, "Look if you really want to hang with Uppermates, I could always introduce you to some of my buds."

Leon's gray eyes lit up, but quickly dimmed a smirk on his pretty lips, "That depends…are your friends anything like you are?"

The fighter laughed out, as a black impala pulled to the front of the school. Both boys looked at the tinted window, the burnet in awe the blonde in amusement.

"Speak of the devil here's some of my boys now."

The backseat door opened to reveal a sight that Leon almost fainted at the sight at. Who would have guesses such a blonde Adonis could know the knucklehead Zell?

A spiky blonde with eyes like the sky stepped from the crapped car within, a frown on his perfect features. "The last fuckin time I ride with your nasty ass Reno!" Soon after the blonde stepped out a red head step from the driver's seat, green eye dancing. "I told you I haven't cleaned this shit in forever. Warned you yo."

The mysterious teen rolled his eyes and turned to Zell, and what's this? A very attractive burnet he'd never seen before. Grey eyes looking to him with just as much interest.

"Cloud man!" Zell exclaimed glomping the tall blonde, snapping his attention away from the mysterious burnet before him. Crystal eyes sneered at the mass on his side, "Zell? The hell you doin here? Didn't I tell you to stop following me to school!"

With a shove the laughing freshmen stumbled off the upperclassmen back over to the curious Leon. "Not following, I go here."

The red head now known as Reno opened the passenger's door to reveal a darkly clad pale skinned effeminate looking male with long silver hair scaling his backside, who arose daintily leaning onto the driver's frame as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"You a Freshy now Zell?" A wicked smile curled on his lips as his eyes caught with mischievous sapphire ones. Not catching the exchange of glances Zell grinned thrusting his fist in the air enthusiastically. "Yeah Boy! Finally in the big leagues! This year's gonna rock!"

The silverette chuckled softly at the other's antics, Cloud grinned nodding to the burnet beside him.

"Oh yeah," Zell wrapped his arm around Leon's shoulders, as if a way to physically pull him into the conversation. "This here's Leon, he's new to the islands."

"Really? That's cool. You…a freshman too?" Cloud asked, gem like eyes narrowing slightly with curiosity.

Leon's heart beat a mile a second. Time seemed to freeze, stand still as his answer was awaiting the ears of the group. The next words he decided to speak would either make or break his high school fantasy he's always imagine. Would tell the truth or lie?

"He's a-"

"I'm a Junior." Gray eyes caught Zell's large blue eyes expand in shock at the fib, but ignored it. "Leon Leonhart." He extended his hand to shake with the attractive blonde whose grinned just could seem to dissipate, took it with sly gusto.

"Cloud Strife. You can skip the formalities with those two, well the red head at least. Got no class." He gestured to the odd couple behind him.

"Yeah, up yours jackass." Reno replied walking up to Leon. "Got more class in my dick than your entire body, yo."

He took a once over on Leon, emerald eyes scanning every inch before him as if trying to decipher weather the information stated was legit. A small 'ahem' was sounded from the sliver beauty on his hip, a warning to cease his staring. Reno grinned at the nervous looking 'junior', "The name's Reno and this here's Yazoo. I'll see ya later Prick, Zell, new guy.", soon walking off toward the entryway waving over his shoulder at the group.

Cloud shook his head at his so called 'friend', "Sorry about that, like I said: no class." Leon gave a small chuckle in response the sweet sound only causing Cloud's grin to tear through his cheeks."

The bell sounded and all that were still around and about started their slow retreat toward their designated classes for another long toiling day of school. The three walked together toward the building as well. Leon sandwiched between the upper-class god and the underclass denizen. Leon couldn't help but steal glances up at that gorgeous face of his. It seemed unreal that such a person could exist, let alone be a citizen of boring ole Destiny Islands. Every time he was about to get caught in the act the burnet would disengage his peeps and pretend to be interested in the many lockers lining the walls.

"Well! Best be off to class!" Zell exclaimed louder than necessary as they approached a door labeled English 1, a long crowded line of confused looking freshmen speaking to one another on if their whereabouts were corrected. Some of the girls looking up at Cloud in shy awe. Leon frowned, God how he hated freshmen.

Cloud put a fist on his hip, "Are you positive Zell? I'd hate for you to embarrass yourself on the first day."

Zell scoffed as the poor excuse for a teacher sifted through the crowd and unlocked the door, "Embarrass? What's that mean? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the word, cloudy boy."

The statement earned Zell a strange look from the man attempting to unlock the door. The blonde scratched his head nervously, "Uh, just kidding sir. I am familiar." The balding man only shook his head and entered with a large trail of freshmen following behind him.

Cloud burst out into a fit of laughter, "Good going dumbass! Looks like the teacher already hates you and the day hasn't even started yet!"

Zell gave the other blonde the finger before entering the room too.

After his tickled nerves calmed themselves Cloud turned to the new islander, "So what to do with you?"

The words came out smooth and seductive as cerulean orbs honed into intoxicating gray ones. Leon blushed, "What do you mean?"

"Your schedule. Where's your first period?" He asked throwing all dirty thoughts Leon had in mind back into the filthy gutter where they belonged. "Oh. I haven't gotten mine yet, I was suppose to go to the office first."

"Ahhh, I see. I'll take you there. I know this school like the back of my hand."

Leon smirked, "Why's that? You a teacher's pet or something?"

Cloud snorted, "Like hell I am. You have to know this school inside and out so you know the best places to skip, or smoke, or…"

He trailed at the last thought, an invitation for Leon to take. He took.

"Or…what?" He asked.

Cloud looked dead into Leon's eyes, his own hazed with a film the underclassmen was not familiar with. "To Fuck."

Leon blushed at the vulgar word disconnecting his eyes from the other, not wanting to look at the taunting grin bestowed on his lips, "Oh really? You've done that at school?"

Cloud stretched as the bell for classes rang, "Yeah, a couple times. Nothing big though, mostly head."

"Strife!"

The two turned to find a teen who could have been the exact replica of Yazoo, if not for his short platinum hair. He grinned strangely at the blonde not even giving the burnet one iota of attention. "Who's that?" Leon sneered noting the way he looked at Cloud.

Cloud frowned, "No one. Hey, listen I'll catch up with you later. I've got to sort through some…business."

He started toward the intruding teen, before Leon stopped him, "Wait! Which way to the office?"

Cloud paused and turned to the newcomer, the sliver teen continued to only gleam at the blonde, "Just keep going straight. It's the first door on the Left, can't miss it."

Leon nodded as the two vanished around the corner. The freshmen sighed as he continued his journey onward to the office, missing the other's company and presence.

"What is it you want Kadaj, I was busy." Cloud folded his arms and frowned at the sliverette across from him. The two were wedged between a tight space outside of the school. Kadaj only giggled softly, "Busy? Picking up little boys isn't what I consider being busy."

Cloud scoffed as the sliver haired teen closed the space between them locking his lips against the other more reluctant one's. The taste of the strange teen's lips was bittersweet, a familiar taste he was acquainted with himself. When the two parted, Cloud dawned the other was a cocky grin, "Bourbon and mint…only you would come to school tipsy. And the first day at that."

Kadaj giggled as he drew lazily circles against Cloud's strong chest, "School stresses me out."

"You're hardly in school, and when you are you never do diddle shit." The blonde brushed the pestering finger off his frame and separated the distance from the two again. "Now what is it you want."

Kadaj flipped his silky hair and resumed his leaning on the wall, "I need a hit."

"Forget it."

For the first time since Cloud ran into the teen the grin fell from his pale face, replaced instead with a threatening frown. "Why the fuck not!"

"If you want a hit get it from your brother. I'm don't have any to spare."

The drunk teen crossed his arms and glared, "Liar! Yazoo was the one who told me to ask you for some. Said Reno just gave you three new bottles today! That's plenty to share."

Ferocious blue eyes turned to equally livid green ones, "Fuck you! Why the fuck should I give you anything, you fucking slut!"

Though the strong word would have probably broken most as an insult that took to heart and cause many to turn and leave in anger, Kadaj only grinned like a cat closing the space between the two yet again. Long arms wrapped around the older man's neck. "That's right, Cloudy I'm a slut. A dirty whore, whose willing to let you do whatever you want to me. Consider it my payment to you."

Cloud turned away, whether to escape the seductive teens strong aroma or provide access for the other to nip and lick his defenseless column, one could not be sure. "Why can't you just buy shit yourself?"

Kadaj crouched down to come face to face with his destination as he slowing undid Cloud's zipper, "Cause it's more fun this way."

"Leon Leonhart. Yes, here we are." The portly woman at the front desk handed the burnet a blue piece of paper equipped with his designated classes. The newcomer gave a slight nodded to the woman who continued to stare and smile at him, "Thank you." he responded politely not really sure how to end the awkward conversation with out rudely walking away.

"A freshmen are you? My, If I didn't know better I'd think you were a Junior. So mature for your age and polite." She smiled.

"Er, thanks." He nodded again before turning to leave. "Oh, wait one moment sweetie, we have a special escort to help you around for your first day."

Fuck. The last thing Leon needed right now was someone stalking his every step showing him to every little insignificant thing around the school. Not too mention it would cause everyone to know he was a freshmen, too inferior to know where the bathroom was. Just thinking about it made Leon's cheek light up in humiliation.

"No thank you I think I'll be alright."

The woman at the desk shook her head, "No, I'm afraid you have to go through the tour. It's school regulations, since you missed the tour your eight grade year, you're going to have to go through it now."

"But-"

"Leon, how lovely to see you!"

Leon turned fast to find the angel to his rescue. There walking toward him was no other than Aerith Gainsbourgh, a close friend to the Leon's family who he himself consider to be like a sister to him, if not for her young age perhaps even like a motherly figure. Her long single braid swinging as green eyes stared warm heartedly at the younger male.

"Aerith!" Leon smiled receiving her warm hug in gusto, ignoring the other woman who cooed at the sight.

"Leon, I can hardly believe you're already in high school. I can't wait to show you around."

Releasing the hold on the other the newcomers face lit up in hope, "Wait, you're my escort?"

She nodded, "Yep! When I saw your name on the calling list, I just had to volunteer for the spot."

The two continued their conversation out the door into the hallway as Aerith directed Leon in the right direction. Having Aerith around actually may prove to Leon's advantage. There was no doubt in his mind that everyone knew Aerith, and her being a Senior and all it would only add to his gain. He grinned, these four years were gonna be fun.

"Ngh, God Kadja, suck it harder. You want that hit don't cha?" Cloud groaned fingers buried deep within the silky the threads crouched in front of his cock as pretty lips wrapped around the length sucking and slobbering. The younger teen moaned in response as he increased his pumping, hands fondling exposed balls as the Cloud let out another groan, climax fast approaching.

As Cloud's seed spilled into the expectants mouth, his mind couldn't help but wander to the adorable burnet he'd met that day. Pondering if he too was a drug addict that gave sex for hits like the sliver beauty before him now. His grin, turned into a slight sneer as he fixed himself and tossed the messy teen his black vial. It clinked as it hit the concrete but did not burst. Kadaj snatched it up quickly as if it was the first drop of water he'd had in eons. "Don't OD on it ya whore." He said turning to leave.

"Love you too, Cloudy."

CHAPTER 2: Escorts and Vials: END

xxxXXXXxxxx

CS: Well there you have it, Cloud's a dealer/addict and Kadaj is a addict/whore, and Leon is planning on using Aerith to his own advantage. Bet you didn't expect things to be soo, twisted. Yeah. Plz R&R!


	2. Escorts And Vials

CS: Chapter two is now up and running! I apologize for the delay, what with midterms I was studying my ass off for good marks. So then here's the next chapter, something none of you would suspect.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF series in any way shape or form.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

A spiky blonde with eyes like the sky stepped from the crapped car within, a frown on his perfect features. "The last fuckin time I ride with your nasty ass Reno!" Soon after the blonde stepped out a red head step from the driver's seat, green eye dancing. "I told you I haven't cleaned this shit in forever. Warned you yo."

The mysterious teen rolled his eyes and turned to Zell, and what's this? A very attractive burnet he'd never seen before. Grey eyes looking to him with just as much interest.

"Cloud man!" Zell exclaimed glomping the tall blonde, snapping his attention away from the mysterious burnet before him. Crystal eyes sneered at the mass on his side, "Zell? The hell you doin here? Didn't I tell you to stop following me to school!"

With a shove the laughing freshmen stumbled off the upperclassmen back over to the curious Leon. "Not following, I go here."

The red head now known as Reno opened the passenger's door to reveal a darkly clad pale skinned effeminate looking male with long silver hair scaling his backside, who arose daintily leaning onto the driver's frame as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"You a Freshy now Zell?" A wicked smile curled on his lips as his eyes caught with mischievous sapphire ones. Not catching the exchange of glances Zell grinned thrusting his fist in the air enthusiastically. "Yeah Boy!! Finally in the big leagues! This year's gonna rock!"

The silverette chuckled softly at the other's antics, Cloud grinned nodding to the burnet beside him.

"Oh yeah," Zell wrapped his arm around Leon's shoulders, as if a way to physically pull him into the conversation. "This here's Leon, he's new to the islands."

"Really? That's cool. You…a freshman too?" Cloud asked, gem like eyes narrowing slightly with curiosity.

Leon's heart beat a mile a second. Time seemed to freeze, stand still as his answer was awaiting the ears of the group. The next words he decided to speak would either make or break his high school fantasy he's always imagine. Would tell the truth or lie?

"He's a--"

"I'm a Junior." Gray eyes caught Zell's large blue eyes expand in shock at the fib, but ignored it. "Leon Leonhart." He extended his hand to shake with the attractive blonde whose grinned just could seem to dissipate, took it with sly gusto.

"Cloud Strife. You can skip the formalities with those two, well the red head at least. Got no class." He gestured to the odd couple behind him.

"Yeah, up yours jackass." Reno replied walking up to Leon. "Got more class in my dick than your entire body, yo."

He took a once over on Leon, emerald eyes scanning every inch before him as if trying to decipher weather the information stated was legit. A small 'ahem' was sounded from the sliver beauty on his hip, a warning to cease his staring. Reno grinned at the nervous looking 'junior', "The name's Reno and this here's Yazoo. I'll see ya later Prick, Zell, new guy.", soon walking off toward the entryway waving over his shoulder at the group.

Cloud shook his head at his so called 'friend', "Sorry about that, like I said: no class." Leon gave a small chuckle in response the sweet sound only causing Cloud's grin to tear through his cheeks."

The bell sounded and all that were still around and about started their slow retreat toward their designated classes for another long toiling day of school. The three walked together toward the building as well. Leon sandwiched between the upper-class god and the underclass denizen. Leon couldn't help but steal glances up at that gorgeous face of his. It seemed unreal that such a person could exist, let alone be a citizen of boring ole Destiny Islands. Every time he was about to get caught in the act the burnet would disengage his peeps and pretend to be interested in the many lockers lining the walls.

"Well! Best be off to class!" Zell exclaimed louder than necessary as they approached a door labeled English 1, a long crowded line of confused looking freshmen speaking to one another on if their whereabouts were corrected. Some of the girls looking up at Cloud in shy awe. Leon frowned, God how he hated freshmen.

Cloud put a fist on his hip, "Are you positive Zell? I'd hate for you to embarrass yourself on the first day."

Zell scoffed as the poor excuse for a teacher sifted through the crowd and unlocked the door, "Embarrass? What's that mean? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the word, cloudy boy."

The statement earned Zell a strange look from the man attempting to unlock the door. The blonde scratched his head nervously, "Uh, just kidding sir. I am familiar." The balding man only shook his head and entered with a large trail of freshmen following behind him.

Cloud burst out into a fit of laughter, "Good going dumbass! Looks like the teacher already hates you and the day hasn't even started yet!"

Zell gave the other blonde the finger before entering the room too.

After his tickled nerves calmed themselves Cloud turned to the new islander, "So what to do with you?"

The words came out smooth and seductive as cerulean orbs honed into intoxicating gray ones. Leon blushed, "What do you mean?"

"Your schedule. Where's your first period?" He asked throwing all dirty thoughts Leon had in mind back into the filthy gutter where they belonged. "Oh. I haven't gotten mine yet, I was suppose to go to the office first."

"Ahhh, I see. I'll take you there. I know this school like the back of my hand."

Leon smirked, "Why's that? You a teacher's pet or something?"

Cloud snorted, "Like hell I am. You have to know this school inside and out so you know the best places to skip, or smoke, or…"

He trailed at the last thought, an invitation for Leon to take. He took.

"Or…what?" He asked.

Cloud looked dead into Leon's eyes, his own hazed with a film the underclassmen was not familiar with. "To Fuck."

Leon blushed at the vulgar word disconnecting his eyes from the other, not wanting to look at the taunting grin bestowed on his lips, "Oh really? You've done that at school?"

Cloud stretched as the bell for classes rang, "Yeah, a couple times. Nothing big though, mostly head."

"Strife!"

The two turned to find a teen who could have been the exact replica of Yazoo, if not for his short platinum hair. He grinned strangely at the blonde not even giving the burnet one iota of attention. "Who's that?" Leon sneered noting the way he looked at Cloud.

Cloud frowned, "No one. Hey, listen I'll catch up with you later. I've got to sort through some…business."

He started toward the intruding teen, before Leon stopped him, "Wait! Which way to the office?"

Cloud paused and turned to the newcomer, the sliver teen continued to only gleam at the blonde, "Just keep going straight. It's the first door on the Left, can't miss it."

Leon nodded as the two vanished around the corner. The freshmen sighed as he continued his journey onward to the office, missing the other's company and presence.

******

"What is it you want Kadaj, I was busy." Cloud folded his arms and frowned at the sliverette across from him. The two were wedged between a tight space outside of the school. Kadaj only giggled softly, "Busy? Picking up little boys isn't what I consider being busy."

Cloud scoffed as the sliver haired teen closed the space between them locking his lips against the other more reluctant one's. The taste of the strange teen's lips was bittersweet, a familiar taste he was acquainted with himself. When the two parted, Cloud dawned the other was a cocky grin, "Bourbon and mint…only you would come to school tipsy. And the first day at that."

Kadaj giggled as he drew lazily circles against Cloud's strong chest, "School stresses me out."

"You're hardly in school, and when you are you never do diddle shit." The blonde brushed the pestering finger off his frame and separated the distance from the two again. "Now what is it you want."

Kadaj flipped his silky hair and resumed his leaning on the wall, "I need a hit."

"Forget it."

For the first time since Cloud ran into the teen the grin fell from his pale face, replaced instead with a threatening frown. "Why the fuck not!"

"If you want a hit get it from your brother. I'm don't have any to spare."

The drunk teen crossed his arms and glared, "Liar! Yazoo was the one who told me to ask you for some. Said Reno just gave you three new bottles today! That's plenty to share."

Ferocious blue eyes turned to equally livid green ones, "Fuck you! Why the fuck should I give you anything, you fucking slut!"

Though the strong word would have probably broken most as an insult that took to heart and cause many to turn and leave in anger, Kadaj only grinned like a cat closing the space between the two yet again. Long arms wrapped around the older man's neck. "That's right, Cloudy I'm a slut. A dirty whore, whose willing to let you do whatever you want to me. Consider it my payment to you."

Cloud turned away, whether to escape the seductive teens strong aroma or provide access for the other to nip and lick his defenseless column, one could not be sure. "Why can't you just buy shit yourself?"

Kadaj crouched down to come face to face with his destination as he slowing undid Cloud's zipper, "Cause it's more fun this way."

******

"Leon Leonhart. Yes, here we are." The portly woman at the front desk handed the burnet a blue piece of paper equipped with his designated classes. The newcomer gave a slight nodded to the woman who continued to stare and smile at him, "Thank you." he responded politely not really sure how to end the awkward conversation with out rudely walking away.

"A freshmen are you? My, If I didn't know better I'd think you were a Junior. So mature for your age and polite." She smiled.

"Er, thanks." He nodded again before turning to leave. "Oh, wait one moment sweetie, we have a special escort to help you around for your first day."

Fuck. The last thing Leon needed right now was someone stalking his every step showing him to every little insignificant thing around the school. Not too mention it would cause everyone to know he was a freshmen, too inferior to know where the bathroom was. Just thinking about it made Leon's cheek light up in humiliation.

"No thank you I think I'll be alright."

The woman at the desk shook her head, "No, I'm afraid you have to go through the tour. It's school regulations, since you missed the tour your eight grade year, you're going to have to go through it now."

"But--"

"Leon, how lovely to see you!"

Leon turned fast to find the angel to his rescue. There walking toward him was no other than Aerith Gainsbourgh, a close friend to the Leon's family who he himself consider to be like a sister to him, if not for her young age perhaps even like a motherly figure. Her long single braid swinging as green eyes stared warm heartedly at the younger male.

"Aerith!" Leon smiled receiving her warm hug in gusto, ignoring the other woman who cooed at the sight.

"Leon, I can hardly believe you're already in high school. I can't wait to show you around."

Releasing the hold on the other the newcomers face lit up in hope, "Wait, you're my escort?"

She nodded, "Yep! When I saw your name on the calling list, I just had to volunteer for the spot."

The two continued their conversation out the door into the hallway as Aerith directed Leon in the right direction. Having Aerith around actually may prove to Leon's advantage. There was no doubt in his mind that everyone knew Aerith, and her being a Senior and all it would only add to his gain. He grinned, these four years were gonna be fun.

******

"Ngh, God Kadja, suck it harder. You want that hit don't cha?" Cloud groaned fingers buried deep within the silky the threads crouched in front of his cock as pretty lips wrapped around the length sucking and slobbering. The younger teen moaned in response as he increased his pumping, hands fondling exposed balls as the Cloud let out another groan, climax fast approaching.

As Cloud's seed spilled into the expectants mouth, his mind couldn't help but wander to the adorable burnet he'd met that day. Pondering if he too was a drug addict that gave sex for hits like the sliver beauty before him now. His grin, turned into a slight sneer as he fixed himself and tossed the messy teen his black vial. It clinked as it hit the concrete but did not burst. Kadaj snatched it up quickly as if it was the first drop of water he'd had in eons. "Don't OD on it ya whore." He said turning to leave.

"Love you too, Cloudy."

CHAPTER 2: Escorts and Vials: END

xxxXXXXxxxx

CS: Well there you have it, Cloud's a dealer/addict and Kadaj is a addict/whore, and Leon is planning on using Aerith to his own advantage. Bet you didn't expect things to be soo, twisted. Yeah. Plz R&R!


	3. Mr Popular

AS: I'm not dead! Yes, I finally updated this story, sorry for the delay. Was on a hitaus, school, you know the excuses. Anyway here's the next segment.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH in any way let alone FF7 or FF8 characters.

Aerith guided the new appointed youth around the entire campus through most of the first period. Within thirty minutes Leon was acquainted with all his class rooms, the gym, cafeteria, restrooms, basically all the essentials he'd need at the moment to survive his first few months of the year.

"And here we are back at your first period." She said with a grin, hand palm up like a clichéd tour guide, "Sorry I have to dump you off for the rest of the Geometry class."

"It's no problem, thanks for showing me around Aer." Leon willingly walked into Aerith open arms for yet another hug, perhaps the 8 within the hour. "Aww! It's nothing, if I could get to spend some time with you sweetie. It's been SO long."

Leon only nodded eyes darting about abrasively, for a particular blonde to stumble upon the scene of the prolong hug. They broke the hug and shared a moment of non-awkward intentions. "Well, I guess I better get in there." The petite woman nodded, a gracious smile on her face, "Of course. Call me if you need anything Leon, I'm always here to help." Leon gave another nod as his long term friend departed back down the hall toward the office to continue serving her dividend period.

Taking in an assuring breath Leon opened the door to be greeted with a rambunctious bunch of older teens laughing and talking rather loudly as a blonde woman sat with her head down at the front of the room. Not knowing exactly what to do, Leon ignored the cat calls and immature comments that were thrown in his direction as he made his way to the distraught Woman.

"Excuse me?"

The blonde woman slowly turned her head to her intruder of sleep eyebrows slightly rising at the sight of newcomer. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Leon Leonhart. I'm new here." He handed the attractive woman the slip Aerith filled out for him.

"New kid!" a voice called out from across the room. Leon turned as the teacher straightened herself to read the little sticky, finding a familiar trio. Reno waved to the freshman, arm still slung around Yazoo's shoulder and a smirking Cloud beside him.

The burnet nodded to the three before turning back to the woman, "Well, hello Leon was it? My name is Quistis Trepe, Quistis will be fine. Welcome to Destiny High School."

"Uh, thanks."

"Sorry about the noise, first day of school. What can you do?" She shrugged with a smile. "Uh, yeah…"

"Well, you can take a seat Mr. Leonhart, tomorrow we'll actually be learning something."

Leon nodded and walked toward the only people he was somewhat familiar with. Cloud pulled up a chair for the burnet to take a seat beside them. "Finally showed, huh? What took ya?" the blonde grinned. "Er, I ran into a old friend. Speaking of which, who was that boy?"

Cloud frowned at the memory of the silver haired teen he had encountered. "Nobody special just Yazoo's irrating younger brother."

At the mention of his name the long haired platinum blonde disengaged kissing the red head beside him. "Cloud, you ran into Kadaj did you? What did he want?"

Blue eyes silently glared at the grinning teen, God did he look like Kadaj! It took a lot for him not to deck him in the face under false pretenses. "Nothing, tell you later."

The bell finally sounded and the rambunctious class hurried quickly out of the confines. Cloud took the colored paper Leon had tucked in his pocket and scanned the classes, lucky for Leon he the paper was folded back on the top with all his general information, including his true grade. "Looks like we got gym together fifth period, nice." He handed the burnet his paper back again. "I'll catch you around at lunch until then."

With those parting words, Cloud waved to the imposing Junior as he headed off in the opposite direction down the hall. Leon looked after him, relieved that the lie was still going afloat smoothly. Perhaps he could really pull this thing off, of course they'd be a lot of complications down the line but nothing too serious. "Dude! How'd it go?" Leon turned to fine a gleaming Zell behind him. "Alright I guess."

"They still don't know you're a freshmen yet?"

"No, and they never will. Right?" Piercing gray eyes peered threateningly into the amused blue ones. He held up his hands in defense, "Right, right! Of course not. But you know they will find out sooner or later."

Leon shrugged as they headed off to history together. "We'll cross that road when we come to it."

XXXXxxxxXXXX

-2nd Period: AUTOSHOP-

"Cloudy boy, looks like you've got yourself a little crush?" Reno grinned as he watched the blonde polish the old engine that lay on his workstation. It was the only period the red head didn't have with his long haired beauty so he actually engaged in actual conversation with his best friend. Cloud gave a harrumphed as the teacher came by and nodded at the work he was working on before supervising the younger students work.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, come off it, your dick practically jumped out your pants when you saw he found out he was junior."

"Shut the fuck up, I was just relieved he wasn't another fucking freshmen. I can handle Zell, but

not another one. Besides I don't fuck freshmen, you know that."

Shouts could be hear from the teacher as a student accidentally dropped a whole can oil on the floor and his shoes.

"I can see why…though that didn't stop you from nailing Kadaj. And he wasn't even a freshmen yet." Reno grinned as he saw Cloud tense up, before he continued to work again.

"Kadaj was a mistake. Just another fucking drug whore, which reminds me." Cloud chucking a wench at the reclining red head who dodged just before making contact with the brick wall behind him. "What the FUCK, YO!"

"Tell your bitch to stop telling that whore to come to me for hits! He's his brother tell him he either needs to share or ask you."

Reno swore under his breath at being found out, and held up his hands, "Alright fine whatever." Cloud turned back to the engine again. "So you…think that Leon kid 'plays in the dark'?" Cloud shrugged, "Don't know. Be nice if he did, then I'd ask him to chill with me."

"And by chill you mean, 'get spent and fuck' right?" Reno grinned.

Cloud didn't respond, merely smirking at the thought.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

-2nd Period: History-

"Do you mind if I sit next you?" Leon stopped his conversation with Zell to find a pretty raven haired girl with caramel streaks hugging each side of her face. Huge chocolate eyes smiled sweetly at him. Leon shrugged, "Not my desk." the girl giggled at the response taking the open seat. "My name's Rinoa Heartilly, what's yours?"

"Leon Leonhart, and that's Zell." he motioned to the overly excited blonde waving at her. She smiled as she waved back at he blonde. "Yeah, I know Zell. So, are you new here? I've never seen you around the island before."

"Yeah, sorta."

"Where ya from?"

"Traverse Town."

"Wow, a city boy! Why'd you move to the dumb old island for?"

"Because my father wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because." Leon answered with irritation rising in his word. Why did this girl need to know the details?

"Whose you're father does he do something important?"

Just when Leon swore he thought he was going to lose it the teacher stepped into class and began the lesson, Rinoa being a good student she was stopped talking and began taking notes instead. Leon sighed, in relief. Freshmen. This is exactly why he couldn't stand them, they were obnoxious.

-LUNCH-

Word spread campus about the super cute new transfer student named Leon. In a matter of hours Leon had become the most popular and captivating thing since Swine Flu hit the island last year. Rinoa, it turned out had two other consecutive classes with the blonde and burnet duo. Zell didn't mind, Leon not so much.

The girl was nice enough, she just talked too much! Constantly asking questions about him and when he wouldn't answer or told her to buzz off, she'd call him a 'grump' be silent for a mere two minutes before striking conversation with him again.

The trio entered the lunch room Leon desperately scanning the room trying to locate the blonde hair Adonis to save him from the overly friendly girl. She beat him to it. "Is that Cloud Strife!" She squealed excitingly racing over to the blonde who was joined with his own posse that consisted of Reno and Yazoo. Zell and Leon followed the girl who hugged the reclining man excitingly. Leon's eyebrow slightly twitched when the older boy actually returned the hug. "Sup Rinoa. I forgot you were a freshmen like Zell."

She nodded, "Yep! Can you believe we're actually in high school now? It's so exciting!"

Cloud smiled warmly at the girl, again another unnoticed twitch surged in Leon's brown arch. When blue eyes caught Leon's however the irritation flooded from his body and a strange feeling bubbled in his stomach. "I see you met Leon. Popular kid."

"Yep, we have three straight classes together!"

The statement caused Reno and Cloud to look at each other. "Three classes? How can you have three classes together if you're a Junior?" Cloud asked.

On the inside Leon was panicking! Face hot and feverish at being found out and unable to save himself, but that was the Leon on the inside. On the out Squall Leonhart, the braver more confident teen remained calm and spoke swiftly. "In the city there's different requirements and credit system then here. The guidance counselor basically told me and my dad I'll have to retake classes here to get the credit officially."

"Awww, dude that sucks, yo!" Reno put in before turning back to his boyfriend, uninterested in the conversation again. "That does suck." Cloud said, sympathy actually resonating in Leon's ears. He shrugged like it was nothing, "I don't mind just easy A's from here on out."

Rinoa opened her mouth to say something when she heard her name be called across the room by a tall blonde man near the entrance. "Well, I'll catch you guys later." She said quickly before hurrying over to the clearly older man. Cloud frowned at the retreating couple, "Fucking pedo."

"What?" Leon asked but Cloud shook his head as he stood. "Nothing come on let's get something to eat the line's gone down some."

Once the three sat with the intimate couple once more they engaged in deep conversation. Zell and Cloud learning a lot about the new student and the city. Leon in returned learned a lot about Zell but Cloud didn't seem to speak much about himself to his disappointment.

The bell sounded and the now fast friends went to the gym for their fifth period. Since it was the first day of school the coaches didn't do anything but assign lockers and give speeches on no horseplay and what not, boring the students in the bleachers. After about 10 minutes the adults gave up lecturing and left the students to talk amongst themselves.

"God, I wish this day would just END!" Zell exclaimed, throwing his head back. "You and me both freshman." Cloud muttered leaning his elbows back on the row of bleachers behind him. His blue eyes glance at Leon before speaking, "So, Leon have you ever 'played in the dark' before?" This remark caught Reno and Yazoo's interest as well as Zell who turned to the burnet, curious for his answer.

Leon furrowed his brows, "Have I ever what?" What did he mean by that? Was that code for something, or was he serious?

Cloud sighed in defeat, "Never mind. Hey, Zell you need a ride home?"

"Yeah sure."

"Uh, I love how you ask other people when your ass ain't the one whose driving, yo." Reno frowned at the grinning blonde.

"What about you? You need a ride?"

"No, that's' alright. I don't live far from here."

Cloud nodded before striking up another conversation with his two true junior friends. Leon kicked himself. Cloud wouldn't have disregarded the question so easily if it were any other question. No, that was a test. And he had failed. He didn't know what 'playing in the dark' meant, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

After sixth period Leon said goodbye to Zell who hurried off to find Cloud before beginning his own departure home.

The sun was warm on his face as the wind blew through his hair. Today had been a good day. He'd made just about everyone believe he was actually a Junior! Not to mention, he met the hottest man alive: Cloud Strife. Though he wasn't 100% sure he was gay, he knew he didn't mind homosexuality in the least if he had to spend every minuet with his clearly gay friend.

As Leon walked along the sidewalk he couldn't help but notice the silver haired boy from before. They caught each other's eyes for a spilt second before the strange teen turned away grinning. Leon frowned, knowing he was probably laughing secretly at him.

How that train wreck could be connected to that Adonis of a man, Leon wasn't sure. The boy wasn't entirely unattractive, not in the least. He was just as stunning and gorgeous as his long hair older brother. But it was the little things that Leon caught that dubbed the teen unworthy of the attractive blonde. The heavy bags under his eyes, the sluggish and clumsy footings, the unhealthy looking skin and incredibly thin body. In Leon's eyes the boy looked like a walking corpse. And corpses belong in the dirt not secretly meeting up was _his _potential love interest.

He flipped his brown locks as a way of dismissing the entire encounter. Leon trekked for about 10 minutes before entering his home. It was unusually quiet, which could mean one of three things. A. both his guardians were out, B. Cid wasn't home and Vincent was somewhere brooding or C. They were somewhere fucking. Leon shuddered in fear of the third option beginning the most accurate as he discarded his shoes at the door. Scaling the stairs toward his bedroom, Leon looked down upon the parlor to sadly find no Valentine in his usual spot reading or gazing thoughtfully out the window.

To his dismay it was situation C that seemed to be the case. Low groans and squeaky springs could be heard in the bedroom two doors from his own. He pressed an ear against the word to hear the captain let out a loud, 'Fuck! Cheeky little basterd!' and a low chuckling from Vincent. The teen rolled his stormy eyes, knocking gently on the door, "I'm home now, so you can stop fucking."

There was another swear from the head of the household, as well as quickly scampering sounds of sheets being disheveled and thrown about. In a matter of moments Leon was welcomed by his adopted father's glory. "Sorry about that kid, just trying to make babies with the misses." Leon turned away disgusted, "Please keep your personal agenda and junk out of my face _please!" _Coming up behind the exposed blonde was Vincent, hair disheveled in a sex hair fashion but completely covered in a silk robe. He draped a replica robe across his lover's shoulders to hide his 'shame', "My apologizes Leon, we weren't expecting you home for another hour. I suppose we let time get the best of us."

He place a kiss on Cid's cheek before sauntering toward the kitchen. The blonde grinned, "Well you know what they say, 'time flies when your having fun'." Leon followed his father to the kitchen with a dramatic eye roll as he sat at the kitchen table watching the sable haired man prepare tea for the three.

"So how was school Leon, did you find your classes alright?" Vincent inquired putting the kettle on the stove. The teen shrugged, "It was alright." he didn't want to give away too much information to his parentals not now anyway. Cid lit a cigarette, "I better not get a damned phone call about that little whore costume your wearin'."

"Are you still on that?" Vincent set a cup of tea in front of Leon before taking a seat next to Cid, "Honestly Highwind let it go."

Drinking deeply from the warm brew Cid frowned, "The Hell I will! No boy his age should be dressin like that! I don't even remember buying any of that!"

"That's because I did, Captain." Vincent pressed the top of his head, a sign of irritation. Silence hung as Cid piece together the realization of the information that was just presented to him. "When the hell did this happen!"

"Two weekends ago. You told me to take Leon clothes shopping, and to not let him buy anything I didn't consider suitable."

Cid stared dumbfounded at his other, "No offense hun, but you did a shit job of it! What made you think I'd approve of him wearin any of that!"

"You didn't say anything about yourself personally approving, only me." Done with his tea Vincent stood petting the smirking teen's head, "He's a teenage boy in high school, this is the fashion now a days. Don't question it, no one questioned your mullet stage when you were in high school."

The statement shut the gummi driver up for the rest of the discussion, returning to drinking his sweet drink bitterly. "But besides from that did you meet anyone on your first day? New friends?"

"If you could call them that. Yeah, I met a lot of people I guess, I even ran into Aerith while I was there."

The family went on like this as Vincent prepared dinner and even later into the night. Though know was blood related or legally together their enjoyed one another's company like a true family did. And that was an important aspect in Leon's life.

AS: Lame Ending? Maybe, but I assure you next chapter will be more…interesting than this. Find out what Cloud does when He's at home. :3 Promise it's coming soon, if not later tonight. Plz comment


	4. Playing in the Dark

AS: Next chapter of the Prequel. Let's see what kind of thing Cloud does after school?

Disclaimer: I in no way own KH or the FFVll Characters.

Cloud walked through the doorway of he and Reno's two room apartment instantly flopping down on the sofa to watch tv. The red head and Yazoo followed close behind taking their spot in a lazy boy nearby, their attentions solely on one another as their lips locked and hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Can't you two give it a rest already? Honestly, you suck on each other's face any more and you may end up eating both your faces off."

Reno broke the kiss between he and his love reaching into his pocket and revealing a vial of dark fluid, a replica of the one Cloud had given Kadaj earlier. "Fine, you wanna play in the dark for a while?"

Blonde spikes slowly turned to the grinning red head interest sparkling in his blue orbs. "Now?"

"Why the fuck not, we're not doing shit anyway yo."

He swirled the vial, its dark contents making a mini whirlpool within tempting the blonde. He shrugged, "Fine. Why not."

"Mind if I invite Daj over? I haven't seen him all day." Yazoo stroked under the red head's chin, grinning at the purrs emanating from his throat. Cloud glared at Reno, "Don't do it Reno! I don't want that whore in this house!"

Yazoo shot piercing eyes at the blonde, "Don't you dare care Kadaj a whore!"

Cloud pretended to look hurt at the comment, "Oh pardon me! Kadaj isn't a whore he's just another vial slut, fucking up the masses for half a pint of drugs!"

Yazoo sneered hand reaching for his side pocket, before being stopped by Reno. He looked up at he grinning teen, "Now now Zoo Zoo no need for violence your bro can hang." The long haired man traded his hatred with joy when he heard Cloud swear under his breath.

"I'll go call him." He stood and left the room leaving a peeved blonde and a overly relaxed red head.

Once alone Cloud began his onslaught, "What the fuck Reno! You know how I feel about that little prick!"

Reno shrugged, "Bro, we're all going to be hazed as fuck. What does it matter about whose here? No one's going to remember, no one's going to see anything. I just want to have a good hit, yo."

Cloud frowned at the turn of events that unrolled before him and the logic his friend threw back at his face. He sighed, Cloud supposed he could stand to be around the Whore for a few hours after all, they were just getting high.

It took Kadaj only ten minuets to get to Reno's pad, drugs were the only thing he'd be on time for. The four gathered about preparing themselves for the injection that would take them to another world. There were only two needles however, each from Reno's and Cloud's personal stash.

"Me and Yazoo will share, yo. I hope you don't mind sharing with your ex dude." Reno grinned, at the sneering blonde. "Oh _noo _Reno it's to totally fine. I don't mind at all." Cloud sarcastically grumbled offering to tie a belt around the youngest member's small arm. Kadaj shook his head, "I don't need it. I know exactly where my vein is." Cloud began tightening the belt around his own arm instead, "I'm sure you do…" He mumbled again.

Kadaj drew the vile liquid into the syringe, Cloud watched intently as Kadaj slowly pressed the needle into his tender flesh. The young teen's mouth opened in a small 'o' letting out a thrilled sigh as the fluid was slowly released into his canal. He handed the syringe over to Cloud once all the contents were empty.

Cloud mimicked the same actions closing his eyes at the shrilling cold traveled throughout his body. As the drug began to take effect, Cloud leaned against the soft fabric of the couch his vision already beginning to blur and haze at the sensation. Lazily blue eyes turned to find his friend in the same boat with him a stupid grin on his face as his boyfriend cuddled and nuzzled his neck.

It felt like all of Cloud's worries and anger disappeared along with his self control and consciousness. He felt his eyes drift shut and a smile curl on his lips as his inner mind was purged from all thoughts of hate and anxiety. A small, _hmmn_ drifted into his ears looking over he saw Kadaj with the same goofy smile as him. "Hey…Daj…"

The young teen turned to his older friend, "Hm?" Cloud scooted closer to him, the small scent of bourbon and mint now diminished and replaced with a scent that was both familiar and unknown to him. He leaned in close, parting the hair by his ear. His soft silky hair. It seemed the mere stroke of the strands sent an incredible shiver up Cloud's spine. "Let's chill in my room." The blonde gestured at the other couple Venom eyes gliding over at the sight, Yazoo already on his knees sucking the red head off. "I want to be alone, you know?"

Cloud helped Kadaj to his feet as they departed to his private confines. Cloud turned his ipod on his stereo up full blast MSI filling the space. "I don't remember the last time I was _invited _in here." Kadaj lay back on the disarranged bed fingers stroking the incredibly soft sheets beneath him. Cloud stood staring at the teen for a moment, all the hate and anxiety he felt for the other evaporated into the disillusion that surrounded his senses and was eradicated in his neuron pathways. In fact it almost felt like had a feeling of need. A desperate need to touch him like he used to. To love him like he use to.

Cloud wasn't sure when his feet escorted him to the bed. He didn't know when his lips found Kadaj's, or how his clothes ended up on the floor. All Cloud knew was that he like the feeling. The noise of the music blasting, its colorful notes resonating in the room in hues of blues, reds, and violets. The quickening heartbeat of his Kadaj's and the tender flesh that felt like velvet.

The taste was a salty sensation. Cloud's taste buds honing in on the previous excretion he had dumped down Kadaj's throat still laced the child's talented tongue. He moaned into it, wanting more he traveled to the exposed perked nipple biting down earning a deep groan from the victim and nail embedded in his flesh. The two worked fast touching and sucking and biting one another. Their breathing was hard and heavy as hearts beat against rib cages, it had been a long time since Cloud felt this kind of pleasure and the last time it had been with Kadaj.

"Kadaj…don't hate me…"

Venom eyes clouded with misty sable tried to focus on equally blacked laced blues eyes, "Wha?"

Cloud ignored the confused sound whipping out his throbbing erection and tracing the pretty teens lips with it. A pink tongue peeked between the rosy lips taking little licks at the head, fingers stroking the length sending constant chills up the blonde's spine.

Before long the tongue was replaced with a mouth deep throating the impressive organ. Cloud's groans intensified entangling his fingers into the silk threads thrusting into the wet carven.

Once the member was coated thickly with saliva Cloud slipped into the tight ring of muscle, both boys letting out a breath of ecstasy before the dominate male began his onslaught ramming into the boy's small frame to the beats of the punk music.

"AH! Fuck! Cloud~ mhm!" Venom eyes know completely glazed with a rich black coating looked up to Cloud in pure excitement, a grin plastered on his face hand death gripping the sheets. The blonde only grinned back as his blue eyes were fully taken over by the dark drug his thrust increasing in a ferocious speed as springs wheezed and creaked at the animated energy.

"Kadaj…fuck…"

"Mmn~ S,Senpai…"

With the small utterance of the long forgotten sir name Cloud came in a hard violent rush, swearing to the heavens as his seed erupted into Kadaj's expecting bowels overflowing down his loosened hole. The younger student following soon after squirting his essence on Cloud's chest and his stomach.

Cloud collapsed onto of the smaller teen exhausted and spent. The two breathed heavy upon the bed in their own mess, the music still blasting and creating illusions across the walls and floors of colors and notes. In a few hours the two would come back to their sense one smug and cocky while the other disgusted and enraged. Old hate and emotions would surface once more and things would go back to the way they were. But at least for a brief moment all that was a thing of the past, before the smoke cleared.

AS: So just for everyone to know I know NOTHING about drugs! Never done them, never will so I'm only going on research and my own imagination. I of course know your eyes don't go completely black (That was all me baby). I hoped you like the little update yaoi. Sorry again for it being so Short but more is on the way three more days of school! Hold in there with me plz! Please comment :D


	5. Study Buddies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts FF8 or FF7 characters.

"So does anyone know the answer to homework problem 7?" Quistis looked around her crowded class for a volunteer. All hands were down as well as heads and eyes avoiding the blonde teacher in hopes of snaking out of the question. "Anyone?" No one budged.

Quistis's eye honed in on a certain spiky haired blonde whose head was down further than the other students and breathing was a tad too serene for her liking. "Strife, what do you have for question 7?"

At the sound of his name Cloud's head snapped right up, blue eyes blurry and red from sleep. "Huh?"

"Present your answer for number 7, please."

Leon curiously looked over to the distraught blonde as he shuffled around his papers before standing and clearing his throat. "Er, I think it's um…well I got 12."

Ms. Trepe raised one blonde brow, "12?"

Cloud scratched his head glancing to Leon for some support, "Uh, yeah."

"Cloud you do realize the question was asking you to state Heron's Theorem, right?"

"Er…"

"You didn't do the homework did you?"

Cloud turned a light shade of red at the snickers emitting from the class, "No."

The teacher sighed. She could scold him once again for not being prepared for class and rant about how he was only hurting himself but dammit, quite honestly she didn't give a hoot anymore.

"Take a seat Strife. New kid, Leonhart, will you please recite the correct equation for number 7."

Cloud mumbled a 'fucking bitch' before taking his seat once again while Leon stood and recited the correct answer perfectly without even looking at his homework paper.

"Very good, I'm glad I have someone whose not a complete dumbass. Take your seat."

Leon took his seat as the students around him glared and muttered cruel things behind his back. Cloud leaned over to whisper to the burnet, "Nice job out there guy. I'll have to start copying your homework from now on."

Leon grinned at the other, "I don't think so Cloud. I don't let anyone copy my work. If you want it you'll gonna have to do it yourself."

Taken aback at the feisty statement Cloud grinned and resumed lazily listening on and off to the lecture.

The bell sounded a few minutes later the class stood and walked out of the room. It was a good 2 months into the school year and the flow of going to class to class were now routine. As the now four friends of Leon's began their trek out of the classroom Quistis stopped Cloud.

"A moment Mr. Strife?"

Cloud rolled his eyes before telling the others to go on without them as he headed back into the classroom.

"Heh, looks like Cloud's in deep shit with the teach again." Reno snickered planting a kiss on Yazoo's cheek.

"Does he get in trouble a lot?" Leon inquired, a small dash of worry in his voice.

"Hell yeah he does! Strife is notorious for having poor grades and negative feedback from his teachers, yo."

The couple trekked on leaving Leon behind to wait for Cloud after his discussion with Ms. Trepe. Their 'private conversation' resonating in his ears.

"Cloud its only a month into the school year and you're already close to flunking my course. This is unacceptable. You need to do better if you plan on walking next year."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"It's not 'whatever' Cloud. If you'd just try you may surprise yourself."

Leon didn't hear Cloud respond to that as the door of the classroom opened and the Adonis walked out instead. Looking up at the walking glory Leon noticed the fury behind his somber blue eyes as he completely walked past him.

Quistis poked her head out of the classroom, "Strife! Oh, what's the point." The teacher sighed looking up to notice the ever cool Leon Leonhart. "I suppose you heard all that didn't you. I try, I really do but kids just don't seem to want to listen to me…"

"It's not your responsibility." Leon offered to the defeated woman. "You're suppose to teach and help whenever needed not baby students like a parent."

Quistis chuckled at the mature statement from the student, "Yeah I guess so. You know…you're good friends with Strife aren't you? Do you think you could tutor him? You know, help him with homework and what not?"

Leon's eyebrows rose, he never thought of tutoring anyone before. He'd always been a disciplined and high academic student. He was previously enrolled in the Private SEED academy back in his homestead where he was top of his class every year before transferred to the Islands. Though he was the 'role model' of his peers he never helped anyone who asked. Biting words were replaced with helpful advice so many got the picture and ceased asking Leon for any form of assistance.

To be asked now to tutor Leon's crush was a different story.

"Tutor, huh? Sure, I'll talk to him about it."

Quistis smiled brightly at the 'Junior'. "Thanks Leon! I'm sure he wouldn't say no to you, even if you are just a freshman."

Leon winced at the underclassmen titled, forgetting that only his teachers truly knew his true grade. "Quistis do you think you could stop bringing up the fact that I'm you know, a freshman?"

The blonde woman looked strangely at her student not completely sure why the title would be such a big deal but smiled nonetheless, "You help Cloud on the right track and I'll give you whatever you want."

Leon guaranteed he'd help the blonde Adonis as he left to go on to his next class.

"You want to what me?" Cloud asked, during the lunch period. Instead of eating with the others Cloud and Leon decided to hang out around the school for lunch. They found a shaded area behind the bleacher at the football field. The blonde leaned up against the stands while Leon sat in the grass a bottle of water in hand.

"Tutor. Let me tutor you." Leon rolled his eyes taking a sip of his water, why was it so hard to talk to him sometimes.

"Tutor? You mean like teaching or something?"

"More like help you study. Come over to my place around 5." Leon stood and threw away his now empty bottle. Cloud grinned, "Was that you asking me to come over or a command?" The bell sounded and Leon flipped his long locks, "What do you think? You've know me well enough to take a guess." He smirked.

In the short months that Cloud had gotten to the other it was true, he wasn't as innocent and gentle as he had led on the first week he had met him. By the end of the month there was an incident involving some classmates and bad mouthing about Leon being a queer, and well, let's just say that day was the day Cloud saw Leon for his true colors. The dude was a total dick.

The two watched the other students shuffle off to their destinations for a moment. "Sure, I'll come over. Will your mommy have snacks waiting too?" Cloud teased at the unamused burnet. "You're such a dumbass." Leon left the blonde and wandered off to his class, the smile slowly curling on his lips hidden from the other.

Leon's house wasn't far. It was only a few blocks from the school maybe 10 minutes on foot, buy Cloud was in no hurry to get there. After all the burnet did say five and he wasn't known for being early to the party. Cloud instead decided to hang around for a few hours, with no Reno and Yazoo to bother him the blonde felt relaxed for a change.

The wandering led the blonde to a local garage. It was brightly colored and new looking, now that he thought about it Cloud had never even seen this particular garage/shop before. The sign read "Highwind Gummi Repair and Delivery" in bright blue letters. "Must have just opened up." Not knowing how else to kill some time Cloud decided he'd have a smoke while he waited around for his study date.

He leaned against the building, grinning. Date, it might as well be. The two would be alone together, probably in his bedroom. The thought, made Cloud even more excited about his little study session. Who knows maybe he'd be able to do a little more than just study, perhaps break the friendship boundaries.

"Da Hell you think you're doing there!"

The shout broke Cloud from his thoughts eyes focusing into reality to find a blonde gruff man before him, electric blue eyes peeved and irritated. "Can I help you old man?"

"Da Hell you can! Mind taking that trash else where! Little punk got some nerve smoking in front of my store like that! Dripping your damn ashes around my shop and flicking your buds every damn where!"

"Take it easy Geezer! I didn't even do that! I was just hanging out." Cloud sneered, taking the cigarette from his mouth standing up to the owner of the auto shop. The gruff man harrumphed, "You can take your tight ass somewhere else to 'hang out' this ain't no damn park! Now buy something' or get the fuck off my property!"

"Fine! I wouldn't want to pay for your low rate shit no how!" Cloud hollered back to the angry man. A small crowd was beginning to form around the commotion. The insulting words about his merchandise struck a heart string in the older man striking up another tune of indignation. "'Low rate'! You little ass monkey! You wouldn't know quality A material if you saw it! No get the fuck out before I kick your fucking ass out!"

"I'd like to see you try ya old fart!" Cloud spit turning and walking away from the situation. Before he fled the area completely however he threw his cigarette now only a bud on the concrete grounding the ash into the pavement. He grinned at the stream of curses that erupted form the man's mouth from behind as he walked off to the other side of town.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"Your late. I told you 5 o'clock not 5:15." Leon frowned allowing the tardy blonde access into his home. "Sorry I didn't think being a little late would piss you off so much." The blonde couldn't help but frowned noticing all the study materials were laid out in the living room rather than the secret confines of his bedroom. Cloud plopped on the sofa the burnet still not happy about the situation occupied the seat beside him. Books were laid out on the coffee table as well as a stack of paper and pens.

"I thought we could start with math since that was the subject you seem to have most difficultly with."

"Ugh, great terrific why not. You sure do love to jump right into this kinda thing, huh?" Cloud sighed as Leon handed him the Geometry book and a piece of paper. Cloud looked around for another book for Leon to use but there were none other than the one he held. "What about you?"

Leon smirked, "I've already done my assignments for the day." Cloud frowned, "Sooo, why don't you let me just see it? It will be quicker to make the bitch leave me alone if you'd just let me copy them." The small smirk that graced the burnet's face disappeared, "You shouldn't refer to your teacher's as such, Cloud. It's rude."

Cloud was taken aback at the statement, who'd of guess Leon actually gave two shits about his mentors, after all most times it was he who constantly spoke about their stupidity whenever the lesson was not up to his standards. But he grinned and opened the book to his homework assignment. "All right Mr. Leonhart, proceed."

Leon began his lesson trying help Cloud better understand the lesson that was presented to the class previously that day. Demonstrating example after example to some how drill the procedure and process into the his cute little blonde head. To his surprise Cloud actually paid attention and seemed to better grasp the idea. After a good hour of studying the two were able to complete the lesson.

"Whew! That wasn't as hard as I thought." Cloud stretched tossing the book onto the floor. But to his dismay once the book hit the floor Leon picked up another, a Spanish textbook this time. The blonde groaned, "Really? More studying? I don't even have homework in his class!"

"Nooo, but Zell told me there's a test coming up in a couple of days. You should be prepared." Leon turned to face Cloud crossing his legs on the sofa, book in hand. He smiled to himself, he really was lucky to spend some alone time with the blonde. Although he'd rather be doing something a tad more romantic rather than quiz him for some boring test he was glad the two were together at least.

"Excuse me Squall I have some refreshments for you and your…" Vincent walked into the room with a tray of sweets and lemonade for the two teenagers. He paused at the sight of Leon's study buddy, not reliazing that the boy he was to tutor was actually quite a cutie. The mysterious man grinned at the love struck look Leon was displaying on his face.

"Friend." He sat the tray on the coffee table as he finished the sentence. Cloud's pants suddenly seemed to get tighter at the sight of the tall dark beauty before him. Damn was he a babe! That long flowing black hair swishing behind those seductive hips. And those eyes! Never before had Cloud been so blown away by those red beauties.

"Thanks Vince."

"Thank you, sir!" Cloud repeated a tad more excited than most should be upon the generous gesture. The raven haired man nodded, "It's not a problem. May I ask who you are?"

Leon frowned at the love struck look at his potential love interest. God, not again. This was why he never brought friends over they always seemed to be overly interested in his guardian. Yes Vincent was attractive, it was obvious but did they really have to drool over him. He was ancient, and way out of any teenage boy's league.

"Cloud Strife, Vince was it?" Cloud stood and extended a hand to the other male, a wide grin plastered on his face. Vincent stared strangely at the teen for a long while before taking his hand and giving it a soft shake, "Very nice to meet you. It's Vincent if you would."

"Oh, would I…"

"Cloud!" Both new acquaintances turned at the shout that came from a red faced Leon. It was hard to tell if it was due to either embarrassment to the spontaneous yell or jealous anger at the attention he was giving to the older man rather than him.

"W-We really should get back to studying. It's getting late." He stumbled eyes averted as he randomly shuffled around unnecessary papers on the table. Cloud's grin stretched at the silent affection. Was he jealous? How adorable was that? Maybe it was time to speed the whole 'I like you you like me let's hook up thing' along. "No prob Leon. Thanks Vincent." the blonde pardoned from the Raven haired Adonis taking a seat rather close to Leon, their shoulders touching and thighs innocently pressed against one another.

The guardian, tried his hardest to not let the smile on his face show to the boys at the heated blush that stained Leon's cheeks at the small contact. "Alright then. If there's anything else you need Squall let me know." With the flip of the hair the mysterious guardian drifted into the back room, probably to resume his evening reading like he did every night while he waited for his lover to return.

"Squall?" Cloud looked at the brown hair cutie beside him, "I thought your name was Leon?"

"It is."

"…Sooo is Squall like a nickname?"

"More like Leon's a nickname." Cloud tilted his head to the side to mimic that of a confused puppy. Leon smiled, "Don't worry about it."

The two resumed their studying of the Spanish language with frequent 'why do I even need to learn this shit' issued from the upper classman's mouth. All in all however Cloud was able to reproduce the Spanish words when asked in English in vice versa, the blonde wasn't not as hopeless as he led on to others.

"Hey, I didn't know your name was Spanish."

"What?" Leon looked up from his papers at the unusual statement. Cloud slyly wrapped arm around Leon's shoulder to bring him closer into looking at the Spanish book he was flipping through. The burnet's heartbeat like a mustang's engine in his chest, as the strong scent of the blonde wondered into his senses.

"See look, Leon says here it means lion."

"That's Léon. I don't have an accented 'e' like that."

"Well if you're going to get all technical about it. It suits though."

Fingers began to run through Leon's thick long locks, stroking the softness and volume of the mane. "You remind me of a lion. What with the hair and your attitude and your eyes…"

"What about my eyes…" Leon looked up a evident blush on his features as his shiny pearl eyes look up to him in anticipation. His lips were full and rosy, waiting, begging for the other's attention. Cloud stared lost in the beauty of the other his thumb tracing the soft curve of his lip. "Their beautiful." He leaned down finding the other not resisting or panicing to place a soft kiss on his long awaiting lips.

'PUSSY. MONEY. PUSSY MONEY, WEED, PUSSY MONEY WEED PUSSY'

The rather loud lyric blasted from the confines of Cloud's pant pocket. Centimeters away from the sweet nectar Cloud pulled away to retrieve his phone flipping it open. "What!" He yelled into the phone obviously just as upset as the burnet who looked at the floor in disappointment.

"…"

"What! When did…yeah…gah! You could not have picked a worst time to start this shit man!…Fine, fine give me ten minutes."

The blonde hung up the phone as silence filled the awkward air. Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that looks like I have to bounce." The Junior looked over at the burnet who shrugged hurt was apparent on his body language. Crossed arms and eyes on the floor. He was really upset about the interruption and it sort of killed Cloud inside a little to see him like that. He leaned over to kiss Leon's cheek, a gentle prolonged one that held some sort of apologetic meaning.

Cloud grinned at the reaction he got. Those big beautiful eyes lighting up and a red blush spilling across his cheeks, the scene was wondrous.

"I'll see you later then." Cloud saluted to the still stunned burnet who only nodded as he gently touched his cheek. As the door shut and Leon was left alone Vincent walked into the room again, interested to know what had happen with his lover's son. Upon entering nothing could really be said. After all the answer was written all over Leon's grinning face.

CHAPTER 5: Study Buddies:: END

XXXXXxxxxXXXXX

AS: Yes I'm back again! I know I've been hitting Diagnosing an Inevitable Whore pretty hard with chaps but that's only because I had a HITAUS for this one. But the juices are flowing and I'm back in action. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was almost going to put in a full out make out scene instead of the kiss on the cheek but I have something else planned heh heh heh. Thanx for reading and the support thus far don't for get to commment!


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any FF or KH characters in anyway shape or form.

XXXXxxxXXXX

-4th Period Biology-

The school pep rally was scheduled for Friday at Destiny Academy. It was to cheer on and hype up the school for the Blitz Ball game later that night. Apparently the official sport on the island and a much appreciated and anticipated event every season. "So you basically have to go dude! It's practically tradition around here!" Zell tried to convince the stoic burnet during biology class. Leon rolled his eyes, he never liked team sports especially if it was school orientated. Unless there would be a fight breaking out on the field with blood and shattered bones, there was no way he would go to some silly little game.

"I don't think so Zell. I don't find a bunch a men swimming around a giant orb of water very…entertaining."

"Aw that's just city boy talk!" The blonde clasps a hand on his shoulder, "It's a lot more interesting when you're actually there man, it can get pretty intense."

Riona decided to poke into the conversation, "You should definitely come Leon! It really is an awesome sport!" Leon looked disappointingly at the girl, she a female in his mind would find the sport just as much as a bore as he did. "Not you too. I'm really not interested guys."

Riona huffed, hands positioned on her hips, "What you gonna do all night? Sit in your room masturbating while everyone's out having fun?"

Leon blushed, who knew the girl could be so vulgar, "What the hell? I have plenty to do by myself, other than that Rinoa."

Zell looked defeated, unable to bring his new friend to his first Blitz Ball event of the year. Riona saw the pitiful look and smiled at the boy, "Don't worry Zell, I'll be there. Maybe you could meet up with me and Seifer." The name of the blonde junior stirred a look of disgust on Zell's features, "Seifer! That prick! No thank you. No offense Noa, but I honestly don't see what you do in that guy."

The burnet actually looked offended by the statement, but her face changed into that of a pensive nature. "Well, I get that a lot actually. People just don't get his sensitive side, he really is a nice guy. He just has a hard shell you have to break first." She smiled brightly at the last part.

Leon didn't' know much about this Seifer person, just that he was a total dick to practically everyone he met. Many described him as ignorant and self centered but that was just the gossip around the school.

The Hell Leon knew if that was legit.

The bell rang for dismissal and the trio ventured toward lunch Cloud, Reno and Yazoo in their usual location outside the cafeteria doors. Seeing the red head and silverette all over each other was something Leon was beginning to become routine. Cloud smiled at the burnet not seeing him since their study session the two days ago, due to some important business he had to handle. Leon smiled back glad to see the blonde's angelic face again.

"Sup."

"Cloud, Leon's not gonna come to the Blitz Game on Friday!" Zell whined oblivious to the glare the burnet was drilling to the back of his head for tattling. Blue eyes looked at the teen in shock, "You're seriously not coming?"

Now Leon definitely was not expecting that. Who'd of guess Cloud Strife was a blitz fan? Leon always suspected that sports were beyond the cool atmosphere Cloud surrounded himself with. Not going to the event was something he honestly didn't believe was such an outrage. "I wasn't planning on going."

"Why not, you don't got a date or something?" Reno interjected bring himself know in the conversation. He loved to see the burnet squirm under peer pressure. It wasn't something he saw everyday out of the boy but when it did make it self know he took pleasure in knowing he caused it. He grinned at the blush on his cheeks.

"No! What does that have anything to do with anything?" Leon exclaimed turning from the blonde's gaze. Cloud smiled, softly at the burnet, "Then why not go? This will be your first official game coming to the islands."

Leon continued to look away from the other. Why was going to this stupid game such a big deal? "I'll think about it." Gray eyes grinned up at the dazzling blue eyes in stubborn defeat at the moment. He'll let the pep rally decide whether or not he'd come to the event.

XXXXxxxxXXXXX

"You're gonna what?" Reno exclaimed at his blonde haired friend as they drove home from the campus. Yazoo decided he'd hang with his younger brother for the afternoon for a change. Cloud rolled his eyes, "I'm thinking about asking him out." The red head frowned from behind the wheel, "Why? He don't smoke, I doubt he drinks. How do you expect him to hang with us if he don't do what we do, yo."

Cloud looked at his best friend, "Maybe I could get him into it."

"Like Kadaj? We all know how that turned out, yo." Reno muttered under his breath. The kid didn't turned out the way his friend had hoped, rather than be his dream boy: cute, fuckable, knew how to hold down his liquor and played in the dark. Unfortunately for him the 'perfect relationship' flawed and Kadaj split, leaving Cloud bitter and sexless for the past year forced to endure on and off relationships and take those willing whenever he needed a hit.

"Kadaj was a mistake. Leon's…different. He's definitely willing, almost made out with him on his sofa couple days ago." Cloud grinned. Yes, Leon was his next potentional lover he was just more traditional and took things slower that most guys Cloud had dated.

"Whatever man. If you ask me, he's hiding something, yo. He fidgets too much when age is brought up." Cloud waved Reno's opinion away as though they were virtually in the air preventing his decision from commencing.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"Why don't you go?"

Leon had just gotten through talking with Vincent about his Blitz Ball dilemma. To his dismay his guardian also wanted him to go to the event. He twirled his cup of tea around lazily, "What's the point of going? It's just some dumb game."

Vincent let out a rare chuckle of amusement, "It's not what it is but who you spend it with. You could go to see an elephant shitting itself at the zoo if it meant spending time with the people you cared for." Leon rolled his eyes, it was the same dumb quote his father had said throughout his whole childhood whenever he didn't want to go somewhere. "After all it seemed like you and that Coud fellow were certainly getting…quite acquainted with one another."

"You were watching us!" That all too familiar blush making itself know across Leon's face. Vincent shook his head with a smile, "Of course not. You do care for him don't you? After all he is quite a catch." The dark haired man poured another cup a tea taking a small sip, "I'd hit that."

Leon rolled his eyes, Vincent seemed to be acting more and more like his father as the days wore on. His mannerisms, stupid saying. He could hardly handle one Highwind he didn't want the Vincent edition. "Yeah, he's cute but…you know I've never dated before."

"Oh, Squall dear, all you have to do is act your self. You act as though he's going to want to have sex with you on the bleachers or something."

Leon was still unconvinced about it all but he decided to wait to see how tomorrow's pep rally would turn out. Who knows, perhaps it will fill him the adrenaline needed to really get him psyched for the game.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

"What. The hell. Are you wearing?" Leon was horrified to see Zell's face split in half, the left a dark navy blue the other white with a sky blue line diving down the center. A blue Blitz jersey with the school symbol embedded in the front was not as ridiculous looking as the one blue and white tube socks he wore on his legs. "What? It's school spirit, which I see you are lacking." Zell noted eyebrow raised at Leon's casual garments as though he was the odd one here.

"I told you I honestly don't care about stuff like this."

To his displeasure it seemed that Zell wasn't the only one blowing the game out of proportions, everyone was drenched in blues and whites throughout the school hallways. Ridiculous sprayed hair and form fingers were practically the norm as well as the face paint. Leon felt out of place what with his leather pants and maroon shirt, he frowned as a familiar face came into view.

"Leon! Where is your spirit?" Rinoa demanded to know, her Carmel highlights replaced with one robin blue and the other ivory to compliment the dark blue line that ran across both cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She too wore a similar jersey as Zell that was too big for her and different colored socks beneath her with mini skirt. "I didn't think everyone was this excited for the pep rally."

"Of course! Blitz Ball is the most exciting thing about island life, I guess a city boy like you wouldn't know, huh?"

The trio walked though the hall dodging overly excited students who body slammed and shoved on another. To top the disappointment of the day thus far, Cloud Strife also had some form of spirit, a similar white line across both his cheeks and nose. Funny, Cloud seemed cuter than Rinoa with the odd display.

Blue eyes traveled up and down the casual teen's body, eyebrows bunch together in a frown, "You couldn't have at least tired to fit in?"

Leon gave a cocky grin, "That's not the Leonhart way. Come on you've know me long enough to know that at least."

He smiled back, Zell protruding on 'Leon territory' slung a lazy arm around Cloud's neck. "Can you believe this Strife? No spirit, not even a spark. It's disheartening."

Doing what Leon had hoped Cloud shoved the Mohawk styled blond away from his being. Zell stumbled a bit but regained his balance, "You can't make him do what he doesn't want. No big deal." The bell sounded and the overly excited teenagers hooted and stampeded to their classrooms trying to make the most of they hours before the highly awaited pep rally later that afternoon.

Rinoa and Zell joined in on the excited as they trotted with the mass of people through the halls. Leon rolled his eyes and took a step to follow but was stopped by the rather strong grip of Cloud. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

Not knowing what the Junior could possibly want to talk privately with Leon about the burnet waited alongside the blonde as the halls began to thin out. Once they were left alone in the quieting halls Cloud looked the other teen in the eyes, the small act causing a bit of discomfort for the other. Such an intimate gaze that pierced into his soul, Leon could feel his face light up at the sudden attention.

"Hey, about the pep rally later you mind meeting me behind the bleachers?"

"What for?" Excitement slowly depleting on the ordinary question. Cloud scratched the back of his head, "I want to talk to you privately…" Leon gave an exhausted eye roll. Really? He wanted to talk, if he had anything to say he could tell him right here in the hall. He was getting tired of Cloud putting off talking to him when the opportunity was right there! "About what? Why can't you just tell me right here?"

"There's not enough time."

"Then make me late I don't care Cloud! Just tell me straight of-"

Words were suddenly cut off when a pair of warm lips found his own. It was gentle and sweet, the firm plumb lips pressed perfectly against his in total bliss. Leon was not prepared nor expecting the simple act so suddenly. Not that he was against it, by no means, however unbeknownst to his crush he had taken something that could never be replaced.

Cloud parted from the other, grinning at the blush he had created. "It's kind of hard to put it in words."

Gray eyes were abashed on the floor, refusing eye contact to the male who actual kissed him in the hall. "Meet me under the bleachers at the pep rally so we can finish what we started." Cool and confident, Cloud walked past the still embarrassed burnet toward his first period class, while Leon remained shocked and dumbfounded.

Cloud Strife had just kissed him!

Him, Leon Leonhart on the lips in the middle of the hallway at school. To most receiving such a small act of affection may not have been considered such a exceptional, other than the fact that the cutest, hottest junior in the senior honored you with a kiss. No, the fact that Cloud kissed him was not nearly as dramatizing as the fact that that kiss happened to be Leon's very first kiss.

Leon never dated. Anyone.

At the SEED academy Leon was revered by many and fancied by the large female population and the small gay and bi community that seldom made themselves know to the other mercenaries in training. However popular, Leon was a cold individual who was known to many as being a dick, which was true. The burnet just found people point blank annoying. Dating overrated. Relationships overly complicated and bothersome. So Leon tried to stay away from the situation of dating and awkward sexual proposals as often as possible.

To be kissed so suddenly and be commanded to meet behind the bleachers later that day, frightened him and excited him. Perhaps he could give this love thing a shot, after all he did want to someday settle down with a family. There was no way he was going to get very far in that department if he continued to be a love shy virgin.

The tardy bell sounded bring Leon back to his senses as he swore loudly and hustled to his first period, his favorite period with his favorite blonde.

****.

"Whoa, whoa WHOA! He kissed you! When! Why?"

Zell exclaimed in Leon's face during the lunch period.

Instead of eating with his blonde crush Leon decided it would be better if they stayed away from each other until there rendezvous later that day at the pep rally.

In fact, during first period Leon had found his seat next to his comrade filled by some random blonde chick fully engrossed in conversation with Cloud. Leon's presence irrelevant and ignored, but Leon didn't take it to heart. Rather gratification enveloped his body knowing the secret he and the other shared and a bond that no one else could come close to. So Leon sat on the other side of the room, playing along with Cloud's cold shoulder treatment, refusing eye contact or word exchanges. There would be time for that at the pep rally.

Filled to the brim with uncontainable excitement, Leon had to spill the beans to some one that some one being his other close friend, Zell.

Holding his biting tongue for the onslaught of partially chewed hot dog that attacked his cheek, Leon calmly brushed the offending material waste from his face and began again.

"Yes, in the hall after the first bell rang and beats me why, I just know he wants to meet me under the bleachers during the pep rally."

A look crossed Zell's tattoo features at that moment, however it was hard for Leon to read. Gray eyes narrowed at the now quiet and nervous looking boy, "Oh, the bleachers huh?"

"What's that look for?"

"W-What look! I don't have a look!" The blonde laughed off nervously taking a bite of his hot dog. Leon did not let up his piercing gaze, eye burning holes into Zell's forehead. "Zell…"

"It's just that…well, I've known Cloud long enough to know about his certain go to spots."

A frown mimicked Leon's eyebrows, drooping down "What do you mean by that? Do you know what he has planned?"

Zell didn't respond rather stood and threw away his half eaten hot dog, "Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private?"

Leon followed Zell all the way out the school gates where the view of the ocean could be seen but not reached without jumping over. Leon was a tad worried, what with Zell acting all mature and serious, it made him think there was something ominous hanging over his head. Zell scratched his stubble scalp trying to think of a way to break the information lightly to the oblivious student.

"You see Leon, Cloud's what you know as a…playboy, well part way playboy. He's not very loaded." Leon folded his arms and raised a lowered brow, "What?"

"I mean Cloud's like the definition of a player! He loves sex, a lot! Getting head, fucking pussy, ramming ass he's all about that kind of thing. I just thought maybe you should know what you're getting into before you meet up with him at the bleachers."

"Why? Is he gonna rape me there?" Leon tried to humor praying that that was not the case inside his panicking mind. Zell's crystal eyes evaded Leon's as a blush appeared on his cheeks, "I wouldn't say rape…Cloud just has a tendency to move really fast with his partners. Let's just say he doesn't like to waste time."

The burnet's happy high fell at that comment, was Cloud only interested in fucking then? An act, that Leon had never committed and never planned too until after his studies in college and high school. No, he didn't want to believe that was the only reason Cloud kissed him in the hall, why he wanted to see him under the bleachers. Why he kissed him on the cheek in his own home.

"There's no way…"

"Wha?"

Leon violently shook chocolate locks, "There's no way, Cloud would do that to me!" Determined gray eyes challenged surprised blue ones. The small storm in Leon's eyes beginning to stir as the waves of the ocean crashed against the sand of the beach. The bell chimed for the lunch bell to end of the day and Leon was more than happy to leave for his next period. Flipping his locks, dismissing the situation. Leon left Zell scratching his head in confusion as he went to finish his classes and prepare for his meeting with a certain 'playboy'.

XxxXXXxxx

The sounds of loud drumming could be hear all over the island, as well as the shouts and yells of excited teenagers piling up in the schools pride and joy gymnasium. The stands were packed as feet pounded in rhythm with the drums against the wooden boards.

As more and more students climbed on board, Leon took the loud distraction of excitement and fun to scout out a certain blonde. Gray eyes scanned about the area unable to find this so called player until he heard his name over the loud pep music of the band. Cloud nodded in his direction behind the stands disappearing into the shadows.

Leon followed the man to the secluded area, the music just as loud but behind the solid block of wood was muffled softly so that the two could talk privately during the hubbub of the pep rally. Cloud stood leaning against the wall, a cool smirk on his face as his eyes sized up the rather cold looking burnet before him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Cloud arose from his spot on his wall to approach the other, hands finding a new home on the slender hips. Leon did not react as Cloud leaned in close to his ear, nose buried in his hair, "So, mind starting where we left off again?"

Before Cloud could plant kiss on those all too soft lips, Leon pushed the other away halting all his advances. Confusion flashed across Cloud's face but was quickly replaced with another dynamite smile, "What's the problem?"

"I don't feel…like you're attractive to me for the right reasons."

A blonde eyebrow quirked, "What do you mean by that?" Leon's eyes drifted to the floor, "I really like you Cloud, you're personality and the way you carry yourself. But I heard…that you may not be interested in the same attributes of me."

Cloud stared at the disgruntle teen before him. What was all this all of a sudden? What did he mean by that? 'He heard' from who? Cloud could feel a vein pulsing in his head at the idea that someone was already spreading ill rumors to his potential love interest. He had an idea who it was too.

The blonde frowned folding his arms and cocking a hip to the side, "I'm afraid I'm a little confused. Leon, I don't know where you got those stupid ideas in that pretty little head of yours."

Leon felt a warm hand on the top of his head and looked up to find a crystal eyes smiling at him, "But I really do like you Leon. Not just your body, which is pretty slammin by the way." The small comment brought a discreet smile to Leon's lips, "But I like your hard-ass-take-shit-from-no-one attitude. I like how you can fend for yourself, all that SEED training or whatever."

The loud beating of the drums were replaced with the soft brass and woodwinds slowly drawing up as the alma mater began. The deep and uneven octaves of the school gym started their slow pledge of the school as was customary at all pep rallies. Cloud brought his hands back to Leon's hips leaning close and planting another heart stopping kiss on his anticipating lips. When they broke, the eyes Cloud had fallen for were back to the floor glued in embarrassment at the rather tomato red blush across his stern features.

The blonde smiled at his handiwork. From what he knew about Leon, he was definitely not the type to blush often and when he was able to see that wondrous color splash across his tan skin, a feeling of pride and control fell over him.

"Leon, I want you to be my boyfriend…are you alright with that?"

The long awaited question took Leon for a lost. He wanted nothing more to be Cloud Strife's friend, boyfriend, maybe even lover. But the lies and secrets he'd built to get to this moment made him slightly reluctant to accept. Although it killed him inside to do it, Leon knew had to be fair and let Cloud know a few personal things about himself before they could truly take off in this relationship.

"Cloud…I'd love to it's just…well, there's a few things you need to know first."

A blonde brow quirked in question, "Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, for starters I've never had a boyfriend before. That is, I've never dated before."

The blush on his face heated in anticipated at the laughter he was sure to receive. Other than the cheers of the students however, there didn't seem to be any indication of laughter from the other. Leon looked up instead to find a awestruck blonde, blue eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed, "You. You've never dated before? Ever?"

Leon nodded. Cloud nodded letting the new information sink in, "Wow, that's surprising. Were the kids at you're old school blind or something or did they have a code of no amity thing going on." Leon chuckled, "No, I was just too engrossed in studies to worry about stuff like that. That and, I found everyone annoying as hell."

"So am I worthy of holding your hand?"

Cloud put his hand out in offering the other's, Leon looked at it and for the first time since he arrived underneath the stands unfolded his arms to accept the others, "I wouldn't say worthy but you're up there."

Leon melted at the feeling of his hand was warm and soft belonging and being owned to his crush finally. "I'm taking it that in the hall that was your first kiss, right?" Cloud questioned as he went to go lean on the wall escorting Leon along with him between his legs. Leon nodded leaning into the other's warm embrace from behind, hands wrapping around to lie entwined on his stomach. "I hope that wasn't too awkward for you."

"No, it was nice. I just always imagined it to be a little more intense."

Cloud's interest perked at the comment. More intense, huh? Perhaps Leon was not as innocent as he led on to be. The sound of shuffling feet and talking was brought to the newly coupled attention. The student body was dispersing. Cloud pushed himself and Leon from their position on the wall leading him into the crowd, inconspicuously. They held hands the whole way.

Once they were alone again outside the school grounds the two continued their talk. "So will I be seeing you at the game tonight?" Cloud bumped Leon slightly as they approached the school gates. The game had been the last thing Leon had been thinking about that day. He frowned, "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! It'll be like a…"

"Date?"

Was that excitement in his voice? Cloud grinned nonetheless, "Sure, a date."

Leon pondered this a short moment before relinquishing his hold from the blonde's to face him. "I expect you to be on time this time, Cloud Strife." He smiled and Cloud smiled back before the two parted ways home, one toward the city the other toward the shore.

Leon sauntered into his home with a soft smile on his face and joy in his heart. He had never been this happy before! Even when he was announced one of the brightest and talented students of Balamb Gardens. Even when the head Commander commented on how he'd perhaps be the youngest General yet in SeeD if he kept up his studies. Not even his own father's wedding day could compare to the unbelievable happiness that seemed to be gushing out of him.

He was just so happy.

Cid noticed the rather love struck look on his son's face and quirked a brow, "You alright there Leon?"

Leon only continued to smile, nodding to his father as he went up to his bedroom to prepare for the game. Cid listened to the door shut upstairs before turning to his counterpart in confusion, "Da Hell was that about?"

"What?"

"Leon, he's all puppy lovey dovey face…you know something about that?"

Vincent evaded his red beauties away from the love his life, not wanting the other to see the secret that lay inside. "I think I'd fancy another cup of tea, how about you love?" He stood and tried to quickly make his way to the kitchen but was halted by the strong grip of High wind, who pulled him into his lap. Stern yet playful eyes honed into evasive red orbs, "Why won't you look at me hun? The captain's gotten too ugly and old for you to stand even glance at?"

"Never!" Vincent turned and stared into the eyes that could read his soul like an open book. Might else well tell him, after all he is his father.

"You haven't been home often, but Squall caught himself a little crush."

The captain grinned, "Little Squally in love! Now that's nothing to keep from the Captain! That's great news, so whose the lucky lady."

Vincent's eyes averted once more, "Well, I wouldn't say Lucky 'lady'. It's not a lady parse." The blonde looked confused. Vincent explained that Leon had his eye on a cute blonde male, by the name of Cloud. The grin on the man's face fell, disappoint apparent on his stern features. "A boy, eh."

"Are you disappointed Leon's interested in men?"

"Nah, ain't that. After all I'm pounding your cute little bottom every night. I'm no hypocrite. Nah, it's just that I was hoping to have some grandkids, ya know, running around and what not."

Vincent gave his love a rare smile, kissing pouting lips, "Aw, now Captain. Leon's very pro family, I'm sure he'll find a way to get children like you did."

"I suppose. I'm gonna go talk to him, see what his little crush is all about." As Cid stood plopping Vincent in his now vacant seat a cold hand reached out and grasped his wrist, halting his departure. "Cid. Please, be gentle. You know Leon's never dated and he really likes this boy. _Please_ don't scare him away."

"Why does everyone think of me as the bad guy? I jus wanna talk to my boy about love and what not."

Vincent gave him a look. Cid chuckled kissing the man's forehead before head upstairs, "Don't worry Vin. I promise I won't ruin this for the boy."

XXXXX

Leon sorted through ever shirt and tee he had but could not find one that held his school colors of blue and white that was not accompanied by other colors or designs. He could just wear a white tee but how boring would that be? He wanted to surprise Cloud with his new found school spirit, to not be the odd one out at the game later that night.

So engaged in his wardrobe sorting he didn't notice a certain captain step into the room. He said nothing as he watched his son throw clothes about in frustration, he grinned lighting a cigarette.

"Why the hell is this so frustrating!"

"What's frustrating?"

Leon jumped at the sudden intrusion turning to find his father watching him in amusement. He relaxed a bit and turned back to his mission. "Nothing. I just can't find a the right outfit."

"Outfit for what?"

"Tonight."

"Oh, really? What's happening tonight?"

Leon sighed. He hated when his father teased him. "A game. A Blitz Ball Game."

"I thought you didn't like sports."

"I never said that."

"Well you never seemed to when you were younger. Actually I remember once when you cried and whined at a baseball game I took you-"

"Dad! What do you want?"

Cid laughed entering the room, taking a seat on Leon's mattress. "I heard you've got yourself a little crush is all."

The captain could see Leon tense at the remark, "Let me guess Vincent told you, right?"

"You didn't think you could keep this away from me did you?"

Leon turned to face his father, "It's not that I was keeping secrets, I just wasn't ready to tell you yet. I know how you can be."

Cid raised his arms in indignation, why the hell did everyone think he was a bad guy? It wasn't like he was going to eat the kid or anything. "Da fuck? I was jus curious, damn! Why does everyone think I'm gonna hurt somebody?"

Leon didn't answer rather give him the same look Vincent presented him moments ago. "Look, I just wanna talk about my kid's first crush is all. Is that so bad?"

The teen smiled at his defeated father, "There's nothing to really talk about."

"Oh, come on now. I know you've spilt you little heart out to Vince, I jus want the same treatment."

The brunet quirked a brow but decided to tell his father about the boy he'd fallen for. "Well, he's a guy for one."

"S'alright. Captain don't discriminate on love."

"He's blonde."

"Likin' him all ready."

"I don't know he's just really nice and cool."

"Is he cute?"

"I'm sorry dad but this is getting a little too gay for me."

Leon stood finding the tight dark blue shirt he'd wore the first day he'd met Cloud. Looks like that would just have to do. "Alright, alright. He's sounds pretty decent at least. I hope you have a good time, but not too much fun."

Cid left Leon to change walking back down stairs to his own love, a book in hand. Red eyes looked up at the grinning blonde, "Do you approve?"

"So far. He seems pretty decent, course Squally didn't tell me as much as I wanted to know. Said it was getting 'too gay' for him."

Vincent laughed outright making a spot for Cid to rejoin him in the chair. "I could only imagine what that could mean. What were you asking him?"

"I wasn't even asking the questions, he just told me the basics. I asked if he was cute."

"Yes that definitely wouldn't make things awkward or anything." Vincent rolled his eyes placing his legs across Cid's knees. "Ain't nothing awkward bout romance."

"Yes but when comes to you practically hetero testosterone crazed father asking if you have a "cute" date, it becomes a tad…weird."

Cid said nothing more going in for a kiss instead his giggling mate.

The knock on the door came around 6, Leon finally primped and ready for the night ahead answered the door before either one of his guardians could beat him to it. Cloud stood on the other side, his team spirited clothes from early still covered his body as well as a stylish leather jacket. He stood leaning coolly on the door frame.

"Hey."

"Hey." Leon sighed. There was nothing at all special about his appearance but just looking into his eyes made him melt.

"Is that the boy? Bring him in I wanna take a look at him!" shouted Cid from inside. Leon rolled his eyes, "Not today dad. We're really late for the game maybe next time."

Shouts of indignation could be heard from inside but went unnoticed by the young couple. Cloud gave a slight 'what the fuck' look before escorting him over to his ride. And what a ride it was.

Leon always thought of Cloud as being cool, but looking at his ride upped his hot factor another hundred notches. There in the street sat a black sleek motor bike. Two wheeled oval piston twin cylinder engine chrome painted spokes jutting from every direction on the bike. It shone in the night like a star.

"Oh my god! Is this yours?" Leon's fingers gently touched the leather seat. Cloud grinned proudly, "Damn straight! This is my baby, Fenrir. Had him for about two years now saved every dime I had to pay for it."

"Impressive. I like a man that can handle himself."

Cloud grinned like a cat handing Leon a helmet for the ride over as he took a seat. Leon followed situating himself behind the blonde finding that sitting upright was not at all comfortable. "You may want to hang on. I have a tendency to speed."

And what exactly was he suppose to hang on to? Not seeing much else to do Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, the vibrations of the cycle tingling up Leon's bottom and spine. Cloud sped off down the road wind whipping their faces. The gusts were so powerful Leon bent down forward shielding himself with the blondes firm back. "First time on a motorcycle?" Cloud yelled over the engine.

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry babe, Cloud's gonna take good care of ya!"

Cloud reared up his engine before using all his body weight to pull the mighty bike upward onto its hind wheel. Leon grip only tightened around the crazed driver's waist letting out a small yelp of surprise. The two sped a good twenty feet before the mighty vehicle crashed back onto the pavement, both wheels not intact.

The reckless blonde let out a enthused hoot of laughter, the adrenaline was really pumping tonight. The air was cool the stars bright and he had a hot new boyfriend clutching him rather tightly from behind. He smirked at the shiver that transferred from Leon to his back, "Leon, you okay back there?"

"Y,Yeah. Just wasn't expecting any tricks the first night."

He had no idea what Cloud had in store. All day he'd be envision taking Leon in as many nasty freaky ways that was humanely possible. He practically rubbed his dick raw from all the intense vivid imaginary of the prudish man sprawled on his bed or bike, writhing, begging for more. Just the thought of reliving those satisfying memories made Cloud's pants tighten in anticipation.

Oh, the fun they were sure to have.

"LET'S GO STINGERS!"

Zell hollered amongst the thunderous crowd of high school spectators. An hour into the game and the Destiny Stingers were leading by 12 with the opposing team only trailing behind by 6. The players put up a strong defensive as the cerulean orb was hurled through the water, bodies slamming into one another, plummeting toward the bottom of the aqua sphere. Three injuries had already transpired through the short course of the match and a fight that almost cost Destiny Academy the game.

Leon actually picked up on the basics of the game, although a more unorthodox sport he was use to, the violent display of team rivalry with the combination of the carnal hunger for winning proved to satisfy the young freshman's SEED need of blood lust and aggression.

However strong protests the brunet had before the game was forgotten at the excitement that now embedded itself within his body. Although not quite as ecstatic as Zell and Reno who somehow lost there shirts and now stood with D and S written on their abdominal hooting and hollering every point scored and penalty accepted.

"So you enjoying yourself?"

Leon turned with a smile to his date for the evening. "Yeah, this is a lot better than I thought it would be."

"Told you." Cloud continued to sip on the soda he had purchased earlier in the game. Leon watched the glass bottle ever so lightly press against his date's lips. Blue eyes caught the effectuated stare grinning internal as he twisted the cap on the bottle. "Come walk with me." Cloud stood straightening his baggy jeans and extending a hand to Leon. "But what about the game?" Another cry rang out from the stands at yet another so called penalty on the winning team. "You kidding me, we're leading by 6 no matter how many penalties we get we're still win."

"Yeah, with our star offense player Jecht, it would be impossible to lose." Zell input now seated during the short timeout. "I hear he's transferring back to his homeland to be apart of the International League! That dude's gonna be a legend some day."

"Yeah, and you and he can get married and have a billion of little queer babies together Zell." Reno snickered, as a punch was delivered to his pasty shoulder. Leon looked back on to the game only a few seconds remain on the clock before halftime would start. "Sure, why not."

The young teen took the hand of the older boy following him down the bleachers and away from the deafening crowd. It was secluded away from the bright starch field lights and noise from the student body. The air was much colder and damp being away from any form of light and surrounded by heavy steel, Leon shivered lightly his short sleeve navy, although fashion forward was far from adequate in the cool fall air of the island. Cloud removed the leather jacket he had on his own person settling it gently on the other's firm shoulder. "Oh, uh, thanks." Leon blushed at the chivalrous gesture, "S'alright, you know you look good in leather." Leon smiled petting the cool surface of the exterior leather walking into the sweet warm embrace of the welcoming other. They kissed briefly lips lingering as the caroused the grounds. The buzzer sounded off in the distance signaling the ten minute half time. Few lingered about in the recluse side, those who did were mostly couples and shady groups making out or smoking or a combination of the two.

As Cloud and Leon strolled a familiar silverette came into view. Leon frowned having to unfortunately yet again see the face of the boy who was close to his Cloud. There he sat perched on the concrete slab that supported the stands, three boys in black encompassed the him. Kadaj smiled wickedly as the two came into focus, "Hey Cloud."

The blonde looked just as displeased as Leon as he steered over to the small huddle. "Hey." He responded more toward the group rather soley on the boy. "Sup chief, didn't think we'd catch you around here."

"I can say the same about you guys."

"We were just about to get out of here actually." The boy closest to Kadaj replied slinging an arm around his neck. Leon's sneered only intensified at the smile radiating off his pale features. Cloud nodded, "Ah, yeah, well have fun with that. I call you later tonight to discuss Velmor."

The others nodded no longer watching nor interested in Cloud as he led his date away. "Bye chief." Kadaj called at the exiting backs. "So, are you ever gonna tell me the deal between you and him."

"Him? Him who?"

"That kid, what' shis name...I don't know, Yazoo's brother."

"Kadaj? He's no one just another whore fucking up the masses."

"And why did he call you 'chief'?"

Cloud sighed, "It's nothing. Kadaj's a fucking nutjob can't let anything he says get to you."

The answer did not soothe Leon's envious heart. It was something about the way the boy looked at Cloud and talked to him. No, something certainly ran much deeper between the two and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to find out what.

The two continued walking further and further away from the game the music of the band becoming almost nonexistent. Before Leon knew it they were outside the school Stadium in the parking lot. Leon furrowed his brows approaching a familiar vessel, "Why are we all the way out here?"

Cloud kissed the side of his neck opening Reno's car door. "I wanted to answer your question."

What question? Leon couldn't recall ever asking Cloud a question that had yet to be answered. "What?"

"Well, it wasn't really a question, more of a comment. After our kiss under the bleachers, you said you'd always imagined it would be more intense."

Cloud approached Leon kissing him hard on the mouth, the force knocking him off his feet and into the open car. The kiss left Leon breathless, panting as Cloud shut the door and smiled at his handiwork. "I want to show just how 'intense' a kiss can be."

He attacked his mouth once more this time thrusting his tongue within the other's unsuspecting cavern. Leon practically choked at the muscles probing and slithering in his mouth. Although foreign it was not terrible. It was a new sensation and experience that excited the young student, the want for more; desire and lust making a new home within his studious cranium. Shyly Leon's tongue flicked against Cloud's asking permission to play in this new bizarre game.

Cloud smiled into the kiss, instigating the other to be active in the display of affection. As Leon's slowly became more confident in his actions, the kiss became the dream he'd always hope for. The aggressive physical contact he'd so yearned for throughout his hormonal phases as a prepubescent teen. Cloud latched himself to Leon's neck pulling the jacket collar as far down as he could to taste more than enough flesh. Leon sighed, hands grabbing onto soft blonde spikes pushing him further into the small niche. "You so fucking sexy Leon..." A trail of wet kisses was left in Cloud's wake as a hand snaked under the tight blue material massaging the hardened nub that lay within. The brunet gasped sharply, "Cloud!"

Cloud only shushed the other whispering sweet comforting words as he continued his ministrations teeth nipping the taut skin of the neck. Leon continued to moan, the sharp jolts of pain from the bites caused his body to gyrate and writhe beneath Cloud their crotches touching subconsciously. Both let out a groan on contact. "Don't stop...keep moving..." Cloud lifted Leon's hip with his free hand pressing their concealed hard-ons firmly against one another. Leon obliged grinding and moaning as the heat circulating between the two of them. Sweat began to perspire; he could feel a sweaty hand trail down his abdominal, pass his waistband, under his boxers...

"Cloud, not there..."

"What was that?" The hand stroked the organ pumping as he continued his hickey.

"Stop, Cloud. Don't-" Although it killed him Leon sat up disbanding the blonde leech from his neck and removing his hand from his pants. He couldn't help but blush at his prudish nature, but he just was not comfortable taking the little make out session further than was necessary; It was happening far too fast for his liking. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it was my fault. Sorry, I have a tendency to move too fast sometimes. I forgot your a..." Looking into embarrassed sad stormy eyes Cloud didn't have the heart to say virgin. "You know...if you're not comfortable with me touching yours do you think you'll be okay with touching mine?"

Leon's eyes grew wide. Was he serious? He'd never touch a penis before let alone a total stranger's. Even when he bathed he took care not to fondle his genitalia anymore than he had to. Masturbation was a pastime he never approved of nor found interesting, rather disgusting and barbaric. Seeing the look of apprehension Cloud straddled himself across taunt hips taking Leon's hand, kissing each knuckle before settling it over his crouch. "Come on my lil Lion. Take a chance on the wild side, hm?"

Lil Lion? Was that some sort of new pet name?

Leon allowed Cloud to guide the innocent hand from the center of his jeans down his leg, tracing the outline of his length running half way down his thigh. Cloud grinned at the admirable look and the hushed moan he tried to hide directing the shaky hand back up again. They repeated this motion building up speed and friction before Cloud let Leon take full control. Leon did his best to make his motions as lucid and hard as the pro's. By the euphoric look on his angel's face he must have been doing good. Cosmic eyes half lidded and head slightly tilted back gave Leon the confidence to be bold. Tugging at the loose waist band playfully electric blue eyes snapped open. He grinned, "Lil Lion, you don't have to ask to act." He removed his shirt pulling his pants down to allow clear access to his tented boxer-briefs.

Leon pulled the black waist band elastic down to allow freedom of the throbbing erection. Resuming his hand-job the brunet used two hands to maximize the force and speed. Cloud groaned and grunted, hips working in time with the other's hand. The pure ecstasy of excitement was almost too much for Leon handle himself moaning and grinding along with the other.

"The fuck you two doing in here, yo!"

Leon gasped, while Cloud groaned, turning to find Reno with the door open looking annoyed. "I was getting a little action. The Fuck you doing here, Reno?"

"Don't fuck around with me, asshole! How the hell are you just gonna fuck in somebody else's car, yo? Me and Zoo were gonna split the scene."

Cloud began redressing himself helping Leon to his feet outside of the car. Leon straightened his shirt and jacket trying to regain some form of dignity after Yazoo's small chuckle. Both their eye a poisonous green in the dark of the night. There was something off about the two but Leon was far too embarrassed to look too deep into it. The couple wandered away from the car that sped off from the school the game raging on yet again.

"Sorry we couldn't handle your, er, problem." Leon blushed noticing the still evident bulge in Cloud's nether region. Cloud slung an arm around the now marked neck guiding him back toward the bleachers, "S'alright. You can finish up here." Grabbing unsuspecting hips Cloud took Leon to the dark shadows cast from the bleachers.

"H,Here? Are you serious? We can't! Someone might see!" Cloud pressed Leon's body closed to his, the hard bulge reigniting pressure in Leon's lax penis. "Then we'll just have to be careful, won't we, Lil Lion." He nipped his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe as he released his erection from their confinement. "D,Don't call me that." Leon moaned blushing as he commenced the pumping. Cloud only chuckled lowly kissing the bluish stain he created on the creamy skin, "But you are my Lion. My Lil Lion."

Leon used frantic speed trying to get Cloud off. He couldn't understand why it was taking such a long time for the teen to cum, he presumed it must have something to do with his sexual stamina. The thought of actually being fucked by him for such a long time made the other let out a small groan. "Yeah, fuck Leon I'm so close."

Cloud joined Leon increasing both pressure and velocity it wasn't long before he came in a hard rush, semen spurting in rivulets covering both hands.

The blonde sighed putting his package back in its place, "God, that was awesome. Thanks babe." The two kissed briefly being interrupted yet again by an approaching blonde. "Guys! God, there you are! You missed a great game! Jetch scored the winning goal with his famous Jetch shot! It was-what the hell have you two been up to?"

Cloud rolled his eyes wiping his hand all across Zell's face making sure to smear the white substance on his mouth and nose. Zell sputtered wiping at the thick slime, "Da Fuck was that Cloud! Gah! God, don't tell me that was-Aww, sick dude! SICK!"

The couple laughed walking away from the now infuriated blonde back toward the parking lot to beat the incoming crowd. Riona could be seen in the distance a large blonde man over her by a red benz. The man was older, clearly, massaging the young girls breast openly his tongue down her throat, a clear pitched tent in plain view. "Disgusting. Fucking hate pedos."

"Hey Seifer, why don't you try banging chicks your own age!"

Upon hearing the rude comment, Seifer disengaged himself from his activity to scout out and glare at the blonde, "Fuck You Strife! Why dont' you take you queer dick out of your gang of faggots, Homo!"

Cloud only shot the bird to the offending man climbing aboard his bike and handing Leon a helmet. He veered up and sped away, ready to deliver his special cargo back home safely in one piece.

XXXXXXXX

"It says I'm not allowed to actually be penetrated for 10 minuets."

Vincent sat on the bed he and his long time lover and husband shared, in nothing more than black robe he read off the directions on a small blue box. Cid emerged from the bathroom clothed in a towel, small droplets of water could be seen on his blonde chest hair. "10 minutes? Da fuck does it take that long for?"

"I suppose it has to completely dissolve before you go pounding it into my bladder." The raven haired man humored lying back into the strong embrace of the blonde man.

"Heh, you hope it's your bladder. With my luck I may send into your spleen."

Cid kissed the porcelain column before him, hands wrapping around to massage exposed thighs. Vincent chuckled, "Whatever you say captain. I just hope this works. I don't think I can take anymore disappointment in my heart."

"Awww, come on now hun, think positive. We'll have a little one waddlin' round here in no time."

Although soothing, Vincent was not assuage. For years the couple had been trying to conceive a child of their own, unfortunately, each ended in failure, with miscarriage after miscarriage. Each failure putting more and more doubt, fear, and misery in Vincent's heart.

Cid saw the doubt in the red rubies abashed to the floor, he knew how much a child really meant to his one and only, but playing the sad and angsty damsel was not gonna get the job done. Hands glided from smooth hairless thighs down to the hidden prize in between. Vincent gasped at the sudden interaction, eyes shooting to the grinning blonde behind him.

"Now, didn't I say I was going to give you a baby? Whatcha lookin so sad for? Ain't gonna get nothin' growin in that garden if you go all sad pouty faced princess on me."

Vincent smiled, turning to face the other, "You're right love. I apologize. Let's just concentrate on the each other while we make sweet love."

The two engaged in a tender kiss, tongues trailing across one another sweetly in rhythmic bliss. Vincent's free hand reaching underneath the dampened towel stroking the equally moist penis . Cid chuckled, "God,your so fucking sexy Vince...has it bee n ten minutes yet?"

Vincent reached backwards toward the nightstand grasping the clock, "I'm afraid it's only be 2 and a half." Cid released a frustrated groan, pulling at his face, "God! You shittin' me? I don't think I can hold out much longer!"

"It said you couldn't penetrate me for ten, it didn't say we couldn't get aroused."

Stripping from his robe Vincent and tossing Cid's towel he began stimulating the semi hard penis that lay at his disposal by grinding against the other. Hips worked in time with the the groaning blonde as the sound of skin slapping filled the room. The two reclined on the bedspread, Vincent now taking full control seated comfortably upon Cid's hips. The coarse blonde hairs on his bear skin always drove Vincent wild with lust, it was the main reason he made sure the captain neglected to shave his whiskers and other areas. "Ah, fuck Vince." Cid gripped gyrating hips bouncing the body hard onto his balls and erection.

"Ah, Captain!" Vincent began to drip, his semen leaking down covering he and the Captain's ball sacs in a sea of creamy ivory. Cid pushed Vincent on to his back spreading his legs as wide as they could go as he rubbed their mixing fluids across his pink hole,balls, and dick. The raven haired man gripped at the sheets as his partner humped him into the mattress, his face a now an evident strawberry color against his white complexion. "Ah, Ah! Oh God! Oh Captain!" The sound of the wet smacks echoed in the small room as Vincent's cries increased in volume. It was a good thing Leon was out that night.

The play went on for another 8 minuets, both fully aroused and ready to conceive the child of their dreams. Vincent bent low for his love, his hole fully exposed and quivering in anticipation for the long thick organ that would sink deep and deliver him delight. Cid ran his powerful length in between parted cheeks, teasing the other who purred in bliss. "Ah, Vince, you don' know how happy you've made this old captain over these past few years. I love ya with all my heart."

"Ah, ah! Ah...I love you too Cid to the very fiber of my being and gist of my soul. Ah!"Cid brought his angel's face to his own delivering a heart stopping kiss as he slowly sank into the wet hole. Vincent mewled, although the two had been fornicating half a decade the soft gentle nature of Cid's love making never ceased to amaze him. Even when he went hard to fill his own selfish masochist side it was always tender and sweet.

Callous hands held onto soft hips moving in steady thrusts, both releasing any inhibition they could not contain. As Vincent's knees and arms began to tire out from upholding his weight as well as the force plowing from behind., the two switched positioned , with the subordinate back on his back Cid ramming from above. He braced himself with the head board trying to apply even more aggression. "AH! AH! GOD! AH! CID!"

The bed rocked and springs wheezed at the exhausting speed the pilot was delivering into the other's abuse hole, Vincent's erection slapped against his abdominals. Cid grunted along with his partner grinning at the look of pure bliss and ecstasy, eyes covered by those long butterfly lashes, mouth slightly agape with a trail of drool accompanied by a sole finger dangling at his lip. And the music, oh the songs his pretty little angle could sing! He knew Vincent hated when he teased him about it but the man had the vocal s of a woman when he was heavily aroused. God, he was a lucky son of a bitch.

"AH! Cid Idon't think I-"

But Vincent's sentence went unfinished as he climaxed hard, a sole note singing out for his lover like a siren, rivulets streamed from his bothered penis. Cid sped up his pace reaching his impending climax as Vincent stroked and caressed his strong sweaty body. He groaned as his load filled Vincent's welcoming bowels the loving look on a once impassive face as he stroked his rising midriff. Once Cid was sure he was drained of all his fluids he collapsed on top of his equally exhausted mate. The two lay like that soaking in the glow of the aftermath listening to the beats of each other's heartbeats and steady breathing.

"Well, the job is done. Now we jus gotta wait it out I guess." Cid replied lighting a cigarette after finally rolling off of the still smiling Vincent. He cuddled up beside him, head resting on soft chest hairs taking in the smell of sex, smoke and sweat, "Yes, the drug should be taking effect soon enough, I just hope all goes well."

"Hmph, yeah, well just don't get too excited, hun. I don't want to be a Debby downer but if something does go wrong I don't want you spiraling again."

Vincent kissed nicotine flavored lips, "I know Cid. I will contain myself until I'm able to bypass my first trimester."

The two settled in for the night, it was not until around 2 in the morning Cid awoke to the front door opening and closing and the sound of the shower running. Leon must have just gotten home, he thought with disdain. For him to be out so late for such a young age upset the father figure, he was about to go confront the teenager but the subtle sound of his angel resting beside him stopped in his tracks. Sighing he snuggled back down with his lover. Looks like he'd have to have a serious talk with him later.

CHAPTER 6: First Date::END

AS: Okay, so I've been gone for a while now and I apologize! I've been busy with final exams, graduation, college orientation and very soon I will officially be going to college. Yay! So this was a overdo yaoi don't you think? I apologize it wasn't a Cloud and Leon but come on Vince and Cid were really getting it! lol Anyway this should hold you off for a few weeks. Will update eventually, reviews are appreicated. Oh, special thanks to StillDollDemon for showing much love and support on my deviant page. I hoped you enjoyed!


	7. Night Rampants

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters to Kingdom Hearts or the FF series. I also DO NOT condone drug use! Please, I am NOT glamorizing nor suggesting anyone should go out and get high like the characters in the story. Drugs are dangerous, deadly and in my opinion very disgusting habit to get tied into. It's a story you guys, please do not use Reno and Cloud as an excuse to do bad things.

"I have to admit I am pleasantly surprise with all the homework you've been turning in these past days. Even more astounded that they were actually correct with minimum error. And your recent test scores have been phenomenal! I really have to give it to you Strife, I thought you a lost cause."

Quistis concluded her praise of the blonde student before her. He held a cocky grin upon his face although she did not find the facade insulting, Cloud should be proud of his high achievement in this new found field of academics. After all he was on the borderline of failing two months into the semester and now here he was his plummeting D average now a C on the verge of a low B in just a few weeks.

"What can I say, I have a great tutor."

The blondes smiled recognizing the true hero in the situation.

Leon Leonhart Highwind was a godsend, keeping Cloud focused and on top of all his assignments, with additional study sessions every Tuesday and Thursday nights. Quistisis was glad she had the young freshman help his upper classmate, originally wary that it could have been detrimental to all their reputations.

"Well, don't forget you have a test tomorrow. It's a nothing too substantial but it could make or break your grade."

Cloud nodded walking away from the teacher's desk toward the door, "Not to worry. I'm seein' Leon later today so this test will be cake."

Leon waited patiently outside the classroom for Cloud and Quistis to finish their conference. The two had been dating now for a solid two weeks and everything was perfect. The two went on frequent dates every weekend talked on the phone till all hours of the night, and had yet to experience any complications. They were practically inseparable, always carousing the campus hands entwined while passerby took noticed of the romance and love that enveloped the two like a prominent aura. Leon had never been happier.

"Thinking about me?"

Leon turned to see the grinning blonde stealing a kiss on his awaiting lips. "Who else would I be thinking about?" The two proceeded to their next destinations, knowing that they would soon have to separate from each other for the next 2 hours before uniting for lunch, they indulged in one another company stealing kisses and making light conversation.

"Mind if I come over tonight to study? Quistis is all impressed and shit, I wanna keep this streak rolling."

"Sure, come by around six like always."

"Can I stay as long as I need?"

The hint of seduction was evident in the blonde's tone as a hand found a home on Leon's left cheek. Although the relationship was going well, the two had yet to engage in anything sexual since the Blitz Ball Game. Leon was still hesitant about moving to the "next" level, although he never spoke to Cloud about it.

Surprisingly, Cloud never once asked to do anything of the sort, rather content himself with passionate make-out sessions. However, even the simple act of kissing was pushed to the boundaries of intimacy.

Leon could recalled being stripped down to his underwear with an equally nude Cloud above him, grinding and touching his exposed [and unexposed] body.

"Are you asking to spend the night?"

Cloud shrugged, playing off his obvious desire, "Didn't say spend the night...but if you're offering..."

Leon's History class came into view, freshmen students, boys and girls alike, watched amazed at the couple in the close proximity. For a kid, brand new to the islands, to be associated with Cloud let alone dating him practically made him a legend among the school, especially the underclass who admired the student to no end.

"I'll see you tonight then." Cloud kissed Leon gently grinning at the coos they received from a trio of girls walking past. Cloud winked to them as they blushed and giggled into the room, Leon frowned punching his boyfriend in the chest. "You man-whore."

The blonde laughed sauntering to his own class as the bell rang throughout the halls.

"Cloud's coming over again?"

Leon helped Vincent finish up the daily chores around the home.

Polishing off another plate and stacking it with the other glistening ceramics in the cabinet. "We have a big test tomorrow and he wants to do well to impress the teacher. You don't mind...do you...?"

Vincent halted his dish washing briefly before continuing to scour a stubborn grease stain, "I don't mind. I just hope you two are actually studying."

"What? Oh, come on Vincent you know me!"

"I know _you_ Leon...it's _Cloud_ I'm considering."

"What's there to consider?"

Vincent sighed giving up on his chore for the moment to speak face to face with his 'son'.

He didn't seem to grasp the unsettling nature that all parentals had when it came to their young clueless teenage when reckless macho strangers wanted to sleep with said young.

Leon took a seat on top the counter preparing himself for the lecture he already knew was in store. "Now, Leon I know you really like Cloud."

"I love Cloud!"

Vincent raised a hand, a device Leon knew too well from his younger pubescent days.

It was never wise to cut Vincent off whilst he was speaking.

After a moment of the black haired beauty began again, "I know you '_like_' Cloud. I rather you not use the term 'love'. You've only known him two months and have only dated for two weeks, it's far too soon to use such a strong word."

"Now, I know you are an actively academic child with grades and recommendations to prove it, it's the blonde I worry about. After all he is the one coming to you for help for his failing grades in the first place."

Leon folded his arms, eyes glowing with irritation, "We're just studying, Vincent." he said his name with such disdain, such venom it practically came out like a hiss. For him to judge his relationship and boyfriend from an outsiders perspective, with no knowledge of what the two shared was enough to make Leon bomit with anger.

"I'm just saying, I have heard you both get rather.. distracted together."

Blushing Leon jumped from his perched and walked away from the kitchen, "We're just studying, Vincent. I assure you we're not doing anything you're think we're doing."

Vincent called after the fuming teen but it went unnoticed to the brunet slamming the door shut to his bedroom. He flopped on his bed arms still folded in rage at the conversation that had just taken place.

So Vincent didn't trust Cloud.

Of all the people in his life Vincent was one of the few he knew would side with him on any decision he'd make.

Now, to hear him speak of his disapproving boyfriend hurt.

He needed comfort.

Reaching into his pocket he dialed an all too familiar number.

"Yo, Reno keep up with all my phone calls. I'm heading over to Leon's place and I don't like to be disturbed unless it's dire."

Reno lounged in his tattered up lazy boy, a phone in his hand, cigarette dangling from peachy lips ,a boy who was not Yazoo, clothed practically in strips sat in his lap.

Green eyes frowned at the blonde's back, watching him yet again primp up for his stupid little study date with the pain in the ass. "Uh, do I look like a fucking secretary? Leave your phone on and check your own messages, yo."

Cloud turned and glared at the other, "Don't be a dick Reno. I do plenty of shit for you all the fucking time, do this one fucking favor l ya?"

"Fine, if you're gonna bitch about it. I can't believe how your bending over backwards for this bitch, yo."

The red head scoffed spitting his neglected cigarette on the floor, the small boy nuzzled his neck as another identical boy entered the room in the same scantly clad attire handing a sandwich to Reno before taking a seat beside him on the floor, picking up and smoking the still ignited stick while his counterpart fed him.

"Ya see this? This is how you're supposed to be serviced. All my bitches treat me like a fucking King, yo! None of them have the balls to tell me what the fuck to do, not unless they want a taste of my ring hand, yo."

Cloud rolled his eyes at the tasteless display the twins performed, only freshmen and new to the world of drugs and sex Cloud and Reno ruled. "Not all of us our Pimps, Reno."

"Yo, Strife, I told ya, it ain't hard to be a pimp. I show you the basics, start you off with a few Hoes of your own to get the business going. Tellin' you bro, it's easy hard money, yo."

"Whatever. I don't know if I'll be back or not."

"You're leaving now? Aw, I was just about to bust out the 'goods' yo!"

Cloud paused in his tracks. He knew Reno was the one to experiment with new drugs before advising him which was the best to sell and continue importing. The guinea pig as it were, but he was glad to do it. Blue eyes curiously looked over his shoulder at the business associate. "Whattya got?"

Reno's grin couldn't be any larger as he motioned to the seated whore to retrieve a nearby case. "I'm glad you asked hombre."

40 minutes in and the quartet were baked, each one out of their minds replaced with a hazy dreamlike reality as smoke enveloped the room and their senses. Reno and Cloud sat beside one another a twin straddled across either laps.

Reno let out a deep exhale of fragrant smoke his eyes red and glossy from the inhalation, "...that's all I'm saying man. Getting in the sex industry is excellent income...i mean it's a lot safer than drug dealing and more effective."

Cloud stared at the open space in front of him, not acknowledging anything his friend was saying beside him. His mind was millions of miles away, thinking about the love of his life. "God, I just love Leon so much man..."

Reno's gaze drifted from the creamy white skin before him to the sullen teen, "What is so great about that kid, yo? You haven't even made it in that ass yet."

"It's more than sex Reno...it's his, his- gah I don't even know! There's something so sexy about him, ya know."

Reno gave a laughed, pecking a kiss on a pale shoulder, "No, I don't know. You know what _is _sexy though."

A simple nod to the far twin and the siblings engaged in a passionate make-out session on top both Cloud and Reno's laps. The two bosses gazed up in wonder as the brothers moaned and ravaged one another mouth; Fighting for dominance and favoritism from the two spectators.

Cloud could feel the concealed erection of the twin pressing against his own rising one. However erotic the taboo before him was his mind shaped the reality into a delusion to fit his own taste. Rather than the dark short cut of the twins, long thick brown hair occupied their scalps. Skin the color of an apple murex shell and eyes the color of the stirring sky; his Leon was visualized before him, kissing a duplicate of himself. It was his erection pressing against his own, and his perfect tongue sliding in an d out the mouth of his doppelganger.

The blonde groaned with need gyrating his hips to strengthen the friction of their shared arousals. The twin groaned bucking his hips back in appreciation. Reno's hands assisted in removing skin tight shorts that were thrown to the far side of the room. Cloud mimicked Reno's actions, his coarse hands trailing down the taunt smooth skin toward the teen's cherry hue erection. Reno spun the boy around commanding the other to do the same.

Bending as far as their bodies would allow the twins showed off their prized treasures to the teens. "You see this, grade A ass yo!" He smacked the raised posterior watching the skin shake and settle leaving a rather evident hand print. Cloud slipped a dry finger past the tight rim of muscle evoking a mewl from the boy, "He's tight. They virgins?"

"Hardly, their just good at tightening back up. Take him for a spin, it's on me." Reno contented himself with spanking the defenseless bottom making sure to send stinging blows on exposed balls every time a yelp was uttered.

Cloud twirled his finger around the hot wet craven, thrusting a few time before shaking his head and removing his finger and standing from the sofa, "Nah, man I got a bitch."

Reno shrugged, gesturing the now abandoned whore to occupy Cloud's empty space, "It would have been like fucking what's his face. You sure?" He nodded to the obvious erection in the other's tight jeans. Cloud grinned grabbing his keys and jacket off a nearby chair, "Nah, like I said I've got a bitch. He'll take of it."

"You're late."

Leon stood arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the 2 hour tardy teen, debating letting him even enter his home at all. "Aww, shit I'm sorry booboo, traffic was Hell." Cloud smiled foolishly at the other's now diminishing demeanor.

Leon could never stay mad at him no matter how bad he fucked up. "I don't buy it but whatever, let's just start."

Cloud slinked into the warm home the lights were bright unlike the now dark sky outside, he squinted at the blazing illumination, "Shiva! Is it bright enough for you?"

Leon gave him a quizzical look, "It's always been this bright...are you okay?"

The blonde shook his head avoiding Leon's concerned eyes, "Could we go up to your room, I've got a killer headache."

"Well, well, I was wondering if you were gonna show up."

The two turned to see Vincent entering the living room a book in his clutches and an uninviting gaze focused on the still squinting blonde.

"Yeah...traffic..." Cloud mumbled holding his head in a pained way,

Leon gave his guardian a look before focusing back on his beloved. "Cloud you don't look so good, come on you can lay down in my room for a bit before we start."

Vincent was about to protest but decided against it, Leon was already upset with him and he was not the type to be despised by family. He took a seat on the sofa watching the retreating figures hoping Leon's admiration for the other was more than a puppy love delusion.

Cloud flopped down on Leon's bed deviling in the dimly lit room provided from a sole lamp light. Leon join him closer to the foot of the bed picking up a geometry book from the floor where he had previously been working. "I figured we could just go over some equations and theroms."

He turned to see Cloud stroking the bedsheets lovingly, in a snow angel fashion his eyes wide with surprise, "Oh, God Leon! This bed is so soft. How did you get it this soft?"

"Uh...Downy. Cloud are you feeling okay, you've been acting weird since you've got here."

Cloud giggled oddly hugging Leon from behind, "Aww, my lil lion's worried for me. That's why I love'em!" He kissed Leon all over, his neck, ear, cheek anything he could reach in his short perimeter. The brunet only smiled accepting the bizarre display of affection, "I love you too, baby. But can we please start studying it is getting late."

The two began studying for the big test the next day, however the focus Cloud once had during his previous sessions was nonexistent.

Again and again Leon had to get Cloud to focus on his advice and guidance rather than his body and apparently his bedsheets. There was definitely something wrong with the lover, Leon just could not put his finger on it.

It was apparent that no work was getting down and the session needed to come to an end. "Cloud, I think we're done here. Why don't you go home and I'll call you a little later."

Blue eyes gazed heavily on the other from across the room.

God was Leon hot.

His body, hair, eyes, everything about him drove him crazy. The erection from early stirred as past memories of two Leon's ass naked and kissing came to mind.

He approached Leon placing a hand on his cheek, "Ah, Leon you're so fucking sexy..." He kissed him full on the lips tongue overpowering the others his hand snaking from his cheek into his hair the other slipping underneath his pants, taking a firm squeeze of his rump.

Leon pushed off the dominating man away from his lips, "Cloud what has gotten into you? I'm sorry you have to leave." Cloud would not relinquish his hold, his hand tightening on soft chocolate locks. "Fuck Leon, I'm so horny...I want to fuck your face." He tried to kiss him again but Leon resisted kneeing Cloud in the gut, "The fuck? Cloud you're sick! You need to leave NOW!"

Cloud doubled over, snarling as hands clasped to his ears for dear life.

Ugh, all that noise; why was he yelling so loudly?

All he wanted was a little sex, some foreplay thrown in perhaps. Maybe his lil Lion was too shy to engage in something like that, yes, just like the Blitz Ball game it would just require some reassurance and determination.

Cloud sprang forward grabbing Leon by the hair and slamming him to the bed. The brunet struggled and clawed at his offender from behind, each scratch delivered however only made Cloud twist his hair into a tighter grip. Leon screamed out at the electrifying surge of pain, "Cloud! What the fuck are you doing!"

The exclamation went unnoticed to the delirious teen pressing his hard sex against his leg, "Leon..." a hand snaked it's way under the tight denim material again, pulling it down to reveal the tender flesh.

A tongue trailed up Leon's crack and down again, wetting his hole with sticky warm saliva. Leon screamed, although not unpleasant the embarrassing act was more than he could take, "Cloud! Please! " he was begging now tears emerging, falling from his eyes as he helplessly tried to find some fragment of mercy in dilated eyes.

He found salvation in another.

As fast as lightning Cloud was ripped away from Leon's body his own frame slammed into the wall, a three barrel gun pressed against his skull. "Give me one reason not to blow your brain across this wall." Vincent's voice was cold and dire, red eyes as sharp as the pain he sent into Cloud's pinned arm. Leon stood on shaking legs, pulling his pants up eyes averted from the scene before him. Humiliation, shame words could not express the emotions swarming within his heart at this moment.

"Gah-da fuck?"

"Interesting choice of last words, but nevertheless..." the gun clicked, locked and ready to blow. "Wait Vincent don't!"

"Leon I know you're too young to understand but thugs like this ass need to be handled swiftly and quickly lest they run a-muck about the streets again."

"Vincent, please you can't just kill him!"

"I'm a former Turk professional, I could get away with murder so as I please, as long as all necessary precautions are met."

Vincent's attention returned to the struggling blonde the metallic barrel twisting the taunt skin around the upper right eye. "I knew you were no good the moment I saw you. Just another drugged up fucker!"

"Drugs?"

A smile curled on Vincent's lips, oh how sweet this was, "Take a good look son, these are the eyes of your average Night Rampant."

A Night Rampant? Leon curiously approached the restrained boy now finding his eyes glowing a haunting neon sky his pupils nonexistent as a eerie red film covered the whites of his eyes. "I, I don't understand..."

"Well, judging by his eyes I say he's been dipping in the Red Nova, a very powerful and potent drug. You must really have connections to get a hold of that."

"Bite me."

Vincent slammed the blonde back into the wall, "Pretty big talk from a boy with a gun to his head."

Leon was confused, he knew Cloud was a sort of risk taker but he'd never expect anything so extreme as doing drugs .Could he really date someone who got high all the time, putting his life in danger as well as his own?

The brunet sighed, "Vincent let him go..."

Red eyes looked over to the teen in shock, "Leon you can't possible be ser-"

"I said...let him go..."

With ever fiber of his being screaming at him to just pull the trigger and be done with it Vincent reluctantly removed the gun from the head throwing Cloud's limp body toward the doorway, "I better not catch you around here again."

Cloud glared heavy at his assault a more heated gaze fell upon Leon as he exited the bedroom. The guardian and son stood for what seemed like an eternity waiting for the sound of a motorcycle to speed off into the night. Vincent shook his head, frustration was an understatement. If Leon had just listened to his advice none of this would have happened. "Are you alright?"

Leon nodded eyes still staring at the open door. Vincent put his gun back in it's holster walking toward the somehow fascinating doorway, "You shouldn't see him anymore."

The brunet said nothing as the savior dismissed himself from the bedroom leaving him to his thoughts. Shouldn't see him anymore? Could this really be the end of he and Cloud's relationship? To break it off because of this supposed drug addiction.

He removed his cellphone from his pocket taking a seat at his computer desk as he waited for the other to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Aerith, hey, it's me again. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh no no, I love getting a call from you Leon. How'd the studying go?"

Leon frowned at the recent memory, "Not good. Cloud came over high out of his mind and practically raped me ."

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little pissed off. You remember how I told you about Vincent's reflectance about Cloud? Well, it's become to pure banishment on both our parts. Neither of us are allowed to see each other anymore."

"Oh, Leon I'm sorry...I know how you felt about him."

"I'm not breaking up with him Aerith."

There was silence on the phone as Leon signed on to the internet, "I don't understand." He gave a tired grin, no one really did. He didn't get it himself. Why risk his life and reputation to stay with a druggie, a Night Rampant as Vincent had put it.

"I think I may be able to change him Aer. I mean I turned him into a B student in just two weeks, I think I can break him of his drug addiction."

"Not to damper on your hopes sweetie but drugs and academics are two totally different things. You can't just expect someone to stop using drugs, especially if he's been a life long user."

"That's what I know. I need you to tell me everything you know about Night Rampants, coke heads, whatever the fuck they're going by. I need to know what I'm working with and the best way to ween him off the stuff."

Aerith's approval didn't seem very enthusiastic at the idea, but the two engaged in research of various drugs, symptoms, after effects, anything to help Leon better understand what he was handling. It was obvious which ever drug he was on or using was bad for him with life expectancy cut at least by half, life long side effects some even dangerous to lovers acting as if an HIV.

After collecting as much knowledge the two could muster Leon said his goodbyes to his friend and settled in for the night, holding his breath waiting for his father to burst through his door in worry and anger at the events he was sure Vincent had already discussed with him.

He heard his father's car pull into the garage.

He heard his traditional welcome to Vincent and hushed voices.

He heard the heavy footsteps trekking upstairs.

He heard the door open and close, the bed springs groan and wheeze at additional weight.

Then nothing.

It looks like Vincent decided to keep the incident under wraps for now. Probably expecting him to tell him himself.

He sighed rolling over trying to get comfortable as his head rattled with stress. Tomorrow he'll confront Cloud. Tomorrow he'll decide if it was truly meant to be or break it off forever.

"You have ten minuets left to finish your test."

The room was filled with the sound of frantic scribbling as first period geometry students hastily began to finish their test. Leon's waver ed focus tried to center on the various shapes and equations before him, but his attention occasionally diverted to the blonde beside him.

It had been a tad odd coming to school and not starting the morning off with a passionate kiss from his boyfriend before walking hand in hand to first period exchanging small talk and affection. Rather Leon ignored the rather apprehensive blonde conversing with the more energetic blonde upon entering the school instead.

Cloud sat beside him now hunched over, hand planted firmly on his forehead as his eraser tore at the incorrect answer on his paper. Leon had been listening and watching his boyfriend silently struggle on the exam for the past several minutes, most of the class had already completed the test now sitting bored, eagerly awaiting release from the class room.

Normally, Leon would be apart of the group of waiting student; He always being one of the first to complete any assignment or test.. Cloud's silent struggling however was distracting him from his own test .. It hurt him inside to know how hard he was trying. If it weren't for his drug usage the night before the two of them probably would have already completed the test.

Sighing Leon finished up the last problem he'd been staring blankly at for the past 20 minutes standing to turn his test in. Cloud's frustrated blues eyes caught noticed of Leon's curious gaze as Quitist collected the paper, traces of the drug still evident in his tired eyes. Leon put up a facade, one of stone and ice, uncaring to his reckless partner.

The bell rang as students hastily made their way out of the classroom, Leon amongst the crowd sparing one final glance at Cloud's defeated stature making his way slowly to Quitist desk. Rather than wait for the other he departed for his own class alone. Many of the underclassmen took notice of Cloud's absence and demanded an explanation from Leon. He gave them no such thing, taking a sit beside Zell.

"So, how long have you known?"

The blonde gave Leon a quizzical look, "Known about what?"

"Cloud's 'Midnight Games'."

Leon could see Zell physically tense at the code name, caught like a rat cornered by the predator. There was no getting out of this.

He watched the teen try to squirm his way out of the corner he was pinned against, blue eyes evading storm clouds at all costs, "W,What are ya talking bout Leon? Never heard about any midnight games?"

"No I think you do know what those 'games' are Zell. After all you're 'played in the dark' before, with other 'Night Rampants' like Cloud."

Zell shushed the brunet at the over emphasize on the drug related activity.

He looked around frantically hoping nobody heard. The class was still empty and the teacher seemed disinterested in everything all together, his attention focused on a magazine before him.

The blonde sighed giving Leon an unappeased look, "Yes, yes I knew about Cloud's 'problem' okay? Shiva, what do you want from me, I told you he was no good in the first place."

Leon delivered a hard strike to to Zell's arm, "Yes, but you didn't say anything about drugs dumb-ass." Zell stuck his tongue out at the assailant rubbing his arm, that was sure to leave a beautiful bruise. "What do you want from me Leonhart?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Cloud's habits; how long, how often, why does he need it, the basics."

"Gah, Leon I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. You can know all there is to know about Cloud's usage, habits and company but it won't do any good. Once a user always a user, especially when you've been using since grade school."

Grade school? There was no way Cloud had been using drugs for that long. Zell noticed the distressing look in the other's eyes. He cursed himself, he'd revealed too much. The last thing he needed right now was Cloud on his ass about snitching. Just revealing his play boy ways got him a ten minute beating with the older student.

The bell rang to announce the start of class, Rinoa racing in just in time to take a seat before class officially started. "Whew! That was a close one, how are you two, hm?"

Neither boy said anything giving only a slight shrugged in response. The teacher closed his magazine, a small 'why am I here' muttered as he stood for yet another 'rousing' lesson. As the tiresome information about the fall of Golbez back in the late 1500's was dully lectured to the equally bored students, Zell spared Leon one final piece of advice tossing a crumple piece of paper his way.

Viewing it's contents Leon's confidence in his boyfriend dropped several more levels.

In crudely written letters read: _Get_ _over_ _him_.

It appeared that Leon was utterly alone in his decision to change and better Cloud. His best friend advised him to leave him, his trustworthy guardian banned him from ever seeing him again. Maybe he was crazy, an idealist, hoping to turn around someone who was apparently nursed on drugs.

It was lunch period and Leon ventured to find Cloud in their special spot, a secluded area where the brick barricade was replaced with a metal fencing overlooking the water and coast. A head of blonde spikes could be seen against the metallic fence blues eyes focused on the crashing waves on the shore as smoke rose from his being.

"Can I join you?"

Cloud jumped at the sudden intrusion looking up to find a smiling Leon gazing down at him, a brown bag in his hand. "Y,Yeah of course."

Leon sat beside the other neither speaking nor looking at each other. The cigarette hanging from limp lips continued to burn, smoke ascending skyward as ash trickled down onto the white sand.

"Cloud..."

"Hn?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Cloud let out a heavy sighed extinguishing his fag on the rough grainy surface. He knew this day would come.

"Leon, please understand that discussing drugs when you don't know how the other will react is hard on a person. Drug addicts get a bad rep and a lot of hate when the subject comes up. I wasn't sure if you would be indifferent or just like everyone else. A judgmental prick."

"But I'm your boyfriend Cloud! I need to know what I'm getting into before you go off the deep end again. I'm lucky Vincent was there to intervene, Shiva only knows what could have happened if he hadn't."

Cloud scoffed flicking the smoldering stub away from his person, "And I apologize for that. But do you really think knowing before hand about my little habit would have made a difference in the situation?"

"Well at least I would I have known how to handle the situation better!"

This was getting ridiculous; Was Leon so untrustworthy his own boyfriend found telling him his secret irrelevant? Leon let out a deep breath, eyes closed in an attempt to keep his depleting patience under control.

He wanted this to work, oh Shiva he wanted this to work.

"Please, Cloud...if you don't let me in this will never work. Vincent's already against us being together as well as several others, please."

The waves continued to crash against the sand, the wind still blowing warm air across the island in a sweet refreshing zephyr. The combination of both air and sea harmonized in a delightful caress across the seemingly distant couple. Cloud turned to finally look Leon in the face. Sad pitiful eyes begged the other for a way into his life and secrets.

Those adorable lion eyes would be his downfall one day.

"You really wanna know, huh?"

Leon gave a solemn nod as the other closed the distance between them. The sea air embedded in his blonde skin and hair from being out by the beach for so long wavered into Leon's senses, he sighed.

"I don't know what you heard, but I grew up in a pretty fucked up family."

Leon laid his head against his shoulder, not too close to show his wavering state but to show his unending support. "I've got a pretty fucked up family if you haven't notice."

"My dad was a drug lord."

The brunet let the information sink in. Drug Lord? Was that a real thing? The term only coming into context in movies and dramas. The fact it was hitting so close to home struck the heartstrings.

"Wow, well...that's taking it up a level."

"Mn. He was always big on the drug thing, my mom was a bottom girl to a friend he was familiar with. Due to a fuck close at a night club, she ended up getting knocked up with me."

"I'm sorry...a bottom girl?"

Cloud laughed, it seemed so long ago when Leon had heard the sound coming from his beloved's throat. "I forget you're not in the 'game'. A bottom girl is basically the highest standing whore that a pimp has. A fuck close is just fucking someone you've been targeting for a while. All in all I was just a whore and a druggies accidental kid."

Drugs had always been in my life, ever since I could remember.

It was the core of our income; the source of all our expenses and luxuries I was blessed to have.

A lot of people associate drugs with poverty. Low income neighborhoods and hoods with recent gang related violence. Deteriorating houses inviting crime and misery as frequent visitors.

My life was never like that.

I lived in a large lavished home in the middles class side of Nibelheim. The weather was always below freezing but it was beautiful. When the snow replenished itself late into the evening just as the sun trailed below the horizon it seemed like the world was washed away from all the days previous sins.

Impurities covered in icy forgiveness.

Nibelheim was close to my heart and it killed me to have to leave it all behind.

My father was not a merciful man. He didn't buy excuses nor give any form of empathy. It was all about business, the game, the money. That's how t was and that's how he raised me.

When I was three I was already learning all there was to know about the game. How much a red balloon was worth, when you were being hustled, how to cook a drug.

By the time I started elementary school I was selling and dealing every drug in the book to addicts along the way to and from school. At seven I had already developed a smoking addiction running through pack after pack of Marlboros and maxing out on a joint on the weekends.

It wasn't until I was 10 when I had actually started to use drugs. Red nova,LSD, Opiates, Atropine, everything and anything you could think of I've done it all, except cocaine.

My father always told me to stay away from coke, because once you were addicted you were addicted for life. That was the drug that would ruin your life if let it control you.

By 11 I was running the streets with my own gang . Dealing and collecting the profits raising hell and breaking the law. Of course half my profits went to my father, since he was my base in the operation, the guru as it were on all there was to know about drugs and sex.

I wouldn't say we were close but I did know he'd have my back not matter the cost. It wasn't until on unfortunate slip up with a client that things turned sour.

The Dick somehow cheated me out of 1K of drugs. The math was bad, I'm not sure, but by the time I realized it my father beat me to it.

I was 13 at the time.

SLAP!

Cloud fell to the floor, holding his bleeding mouth as distraught eyes gaze at his glaring father.

"You stupid fuck! Only you could fuck up such a simple exchange!"

"Galen! Please!"

Cloud's mother wept behind the enraged man only able to watch helplessly as her only child stood on weak legs.

"It's not my fault! He cheated me-"

POW

Another powerful blow to the jaw, Cloud flew backwards onto his back wind leaving his lungs in a retching gasp. "Get up you worthless fuck, I made you into a man when you were a babbling bag of shit I 'm gonna fuck you up like man."

Cloud glared up at his father spitting excess blood from his mouth returning to his wavering stance ready to face his father. There was no way he'd win, his father was much bigger, much stronger, but he'd be damned if he'd let him win.

"Your ass was probably too busy dippin in my stash to concentrate on the job!"

Galen came at the adolescent again but Cloud evaded giving one of his own to his face. The blow was not strong enough to knock the man off balanced but he did manage to cut his bottom lip. The dealer only grinned at his son wiping the dribble , "You're nothing you know that? You are nothing but shit on the planet. Wasted seed. You weren't meant to be here!"

"Don't you think I already know that!"

"Then why the fuck are you still here! Get the Hell out before I slit my your God damn throat!"

"And that's what I did, I took 50K from his bank account with enough drugs to start a circle of my own. I ran into Reno while on the run while pass through Midgar. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have made it nearly as far as I have. We bought this a decent apartment here and put a facade as average high school slackers while hitting the streets at night. "

Cloud finished his story letting his boyfriend soak up the new information. The bell had rang halfway through the blonde's story but was overlooked . Leon nodded, slowly rising from his comforting position "Well...that's quite a story."

"You see why I never like to talk about myself? There's nothing but embarrassing pain in my life, I've been using since I was fucking 10. I keep this stuff to myself so no one can have a chance to judge me, or my family. "

"If you're embarrassed about your habit why don't you stop?"

Cloud laughed turning to the naive teen beside him, "Stop? Stop using? How the hell can I do that? Once an addict always an addict."

"I'll help you." Another laugh.

"Babe, no offense but you'll be wasting your time. Even if I did stop I'll just relapse and come back even worse."

Leon watched Cloud continue to laugh off his absurd proposal his face as stoic and serious as a statue. "We can't be together if you put drugs over me."

That silence the cachinnation as Cloud finally acknowledged the severity of the situation.

"What?"

"You heard me Cloud, if you can't quit the drugs I'm going to quit on you. I can't date someone whose dependent on a lethal substance. I can't date someone who almost rapes me after getting high out of their minds. I can't date someone who loves drugs more than they love me."

Leon looked away from the other no longer able to keep a strong statue, a tear threatening to topple over his lower lashes.

The waves finally settled leaving the two teens in silence.

Cloud sighed scratching his head, give up drugs for for Leon? Was it even conceivable? Cloud grew up on drugs, it was the only concrete thing he had in life, was giving it all up for a interchangeable love interest worth the long term consequences?

Seeing Cloud even give the "offer" a thought enraged Leon to know end. Standing upright he threw the brown lunch bag he neglected to eat at the blonde, it's contents spilling all over the alarmed teen.

"Fuck you Cloud."

Cloud watched as Leon stormed off toward the campus, leaving him covered in mustard and pudding. He's dad was right, he was nothing but a fuck up.

"Please, Leon don't cry...I'm sure it's not over."

Aerith comforted the distraught brunet who lay in a sobbing heap in the boy's restroom. He hadn't been able to stop crying since he summoned Aerith to the restroom for consolation

"N,no Aer, he already made his decision. For him to even contemplate over me or a drug was evident enough. It's over."

Aerith frowned.

She'd never seen Leon cry before.

He'd always been strong even as a child; he wore his heart on his sleeve. When Shera passed he shed no tears at the news nor at he funeral unlike his father who cried for months at the lost. It was Leon who comforted others, it was Leon to be the leveled headed one in any emotional situation.

He was as cold as ice.

For someone like Cloud to even put a crack in his demeanor was commendable but to turn him into a delirious mess on the bathroom floor was a phenomenal..

"You can't give up sweetie. You worked so hard to get to where you are today to just dismiss this. Last night on the phone you were so passionate about breaking Cloud from his habit. To help him get better and make this relationship work."

Leon didn't respond blurry eyes avoiding smiling green eyes, "The Leon Leonhart I know would never give up. He's too proud."

"Just like a lion."

The two looked up to see Cloud sheepishly grinning large yellow stains still present on his white shirt.

Aerith smiled at the blonde, she had known Cloud in the past and almost dated him but decided to keep at a mutual friendship. He knew Cloud had a kind heart and would make things right for her favorite little 'brother'.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then."

She strolled past Cloud exchanging a whispered 'don't mess this up' to the other before exiting the wash room. Cloud walked toward Leon who tried to quickly dry his eyes, embarrassed that the other had seen him in such a weak position.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Cloud took a seat next to the still pouting teen keeping a respectable distance so not to cause any added agitation.

"You know I was thinking about what you said...how you can't date anyone who loves drugs morethan you."

"What about it?" Disinterest resonated in an aching throat.

The blonde smiled, "I don't think there's anything in this world I love more than you Leon. I mean, sure drugs will always be apart of my life weather it's being sold, exchanged or used but it could never make me happy. The most a drug can do is give me a false perspective on the world, a numbing pleasure that will ease the pains of the day for a short moment but it's never lasting."

"...So?"

"But you do make me happy. All the time, every time I see you. Every time I kiss you or hold your hand, it's better than any high I could ever experience. "

Cloud placed a hand on Leon's cheek wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, gray eyes clouded with doubt and uncertainty. "My little Lion's eyes are all clouded with rain." He pecked the other softly on the forehead smiling at the blush and pout that appeared. "Why do you always say such stupid things?"

"I hope you mean the Lion thing."

That was the first time Cloud saw his little lion smile all day kissing him again on the nose and cheek and neck.

"What do you say Leon...will you be my anti-drug? I'm willing, honest, I'll do anything I have to to get clean...for you."

Leon sighed, "You're a dumbass you know that. You say the mushiest shit and for some reason, it's that dumbest things you say that always makes me melt."

Leon connected his lips to the blondes engaging in a sweet short kiss, "Yes Cloud. I will be your anti-drug."

CHAPTER 7: Night Rampants::END

AS: Hey guys! Sorry the update took SO long. I've been lazy and distracted and you know the excuses but I'm determined to get the story back on track, I can't say when the next update will be but don't be sad it will happen in time. :) Thank you for the support, please review and tell me what you think!


	8. A Lesson in Fellatio

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters to Kingdom Hearts or the FF series. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY ADULT MATERIAL! YAOI: BoyxBoy and Fellatio! If you are not familiar of fellatio you DEFINATELY should NOT be reading this! Everyone else though enjoy.

Cloud's detox was not as smooth as Leon's naive mind imagined it to be.

He had to stay out of school for a full week due to a heavy fever and vomiting as well as, to put it in his own words, "fucking shitting all the God damned time!".

Leon would visit everyday after school to nurse him in his macabre state.

Everyday he'd enter his concealed bedroom to be greeted by a grim faced Cloud, body shaking , skin as white and pale as a sheet.

Cloud was not just ill physically but emotionally as well.

Tolerance was not evident whatsoever in his clammy body, snapping and swearing at his boyfriend out of pure agitation. However, Leon did not take the rude hurtful remarks to heart, he knew it was all part of the recovery.

Apologizes always pursued later that night. He' awake to the soft pleas of his love over the phone for being stupid and insensitive.

The next week Cloud was back in school attending all his class, however drowsy and nauseated he felt, he assured Leon he could handle himself. He was clean.

"Cold Turkey" as he put it.

Using drugs was a way for Cloud to make himself feel happy and relaxed however lethal it took him to an euphoric delirium that Leon had so suddenly snatched him from.

Nicotine was the only drug like substance Leon would allow Cloud to ingest. Though it would eventually destroy his lungs from the inside out it helped him loosen up and didn't have any hallucinating effects. Besides he'd grown up around his father who he believed he was an exhaust pipe in a past life.

Although Cloud was appreciative of his boyfriends intervention Leon felt he needed to make it up to him. A thank you to comprise for all the uncomfortable nights head deep within the porcelain throne reacquainting himself to yesterdays breakfast.

"I want to take our relationship further."

Leon brought this to the attention of Zell walking home from school. Cloud had broke out into a fever and had Reno take him home during lunch, so Leon, to fill the void, invited Zell to his home to discuss his predicament.

"I'm afraid to ask what you have planned."

The brunet grinned, "What's wrong, talking about gay sex makes the little hetero uncomfortable?"

Zell blushed at the mere utterance of the word, "NO! I just don't like hearing about anyone's sex adventures. Now what is it you needed to ask me?"

Now it was Leon's turn to blush, gray eyes averted "Well...I figured you'd have more "advice" since you've been hanging around Cloud since middle school."

Zell nodded waiting for the other's drawn out response, "Yeah...and?"

With a small exhale Leon mumbled his request to his friend, "Can you teach me...howgiveablowjob."

"What was that?"

"I wanna know howtogiveablowjob."

"What?"

"I wanna know how to give a blowjob!"

The red stain on the freshman's complexion could not be any redder. The horrendous laughter from his blonde counterpart was not assuaging the embarrassment either.

The chortling did not cease until the two were inside the home. Vincent who had been reading in the den at the time jumped out of the chair at the sound of the deep treble.

He approached the two teens smiling kindly at the unfamiliar boy, "What's so funny."

Leon raised a curious brow at the red stain across the teens cheeks laughter coming to a sputtering halt, "Uh, er n-nothing, sir."

Vincent chuckled, "Please, no need for the formalities. I'm Vincent, Leon's guardian." Vincent shook the rather sweaty hand of the boy, politely ignoring the unpleasant moisture that rubbed off onto his hand.

"Z,Zell nice to meet you si-er, Vincent." The familiar dumb grin Cloud had flashed to the older man upon introduction reappeared on Zell's tattooed features. Leon rolled his eyes grabbing his wrist to lead him away from the stunning man toward his bedroom, "Yeah, well we'll be in my room Vincent if you need me."

"Alright then, nice meeting you Zell."

Once alone in the bedroom Leon let out an uncharacteristic laugh, "What the fuck was that? You sure you're not gay?" Zell plopped down on Leon's bed, "Whatever. At least I know what a blow job is."

"I know what blow job is! I just don't fully understand the mechanics ..."

Zell made himself more than comfortable on Leon's bed snuggling his face against his pillow if Leon hadn't known better he'd think he was smelling it...

"Mechanics? Ppf, it's sucking a dude's dick bro, not brain surgery."

Leon huffed, "I know that Zell, I just feel, I don't know, weird about it. Like, what if I don't do it right or something?"

"Hmm, that is true...nothing worse than bad head. My only advice is to be into it. If you don't like it it will show in your work. You have to fake the funk."

Leon wrinkled his nose taking a seat at his computer. The causality of such a important discussion was far from helpful. Zell's easy going nature accompanied by the sheer irritation for his answer for everything was beginning to by his patience. If he wanted smart ass remarks and rude one liners he'd ask his dad for advice, better yet Reno, who didn't seem too fond of him anyway.

The thought of putting someone else's "instrument" into his mouth and to arouse him until ejaculation put a queasy feeling in stomach. What if he couldn't even keep Cloud aroused? Sucking a penis could only hold interest for so long.

Zell took notice of his friend's "Thinking face" chuckling, "Dude, just watch some porn. It ain't that hard."

"I will not! You know how many viruses are crawling around on those sites? Not to mention SEED monitors all off campus activities, I could lose my shot in the Academy when I graduate!"

Zell put his hands up in defense, "Alright! Alright, yeesh! So sensitive.."

Knocking came from the door none other than the quiet guardian from the den. Leon granted permission to enter.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you boys. Leon could you help me with a small favor? I need to change the light bulb in the kitchen but the ladder your father has is not very sturdy do you mind holding it while I change it?"

"Can't you just wait for dad to get home? He'll do it."

"I'd hate to ask him when he just came from wor-"

"I'll do it!"

Both Vincent and Leon look at the over enthused Zell, arm raised like a young child begging for the teacher to admit permission a stupid grin plastered on his face. Vincent smiled warmly, "Oh no dear, you're a guest I couldn't impose."

"NO! PLEASE!" Zell shouted startling the older man. His ears and cheeks heated up, "Uh, I mean...I really want to..."

Vincent looked to Leon for some sort of reasoning behind his friend's strange behavior, Leon only rolled his eyes, "Let em' help. He's just an idiot."

XXXXX

"I just do not understand why Cid insists on keeping this deathtrap."

Vincent stood on the flimsy ladder unscrewing the blown bulb in the kitchen. Every turn rattling the platform. The man had to stop several times to regain balance before continuing again.

Zell stood obediently holding the rickety wood staring up in wonder at the sight before him. He was far from gay but the man was gorgeous! If he didn't know better he'd think him a woman. The leather clinging to that perfect rump set a charge into his pants.

"Maybe you should get rid of it and replace it as a surprise."

Vincent chuckled, "A surprise, huh? Cid does like surprises. "

He bet.

The thought of receiving a 'surprise from the sultry man was almost too much for the blonde.

A birthday surprise; popping out of a cake clothed in only a thong and heels a bright red bow on his head. Or maybe a Christmas surprise dressed as a sexy Santa. The ideas swarming around his head made him subconsciously drool slightly.

Leon watched from the counter rolling his eyes once more. This is why he hated bringing friends over. Vincent didn't even have to try being to be sexy or try to seduce it was as natural to him as breathing. Just a lucky bastered blessed with perfect looks that charmed unsuspecting men, gay or straight.

"Is it out yet?"

"Yes, could you hand me the bulb Leon?"

Leon walked over to the man extending the bulb to the other. The distance was slightly off making him unable to simply grab the bulb due to the brawny blonde between the two. Slowly Vincent descended a few steps mindful of his foot on the splintering wood, his crotch now eye level to the blonde as he reached to grab the bulb.

"Excuse me hun."

Zell didn't say a word, mouth as dry as the island sand his eyes glued to the clear outline of the man's member tucked away in tight trousers. His pants could not bet any tighter.

"I'm home! Where the hell is everyone?"

Cid walked into the kitchen staring at the sight before him. Some blonde kid had his face in the crotch of his husband blushing like a virgin with a bulge to show for it.

"Welcome home love. I was just changing the light bulb."

The captain didn't pay much mind to the comment separating the boy from the ladder, slightly bumping the teen in the shoulder taking control , "I've got it from 'er, boy."

Zell was taken aback turning to Leon for support. He received none.

Once the bulb was changed Cid assisted the dark haired man grabbing tight hold of his hips lifting him with effortless ease to solid ground ignoring the pout from the blonde behind him. "Vin you know I told you not to use this ladder. Break your God damned neck if you ain't careful."

"I wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd get rid of it. Besides, Leon's friend helped me."

The look Cid gave the boy was not one of welcoming. Cold blue eyes gave a threatening glare to the other's more terrified blue ones, "Ain't you Leon's boyfriend? The hell you lookin at my wife for?"

"What?" The two teens yelled in unison. Vincent shook his head, "Cid that's not Cloud, that's Zell, just a friend."

The captain was not assuage eying the boy just as hard, "That so...?" Vincent turned the Captain's head toward him speaking to him softly about being nice.

"Well if we're done here we'll be going back to my room." Leon intervened turning to leave, tired of the tasteless display, he swore he felt he was apart of some sappy soap opera sometimes.

Vincent nodded, "Thank you again Zell." The blonde waved at the guardian as Leon dragged him by the collar back to his room.

The two took their previous seating arrangements once more returning to the topic of oral sex. Leon continued to explain his insecurities to his friend emphasizing again and again how he was a virgin through and through. Although fellatio was not something as serious as sex and to many was overlooked as such, it was still an act Leon himself was wary of. Zell tried to explain how the process was only to receive disgusted looks from the brunet going by the experience he had received from others in the past.

"I know it sounds gross but it feels good, trust me!"

"How does having someone bit your dick feel good Zell?"

He rubbed his spikes, "I don't know it's complicated."

Not getting anywhere on the topic the two sat in silence thinking of ways to perfect the perfect blow job. Underlining the silence was the giggles and footsteps of Cid and Vincent making their way rather loudly to the bedroom next door. Leon frowned, "Shit, it's Wednesday."

Zell raised a brow unfamiliar with the significance of the day in the household. "Every Wednesday my dad, Cid, comes home early for a...er, 'break'."

"Is that so...?"

Zell sprang from the bed grabbing Leon's wrist as they raced into the hall to the adults bedroom door. "Zell? The hell are we doing?"

"You're gonna get a first hand look at a blow job, courtesy of you're parents."

Leon stood disgusted a blush on his face, "What? Hell no! I'm not watching that!" Zell stopped his attempts of running away, forcing him down to the floor and slowing opening the carelessly unlocked door. "Hey we could have just looked up a few vids on your computer but you were too scared. Besides I think will out due any whore on the web."

"Prev. I thought you said you weren't gay."

Zell waved the other off, peering into the room. Not having much choice Leon followed his friends example looking over his blonde spikes into the large bedroom. Clean plush carpet accompanied by fresh ocean scent wavering off the king-size bed in the center of the room thanks to Vincent who worship a clean home.

Not much was going on just the captain lounging in a nearby chair that, lucky for Leon, face the door on the far left wall, kissing Vincent who sat upon his lap.

The two whispered things to one another making the other giggle like stupid lovestruck kids. Vincent's hand could be seen clearly stroking the captain's package as he kissed the other, long and passionate.

"Zell, I'm not at all comfortable with this." Zell shushed Leon's protests his focus solely on the two adults taking their passion to the next level, levels of breathing escalating as while the small sounds of delight became more pronounced, hands fondling one anther's bodies underneath clothing more aggressively.

With a final peck to the Captain's lips Vincent slide down the floor sitting on his knees to remove his erection, Leon gagged at how utterly large and red it was, precum already beading at the head.

Vincent stroked the length tenderly looking utterly in love with the prize he held, "Yeah, you like my cock, hun?" The dark haired beauty hummed his reply taking small licks to the swollen tip letting the taste of the sticky droplet settle on his tongue before going back for another, each contact setting tremors down the Captain's spine.

Once he sampled every part of the member from the head to the sac Vincent began his descent on the member. It was obvious Vincent could easily take the entire length with no problem but he settled for sucking on the head to stimulate the arousal of his husband.

"Fuck, Vin..." Cid affectionately parted the bangs from his angel's face out of the way to allow better access to his shaft. The long strands were collected and gripped from behind creating a makeshift ponytail , "Now, lemme see those pretty eyes..."

Big red eyes shyly peered up at the captain's content face,the love radiating from the couple in the corner drifted into Leon's heart. It was so intense, so powerful. This was obviously a very personal and intimate moment between the two elders. A moment that not only got them off sexually but fulfilled them in a sensual sense. A way to show and prove how dearly one cared for the other, so much so they'd enact such a rather embarrassing and barbaric ritual.

Unlike Leon who saw the activity for what it really was for the older couple Zell on the other hand only saw the scene as an erotic pornography that sent his penis into a fitted rage. He shuffled about to ease the uncomfortable heat and pressure from his nether loins.

Vincent's mouth remained in the same 'O' shaped as he forced and pushed his way further and faster against Cid's hard-on. With assistance from the blonde he reached the base, thick curly blonde pubes releasing the pure scent of his sex into Vincent's senses. Pulling out to the head he was shoved back to the nest again gagging at the force before sliding back to the start and was forced back to the base.

The gag reflex soon gave out, the harsh chocking noises replaced with moans from the masochist, each hard pound to the throat replaced by a soft delighted hum from the other. Saliva that once clung to the muscle turned into a thick sticky mucus that accumulated across the entire surface dripping from Vincent's lips down his chin to his bare chest.

From the frantic pace the dominate man was applying to the other raw throat his orgasm was apparent. Vincent could see this and removed himself from the arousal panting hard at finally escaping the close contact of the golden forest he'd been nestled in. He replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping and massaging the raging organ, the mucus serving as a impermanent lubricant. The residue made a squishy sound, like that of a child's rain boots in a moist puddle of mud. Vincent's eyes never left Cids' his hands working like a machine, churning and twisting wringing out the extension as best he could.

"Shit Vin...ah...fuck go faster."

Cid's worked his thrusts in time with the pumps, head rolling back as pleasure drained from his body and concentrated in his crotch. Pressure and heat toiling around his lower belly, his climax fast approaching. Halting his ministration Vincent began to lick the substance from ball to tip his hands finding a new home on the captain's ball sacks.

"A little impatient are we captain?" Vincent purred his sharp canine tracing the tiny opening at the head, dipping in every revolution. The man hissed hand tightening the grip on his scalp. "Fuuuck Vince don't do that..."

"No? Well what about this?"

With the canine deeply embedded within the slit Vincent's lightly bit down on the tender tip driving the Captain over the edge. He released his seed in prolong rivulets splattering on the face and awaiting mouth of the dark haired subordinate, he collected all the cum that sprung forth. When Cid came down from his high Vincent showed the blonde's all the collected contents before swallowing and showing his now empty cavern.

"Ah...Vincent you always no how to do this Captain right." He petted the faithful spouse as he continued to suck his head ensuring to save every drop left over.

Leon slowly closed the door getting as much research he'd need for the rest of his life especially if his parents were the patients. "Alright Zell I've been officially been tainted as well as scarred for the rest of my life. Let's g—shit Zell!"

Leon stared wide eyed at the blonde's soiled jeans his flushed tattooed face avoided the other's piercing gaze. Leon grinned, "Sure you're not gay?"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm straight dude! Stra-ight! I can't help that your fucking guardian looks a freakin hot ass chick!"

The brunet only laughed going back to his bedroom zell followed waddling uncomfortably in his drenched pants. Upon entering Zell was about to seat himself on the bed he'd been sitting on the whole afternoon but was halted by Leon's rather aggressive shove. "The fuck dude?"

"Uh, you're not sitting your spunk dripping ass on my bed. Sit on...the floor, I'll steam clean it later to prevent STDs from spreading. "

The tattooed teen glared at the chuckling teen carefully situating himself on the carpet, "You're just having a good ole time with this, aren't you? Figure out what you're gonna do about Cloud?"

"Yeah...I think I'm gonna go through with it. Although the research was...disturbing, I did pick up some pointers from Vincent."

"Yeah, I noticed he's got sort of a technique, pro like. What's up with that? Is it just experience over the years?"

"Nah, Vincent used to be Shinra Sr.'s personal porn star in-between missions. "

That added another load in Zell's pants.

"Come over? You sure? I mean the place is a mess and I'm pretty sure it still reeks of stale vomit and shit, or, at least that's what Reno keeps telling me anyway."

Cloud and Leon walked hand in hand out of the school building. His fever had broke leaving him as strong and healthy as a recovering drug addict could be. They took their time, allowing the other students to rush past their leisurely pace to his bike that lay against a Paopu tree a few blocks away from the school.

The parking was dangerous, that is, there was nothing to stop someone from simply hot wiring and driving off with Cloud's most precious treasure. Precautions had been taken to ensure the bikes safety, a alarm that was could reach a 90 mile radius, a titanium coiled bike chain that wrapped securely around the trees base. Feniri was safe as safe came, it also helped it was the only one of it's kind any bozo caught riding the stallion would be reported to Cloud immediately through his various connections of 'sells associates' scattered around the island.

"Yeah...I mean I wanted to give you something."

This sparked the blonde's interest. Reaching in for the helmet he had Leon wear whenever they rode together he could not help the curious grin that crept on his face. "Really? What's that?"

Taking the warmed plastic from the other Leon let his smile lead his boyfriends eagerness up a level situating himself on the back of the mammoth cycle. Cloud quickly unfastened the lock and chain taking his own seat at the wheel. His excitement clearly showed in his driving carelessly weaving in between traffic at a hazardous speed. The smile never left his lips.

XXXXXxxxXXXXX

Upon entering the empty home the strong odor Cloud had described drifted into the imposing teen's nostrils. Leon practically gagged at the stench, "Shiva Cloud!"

"I know I know. I'm sorry! I told you it was bad."

Cloud opened a few windows before masking the air with a can of aerosol spray. Cinnamon and apples fused with the stale musk creating a slightly less horrendous smell for Leon to breath comfortably. "Sooo..." Cloud plopped down in Reno's infamous lazy chair smile wide and eyes full of excitement, "What's my surprise?"

Leon smirked slowly making his way to the blonde, his inside shaking with uncertainty and anxiety. What if he was no good at fellatio? What if Cloud wasn't into that sort of thing? The last thing the inexperienced boy wanted was to be embarrassed, for he knew like all boys do, they talk. They talk and brag about their past sexual adventures. Leon did not want to be the one known for being a bad sexual partner.

Leon straddled Cloud taking his lips with his own, hands gliding over his firm chest as his crotch slowly ground into the other's. It was not long before Leon was successfully able to give Cloud a raging hard-on. Cloud broke the kiss looking up to the other in intrigue, "What is this? Is this...what I think this is?"

"More or less..."

Cloud watched with heated interest as Leon slid his way off his lap to his knees, the same way Vincent had with Cid. Hesitant hands began unzipping Cloud's jeans, and like a never ending valley over the infinite horizon green undergarments were revealed equipped with a rather large hill.

"Interesting..." Cloud continued to watched the inexperienced boy continue to impress him, the way he whipped out his engorged erection with the momentum of the elastic band set electricity throughout his body.

Small licks to the head further aroused the older teen, it was slow, much slower than what he was used to but this was his first time. The blonde settled into the torn and soiled lazy boy, arms cradling his spiky head smile forming on face as Leon continued his descent on the organ.

A hard on was called a hard on for a reason, naturally, it was hard.

Firm and stiff.

The more Leon swallowed the harder it was for him to breath.

Cloud's organ stretched his mouth, pressure already building in his jaw joints. He rocked his mouth back and forth against his length leaving a trail of sticky saliva behind. Brown tresses began to cling to the wet hard-on with the added pumping motion, Cloud sighed contently collecting loose threads creating a ponytail that also served as a great leash. Bucking his hips in time with Leon the organ slowing slipped further and closer towards Leon's throat, speed increasing with every thrust.

Leon tried so hard not to gagged.

He knew if he did he'd probably puke, not to mention the sound would probably turn Cloud off. The night before he'd practice taking a Popsicle as far and deep as he could without chocking. As long as he relaxed his throat and continued to breath out of his nose, they'd be no problems, unfortunately the way Cloud suddenly took control of pace and force made his muscles naturally tense.

His eyes began to water in an attempt to hide any evidence of gag reflex from his enthralled partner. Cloud's own eyes were closed in bliss however, the heat, the small space his dick was encased around drove him insane. He felt like he was in a tight pussy or a virgin ass. This by far was better than any gift he'd ever received from Leon.

He needed more.

"Mmm! Fuck Leon!"

Lifting his hips off the lazy boy Cloud pushed Leon deep on his dick, mouth stretching even wider to take the thick width.

And it happened.

For a split moment Cloud was able to break that one remaining wall of resistance his dick now literally in the teen's throat. Leon could not help the loud gag, feeling the tip of Cloud's penis touching the wall of the pharayx. He swore he heard a small 'pop' during the penetration.

Cloud pulled out eyes open to view the sticky mucus that accumulated from the throats lining. Leon could feel every ridge, bump and vein as the arousal dragged across his uvula it sent a tingling feeling deep into his stomach and beyond. It was a miracle the poor thing was still in tacked after all this abused.

When his head was at Leon's raw lips, letting the cool air of the room wrap around the drenched length for a short moment while also allowing Leon a short moment to breath, he shoved it right back in going balls deep.

There wasn't much taste, what with all the mucus covering his taste buds, however the smell of Cloud's sex emanating from his pubic hair was intoxicating. It was slightly pungent like that of a soured fish or yogurt but strangely heavy with a thick aroma of something sweet. He could not get his nose entangled any deeper in the rough coarse bush.

Hands braced against Cloud's clothed thighs once the other stood to increase pleasure through elevation. His hand still wrapped firmly in Leon's hair yanked to and fro, scalp raging at the pain and stress the other was putting on.

Faster and harder Cloud continued to literally fuck the other's face, deviling in the wet noise s escaping the teens throat. Drool dripped from Leon's chin in a slow sticky drizzle, his throat now raw and jaw about to drop his hand massaged the hanging sac before him to get Cloud off. The thought didn't occur to him of the other's exceptional sexual stamina, the activity had been going on a good twenty minutes, twice as long as Leon expected an average blow should take.

Leon pulled back against Cloud's mighty grip, panting heavily while busy hands began+- pumping the wet organ taking tiny sucks to the head every so often. "Ah...fuck Leon...look at me when you suck."

Gray eyes looked up at Cloud slightly red and glassy. Cloud gave a distraught laugh, "Ahh Hell Leon you're so fucking adorable. You know that?"

What he wouldn't give to just plunge straight into that tight ass he was sure was wet and ready to go.

A tongue scaled up the entirety of the dick collecting cool residue, swallowing and going back for more. Using the technique he'd seen Vincent had used on his father, Leon continued to look up at his beloved caressed the very tip with his canine tooth.

Cloud groaned, head rolling at the alien custom, "Oh God, Leon...don't"

After his tenth revelation he plunged directly into the urethra opening.

Cloud let out a loud swear cumming suddenly at the electric shock that surged from his tip to his brain. A few spurts landed in various spots on his face, but the rest was collected in his mouth. The smoky salty taste washed over Leon's taste buds, although unpleasant it was the sweetest nectar he'd ever tasted.

Before swallowing the now teen showcased the white pool on his tongue, Cloud chuckled releasing the other's sore scalp petting the mangled hair softly watching sweetly at the glob descending along his fine throat disappearing.

XXX

Leon had never felt so sick before in his life.

After snuggling with Cloud for a two hour nap he was returned home feeling queasy and nauseous. He tried drinking a glass of water, lying down and showing nothing seemed to work. As soon as he step out from the steamy heat all his stomach's contents projected up into his throat.

It was a sort of dry heave, although there was a substance.

All the cum he'd swallowed made it's way back up into the toilet, large pasty globs slithered from his throat leaving him in a sputtering mess to ensure all was remove from his stomach. His immense knowledge of the world was still in a child-like mind set when it came to sex, he'd never guess cum could coagulate and re-liquify.

"Fuck."

He wiped his mouth to remove any left over dribble. Quickly brushing his teeth he retired to the living room just in time to catch Vincent walk through the doorway, "Oh hello Leon."

"Hey, Vince where have you been?"

"Oh just went for a check up that's been long over due." His smile was weak, whatever the doctor told him he only hoped it wasn't anything detrimental. The teenager only nodded watching the tall beauty enter the kitchen for a drink. He wondered...

"Vincent can I ask you something?"

The smile brightened tremendously of the request of being needed from his stepchild. After he banned the other from ever seeing Cloud he felt he'd lost all relation with the youth forever. Of course he knew he couldn't stop the other from seeing the juvenile, he merely kept his comment to himself.

"Yes, yes of course Leon. What can I help you with?"

"Well, you see you and dad sort of left your door opened a few nights ago and I caught you two...well you, sorta give Dad a..."

"Oh. My..." It was the first time Leon had ever seen Vincent blush before, it took a lot to embarrass the older man. He fingered the glass of wine he'd previously poured eyes averted. The tension was thick and the comfort level was far from at ease, "So, um, I was really wondering...did you swallow it?"

"Well, er, yes I did."

"But something like that can't be good for you, did it make you sick?"

He hate to put his gurdian on the spot but it was the only way he could make sure what he was going through was normal without revealing he was sexually active. Scheming? Perhaps, but it got the job done.

Flipping his black locks carelessly Vincent's eyes finally connected with Leon's curious gaze, "Well...Leon, you know more than anyone about my shameful past. Fellatio is something you get used to through experience. The first time I went on my knees I excrement all night. The taste may vary from person to person but the act remains the same. It's all about experience."

Leon nodded, watching the older man take a prolong sip before continuing, "But Leon dear there's something I wanted to tell you. I'm...sorry about what I said...about Cloud? I suppose it was just the heat of the moment my emotions got the best of me I had not right to ban you from seeing him ever again. For that, I am sorry."

That was unexpected.

"Uh, no, no it's fine Vincent. Don't worry about it, we almost split anyway. We're doing better he's off drugs."

The older man's eyes lit up in surprise, "Is that so?" He leaned against the counter top eager to hear all the news and updates he'd missed out on because of he and his son's feud. Leon was just as excited to tell his guardian everything that was going on with he and Cloud, not including the days previous endeavors.

He was just happy to finally have a friend to talk to again.

CHAPTER 8: A Lesson in Fellatio::END

AS: Hey, sooo yeah! Here's your over due yaoi :P Sorry if you were expecting sexy time, but it was still pretty sexy right? I'll be back with another hot chapter either next week or the week after so look out for it :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as usual thank you SO MUCH for reading!~ Plz tell me what you think3


	9. Meet My Dad

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters to Kingdom Hearts or the FF series.

"I wanna meet'em."

It was nearing the end of dinner, as dishes were collected and the last remaining items were wrapped up and refrigerated when Cid brought up the request to his son who nearly dropped the plate he was washing.

"W,wha?"

"I said, I wanna meet'em."

"Who?"

"Now Leon don't fuck around with me, you know damn well _who." _

Meet Cloud?

He knew this day would come he just never expected it would be so soon. Truth be told the two had been dating for a solid month now, Cloud no longer co dependent on any form of drugs and their sexual relationship was as healthy as any teenage relationship could be. There had yet to be any penetration, Leon still too wary about finally 'popping the cherry' with someone he's only known two months. No matter how Godly his looks were Leon had his morals.

Finishing scrubbing an concealed stain Leon turned to his father, "Why?" Cid rolled his eyes at his stubborn teen. Why? Why, because he was his father! That's what father's did, they met their child's potential love interest.

"I wanna see the kid. Vincent's seen him on more than one occasion, you tell him all your little escapades. The way I see it, meeting this guy is the least you could do for me."

Leon sighed, so the captain feels under appreciated? Or maybe it was just attention deprived, nonetheless, "Okay."

"And don't try to tell me—wait, wha?"

"I said okay. When do you want him over?"

Taken aback Cid pondered the question.

Honestly he didn't think he'd win that easy.

He had a whole list of comebacks and clever one liners prepared for, what he was expecting, a reluctant teen. "Er, well...how bout tomorrow night? I'll shut down early to make it before the kid."

"Alright. I'll tell Cloud tomorrow."

"Well...okay then."

"Okay." Leon lightly chuckled turning back to the task at hand, Cid nodding his head while exiting believing he had one that 'battle'.

Vincent lay on the bed the two shared completely nude comfortably reading a novel. His hair was slightly curled from his previous shower pushed to one shoulder out of the way of sight. Cid entered still nodding, mumbling over the previous discussion.

"Something on your mind hun?" Vincent questioned, not bothering to look up as the Captain began removing his own clothes to join him for another night.

"No. Nothing. That's the thing that's bothering me."

The dark haired man quirked a brow at the odd remark, "Did Leon not want to invite Cloud over?"

"No, he agreed. Didn't have to fight him on it. No, 'it's none of your business'. No 'why should it matter? I hate you!' nothing. Not a damn thing."

Once the blonde had reached an equal level of nakedness he took a seat on the edge of the mattress, small soft hands worked tired deltoids and neck muscles, "Is that not a good thing? I have to admit, I'm slightly confused with your dilemma"

Cid sighed rubbing his stubble jaw, "It's just that, I don't know, Leon wouldn't have easily agreed to a dinner meeting if he weren't confident about his guy. I'm not saying I don't trust the two of them together, but I don't know diddle about the kid neither."

It was a good thing Vincent was behind the burly man, if he hadn't, he'd seen the worried gaze that quickly passed over his eyes. His hands worked harder to ease the tension, "Well, as I told you before, Leon's head over heels over the boy. He truly believes he's a genuine good guy."

The captain nodded, he knew that.

It was one thing to be told someone's a good guy but another to be know someone's a "good guy". The facts he knew about this Cloud boy were the only lingering details Leon told him a month ago, when he started dating him. Blonde, cute, nice and cool. Not necessarily the best description to go on when entrusting your one and only to a teenage stranger with sex on the agenda.

"I guess we'll just see how _great_ he is tomorrow." Taking a creamy hand gently into his own, Cid placed a sweet kiss upon it. Vincent smiled stroking the soft tuft of hair his worry for tomorrow's event set aside for the moment, as a subtle stir shifted in his lower regions.

"You want me to what?"

Cloud and Leon lay in the grass embraced in one another's arms. The cool breeze from the shore comforted the heat that enveloped the pair, the two were suppose to be running extraneous laps like the res t of the class but detoured to kiss and fool around instead.

Leon sat up on one elbow fingertips lightly caressing the exposed skin peeking under the tussled shirt, "I want you to meet my father."

Cloud let out a breath, "Tch, I hate meeting parents. Such a pain."

"Pain or not Cloud Strife, it's very important for my father. He wants to know who I've been spending all my time with these past two months."

"But I met Vincent, isn't that enough!" Cloud whined sitting up on his own elbow making sure he saw his pitiful pout.

Leon pecked pursed lips, "Vincent's not my father. It won't be that bad, I promise. Cid's a really nice man and, dare I say, funny.

Cloud was not suade rolling onto his back once more arms crossed, "I don't know..."

"I'll make it worth your while..." the brunet whispered huskily in the blonde's ear taking care to slowly lick up the entirety of the shell. Although there appeared to be no reaction on the surface, Cloud's penis stirred at the electric surge in his jeans.

Leon was becoming more daring by the day.

"Fine. I'll be over at eight." Leon smiled giving a small kiss to his lips before standing, "Please, please be on time, babe. You're trying to make a good impression, remember? Actually being at my house eight on the dot will boost my dad's respect in you tenfold."

Cloud nodded taking the other's hand slyly making their way to the exhausted group of runners. "I'll be on time. I promise."

It was sincere. No distrust laced the simple promise. Cloud could tell the proper introduction with his father was important to him. He didn't want to let him down, this was not only test for Leon's father but a test of Leon's trust for the other. He'd be damned if he let the boy down.

**2:30 PM**

Cloud walked into his apartment taking off his shoes and shirt like he always did when he had the home to himself. Leon decided to help Vincent prepare for the dinner planned for later rather than tag along home with him. Which was for the better, after all, they'd probably both be late too caught up in one another's 'company'.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge the blonde plopped down on the couch, flipping the tv on. 5 hours. He had 5 good hours to do what he pleased before leaving for the Leonhart/Highwind home.

Hmm, he wondered why Leon kept the name Leonhart? After all his father's raised him since he was practically a baby, he'd figure dropping his basterd father's name would have been common sense.

He shook the thought off. Leon was such a private person. Although Cloud was able to crack into his cold exterior he led on to others, he couldn't help but feel he was hiding so much more from him.

Taking a swig from his brew a familiar red head bust through the door. Unlike a regular person who'd simply turn the door handle and walk in, Reno had to be the individual and literally burst into the room. His foot replacing his hand and the turning handle substituted the now broken bolt.

Cloud frowned at his roommate, "Reno...if I told you once I told you a thousand times... stop kicking my God damned door!"

Reno flipped over the couch landing on the other side of Cloud helping himself to the cold beverage the other held in his hands, "Your door? Nah, bro. It's our door, we live together remember? Share and share alike, yo."

The blonde frowned snatching this drink and changing the channel, he really wasn't watching TV but the sounds and color was distracting him for the moment. Cloud yawned, "whatever. I think I may hit the sack for a bit."

"Aw, what? Dude you can't sleep now!"

Pausing his stretch Cloud turned to look at the teen beside him, "Why not?"

"Hellooo, The Darell exchange? It's at 5 o'clock this evening, yo!"

"Shit! I forgot! I've got a dinner thing with Leon's family tonight!"

Reno wrinkled his nose, a dinner thing?

Really?

Cloud sure was becoming a punk as the days wore on.

He kept his thoughts to himself, best not to upset the head dealer after all. Green eyes watched the blonde pace the floor calculating just what needed to be done.

"Okay, so we'll get the goods together and rendevous as scheduled. Hopefully we can make the exchange as quickly as possible, assuming there are no 'hitches'. Then I'll jet here right quick, shower and head off to Leon's by eight. Sounds good?"

Disinterested in the latter of the plan Reno nodded, "Yeah, yeah sounds great. Now could we please go to the Pad now, yo?"

Cloud nodded grabbing a nearby jacket rather than his shirt on his way out to the apartment. This could work. As long as he watched his time, he'd be able to handle his business and get ready for the date in time.

**3:30 PM**

The Pad was on the outskirts of the islands. Away from the family and tourist friendly neighborhoods that Destiny Islands was raved about. It was where the lowlifes and scumbags lived. Where the deviants of society claimed residents. The sun didn't shine much on this side of town nor were the waters as clear.

The Pad was home to Cloud and Reno's personal inventory.

Cloud's drugs and Reno's whores.

Both precious, valuable and necessary.

Of course all necessary precautions were met when leaving treacherous loose men and women with thousands of dollars worth of drugs. Guards paid with free sex and drugs stalked the compounds. Although nothing more than teens and adults not much older than the duo, they placed their lives on the line to defend the sweet nectar.

Bottom Girls kept the prostitutes in check while Reno was away, the main bitch that handled all affairs was none other than Yazoo.

"Don't try to fuck with me, Misha..." Yazoo toyed with the long silver coat hanger in his hand. A crowd of young boys circled around the two. One with moon lined hair the other a dishevel mess on the ground. "I told you Zoo! I gave it all to—AUGH!"

A quick whip to the face silenced the teen's excuse. They'd been at it for 20 minutes now and Yazoo had just about enough of the kids bullshit. He'd summoned all the male whore from the complex together to use Misha as an example. An consequences of trying to pull one over him.

"Your words don't mean shit, Misha."

"Well now, what's all this?" Yazoo quickly whipped around to see a his red head lover and procurer saunter through the circle, a wicked grin clutching his face. Reno greeted the slender man with a deep kiss and slap of the ass, before nodding to the even more distraught prostitute on the pavement.

The smile yazoo once had melted immediately, reminded at the situation at hand, "Misha here's holding out. He met with Devon earlier today and only gave me $257."

Reno tilted his head, green eyes slowly shifting back to Misha still grinning as he took the hanger from his beloved's hands. Misha quickly tried to right himself in front of his employer, blood stains smearing in his attempt, he sat indian style as Reno crouched down to his level. Green eyes, sweet and welcoming gazed deep into trusting blue orbs.

"Misha, your not holding out on Zoo are you? You're not holding out on me?"

"No, Reno! Never! I'd never cheat you! I swear I gave it all to Yazoo-"

"Shhh, Misha...I'm going to give you one more chance...I'm not gonna hurt you. Now, are you holding out on me?"

There was a slight hesitation before Misha's split hand dug into his pocket, relinquishing 3 crumpled dollars over to Reno's welcoming hand. "Thank you Misha."

SWACK!

As fast as lightning the wired hanger made contact with the boy's defenseless face and body. Wherever small patch of skin was exposed the instrument lay claim leaving a stinging bitter trail of crimson in its wake.

Misha's screams turned the stomachs of all who heard.

A new whore unfamiliar to the game turned away from the horrific sight only to be forced to watch it by Yazoo himself. Hands held the quivering head in place as Reno continued to assault the man.

"No, you watch. Let this be a lesson of honesty."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Reno, hurry it up would you? We've got business elsewhere." Reno panted exhausted from his handiwork delivering on finally kick to the balled up boy, "Fine. You two, trunk him."

Reno motioned two older whores to the sobbing pile of blood and flesh. Misha struggled helplessly against the two men reopening deep wounds and scars, "Please Reno I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The red head sighed taking Yazoo by the hip and leading Cloud away from the scene. The rest of the stock dispersed as well, making sure to give their farewells to Cloud and Reno; the blonde receiving more than enough unnecessary winks and strokes of the arm.

"You know I hate to hold a heavy hand but when one of these shits tries to put one over me, I got to do what I got to do yo."

Cloud rolled his eyes again.

This is why prostitution never really interested him.

Sure you get all the ass and pussy you wanted whenever you wanted but you always had to keep someone in line.

Like raising kids.

Making sure so and so were where they were suppose to be. Making sure whoever didn't disrespect you in front of your peers.

It was exhausting and not worth the extra maintenance.

Just as Cloud was not willing to have children any time soon, neither was he willing to become a pimp.

As the trio walked to Cloud's other love a young brunet came into view.

Definitely the youngest Cloud had ever seen and utterly adorable he stood arms folded in an uncomfortable stance. A man old enough to be his father hovered over him whispering crude favors he wished the boy to do to him.

"Yo Nate the fuck are you doing? I'm paying you to guard my stash not rape children."

Cloud shoved the man off the boy ignoring his shy graces and the man's mumbled response as he escorted his boss to the large steel door at the end of the hall.

The young boy blushed at the blonde figure ahead of him Reno chuckled, "Always attracting the wrong men huh Denzel?" Large blue eyes looked to his pimp in an embarrassed fashion, "Good for you bad for me I guess."

Reno ruffled the boys spikes.

Indeed the boy was a calling card for every man in on the island to fulfill any sick fantasy they dreamed but feared of recoil from the law.

Truthfully, Reno was hesitate about admitting the young boy into the game. 16-32 was the average age standard with a few old hags thrown in of course, but a middle schooler was unheard of.

Yazoo was the one who recruited Denzel and convinced Reno of the advantage he'd have on the other pimps.

Married men would flock for a night with the child. Pedophiles and the like would pay any price just to smell him.

'Forget your morals and follow the flow.'

Now Reno was in possession of a 14 year old boy. He was still learning but was great income.

Denzel watched Cloud sort through the various suitcases looking for the right combination of drugs he had arranged for tonight's exchange.

Call it a crush, Denzel was head over heels for the blonde. His put off nature and quick wit was a turn on for the pubescent child.

The boy had been trying to get close to the other much like every other whore in the complex, but Cloud was put off by his young age. Ending every conversation struck with, "Why are you here?"

Denzel himself was not sure why he let Yazoo's sugar laced lies pressure him into joining a whorehouse. He had no family, no friends, perhaps it had something to do with companionship. Being in a brothel to him was like being in a fraternity.

A brotherhood, of a common agenda.

No one could judge.

Reno watched the boy ogling his friend, knowing full well of the crush. All his whores wanted to fuck Cloud! But Cloud didn't want anything to do with them. Reno didn't care much for the others, they only served as income for his heavy pockets, but he was fond of Denzel.

Damn him for being adorable, the boy could literally get away with anything. Reno thought of him more as a younger brother than anything, the good kind that didn't go around stealing your things like his own pain in the ass.

Of all the people he'd allow Denzel to have a free night with it'd be Cloud, his idol.

At the same time, Denzel was still apart of his stock and still had to bring in money like every one else.

"You really like'em huh?"

Denzel blushed turning away eyes averted to the floor, "Y,yeah a little...but he won't even talk to me Reno."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Denzel looked up to his employer, trust and naivete swirling around clear blue spheres. "Well, you're nowhere close to the experience level the others have, yo. Cloud likes really skilled dudes, yo. He's fucked half the staff with at least 5 years under their belt!"

Denzel bit his lip, knowing full well he'd only been working a good 6 months, "Really?"

"Fraid so. I mean, do you even think you stand a chance with him? You're the lowest paying whore in the whole complex, yo."

"I'm sorry Reno! Maybe you could put me on the streets! Then I could make a lot of money like the others!"

Oh the poor idiot.

How his perception of working the streets was a raise from exclusive rendezvous was a mystery in it's self. Denzel was far from being the lowest paying whore, if fact he came pretty damn close to Yazoo's record.

Twisting the boy's mind was a way to boost his motivation to do better for the other, whether he needed it or not.

Reno shook his head ruffling his head, "No can do Denzel you're just gonna have to make do with meeting up with your clients. Don't worry, you'll get'em someday yo." Reno walked over to Cloud who had finally found the case correct for the rendezvous.

"Finally yo!"

"Can it ginger. I have a lot of stock and a lot of clients."

Denzel moved out of the way of the two men, smiling at the blonde who made brief eye contact with him, "H,Hey Cloud!"

"Hey."

"You have a meeting today? That's cool, do you think I could tag along?"

"I don't think a drug exchange is the best place for a grade school-er."

Denzel looked to Reno for help. Reno grabbed Cloud by the shoulder, "Give the kid a break Strife. Shiva, he just wants to hang with you...he likes you."

"I couldn't give a rat's ass if he likes me."

"Do me a favor for me bro? Just talk to him, I ain't asking you to marry the kid, yo."

Cloud sighed, babysitting was not on his list of things to do today, especially when he was short on time. Reno walked ahead escorting Yazoo out of the confines as Cloud motioned with a miniscule gestured for the boy to tag along.

His smile couldn't be brighter.

**5:00**

"Ah, my two favorite people!"

The rather extravagant man dripping in gold chains and silk material held his arms outstretched to the two approaching teens. Reno nodded refusing any unnecessary contact, "Sup, Darrel See you're doing good for yourself, yo."

Darrel laughed after shaking hands with Cloud, "Of course! Of course! When you got it flaunt it as they say! Haha!"

Phony green eyes landed on Yazoo and Denzel behind the two, "I see you brought additions to the supply."

"Only one's for sale Darrel, and it won't be cheap, yo." Red spikes nodded to the young boy holding Yazoo's hand. The man nodded his head necklaces clinking together, "I can court him can't I." a tongue coated dry thin lips at the sight of the burnet child.

"You can do whatever the hell you want after the exchange Darrel." Cloud put in shrugging the backpack on his shoulder as causally as he could manage. The man gave another hearty laugh slinging an arm around Denzel's shoulders, "There's plenty of time for that Strife. After all, I want to talk with you about additional expenses I'd like to engage in. Come, friends."

Reno and Cloud each other a side ways glance to one another watching the older man lead the naive child down the street whispering curious questions about his abilities. As Cloud followed behind the spartic couple Reno turned to his lover, "Is everything in place, yo?"

"Yes, Loz and Nate are close proximity. If something goes south they'll be ready to intervene." Reno reached into to his pocket retrieving a cigarette. Placing a hand on the other's hip he escorted the beauty toward the vanishing group, "Cool, yo."

**6:15**

Lights flashed across the dark room. Vibrant colors of pinks and greens danced across the nude bodies of varioius male and female dancers. The group sat in the very back of the strip club empty glasses littered the table, the strong stench of bourbon overpowering the air. Cloud and Reno sat annoyed beside the drinking man receiving a lap dance from a large breasted woman.

"Hahaha! Isn't this fun friends?" Denzel sat beside the older man, as uncomfortable as ever with shaking appendages surrounding him and dry hand stroking his bear thigh, he constantly looked to Reno and Yazoo for help but was given the same look every time.

"Darrel...the exchange?" Cloud asked denying a slut a free private dance in the back.

The older man stuck a twenty between the woman's ass cheeks as she departed before turning to the clearly upset teenagers, "Why the rush my friends? There will be plenty of time to discuss trades. There's a nice little restaurant on 13th street I've been dying to go to."

"Darrel, I don't have time for your bullshit today!" Cloud slammed his fist on the table shaking the glasses and startling the older man. Reno put a hand up in apologizes to the client as he lead Cloud to a more private part of the club. "Strife! The fuck! Calm down, yo!"

"Reno, I'm tired of this douche bag fucking around with me! I've got to meet Leon in less than 2 hours this dick weed is talking about getting dinner?"

"Cloud, I understand that but scaring the shit out of him is no going to help the situation. Just hang in a little longer,yo." Reno gestured toward his pant leg, "I'm losing my patience too,yo."

The two joined the table again Darrel's advances on Denzel now much more aggressive, the child now perched on his knee hands groping and massaging nipples underneath his shirt. "Hey now, hey now, you plan on fucking my stock you better be willing to pay for it,yo"

Darrel relinquished his hold on the whimpering child, "My apologizes, he was so delectable I could not resist."

Denzel quickly distanced himself from the predator into Yazoo's protective embrace. "Whatever. So, we headin out or what?"

**7:00 PM**

Cloud's patience was running thin.

Darrel had done nothing but run around the city; carousing about purchasing frivolous items of gold and silk while crackling that obnoxious laugh. It would be because of this shit bag he'd ruin his chances at impressing Leon's family.

"Darrel, I've had just about enough of your shit!"

The sun had just about set below the crystal waters, street light had begun lighting the vacant streets; Cloud's time was running out.

The older man turned to the enraged blonde quirking a thick black brow, "W,What's the problem Cloud?"

"The problem? The problem is an overweight old fuck dragging my ass around the entire city acting like you don't want to pay me!"

Darrel stared wide eyed at the outburst, not able to defend himself on the matter. Cloud and Reno both looked at each other, "Wait...you're not...don't tell me-"

"I just need a little more time! My people have yet to pay me for the products!"

Yazoo flipped open his cellphone and dialed an all too familiar number, Darrel watched fear taking over his body, "W,who are you calling. Who is he calling?"

"A friend of a friend, Darrel...You know if there's one thing I don't care for it's liars." Slowly Reno raised his pant sleeve revealing to the old man's horror a large aluminum bat.

It had been a long day, tiring and uneventful but the day was finally over. Cid let all his employees off for the day as he got ready to leave himself.

He made sure all windows were lock, tools were put away, machines offline, all stock accounted for, to most it would seem like he was making excuses to stay later than necessary. Like he was procrastinating meeting his son's boyfriend.

Well, you'd be correct.

Cid didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely nervous about meeting the young boy. He had no idea what kind of guy he was!

For all he knew he could be a Hellion, a dumbass, a delinquent, or worst, he could actually like him.

He sighed, he was doing this for Leon. Although his son didn't ask nor would he probably understand his impromptu demand, him meeting this Cloud character was good thing for the duo.

It showed trust and respect on both parts.

They needed to do this if he was going to date his one and only son. A rite of passage as it were.

Just as the older man was turning off the lights a strange sound wavered into his senses.

"Da hell?"

Cid exited his shop greeted by a gang of teenagers literally beating the shit out of an older man. "The fuck you kids doing!"

A blonde with spikes in every direction turned causally to the voice, jumping nearly as high as Cid at the realization of who it was, "YOU!" the two screamed in unison.

A red head with a bloodied bat slung casually on his shoulder quirked a brow to the comrade, "Yo, Strife you know this geezer?"

"Not exactly. Shit how the hell did we end up at this shop?"

"The Hell you doing on my property beating up this man? Have you all lost you're damn minds!"

The Red head gave a sneer, "It ain't none of you're business grandpa, just go on home, yo."

Turning back to the business at hand the enraged Cid spun the two back around, "The Hell it ain't! You all better get the fuck out of here before I call the cops!"

Green eyes narrowed at the man before him the metallic weapon weeping onto the concrete,a puddle collecting at his feet "What the hell are you gonna do if we don't?"

Blue eyes matched challenging green ones, "You really wanna try me punk?"

"Reno, let's just go!"

The one known now as Reno whipped his head around to his blonde associate, "What! Why?"

"Look I really don't wanna get thrown in jail by a bitter old man with nothing better to do tonight! You know I have other plans, lets just take Darrel and handle this elsewhere."

Sirens could be heard in the distance, probably a concerned neighbor saw and heard the commotion on the streets. The slender teen and child who were only looking on to the scene ran away upon the sound of police.

"Shit!"

"Reno, what are we gonna do?" The large man with short platinum hair inquired to his to superiors, his knuckles were covered in victim's blood and his eyes held fear of incarceration. "Reno! Let's go!"

"The fuck are we gonna do about-"

"Man, fuck Darrel! I am not about to get arrested today!"

Just as the two were about to book it like their bodyguards had Cid stopped Cloud buy the gruff of his neck pinning him to the cement, "You're ass ain't going anywhere kid!" The blonde struggled against the large man above, sirens wailing louder closer.

"Fuck! Get the hell off me!"

As unexpected as most of the events thus far, Reno's bat collided with the man's head. Goggles breaking as blood poured from the burst wound. Cid rolled off the shocked blonde only to be plummeted with Reno's bat again and again.

"Reno! That's enough!" Cloud threw Reno's body away from the shop owner, glass lay everywhere from the impact submerged in thick dark puddles of blood. Cid groaned in pain, at least he was breathing.

The police fast approaching the duo ran off leaving the bloody messy scene behind them.

**8:00 PM**

The table was set and ready for the arrival for Cloud as well as the tardy Captain. Vincent sat staring at the wall clock, concern covered his face at his beloveds unexpected absence. A young girl with short jet black hair lay in his lap taking in his stressful petting.

Leon lounged on the sofa, more upset than concerned at where his good for nothing boyfriend was. The fact that he could have actually beat his father home, surely that would have astounded Cid. But like always, he'd let him down.

"Vincent I'm sure he'll be home soon."

The guardian sighed eyes never leaving the slow clicking hands of the clock, "I'm sure he will be...it's not like him to go back on his word without any notice...it's not like him at all."

The young girl looked up to the man, "Don't worry Vince, Cid's a old geezer! He's probably hobbling here now as we speak." Vincent gave a small smile at the child, "Yes, you must be right Yuffie..."

Vincent sprang to the door at the sound of knocking literally flipping the small girl off his lap, where she landed with a lound thud on the floor.

"Nehhh! Vincent! Owey, that hurt!"

Leon helped the tiny girl to her feet, "Don't take it to heart Yuffie. He's just excited."

The girl pouted cutely still rubbing her hurt head. Leon smiled give the soft locks a peck making the child blush a cute pink.

"Shiva, Cid! What happened!"

Leon and Yuffie exchanged looks before rushing to the door. Vincent stood supporting the Captain's immense weight on his shoulder. Blood trickled passed his closed eye and mouth, his goggles were decimated.

Leon went to his other side taking some of the slack weight that threatened to topple Vincent over. Together they were able to lay him down on the couch Yuffie prepared.

"Cid what happened! Who did this!" Vincent stroked the soiled face blood smearing onto his snowy white skin. "I'll go get the first aid." Leon alongside hustled to go find medical aids to help the hurt man. Cid took Vincent's hand to his own and kissed it gently, "Now, don't get all teary eyed over me Vince. I'm alright…I'm alive aren't I?"

Vincent continued to let his tears pour out, "But you're still hurt. How did this happen?"

Leon returned handing Vincent the necessaries to clean the open wounds across his face. As he was being serviced Cid looked over to the small brown eyed girl peering at him curiously. "The Hell is she doing here?"

"Yuffie's father had an important dinner arrangement tonight and asked if I could watch her for the night." Vincent replied removing a rather large glass shard from the laceration across his brow. "This little demon? She's causes nothing but trouble!" Yuffie stuck her tongue at the burly man, "Meanie! At least I didn't get beat up!"

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie cowered at the scolding from the usually quiet man before perking up to the tune of the captain's jolly laugh, "I guess you got me there kid."

"Do you plan on continuing to break my Highwind? Will you not tell me what happened?" Cid sighed taking a look at his despondent spouse. He was shaking a little, obviously this was much more nerve wracking for him than himself. He halted the mending with a gentle kiss to the other's lips bringing him into a sweet embrace.

"I'm sorry Vince. It really can't be helped now, I'm alive and breathing and that's the most important thing right?"

"Yes."

"But if you have to know, I got jumped by a bunch of drug dealers outside my shop."

Cid's grip tightened around his spouse, knowing full well he'd want to jump right out of his arms and pursue the culprits. "There, there calm down now Vince. There ain't nothing you can do. I tried to stop them from assaulting this old guy."

"Dad, this is serious! Did you call the cops!" Cid grinned feeling the thin man finally settle into his soft back rubs, "Didn't need to. A neighbor did it for me. I told them everything I could, and they arrested the man they had beat up under suspicion of drugs and other illicit behavior. Whatever the hell that means."

Leon was as dissatisfied with his father's response as Vincent was.

He was covered in blood and bruises and laughed it off like it was a paper cut. He could have been killed.

Standing, Leon started to make his way out of the room, "Squall, where are you going?"

"To call Cloud. Tell him the dinner's off."

"Why do you wanna do that?"

Leon spun around outraged at the question, "Dad! You were attacked by drug addicts and bleeding all over the place! You're in no condition to meet anyone right now!"

"Bullshit! All I need is a little spit in the wounds and a soak and I'll be good as new! Don't you call that boy and cancel this dinner!" The captain stood to his feet, wobbling slightly at the sudden rush of blood but quickly recovered. "Just let me soak the old sack and I'll be right and ready."

"Ewww!" Yuffie made a face at the vulgar sentence making the captain hoot in laughter again. "Relax squirt I ain't inviting you to join me! But there is one person I'd like to be accompanied by…"

Vincent took that as he cue, joining the other at the exit way. Cid gave him a quick kiss and a small smack through the doorway before giving the two children a look of satisfaction, one of which Yuffie gave another grotesque face. Leon smiled softly, if he had that much energy after getting the shit beat out of him, maybe he really didn't have anything to worry about.

**8:15 PM**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Cloud was on a rampage tearing through anything and everything in his path. Trash cans, beer cans, table ends and chairs nothing was safe from his explosive behavior.

Reno watched just as irate from his lazy boy, Denzel perched on his lap cowering at the savage behavior. "Bro, destroying the house is not gonna make things better, yo."

Cloud turned crazed blue eyes at the pensive red head, "The fuck? Don't fucking try me right now, Reno! I missed my fucking dinner date because of your fuckary!"

"My fuckary? The fuck did I do? Yo, I got had too Strife!"

"If it weren't for you wanting to wait around we wouldn't have had the cops called on us, you wouldn't have had to assault some old dude, and I would be in Leon's home gracing his

3 family with my motherfucking presence!"

Reno scoffed, "Doing you a fucking favor, asshole."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, instead of kicking my shit around and bitching, why don't you just leave for his place, yo?" Cloud whipped his head around to look Reno in the face. He stared at him for a few moments before grabbing his jacket and storming out the door, but not without knocking over several beer bottles off the counter and slamming the door.

"Dumbass. Dude's got a fucking temper, yo." Denzel removed himself from cowering in Reno's neck to face him, "I didn't know he could get so mad!"

"Yep, Cloud's easily angered. Do any one of his pet peeves and he will go fucking berserk on your ass. He's had more jail time from just tantrums alone. I think him going off the heavy stuff has really made him more restless."

Denzel lay his head on the red head's "This Leon person must really be something special."

Reno scoffed placing a cigarette in between pale pink lips, "Yeah, a real piece of something..."

8:48 PM

You'd think Cloud was more than acquainted with his boyfriend's upset face.

He' seen it on many occasions, never changing always softening. But it seemed Cloud had really truly upset Leon to no extent. Upon arrival the brunet opened the door frowned and slammed it in his remorseful face. He had sat like a cat pawing at the door, begging for entrance and forgiveness.

When Leon stepped outside to hear the other's ridiculous explanation on his delay. His face was set like stone, sheer perfection with not one flaw, gray piercing dead into Cloud's guilty gaze.

"Look, Leon...there's really no explaining why I"m late. I mean, I could tell you but it wouldn't do any good right?"

"..."

"Yeah, I figured..." He thought he had his whole story figured out. Some street punks was hassling him on the way there, which would explain his ragged appearance and tardiness. But there really was no point, if anything lying would only dig his grave deeper.

Sure, he could tell him the truth. Spill his guts about how he was too busy fucking up some old dude in an alleyway for drug money to realize the time. Go on and on that it will never happen again, but that was just an empty promise wasn't it? Few steps short of a lie really.

"I'm really sorry Leon."

So he stood there, guilty like a killer, staring into those irritated storm clouds he knew and loved.

Leon sighed, turning slightly toward the door a smile gracing his face "Come on. My dad's been waiting..."

The small family were already at the kitchen table.

Plates of food and treats lined the Ebony wood. Laughter and small chattered already erupting before Leon and his guest even made it to the entryway.

The atmosphere was warm, like a blanket Cloud could feel wrap around his body and senses. This was that happy dinner family thing he'd never known.

"Dad, I like you to meet-"

Leon unfortunately never had the chance to finish his sentence.

As Cloud came into view of the battered Captain, all hell broke loose. It was like a scene in a movie, slowed down and dramatic. Cid's expression went from that of welcome and serenity to shear rage and shock, brows furrowing as veins pulsed from his neck, mouth stretched in a horrific shout. Cloud only swore and turned away as the enraged man sprung across the table and dog-piled him to the floor.

"Cid!"

"Dad! What the Hell are you doing?"

Cloud struggled for the second time that day against the hard large body of the Captain, face ground into the carpet, he was glad Vincent kept such a clean home. "Vincent call the cops! This little shit's the one who fucked with me earlier!"

"What?"

Finally managing to free his face from the vanilla laced fibers Cloud looked up to the confused teen before him, "Wait Vincent! Leon! Please listen I can explain!"

Cid socked him in the back of the skull silencing his tirade of excuses, "The hell you can!"

"Dad get off of him!" Leon with the help of Vincent, pulled at the heavy man successfully able to relieve him from the blonde teenager. Cloud scrambled to his feet panting and weighing his choices, to flee the scene or stay and face this crazed father.

"Now what is going on? How do you two know each other?" Leon demanded, shielding Cloud from Cid's clawing hands. "That-that ass bag, was the punk who was selling crack on my property and beat the shit out of that old man!"

Gray eyes whipped around and stared in shock at the guilty blonde behind him, "Cloud!"

"Wait, Leon, I can-"

"He and his little friend were the ones who tussled with me too!"

"Now, that's a lie! I didn't touch you man!"

"The hell you didn't! Wanna explain these scrapes and bruises pretty boy?"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned to the red faced Vincent, his eyes glowed a haunting color as his grip around Cid's bicep increased, "Leon go straighten this out upstairs before I handle this upset my self!"

This fiasco was really getting out of hand.

Leon had never seen Vincent so frighting before, Yuffie whimpered from her seat at the table ducking her head underneath so she did not have to witness the threatening figure before her.

As Leon escorted Cloud to his bedroom, Cid attempted to soothe his livid lover, apologizing for his behavior, rubbing his fevered skin with his rough calloused hand.

When the teens entered Leon's bedroom, Cloud knew he was in deep shit.

Leon thought he knew everything about him. All the dark secrets were in the light and out in the open, yet here he was accused of dealing dope and assaulting his own father.

This was going to be uncomfortable...

The door shut softly, leaving a heavy silence hanging between the two teenagers. Leon did say a word as he made his way to his bed, Cloud watching till the very moment he planted his bottom on the blue comforter.

"Leon! You're dad is lying! I didn't atta-"

Leon put a finger to his lips gesturing the other to silence his frantic confession. He patted the sheets beside him, a silent command he took taking a seat beside him.

Leon could easily see how riled his boyfriend was, his muscles were so tight and tense they shivered from the unkempt rage within. If the events his father spoke of earlier really did involve him, he could understand why he was behaving like he was.

He rubbed his back, slowly and softly, his hand acting as a sponge draining all the stress and anxiety suffocating his mind. When he was finally calm, shaking now ceased, Leon removed his hand entangling it in the other's lazed grip, "Now...tell me...what happened?"

Cloud took a deep breath, his head finding a home on Leon's thigh. Even in the denim confines his sweet earthy scent wafted into his senses drowning his worries away, "I was selling drugs..."

Leon flinched suddenly but ignored that tid bit of information for the moment. "And?"

"My client lied. He didn't have his share, we spent more money trying to respect him than he owed us. So we got mad, and fucked him up."

"Cloud..."

"I know, you're probably mad but that's how I make a living Leon. I'm not using any, I swear!"

"I believe you Cloud...I'm not really concerned with that right now. I just—did you hurt my father?"

Cloud shot up to look Leon straight in the eyes, "No! I may not have know he was your dad but I didn't lay a hand on him! I swear, Leon! I swear!"

Leon looked into Cloud's eyes for a long time, trying to find any hint of lying or a secret lurking in his deep blue orbs. He smiled squeezing his hand and planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips, "I know Cloud, I know."

Cloud pouted and blush after the kiss, "You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. I'm rather livid to be honest."

The blonde quirked his head like a confused puppy, Leon laughed kissing him once more, "I'm just relieved to know you weren't the one behind my father's injuries. He does have a tendency to over exaggerate his stories."

Leon walked to the door with Cloud tagging right behind him, but before he opened the door he hesitated. "Cloud...you know who did hurt him don't you?"

"Er, yeah...it was Reno. I told him to just leave him but he wouldn't let up. Sorry."

Leon didn't say anything but Cloud did notice how tightly he grasp the door handle before he opened it and exited.

"Dad, I think you're stretching the truth a little bit. Cloud swore to me he didn't even touch you. In fact, he said he was defending you the whole time."

Leon scolded his father as the family tried to reconnect once again, each taking a seat along the

dark table. Cloud was a far from the bear like man as possible, using Leon as a shield only giving the father figure wary glances from behind his shoulder.

"That don't excuse the fact he was selling drugs by my shop!"

"But it does excuse him from assaulting you, which I think we can all agree, is a little more detrimental than sealing drugs, right Vincent?"

Although that subject truly was something to look into, Leon needed to sedate the situation before it took to new heights of chaos. The last thing he needed right now was his father calling Cloud a drug addict and hippie.

The dark haired figure nodded, his fury now subsided as he began to fix Yuffie a plate of the rather cold food.

"But-But!"

"Dad, please act you're age."

"Yeah, captain, act you're age!" Yuffie piped for the first time since the strange confrontation.

Cid gave a sneer, bearing his teeth as Vincent lay a plate full of food in front of him, "Cid behave."

The older blonde threw his arms in the air indignation, the fuck was everyone's problem? Was drug exchanges a everyday thing nowadays? What was this 'National Pick on the Captain day?'

He sighed and pouted as he began to dive into his meal.

"Leon, would you like to serve Cloud?"

The couple blushed together, Leon nodded taking a dish from Vincent and whispering to Cloud what he'd like to eat. Cid watched with disgust at the small chattering and quiet giggles, his frown only deepening at just how close the two were. Leon was practically sitting on this kid's lap.

Who did he think he was?

When all the food was served and everyone was eating comfortably, Cloud decide to bring up something that had been bothering him since he had arrived. "Sooo...is that like you're daughter or something Vincent?"

Both Yuffie and Vincent looked to Cloud with confusion, "I'm not Vincent's kid! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Ninja?"

Vincent shook his head, "She's a friend of the family. I agreed to have her for the evening, she really wanted to meet you."

"Really, what for?"

"Thinking the same thing..." Cid grumbled, ignoring Vincent's warning gaze. Yuffie stood in the large chair, "Leon's my big brother! I wanted to see whose been bumming around with him!"

"Yuffie!" Leon shouted blushing at the vulgar statement, no doubt she picked it up from the Captain's ever expanding vocabulary. Cloud laughed, "You don't have to worry about that Yuffie. I haven't been bumming around with Leon."

"You better not! Swear I find out you've been doing anything-"

"And how exactly would you find that out love?" Vincent inquired not bothering to look at the face was already familiar with. Yuffie giggled at the defeated blushing face of the man, "Gee, Captain, you're off your game today."

"Tell me about it, kid."

Silence covered the room in an awkward in embrace. This was suppose to be the dinner where Cid would learn all about the boy who decided to court his one and only son, yet here he was quietly grumbling with each bite, glaring at the boy every time he made eye contact.

Cloud was not as bothered by the immature behavior as Leon was. He stared at the teen, who gazed glumly intohis untouched course. Disappointment was an understatement.

Cloud knew he'd regret this but he cleared his throat to get the father's attention, eyes remained lowered in some sort of primitive respect to the dominate male, "So... Mr. Highwind, I notice you own a auto shop. Mind if I ask what you specialize in exactly?"

This certainly caught everyone's attention. Heads turned to the grumpy man at the end of the table, awaiting his answer to the rather polite question the teenager asked. Cid continued to glare as he responded, "Airships. Due to popular demand, gummi ships."

Cloud nodded.

Geez, would it kill the guy to smile.

But he did good he knew.

The way Leon's hand crept into his own and how his lips softly curled into a proud grin, he knew he was glad he decided to at least try to be the bigger man and make amends with his father.

He wondered if he got the old fart to smile if Leon would give him a treat. A big long wet treat...

"Do you think you'll ever need a hand with anything? I'm a fan of machinery myself."

"Tell you what, when Hell freezes over and delinquents are accepted in everyday society as drug dealing is today, we'll talk."

Cid gave a hooting laugh as he stood from his seat meal now finished to enter the kitchen, "I'm grabbing a beer and heading to bed, I've had as much as I could take with this 'lovely evening'."

Cloud arose from his seat as well,"I better head out too. Nice meeting all of you. Sorry again about all this." Leon followed his boyfriend out the door, it wasn't how he imagined his first parent-boyfriend dinner would have gone, but at least it ended peaceful enough.

"Wait a minute! Everyone, before you leave...I have an announcement."

Everyone paused, it had been the first sentence Vincent had uttered (that was not a scolding) since he had exploded earlier that evening. Much to everyone's surprised a small smile cradled on his lips as a hand gently lay on his lower stomach, "Everyone...I'm pregnant."

Yuffie was the first to break the shocked atmosphere squealing loudly and squeezing the tall man, she adored so much. "Nehhhh! Vinny that's awesome! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Vincent returned the hug, eyes smiling up at the captain who joined the couple hands overlapping his own dainty, thinner ones.

Leon smiled at the extended family as Cloud only blushed and nodded his congrats to the grave man before being led away by the brunet.

The air was much cooler now that the sun had departed for the evening. The October wind whipped past the two leaving with them the lingering smell of sea air and mist. The teens held hands as the made their way slowly down the abandoned boulevard.

The family resided in a small residential area, a few small homes lined the street with street lamps lining up and down the extension.

The couple stopped at the end of the road, under the last dimly lit light, an orange shade washed their over their bodies. Leon's head lay on Clouds strong firm chest hands entangled at their waists.

"Thank you Cloud, for trying at least."

The blonde smiled kissing the brunet's crown, "Ain't a problem. I know none of this wouldn't have happen if it weren't for my...business."

Leon frowned at the recollection of the drug game his boyfriend was the ring leader of. He knew it was in his blood to sell drugs, he got it from his father after all, and had been apart of the crime ring since he was old enough to walk the streets alone.

Leon didn't feel it was his place to tell him to quit his 'occupation', after all he didn't know exactly what would happened if he decided he didn't want to sell anymore. It was okay as long as he didn't use what he was selling.

"S'alright. Something good came from all this after all, I mean Vincent's pregnant! That's exciting right?"

Cloud frowned, "I don't understand how that's possible but it's cool I guess."

Leon looked up at the blonde, gray eyes peeking over pectorals, "You don't think a man should carry children?"

Cloud scratched his head, eyes avoiding curious storm clouds, "It's not that it's just...well, you can't say it won't be a little strange. I mean, how is that even possible? Last I checked you had to have a vag to pop out a kid."

"They have new contraceptives for men. They'll a little sketchy but some have swore by it. Don't you read the paper?"

"Read? You know I can't read." Cloud joked rubbing his nose in the giggling brunet's neck, lying there taking in his strong sweet scent.

This was nice.

It wasn't what Cloud was use to in the least.

He lived a fast life of sex, drugs, and danger. He didn't do parent dinners, he didn't believe in taking it slow. But here he was, outside the home of his long term boyfriend's parents, cuddling under a streetlight. No sexual advances, no discreet quickie against the frigid pole. They weren't even making out!

But that was okay. Cloud was okay with taking it slow with Leon.

He was okay with just holding hands and cuddling in his sheets with an occasional blow job thrown in. He hoped he could have thousands of moments like these with Leon until the day he died.

"I love you Leon." he whispered.

"I love you too Cloud." he whispered back.

CHAPTER 9: MEET MY DAD::END

AS: Hey everybody :) I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the delay! School's taking up more time than I thought, not to mention every time I tried to work on it I was on a little hiatus. I just could not for the life of me write D: but it's finished now and I have a special treat for you all because of the delay :3 (Oooo what could it be?) go to my sister account:: FormerlyknownasStrangely to read a side story that will fill your yaoi void. (TO DA EXTREM-A!)

Please tell me what you think, is this how you expected the prequel would be? Like it hate it? Try me, I'm all ears :3

-Love Strangely3


	10. Bad Influence

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart and FF characters.

"Reno...what the fuck is this?"

Cloud had been searching for a roll of tape all afternoon. It was no surprise that the small object would be lost amongst all the beer bottles and filth the two youths surrounded themselves in. Cloud had bought a special gift for his one and only, it was only reasonable that he would wrap it rather than simply hand it to him.

While he was hunting for the tape however he discovered something much more interesting in Reno's underwear drawer.

He held up a small electric blue ball suspended on a thin metal dole no bigger than his pinky nail.

"Oh, that's your tongue stud dude."

"Yes, Reno I know that. Why the hell was it in your room, in your underwear drawer?"

Reno gave a grin reminiscing on the event that transpired with the borrowed piercing, "I borrowed it."

The blonde roommate grimaced pegging the red head right between the eyes. "Da fuck? Borrowed it? It's a fucking tongue piercing Reno that's disgusting!"

The red head picked up the small object, "Just wash it off you'll be fine." Cloud rolled his eyes, leave it to a street rat to teach him hygienics. He walked to a nearby mirror extending his tongue to take a look at the forgotten hole. It was practically nonexistent.

"I'll just get another one. Looks like I have to get it re-pierced anyway."

"Volt will do it for you. He owes me for a couple of hookers and Chardonnay. Just drop my name."

Hookers and Chardonnay? Where the fuck was Cloud when all this was happening?

The blonde nodded grabbing his wallet before heading out the door, he decided he'd just buy another roll of tape.

"I have a surprise for you!" Cloud hummed as Leon approached.

The bell had just gave it's first warning wane, students shuffling into the brick house like every morning every week. The same humdrum pattern Leon had acquainted himself with since his arrival to the islands.

Routine was nice. It was secure.

"Oh? And what that?"

Leon attempted a peek behind the blonde's back at the evident colored paper but was quickly denied.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know?"

Cloud continued to playfully evade the the other chuckling at the various failed attempts. Leon stopped his chase and pouted, "Cloud! Come on, don't tease me."

"Ah, but you're so cute lil Lion." He kissed pursed lips relinquishing his hold on the concealed package. With a nod of approval Leon hastily torn through the material, the sight before him took his breath away. "My God...Cloud. It's...beautiful!"

Encased in the festive wrapping lay a black leather jacket. Encrusted on the back was a large red emblem resembling twin wings with a smaller lion shaped crest on the right sleeve. Thick wool fur cradled the collar.

Leon's fingers stroked the cool texture, eyes wide in awe.

"You like it?"

"I think liking is an understatement." Leon humored, "How exactly did you get this?"

"I bought it. How else?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah, I got that much. I mean, it must have been expensive...is this real leather?"

Cloud nodded gleaming in pride, "Yessir! 100% real leather, not that phony pleather shit! Nothings too good for my baby." Cloud planted another kiss on grateful lips before assisting him into the gift.

It fit like a glove.

It did not cling nor did it hang too loosely. The hemming past halfway on his chest.

Gray eyes lit up with joy, appreciation twinkling like stars words could not describe how grateful he was. Leather arms wrapped around the blonde Adonis's neck giving him a sweet kiss. As their lips twirled past Leon could feel a foreign object that helped in massaging his tongue.

He broke a moment to question the strange feeling. Cloud grinned revealing the shiny metallic embedded within his tongue. Leon stared in wonder, his boyfriend never failed to impress him.

"A piercing?"

'Yes my pretty. Do you like?"

Leon sighed only nodding before diving in for another mouthful of the interesting copper taste.

The bell sounded once more startling Leon. Class had begun and he hadn't even made it into the building.

"Shit! Cloud, we're late!" he made a quick dash for the gates but was halted by Cloud's stern grip. Leon looked the other puzzled, slightly tugging away as if to break free. "Cloud?"

"Not today sugar. Come on, let's go somewhere fun."

Leon gave the other a quizzical grin, quickly scanning his face however the smirk soon dropped worry now washed over his features. "You're serious?"

Cloud only smiled leading him to his bike. Fenrir growled and roared like the spectacular beast it was drowning out any reluctance and skepticism he wanted to reveal

The couple caroused the island for an hour in a half, going to various shops and parlors that lined sandy streets. Leon was continuously offered more gifts from Clouds, constantly bombarded with clothes, chocolates, electronics, anything in the blonde man's reach he could shove into the other's modest face.

He gently declined each time but somehow the frivolous items always ended up in a plastic bag as the duo exited every shop they entered. Leon had accumulated so much merchandise he could probably open a small shop of his own.

Leon had never been spoiled like he was with Cloud. Growing up he'd stop asking for gifts and items when he was informed he was not truly the Captains blood. Of course he and Shera still cared for the child and bought him items against his will, but the gestures went for naught.

The feeling of guilt the ability to genuinely accept the gifts.

Cid eventually gave up trying to win over the boy's love through artificial affection.

Now, forgotten feelings were beginning to resurface with every swipe of Cloud's debit card.

The two returned to the school in time for the end of fourth period and the beginning of lunch. Leon stuffed all the items from the day into the small black locker, Cloud at his heels hands cradling and rocking the other's hips at his mercy inhaling the pure scent of leather and Leon nose buried in the crook of the neck.

"So now what? Lunch will be starting soon, wanna go grab a seat now or..."

Cloud trailed off as lips connected with his own in a powerful kiss. It wasn't like Leon had never initiated a kiss before, but the sheer force behind it was new. Dominance was left to the blonde when it came to passion sessions.

"I feel like I owe you...you know for all the gifts." Leon whispered a finger trailing up and down his chest. Leon could feel the pressure from Cloud's lower region pushing against his inner thigh. It didn't take much to turn the other on.

"Oh?"

Mischief lurking in his eyes Leon escorted Cloud to the nearest restroom, shoving him into the last stall down the line and sealing the door. Definitely uncharacteristic, Cloud allowed the brunet to repay him for all the spending, sitting comfortably on the stool while the other straddled and devoured his mouth.

His tongue swirled around his sliver stud, lapping it hungrily. The blonde grinned to himself, he knew the piercing would turn Leon on. It was edgy and though small hid underlining messages of rebellion and attitude.

Just the thing to give Leon that push into an devious nature. One of reckless behavior and delinquency, nothing too extreme to cause concern from his family and peers, but just enough to take him out of his comfort zone.

Leon licked his lips, eyes still hungry for the other. "You like the piercing, huh babe?"

Extending his tongue he showed off the metallic bud, using his muscles to move the piercing up and down. Tempting him. Leon nodded licking the stud presented to him like a child to a lollipop. Such a lewd act was enough to make Cloud take him against the wall right then but he contained himself contenting himself with another messy kiss.

"You should get a piercing too baby."

Leon chuckled wiping the slight drool from his chin, "You think so?"

"Oh fuck yeah."

He lifted his white tee stroking pectorals before harshly pinching a nipple watching in sick joy at Leon's silent whimper. "I can see you with a couple of nipple piercings. Here and..." another tight grip at the other nipple. "...Here." Leon squeaked covering his mouth with both hands to silence any sound that may escape as Cloud twisted and pulled the elastic skin.

"It'll be quick and clean. Just get these stretched and perky, then just slip the needle through."

He dug his thumbnail into the harden numbs as if to reenact how the process would be done. Leon shivered and collapsed on to Cloud shoulder unable to keep himself upright with the waves of pleasure pulsing through him.

Cloud could feel his erection pressing against Leon's own growing problem. Still playing with the left nipple Cloud slipped down to tented jeans revealing hidden packages to the cold icy air.

"Maybe a dick piercing, hm? Or maybe your balls. You'll look fucking sexy with a reverse p.a. Hun."

Leon moaned into his neck at the sudden attention to his tiny urethra opening stretching.

"But that's too dirty for you, isn't? No, you need something classy and sexy..."

Cloud stopped toying with the teen to make him sit up right in his lap and face him. Face flushed and eyes cloudy Leon didn't know how much more he could take of his boyfriend's sweet torture, cum was already beginning to cry from his tip.

Before he could catch his breath the torturous blonde dived into his navel, lapping and swirling about the small crevice. Leon could not stop the yowl rattling from his throat at the sticky hot contact, his voice bounced against the stark white walls before disappearing into the void.

Teeth nipped and suckled neighboring skin leaving harsh red marks in his wake. Leon clawed at Cloud's scalp.

Too much, it was all just too much for him.

Cloud had never been this aggressive with him, but he liked it.

"C,Cloud..." was the last thing he was able to choke out before he climaxed, shooting his seed onto Cloud's chin.

Cloud chuckled wiping off the residue and sampling the taste, "You are too cute, my lion."

He attacked the recovering cub's neck, grinding his still hard member onto the weeping lax counterpart.

The sound of someone entering the bathroom halted all Cloud's sexual advances, as they frozen in their positions. They held their breath waiting and watching as shoes that did not belong to a student clicked across the linoleum.

"Shit! Looks like the superintendent." Cloud whispered.

Leon's heart was racing a million beats a second. This was it! This is what Leon was afraid of, he'd warn Cloud and it went for naught. The two would be suspended and Leon's dreams of becoming a General would be revoked.

"Pee."

Cloud quirked a brow. Piss? With his dick hard as stone? That would be impossible.

"Try again sugar, I can't get nothing out with a boner."

"Just do it!" Leon hissed, eyes glowing as hot as fire at the perplexed teen.

With a deep breath the blonde concentrated passed the thick heavy pain in his nether regions. A small squirt shot out like a fountain hitting Leon in the lower abdominal. The shoes continued it's inspection of stalls standing in front of each one as if trying to listen for any elicit activity.

"Hurry!"

Leon pushed the fevered dick down into the seat, covering Cloud's painful cries with his mouth as a small trickle managed to slip out in time for the shoes to arrive at their hideaway. The sound of piss hitting the water seemed enough to satisfy the man, shoes disappearing from their sight as the superintendent walked out the door.

Leon let out a sigh of relief kissing Cloud all over apologizing for his hasty decision to force his member out of shape. His hands stroked and rubbed the abused penis like a dog he was trying to win over.

The blonde allowed the sweet treatment because Shiva knew it hurt like Hell. "I'm so sorry baby. I just got scared."

"Kiss it."

"Hm?"

"Kiss it. Kiss it and make it better." Cloud commanded eyes twinkling with bemusement and graveness.

Leon stared at the blonde for a second before falling to his knees giving the head two sweet kisses before taking the hard organ into his mouth. The stale salty taste of urine instantly washed over his taste buds. Not entirely unpleasant but still something he'd hope he'd never have to sample again.

Leon's blowjobs had gotten increasingly better. No longer merely allowing Cloud to use his throat as a fuck toy he was able to get the other off through powerful sucking.

Cloud hummed and moaned at the service, the way those soft supple lips latched onto his dick and pulled him in and out drove his wild. He tried to let Leon have full control, after later learning of his discomfort the first time, but it was damned hard when it felt so good! Hips found a way of working on their own.

It was not long before he came in a hot hard rush, filling the greedy mouth with his sticky seed swallowing as much as he could while the rest ran passed pursed lips.

"Fuck Leon, I love you so fucking much." Their lips collided again now located on the bathroom floor. They didn't leave until well after lunch had ended.

It was hard but Leon convinced his lazy boyfriend to actually attend his remaining classes of the day. He knew Cloud had business after school so he wouldn't be able to see him for the rest of the day, which was ok on his part because he too had other plans.

"You sure about this?"

Zell and he stood outside the tattoo and piercing parlor on the outer edges of the island. The owner was apparently a friend of Cloud's and comrade to Reno who freely gave Zell his tattoos as a favor to the boys.

A prank that he could not pass up.

Leon however was not here for a tattoo, but a piercing. A belly button piercing to be exact.

He knew Cloud was only fooling around when he'd mention it in the bathroom, but after contemplating the suggestion Leon decided to go through with it. Why not, after all, Cloud had one if he got one too then they'd match. Not to mention Cloud would surely appreciate the gesture.

Leon did not respond to Zell's question, in fear of backing down. Instead he walked into the parlor welcomed to loud rock music blaring and the smell of ink and liquor. Besides the posters of nude woman covered in ink there was no one in the building.

"Are they closed?" Leon pondered slowly making his way further and further inside. "They shouldn't be. It's only 3."

The brunet heaved a sigh of annoyance, leave it to Zell to bring him to a parlor where both patrons were missing in action. "Great. Just fucking perfect."

"Hey now little missy what seems to be the problem?"

Emerging from the backdoor behind the duo stood a an older man littered with tattoos. From his eyebrows to whereabouts unknown by his nether regions, not an inch was missed in the ebony design.

The man took a double take of Leon realizing this 'little missy' was missing a few important parts to make him a miss. "Oh, shit my bad dude. Thought you were a chick."

Leon only frowned at the man, "And why would you think that?"

The man had a good foot over Leon, mahogany eyes gazed down at the teen giving him a once over. "Can you blame me? You have a smokin body babe. Nice ass too."

Before Leon could even decipher what the stranger had said a small smack landed on his bottom. Flabbergasted Leon stood sputtering as the man ignored him and continued over to the blonde partner.

"Hey Zell. Tats still look good."

"Bite me Leifho." Zell sneered refusing the other's kind gesture. The man only chuckled, "Still pissed about the tats huh. You need to let it go, it was two years ago bro. Why the fuck are you here then?"

Zell raised the finger taking a seat on a bright yellow couch further in the parlor, "Not me, him. He wanted a piercing." Leifho brought his attention back to the boy he'd spanked, "Sweet cheeks?"

That landed a good blow to the jaw by Leon's powerful fist. To be sexually harassed was one thing but then be called sweet cheeks only to add insult to injury. This was the first time Leon had assaulted anyone since he'd left the academy.

The tattooed man lost his balance momentarily rising up again in a fit of laughter, "Aw, kid's got some spunk. I like it." He grinned eyes shining in a peculiar way. "Leave him alone Kou, that's Cloud's new boyfriend."

"Your kidding? Figures, Cloud always gets the babes."

Leon watched Kou walk to his large desk in the center of the room, taking a seat with feet raised in a relaxed pose. It was enough to make him sick.

"The name's Kou Leifho. Tattoo Extraordinaire!"

Kou Leifho. Now that was a name. It rolled off the tongue almost too perfectly. Probably a name change to give his ego flair.

"Whatever. Look I'm not here for a tattoo. I want a piercing."

"You sure? You'd look pretty sexy with a tramp stamp babe."

"Don't call me babe asshole."

"Hey now what's all the commotion?"

Attention fell on another figure emerging from another room. Much tall than the brunet and twice as thick. Hair as blonde as Cloud's but cut in a shorter punkier style. Not a single tattoo was on his body piercings instead littered his face. The most peculiar: two sharp metallic horns jutting from his head.

Leon folded his arms eying the behemoth up and down. He'd be damned to let another sexual assaulting brute irritate him further. "Your friend's being an asshole."

The newcomer only sighed delivering a powerful blow to the skull. Brunet howled and swore, "Fuck Volt! Da fuck?"

"Stop pissing off the clientele. Sorry about that what can I do for you?"

Finally. Professional service.

"I'd like a piercing. A belly button piercing if you would."

The blonde brute motioned Leon to follow him to a back room asking for him to ignore the insufferable cat calls and whistles from his idiotic employee.

The room was pretty clean for a dark lit cave. The similar yellow from the sofa showed up again accenting the only lap and furniture in the room. A display of various piercings sat perched on a table with various posters showing off each design on various models in various places.

"You want a belly button piercing. Huh, know anything about them? How it's done or anything like that?"

Leon's eyes continued to wander about the room, each glance delivering a new vision each time, "Nope."

Volt's hazel eyes shot up to stare blatantly at the teenager, "You didn't research any of this before coming?"

"Nope." came Leon's response once more, eyes this time focus on the rotating trinkets. Volt stared at the youth for a long while before taking a seat behind the desk halting the spin Leon delivered with a finger.

"You should really know what you're getting into before coming. You have to have a pretty high pain tolerance for stuff like this."

Leon chuckled finally making eye contact with the other, a smug grin raised a blonde studded brow, "Trust me I've taken more shit than you think. Don't let this pretty face fool you. Besides I'm doing this for my boyfriend. You may know him, Cloud Strife."

The look on the man's face was priceless. Such an array of emotions at once from shock to disbelief and everything in between. He gave a small chuckle, "Is that so? Well, this one's on the house."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Volt waved him off gesturing for him to sit on the reclining seat beside him. Leon obliged slowly descending on the cool plastic surface. He watch the blonde prepare himself: washing his hands thoroughly, applying a pair of gloves, pulling a mask over his nose and mouth,getting a new sterilized needle from a drawer, if he hadn't known better he'd think he was seeing a doctor.

Volt instructed him to pull up his white shirt revealing his taut tanned stomach. Not a hair in sight, just pure soft white skin. The man whistled, "Damn. No homo but you've got yourself a pretty stomach there kid. And I've seen plenty in my day."

Leon blushed accepting the compliment gray eyes continued to watch the ebony hands work diligently applying an unknown liquid (most likely an alcohol of some sort) on to a small cotton ball which he applied around the circumference of his navel.

He be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous.

A needle was going to be injected into his skin, that's nothing to take light of. Not to mention the possibility of infection. Anything could go wrong.

Although he did not show it on the outside he was a cowering cub on the inside.

"Nothing to be worried about, I've been doing this for a long time with out any complaints you won't even feel it."

And to his amazement he didn't. It was quick and painless just as promised. The needle sank into flesh without him even flinching. The ends were plugged with a tiny ball on the inside and a spike at the bottom.

It looked good and Leon felt good.

He felt sexy something he'd never really felt before.

Cute, yes.

Attractive, you bet.

But sensuous was a whole different ball park. Just looking at the way the silver dance on the light and hung firmly beneath his tight ab muscles sent shivers even down his spine.

Leon thanked Volt for the free service, Zell was still anxiously waiting to leave uncomfortable with being left with the man who fucked up his skin forever for so long.

"Damn, Cloud sure knows how to pick'em. I haven't see a doll that fine walk in since Daj." Kou commented on the exiting teens. Volt nodded, "I wonder if he'll fuck him like he did him."

Leon could not wait to show off his new piercing to his boyfriend purposely wearing a low cut tee that exposed his midriff and stud.

The entire school got a good look at the piercing before Cloud did unfortunately. Apparently, the blonde had neglected to mention he'd be late to school that day. Some "business" had to be handled across town but he promised to be there in time for lunch.

"There's my angel." Cloud chimed upon Leon's entrance into the cafeteria. Hands found a home on curvacious hips as that devilish tongue dived in for a sweet taste of heaven. Reno, who sat beside the blonde, snuffed his own angel close beside him.

Leon's gray eyes looked down in disgust at the red head, this was the boy who beat his father mercilessly with a baseball bat? Well, two could play at that.

"Reno, it's been a while. I've been dying to see you, after all, it's not everyday you meet your father's assailant."

"The fuck you say?" Reno looked up to the blonde who refused him eye contact.

"You heard me, you fucker. I should call the motherfucking police on your ass for beating my father half dead you prick!"

It was a mild action, flipping the older teen's food into his lap pouring the entire carton of milk over his head, but it was enough to make Reno stand and charge at the brunet. Fist raised in anger that never made contact with it's desired destination.

Cloud beat him to it.

Reno sat on the floor a complete mess as the entire student body looked on stunned, the stingy skin hastily turning a harsh bluish red. Cloud stood above him shielding the proud grinning Leon with his frame while he shook his hurt fist out.

"Don't...touch him Reno. You touch him and I'll fucking kill you."

Electric eyes looked up to Cloud. His comrade. His partner. His best friend,threatening him for a broad.

He could not believe his ears.

Not only did he disrespect him in front of his guy and the entire student body but he defended him. There was no repercussion, no scolding, not even a shake.

This kid had stepped into these blood brother's lives and fucked it up.

Reno said nothing but slowly stand not bothering to shake off the various stains in his clothes, he merely gave a haunting look before walking out of the room with Yazoo right on his heels.

The room exploded with chattered at the sudden confrontation. Reno, the Reno getting schooled by the new kid and sucker punched by his best friend, this was unheard of.

Cloud turned to his beloved stroking a cheek fondly, "You okay?" Leon nodded accepting a hug that hid his persnickety grin.

Just as planned.

You'd be surprised some of the places you'd find a drug addict.

The typical locations were always in an alley, a lowly bar or dingy club, even at the bus stations or low end department store bathroom.

Kadaj never cared for these locations.

They were dirty, crawling with other drug addicts and prevs. No, Kadaj preferred places of class and stature. His favorite hideaway: the library.

Just where Reno found him.

He sat in the furthest corner on the highest floor with the largest pile of books beside him. None approached him nor sat around him though there was room to spare.

A book in hand with a coffee nearby the teen looked like an perfectly normal academic child catching up on some late night reading. They both knew better than that.

"Reno...I never thought I'd catch you here." he purred eyes as red as a doomsday sky peered over the paperback he held in loose clutches.

"I could say the same for you Daj." Reno responded taking a seat across from him, waiting for him to place the book down to face him.

He did no such thing.

"I take it you heard what happened earlier today?"

Reno could not see but he was sure the young teen was smiling behind his book.

"I did hear about. Unfortunately I was not there in person, I was too busy getting fucked by the school jock. Number 18, left forward, dick is bigger than his skill on the field. Fucked me hard, that one. I swore he ripped me a new one. But what killed it for me was his insufferable sobbing. The ass was pretending I was his whore girlfriend who dumped him last week. Still good rough sex though."

The drug lord rolled his eyes.

This was the problem with Kadaj: he didn't know when to shut up.

His mouth spilled nothing but the truth, like a lie detector shitting out information. It did not matter how frivolous or personal the information was he was sure to relay it to you.

It was guaranteed you'd get pure honesty, you just had to sit through his bullshit first.

"That's great Daj, look I came to you with a proposition."

This sparked the youth's interest, book finally set aside to make full on contact. He was definitely still baked on whatever he had taken, green eyes drowning in a violent red, skin as white and pasty as ever. How he was even able to read the large mountain of literature was a mystery.

"I'm listening..."

"That bitch has done me in for the last fucking time, yo! I want you to split those two up."

Kadaj rolled his tired eyes raising his book back up, "Reno...please don't waste my time on ridiculous things. You know Cloud can't stand me, my wiles have no effect on him anymore."

Reno pulled the blockade down, "I'm not asking you to use your wiles just your wit. You're a smart kid, yo. I know you can dig up dirt on the bitch and make Cloud break up with him."

"It would have to be pretty scandalous information, Reno. And from what I can see that kid, what's his name, Leon? Is far from a student who has any shameful information, his record's clean."

"Look, he's got something on him. Something he doesn't want me or Cloud to know, yo."

Kadaj quirked a brow, the whole thing sounded ridiculous but he'd never seen Reno so determined over something like this. This Leon must really be a thorn in his ass.

"What do I get out of this? Cloud won't take me back, so what's your next best thing?"

Reno smiled, he finally had him. "I'll you have five minutes alone in my stash room. Take and do whatever you want during that time, yo."

Kadaj pretended to ponder the idea like a child, keeping the red head on pins and needles for his answer. "You've got yourself a deal partner." the silverette purred, a white hand reaching out to shake the other equally paled skin.

Reno was more than determined in getting his revenge. Leon Leonhart, never underestimate a pimp.

I can't believe you got it done boo!" Cloud exclaimed watching Leon model his new edition for him in his underwear.

Vincent had an appointment for the doctor and his father was at work. The whole house was his for a good 3 hours.

He crawled up to the equally nude blonde who lay comfortably in his bed, blue eyes never leaving his exposed body.

"It's all for you hun. I knew you'd like it."

Leon kissed both nipples before coming up to lick his favorite new toy, joining their lips in a messy sloppy kiss. Cloud could not keep his hands off the piercing hanging from the naval. It was so new, so sexy. If Leon wasn't careful Cloud may have to fuck him with or without his permission.

The blonde dipped down to play with his sensitive skin, gently tugging at the spike. He could feel the tremors running through his captives body. Each rock drove the freshly driven dole further down through the skin sprouting blood from the tiny hole.

Leon groaned hands burrowing deeper into golden locks yowling at the friendship his belly button and Cloud's tongue shared. The way his small ball rubbed and brushed against his flaming skin was enough to make him cum right there and then.

Using surprising strength Cloud flipped the teen below him attacking his neck with vicious kisses and bites, marking him as his own, relishing in his loud screams of ecstasy.

Venturous hands made their way to tiny briefs that were ripped off and abandoned on the floor. Leon was startled at first but quickly relaxed into Cloud sugar laced coaxes. The tongue from before greeted Leon's tight virgin passage, teasing it's ring with his stud gently rocking it in and out.

Victimized, the only thing Leon could do was lay there and moan, let his hands run freely through Cloud's mane at the sweet torture he was committing to his defenseless hole.

Oh the sounds Leon could make!

Quickly adding a fingertip into the mix Cloud began vigorously lapping at his entire crack, making it as wet as possible. The wetter the better.

It was long before that fingertip turned into a segment and that segment into a finger, the tight muscles devouring all that Cloud had to offer. "Your pussy hungry for some attention my lion? It's gobbling my whole finger, look it's even taking in another one."

Leon whimpered at the fullness his virgin hole was experiencing. Being stretched and conquered like this felt so good! And these were just his fingers, he could only imagine what his fat hot cock felt like buried inside.

Fingers pumped at a feverish pace driving further into the unknown each time. Naughty hips twisted and moved on their own, trying to force Cloud deeper but was halted by Cloud's stinging slaps. As the volume increased as did the ferociousness of the slaps. Red marks covered his entire front side in stingy blistering bliss.

Cloud raised a leg up placing it securely on his shoulder while fingers remained trapped inside the delicious heat. Not only did this angle generate more pleasure on his Lion's part, but it also gave him a great view of his notorious ass. He delivered a great slap rousing another round of howls from the victim.

"That's right my lil Lion...scream as loud as you want know one will hear you."

Fingers working at a incredible speed while being assaulted from the rear was too much for this little lion to handle. Leon came in a hard rush, singing his orgasm to the world in one pure note. Exhausted, he lay in a heap, body still twitching from the powerful release he had just endured. Gray eyes watched the blonde remove his fingers from his quivering sphincter, then removed his own drawers before straddling Leon's heaving chest, presenting him with his own problem.

"Don't fall a sleep yet, Squally. I still wanna play."

He slapped his dick on his chin splattering semen about his chin and cheeks. Leon was more than happy to suck his boyfriend's dick, it was just the matter of how tired he was. It was rare for the two to engage in such raunchy activity.

Lips slowly parted for the blonde's domination, hot air hitting his swollen cock like an island breeze in July. Before descending Cloud coated the lips with his head, leaving a sticky white trail reminiscent of lipstick.

Grinning he plunged in gagging and fucking the tired mouth for all it was worth, not enough to do substantial damage but just enough to pleasure himself thoroughly. It took a while but Cloud eventually came awarding his lover with a pearl necklace.

After a short clean up the two settled in bed for a quick nap. Cloud's hand rediscovering the silver trinket clasp tightly in his beloved's skin. "You okay?" Blue eyes gazed up fondly at the other.

"Yeah...it's a little sore though. I just got it done, I wasn't really suppose to screw around with it a lot." Leon cringed with every caress to the tender flesh. Although the sexual play was fulfilling it was truthfully painful, his cries of passion hid underlining wails of distress.

Cloud lifted the sheet to investigate the severity of he damage he had caused. It was bleeding, not a lot but enough to cause a slight concern. It appeared as if the hole had widened slightly making the inflammation and irritation.

"Does it look bad?" Leon questioned once the sheet was laid to rest once more.

"No, you'll be fine. It's bleeding a little but it'll stop after a while." He pulled the teen close to his naked frame inhaling the sweet smell of sweat and sex through his scalp. Leon sighed relaxing into the hold shutting his eyes and mind from any worries or anxiety,

"I don't understand. What do you mean you have no record of Leon in 4 of his classes today? That's absurd, Leon Leonhart is an A+ student not to mention the front runner for Valor Victorian. The teachers must have overlooked him. "

Vincent rolled his eyes at the man on the phone.

How ludicrous.

He'd just gotten back from a check up to fine an unattended message on the phone, shockingly from Leon's high school. The message was a recorded stating the time and date before revealing that Leon had not attended four of his seven class that day.

Concerned the guardian took it upon himself to call the school and get to the bottom of this large scale mistake.

Leon was a good kid, never one to be absent late alone to play hookey. The child knew he had to do well at this public school to prove himself worthy of becoming a General for SEED once he he graduated. He'd never risk it on to parade about the island like some kind of delinquent.

Leon rounded the corner taking a seat on the couch beside the annoyed man. Cloud had departed long before Vincent had returned leaving him to kill time on his own. The sound of Vincent's voice gave him hope of some form of entertainment.

"Yes, I understand it's unlikely all four teachers made the same mistake, sir, but it's just as probable all four of those teachers are lazy clods. Leon is a very quite boy, he does not need any negative attention directed on him like some of the others hellions in your care. I give you my word as a Turk Veteran, Squall Leon Leonhart was in class today. Thank you."

Vincent shook his head finally hanging up. "What was that about?" Leon questioned knowing far too well of the trouble he had blindly evaded.

"The school. They said you missed four of your classes today."

Leon furrowed his brows putting on the charade of the dubious culprit, "What? I was there since seven this morning."

"I know that's why I called them back to fix their careless mistake. I mean, really, you of all people actually have a shot at a decent future. You don't have time to lollygag and cause trouble."

Leon nodded. It's true he truly could not afford messing up his chances at SeeD for juvenile fun he had endured today. He was lucky Vincent was too trusting to even question him on the bizarre accusation. Never again.

"But besides all that, how was your day dear?"

"It was pretty good. Cloud got a new tongue ring he kept showing off."

Leon could see the obvious disgust on Vincent's flawless features, eyes slightly twitching accompanied by the small tilt of his lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just not a fan of piercings and tattoos and such."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, I believe your body is a sacred temple. You must maintain its balance, keep in shape and good health if you want to appease your Gods for the after life. I feel things like tattoos and piercings desecrate the body, leaving it a defiled therefore no longer divine."

Leon quirked a brow, he'd never know Vincent to be so religious, "But his ears are pierce and you didn't seem to mind that."

"Well, that's not as extreme as puncturing your tongue or scratching ink into your skin. What Cloud believes in and what he does with his body is up to him, it's just not how I would raise my child."

His hand fell on the small almost nonexistent bulge protruding from his midriff. Leon folding arms across his pulsing naval, "What about me? I'm not technically your kid...what if I wanted a piercing."

Vincent's red eyes fell softly at the teen, "It's true I'm not your blood parent, I'm not even your parent who decided to adopt you. Cid is you're true parental and whatever he decides for you, then I will most probable side alongside. I do not know how strongly your and his beliefs are, but nonetheless..."

His hand reached up to cup the boy's face, eyes now dancing in pride, "You're such a beautiful boy Leon, there's no need for any gaudy adornment like that. People who get those markings are trying to get attention weather it be positive or negative, you get more than enough when you flash a smile. You are completely flawless not a blemish nor scar on a single part of your body. Take it from someone whose body has been used and abused over the years, once you've taint this beautiful canvas the stain it leaves will never go away."

Leon blushed nodding a feeling of shame and embarrassment flooded his heart and showered his mind in dread. He didn't know how strongly the other felt and now it was too late to simply take it out and pretend it never happened. The deed was already down and his canvas had already been painted.

Hiding seemed to be his only option until he could figure out what to do about it.

"A party?"

"Yeah, Yazoo wants to throw one for Reno big 1-8 tonight at a club down town, you wanna ride with me?"

Leon sat on the curb outside Cloud and Reno's apartment watching the blonde give his bike a good cleaning. Shirt removed to repel against the island's sunny gaze his muscles shone and shine in the light reflecting off the swear that had perspired.

"Why is he inviting me? I did humiliate him in the cafeteria the other day?" Something didn't seem right with Yazoo 'gracious' invitation. He publicly embarrassed him and Cloud socked him in the face on his own accord, why would he want him within seven feet of him let alone at his birthday party.

Cloud shrugged, "Yazoo doesn't really have beef with many people unless it concerns him personally. Plus he's not inviting you, I am. My money's going in for it too you know. Besides, the chances of you two actually running into one another are slim, the whole place is going to packed from wall to wall."

Cloud's reassurance did not persuade the reluctant teen, Cloud noticed the unsure look mirrored in the bottled water in his hand.

Leon had a feeling something bad was going to occur if he set foot in that estate, like a mob just bum rushing him or finding himself surrounded by ice and a bloody bandage on his hip the next morning.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on babe, it'll be fun. You won't be with the crowds you'll be with me." Cloud leaned down to kiss the brunet on the lips softly. A teasing gesture that always left Leon wanting more, that always made the teen give up all his inhibitions and go with the other through whatever careless reckless endeavor.

Leon gave a pensive stare before agreeing, "Where is this club again?"

"It's a place called, 'Nobody's Home' it's on the upper in of town."

Nobody's Home. That was a cute play on words. But why did the name sound familiar?

"The upper end? Wow, I didn't know the basterd could get dressy for a party."

Cloud thew a bucket of water at the black stallion, surveying his work before coating another load of soapy water the exterior, "Reno loves to flaunt what he has at the appropriate time. You should have seen him at _my_ sweet sixteen."

Leon sighed, "Well, I guess I should buy something nice than too. I don't want to cause too much of a scene with my SeeD uniform."

"The attire's 'Street Classy' so don't go out buying a tux or anything. Here." Cloud dug into his pocket retrieving his leather wallet bound by a sing silver chain. Going against Leon's pleas against it he handed the teen 1K.

"Doll yourself up nice and pretty babe. I want you to out do all the skanks in the joint."

Leon pondered the bizarre request a moment before shaking it from his head not bothering to explain why that statement was crude, rather he took it as a compliment. "I'll do my best."

"Leon! Cloud's here!"

Leon stood in front the mirror making sure everything was perfect. New black leather pants hugged his infamous bottom tightly, a variety of belts littered his waist adorned with silver chains that sparkled with crystal accents. The jacket purchased him sat high on his shoulders the thick white fur blended with his short hair.

A white undershirt was rolled up at his sternum exposing his naval ring. He'd been contemplating how he'd get out of the home without his parents noticing. Underneath that shirt lay another shorter more appropriate shirt that he'd wear to the party instead.

One last once over and Leon departed down the stairs.

Cloud stood by the door fingers nervously playing with the rubber encompassing his helmet while Cid sat on the couch glaring daggers.

"Leon, wow you look amazing."

Leon planted a soft kiss to his cheek, "I try. Nothing special."

"Now you get him home by 11:00. You hear me boy? 11:00! Not 11:05, not 11:11, eleven zero zero!" Cid scolded emphasizing his point wit his fingers posed in two circles. Cloud nodded rolling his eyes as he escorted his date out the door.

Tonight would be sweet.

"Nobody's Home" sounded familiar to Leon but he could not remember where. It was until they pulled up to the lavish palace that he remembered. His father had his second bachelor party here. It was just as large as he said it was, he did not however mention it was also a strip club.

Woman covered in neon war paint danced in cages suspended high above the floor. Dancing around like wild animals shaking and juggling appendages about. Young attractive men in colorful briefs walked about the establishment serving drinks and snacks to the crowd.

"Wow, this is impressive." Leon humored allowing Cloud lead him through the parting crowd towards the bar. Leon took a seat while the other scanned the confines, "I'm going to find Reno, let him know I'm here or whatever. Are you going to be here?"

"Yeah, I guess." Leon sighed accepting a parting kiss before being left alone. The bartender nodded his acknowledgment to the abandoned teen, "What can I get you?"

Leon was no drinker. He didn't know anything about alcoholic drinks and brews, the only names he was familiar with was whisky, beer and wine, the three poisons he was surrounded with at home on a daily. Ordering any of the three would not be appropriate in this setting.

"Uh, rum and cola?" He ventured recalling the name in a movie he'd seen. The bartender gave a surprised look before setting off to prepare the concoction, he set it in front of him with a wink before assisting a group of girls on the other end of the bar.

Leon took a hesistant sip of the dark colored brew, it was not terrible. The strong taste and heat of the rum was watered down with the fizzy syrupy taste of the cola.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

That voice...

To his dismay Kadaj stood behind him, eyes shining a sick green in the dim lit room a cocky grin tugging at thin pink lips.

Leon harrumphed watching the other take a seat beside him, "I thought we should properly introduced ourselves. After all, I feel its unfair you have a beef with me when we've never even exchanged words. My only guess is it's because me and Cloud used to fuck in the past."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, if you would have known me you would know I'm known for being blunt. I'm guessing you hate me because we used to date."

"I'll have you know, I don't like you because of the way you act around Cloud. You're not together with him yet you feel the need to flirt with him."

Kadaj chuckled ordering a cocktail from the bar. He did not continue speak until the drink was mixed delivered and he had himself a good long sip. Leon only frowned patience running thin with the boy.

"Are you intimidated by me? Strong men never tend to worry about new loves past. Unless, perhaps, you don't trust Cloud of course."

"What! I do trust Cloud, I love him. It's sluts like you I don't trust."

Kadaj laughed again, "Oh, I remembered when I thought I loved Cloud. I quickly learned what love really was, unfortunately I learned far too late."

The fuck was wrong with this kid, what did that mean? Leon picked at his exposed navel in frustration. Kadaj noticed the small charm and gave another chattering laugh, "Don't tell me, Cloud convinced you to get that piercing?"

"What's it to you?"

The teen wiped a tear from his eye, this was too much.

His eyes looked into his bright blue cocktail swirling it's contents into a small whirlpool then settle. When he turned to Leon again his demeanor had changed, eyes no longer as bright and smile gone.

"You are treading in dangerous waters my friend. The longer you stay the more confused and lost you'll become. He won't stop with that, he'll continue to change you into his own ideal partner. You won't realize what's happening until it's too late; when you lose him your lose yourself."

Leon stared at the peculiar teen for a long moment, "Why did you and Cloud break up?"

"The fuck is going on here?"

Before an answer could be uttered Cloud approached the strange couple. Kadaj smiled patting Cloud's face softly before departing. Cloud frowned watching the silver boy disappear into the crowd before directing his attention back to the brunet, "What was that about? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. He was just talking in riddles." Leon said ordering another drink. Cloud nodded leaning back on the bar, "Sounds like him." Blue eyes watched Leon drink deeply from his glass, his face already flushed a pastel pink.

"I'm going to talk to Kadaj see what's that was about."

"Huh, of course you are. You're always going to talk to Kadaj." Leon mumbled finishing up another glass. Cloud quirked a brow, what did that mean?

Cloud drifted through the dancing bodies finding the silver haired teen in the far side of the club seated on a long white sofa. The music was much softer, muffled by the distance so there was no need to shout at one another.

"What did you tell Leon?"

"Ah, Cloud, I'd say it's a surprise to see you but it was inevitable. That is to say, it's only natural you'd hunt me down and drill me with questions just because you saw me speak to your beloved Leon."

"Don't give me your bullshit Daj, just tell me what you said!"

Kadaj gave an airy laugh, "Shiva Cloud you act as though I told him you eat babies for breakfast...although that's not too far from the truth is it?"

A fist collided into the wall beside Kadaj's face, electric eyes glaring down at the smug teen, "Watch it Kadaj..." The teen only grinned at his ex waiting for him to compose himself once more before tell him what he wanted to know.

It was a power he discovered he had while dating the aggressive teen, it was unfortunate he realized it a few months too late.

"We just introduced ourselves, he told me why he has beef with me and your ever changing expectations."

"The fuck does that mean! Why can't you just talk like a normal person!"

Kadaj flipped his hair walking away from the blonde, "Doesn't matter. But I suggest you go attend to your beloved, he seems to making quite a few friends over there."

Cloud looked over at the bar noticing a rather large group of men surrounding the area Leon was seated in. Fighting his way through the pack Cloud stood horrified at the entourage of older men flirting with his boyfriend, his hands wrapped firmly around a large bicep.

"Wow, it's so hard...you must you work out a lot."

"I don't have to work very much to get hard." The man responded kissing the giggling teen's knuckles.

"That's it! Get the fuck out of here pedos! He's mine!"

Cloud shoved the men away earning a few sounds of disappointment as they slowly left the scene, not without winking at the beauty at the bar and leaving a pile of numbers beside four empty glasses. Cloud looked in shock at the accumulation of drinks he'd consumed.

"Are all those yours?"

"Wha? No silly, I can't have that many phone numbers, you only get one Cloud, duh."

Cloud faced palmed slowly letting out a breath at the ridiculous statement. This was becoming way too much for him.

"No Leon, I was talking about the glasses."

"Whaaat I was thirsty. I needed something to wet my whistle." Leon stood on wobbly legs falling heavily on the solid body beside him. "Unless you have something else for me to suckle on..." he purred taking a squeeze at his package openly.

Cloud blushed removing the other's naughty hand, "I thought you said you could hold you're liquor?"

Leon shook his mane wildly, "Nooooo no no no! I never said that, you always assume I know everything just cause I'm pretty but I'm more than just smart."

"Great. Fucking fantastic..." Nothing said a good time like a drunken lightweight.

The sudden change of music got Leon excited. He clumsily jumped up and down pulling at Cloud's arm, "Cloud, Cloud let's dance! I love dancing!"

"I don't think that's a good idea you can barely stand." Leon got his way anyway pulling Cloud into the hot sweaty dance mob. Leon twisted and shook to the rhythm his ass finding company with Cloud's crotch, the two becoming one on the dance floor. Cloud's hand glided down slippery skin squeeze succulent thighs.

Leon was a damned good dancer and everyone took notice the once dancing crowd turned into an audience applauding Leon's sensual moves. The enthusiastic cries increased Leon's confidence, making him more daring more loose.

Before Cloud knew what was going on Leon was smashed between two foreign bodies inside the circle. Cloud yelled against the roar of the dancers trying to get his boyfriend's attention, however it was drowned out in the blaring music.

Leon's mind was spinning. The colors of the lights and people blended together in a hypnotic mix, he could not tell up from down let alone who was rubbing his body. A whisper in his ear told him he was a good dancer, that he had a hot body, that he wanted to leave with him, go to his place for the night. But Leon did not know the voice, he did not know the hands so he just continued to dance.

"_Leon...Leon..._Leon!" That voice was known. Leon's vision tried to focus on colorful figure before him who pulled him away from the whispers and the hands and the music. He was led to the higher level of the club where the atmosphere was relaxed and the music wasn't as loud.

Few people inhabited the lobby, the few who were were too occupied with one another to acknowledge anyone else. Pushed up against the wall with missing artifacts of clothing, lips and bodies locked together in bliss.

Cloud found an empty couch to occupy. He was tired of this night already, Kadaj had rattled his brain with stupid riddles, Leon was a sloppy drunk mess attracting all sorts of freaks and weirdos, it was all too much.

Leon straddled his lap kissing exposed skin with his cold soft lips. Cloud rubbed his back fondly, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you hot..." He grinded his groin into the other's earning a small chuckle, "Is that right?"

He let Leon do what he wanted, might as well have some fun after such a shitty night. Hands pushed the black top he wore as far as he could, exposing nipples that were quickly attacked by hungry lips. Cloud groaned, the gentle nibbling rousing the blood in his crotch, he himself was content with squeezing and smacking that protruding bottom. As his hands roamed the bottom something caught his attention. A bump intrusion interrupted the smooth surface of the leather.

"I thought you didn't wear underwear with leather?"

Leon smirked standing and pulling his pants all the way off, ordinarily it'd be a concern but when he was this wasted and probably wouldn't remember any of this, what was the harm of a little fun. To his surprise a black thong cradled Leon's goods, small silver studs decorated the edges.

"Well this isn't his a surprise?"

Leon blushed, returning to his spot "The lady at the store told me I couldn't wear leather pants with out one." The sight was true ecstasy the fur surrounding his neck resembled a boa laying upon the tiny thin shirt. That cute little piercing twinkling in the light, Leon was the definition of sexy.

"So fucking sexy..." The two shared their first intimate kiss of the evening, tongues rubbing against each other while hands stroked and groped. The thong was halfway off when Leon's phone went off. Leon whined shuffling around to find the source of the noise.

"Maybe I should talk to your folks, you being all drunk and stuff." Cloud took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Hello! That's what you have to say you ass! Where's Leon?"

Oh terrific, it's good ole Cid.

"Mr. Highwind, sorry, Leon's in the bathroom right now what did you want to tell him?"

The captain gave a hooting fit of laughter, obviously that was the wrong choice.

"You can tell him to tell your dumbass to bring him home! It's going on twelve o'clock! Now, to my recollection I told you two to be home at 11 o'clock!"

Fuck was it that late already? Cloud glanced at his phone clock; yep, 11:30. He was sunk.

"I'm so sorry mister Highwind I'll bring Leon home right away."

"What, no! I don't want to go home yet!" Leon whined that was quickly hushed by the other. "Was that Leon? I thought he was in the bathroom?"

"That, that wasn't Leon it was some other couple. Some drunk chick, you know who chicks are right captain?"

"...don't call me captain. Get your asses here in 30 minutes or your dick won't be around to make inside my son!"

The phone cut off. Great, a wasted Leon and only 30 minutes to get him home. He needed to sober up fast.

"Leon, sweetie, how drunk are you?"

Leon put a finger to his lip in a cutesy pose, pretending the ponder the question, "Uhhhh, pretty fucking wasted!" he broke out into a giggling fit attacking Cloud's lips again in a sloppy kiss. Shoving him off Cloud quickly grabbed the abandoned pants fighting the other to put them back on.

"Leon, please don't fight this! I need to get you home!" Leon whined letting the blonde hike the tight pants back on his body. The next step would be to get him a little sober Cloud carried Leon out of the night club in hopes of dodging any predators. Cloud sped to the nearest coffee shop ordering the three of the biggest size black coffees they could dish out. Leon protested, despising the taste of the bitter substance but Cloud would not let him leave until he finished all of them.

It looked like Leon had sobered up much more than before, nauseous but sober.

Cloud was able to get the teen home in twenty nine minutes barely making it.

"About damn time! Leon get in here, you're 30 minutes late—What the hell is that!"

To Cloud's dismay he forgot one of the most important things when getting Leon back home:: his naval piercing. Cid grabbed hold of the stud giving it a sharp pull. Leon let out a shout slapping the hand away.

"It's real...my God Leon what did you do to yourself?"

"Cid, what's going on out there is everything okay?" Vincent called from the room upstairs, awoken from the ruckus downstairs. Cid looked at his disappointment in his sad blue eyes, "Naw, Vince. Ain't nothing go back to bed. Gotta get rest for you and my runt."

The group listened to fading footsteps creaking up the stair into the bedroom, once the door shut Cid brought his attention back to the couple. "Leon...I'm very disappointed. You know how Vincent feels about these things..."

Leon only looked down not meeting his father's thwarted demeanor. A fire raged in his gut...

"I blame you!" Cid pointed a finger to the quite blonde. He jumped at the accusation, "Wha, me?"

"If it weren't for you he'd never do a thing like this! Leon's a good kid!"

The heat rising high into his throat...

"Having a piercing does not make you a bad person!"

The guilt ,the shame was trying to escape trying to repent...

The argument was cut short when Leon heaved on the steps, releasing all the anxiety that had been toiling in his stomach for the evening.

The words Kadaj said, the liquor, the lies it had all become too much.

CHAPTER 10:: Bad Influence::END

AS: Happy 2012 and Happy Birthday Life Before Twins! It's been a year already and I just want to thank all of you for your support and loved during these amazing 365 days! I hope 2012 brings every love and happiness! In honor of LBT birthday I will be updating throughout 1/1/12! The first part of the story will be completed during this time so be on the look out!

Happy New Years! - Love Strangely 3


	11. Stop

Disclaimer:: I do not own Kingdom hearts or FF characters

Leon was grounded for a week.

He could not use the telephone, he could not go online unless supervised when doing homework, he could not leave the house except to go to school and would be picked up by Vincent everyday until his punishment was finished. Most importantly he was not allowed to see or speak to Cloud.

Cid had called the school making up an ridiculous story that his son and the blonde could not be within 20 feet of one another for a week do to a physical altercation, requesting the school provide full on surveillance and security to ensure the two didn't even breath on one another.

Leon got in trouble for a combination of arriving late, drinking heavily at the party and having the belly button piercing. They of course only told Vincent it was because of the drinking and being tardy, not wanting any unneeded stress on the expecting parent. Cid said the piercing would be hidden for now but when the piercing healed it was coming out, guaranteed.

Leon did not argue nor fight with his father, he was right it was stupid for him to drink like that. It was idiotic to get a piercing without his consent. He wasn't thinking he was following the crowd, letting his environment influence his better judgment.. He swore to Cid and Vincent he'd never do it again.

It was now Friday the day he was finally free of all charges just in time for Cloud's big news.

"So, Halloween's coming up this Saturday and me and Reno's planning a party in our apartment. I was hoping you could come..."

Their separation seemed like an eternity, the last thing Leon honestly wanted was to go to another party and be wrapped with everyone else but with each other.

Not to mention the party was the whole reason they'd been apart for a week.

"I don't know Cloud I mean I doubt my parents are really ready for me to go out and party after what happened last time..."

Cloud grinned, "Yeah I figured, I just thought I ask at least." He was disappointed. It was obvious, but Leon was honestly torn on what to do. He wanted to spend time with Cloud but he'd already broken his trust with Cid, the chances were thin but...

"I'll see what I can do." Cloud smiled pecking him gently on the lips. "That's my boy. I promise, it'll just be you and me...no one else." A hand lay harmlessly on Leon's inner thigh, close to his crotch it sent a chill up his spine.

Cloud had been dropping signals on 'moving to the next stage' more and more as their relationship soared. His body language became wanton and their 'sexy time' was being pushed to the extreme.

Sex was definitely what Cloud wanted and soon.

They'd been together now for a strong two months and he thought it was finally time to reward Cloud for his patience. Leon was ready to have sex.

"A party? Leon are you really asking us this?"

The family sat at the table preparing for another meal together. Leon had brought up Cloud's desire for a 'redemption' party on Saturday.

He knew it would be hard to convince his parents but he had to go to this party.

"I know I messed up but I swear to you it won't happen again. I've learned my lesson, I was stupid and I admit it."

Vincent looked to Cid, he holding all of the power and sole decision maker when it came to Leon, continued eating his dinner, not looking up at the curious faces of the other two males.

The two waited for a response but received none other than the demand for another beer from Vincent.

Leaving Leon alone to watch his father devour his meal in silence.

There had been a lot of tension in the home between the two, things just were not quite the same. Cloud was the cause, of course, the father found him a pest and terrible influence on his one and only but Leon was already attached, like a new owner to a puppy the name had already been given and the bond was set.

"Leon...I know you're a good kid. You're hard working, driven and ambitious. I'm afraid that little shit is going to knock you off your course. You fucked up at that party and broke my trust. I'm struggling to trust you again Leon, I really am. But this old Captain doesn't think he could handle the lies and secrets anymore."

Cid took a prolong sip from his dwindled bottle before continuing, "Ya broke my heart Leon, broke it bad. I know you're sorry but I don't know if I'm ready to give you my trust again. Underage drinking, body piercing, it's all too much for this old man. What with the baby coming too, I can't be using all my energy wondering what your up do, who your with, will you be home; it's too much Squall...too much."

Leon took in his father's confession, he knew the relationship was wearing thin but he didn't know it was this dire. "Dad, I promise you I will not fuck up again."

Tired blue eyes finally looked his son in the face, reading him for sincerity. With a sigh and a nodded he agreed to let Leon have one last chance. Leon smiled bright walking over to the man and hugging him tight leaving the room as soon as Vincent decided to make himself known again.

"You sure about this, Cid?" Vincent asked handing over the frosty beverage. Cid patted his lap for the showing man to take a seat, "I don't know Vince but he's all I got for the moment. I don't want to restrain him, that's how things get worse."

Saturday came in a rush.

The news of Leon's expectancy at the party excited Cloud to know end, lighting the flame for him to have everything perfect for him at the party. Not that they would be spending much time with the others.

Cloud spent the whole day cleaning his quarter. Washing his sheets and clothes, straightening shelves and taking out the trash, everything had to be clean, everything had to be perfect for his Lion.

The main room was left to Reno's disposal to be prepared for all the guest he had in store. The shopping too was left to him. Of course when Cloud finally left his room to see the progress the red head accomplished during the 4 hours he was greeted with a plume of sweet smoke and three stoners on the sofa.

"Reno, I you fucking kidding me? You were suppose to be cleaning for tonight."

Reno snickered, "Bro, take it easy it'll get done. Come chill with us, yo."

"You know I'm clean Reno." Cloud retorted waving the thick smoke from his nose. One of the men laughed at the useless attempt, "You got clean for a bitch? Man, I would never do a stupid thing like that."

Cloud frowned, "Why's it stupid?"

"Uhh, because you did it for a bitch! If a bitch told me to quit I'd quit the bitch!" The other laughed slapping skin with Reno in agreement. Cloud rolled his eyes he didn't need this, "Whatever I guess I'll do it myself."

"Cloud stopped being such a pussy bitch and take a hit! I can't stand you like this, all sentimental and shit!" Reno exclaimed blowing a ring of smoke at his face. "Damn, ever since you started dating that ass you've been nothing but a housewife, yo."

Reno extended a blunt to the blonde, freshly rolled and still smoldering. The sweet scent of the grass wafer into his senses and took his brain for a spin.

Tempting. So temping.

"Grow a pair back and take a hit bro. Your little girlfriend will never know..."

Cloud licked his dry lips, he'd been clean for a month and 3 weeks did he really want to throw it all away like this? Plucking the blunt from his friends hand looking over the treat. One hit couldn't do any substantial harm.

This would be it, just one last go around before leaving that life behind him.

Cloud took a drag inhaling all he could in one go before exhaling a hurricane of smoke. The three teens applauded the show making room on the couch for the other to join. "That'a boy Cloudy, here I have something better than just a blunt."

Reno reached under the table revealing a large black suitcase. Numbers were quickly dialed on the lock unfastening the lid showcasing a sole syringe and tiny red crystal vile fill with a black substance within.

"Say hello to the newest craze on the market: Pure Darkness."

Reno took the syringe drawing the liquid in to the tube. It was thick, you could tell by the way Reno struggled to draw it with one continuous pull. It was strange, when the liquid made contact with the glass it began to toil and bubble on it's own.

Ordinarily, Cloud would be a little hesitant about ejecting just anything without his own research and second opinion. But he was feeling good, excited for tonight, this was just a little celebration before the celebration. What harm could it do?

The needle pierced the flesh, pressure pulsing through his veins as the hot liquid raced and his blood began to boil. Cloud's eyes filmed a glossy black, his vision blurred the images before him mixed and twisted into a different setting. A new world of darkness and creatures bouncing about the room.

Cloud relaxed into his seat letting the drug take him for the best ride of his life.

Leon decided he wouldn't dress up for Halloween.

It felt childish and inappropriate in his case since Cloud wasn't not dressing up either. This was going to be an intimate milestone for the couple that he wanted to be absolutely perfect.

Just out of the shower in his classic leather jacket and pants since it's the outfit Cloud loved most, no thong this time deciding to leave it simply commando.

He let out a breath to settle his nervous stomach. This was it. He was not backing down now.

Vincent called Leon down to meet Cloud in the driveway.

It was best that way, Cid could not stand the teen and neither could he., being in the same room could be catastrophic.

"Alright I'll be home by 11 I promise."

"Just a moment Leon..."

Leon turned to Vincent his small belly extending over his waistband a kind smile on his face.

He motioned for the other's hand placing a small silver square in it. "I don't know how...sexually active you are. I don't know if you have or have not given yourself to Cloud already or if you're planning on going through with it tonight. But take it with you. You don't have to use, I'm not pushing you into it but just take it with you. The most important thing for me and your father is your safety."

Leon put the condom into his back pocket, "I'll keep it on me." He smiled before turning to the doorway. "Oh, Leon don't forget this!" Vincent called back handing his wallet to him.

"Oh, thank you. The stupid thing must have fallen out my pocket. These pants are so tight." A final goodbye and Leon was out the door leaving Vincent to pray he'd make the right decision.

The party was just as big as the celebration at Nobody's Home just on a smaller scale. The house was still packed and the crowd just as foreign as before. The only difference was the clear shot of Reno in the quarters. He and Leon exchanged heated glares throughout the night, the hatred still as hot and livid as the encounter in the cafeteria.

Leon did engage in some light drinking with Cloud sharing a single beer between the two of them as well as a little dancing. But as the night wore on it was obvious of Cloud's sexual desires. The signs were everywhere: the quiet whisper, hard grinding and sexual innuendos the blonde wanted sex tonight and he wanted it bad.

"Cloud...I think I'm ready." Leon confessed handing the bottle back to the blonde. "Ready? Ready for what?" his hopes were high, he hoped he was ready for what he thought he was ready for. Leon blushed, "Don't make me say it."

That did it for Cloud, he took a hard swallow and kissed embarrassed lips before rising from the coach, "Stay here a minute while I get the lowlifes out my room. We can talk in there okay?"

Leon nodded watching the blonde fight his way through the crowd toward his bedroom. Just when things were looking up Kadaj approached, just as smug as the week before.

"Have you taken my words to heart Leonhart, or was it all for naught?"

"Fuck off Kadaj, I'm in a good mood and I don't want you fucking that up tonight."

Kadaj pretended to take offense to the comment placing his hands dramatically on his chest and taking a step back, "Well, someone's become a bit aggressive...was that a lesson Cloud taught himself? Be a dick to Kadaj whenever you can?"

Leon scoffed shaking his head, he would not let this boy get into his head tonight with his riddles and metaphors, he was set on his objected and there was nothing he could say to steer him away from that.

Kadaj looked the teen over, "You're nervous... I can tell by the way your sitting. Back straight shoulders tight...your going to fuck Cloud tonight aren't you?"

Leon refused to look at the teen eyes straight ahead ignoring the rising fire coating his cheek. The heat rose higher at the shrill laugh crawling from his throat, "You are! Hahah! This is just too much! Just to warn you Cloud's going to make you do some weird kinky shit in there, weather or not its your first time. He will fuck you raw till the morning's dawn. He doesn't know what gentle is!"

Wait, first time...

"W, Was Cloud...did Cloud take your virginity?" Leon questioned. The smile finally disappeared from Kadaj's lips, his eyes now adverted. "Cloud took more than just my virginity..."

Before Leon could question the peculiar remark Cloud arrived. He said not a word while he took Leon's hand and led him away toward the bedroom, blue eyes never leaving the sobered faced silverette.

Kadaj rolled his eyes once the couple entered the bedroom. That guy...he didn't know what was coming. It was almost sad...

Just as he turned to return to the party his foot stepped on something firm but soft on the floor. He bent down and picked up the black leather square opening it's contents to find something very interesting. Kadaj closed it with a grin, "Very curious..."

YAOI ALERT! YAOI ALERT! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE! YAOI ALERT! YAOI ALERT!

It was so quiet.

The room completely drowned out any noise or music booming next door. It was dark, the glow from the moon was the only thing highlighting the furniture. The bed was neat free of any creases or folds, it seemed larger than Leon remembered.

"Are you just gonna stand there? It's not gonna each you." Cloud chuckled walking the frozen teen toward the bed. Leon body felt heavy, like lead but his feet disagreed; every step felt like jello.

Why was he so nervous? It was just sex, it was just...

Leon sat on the bed Cloud beside him gently stroking his arm. "Relax, babe you're so tense..." Cloud kissed his neck while massaging his shoulders. The leather jacket was quickly removed exposing more flesh for his lip's disposal. They were soft kisses, sweet and meaningful to loosen up the fretting teen.

For this to be pleasurable Leon had to relax, and just let it happen.

Shoulders finally lax Cloud proceed onto his lips kissing him deeply tongues swirling and lapping at each other, while Cloud's hand dip down flicking at the hidden nipple. Leon gasped shuddering as more and more contact was made to his bear skin.

A tongue licked his bare stomach lapping at the salty sweet skin, crotches ground into each other creating an electric heat that drove Leon wild. Before he knew it was lying on his back completely nude with an equally naked Cloud hovering about him. Both penises were erect, both person's were hot and horny.

"Are you ready, my Lion?"

He wasn't.

His mind didn't want to admit it but he really honestly was not ready. He was only 15! This was idiotic, worse than anything else he had done.

But, hey, what was one more lie?

Leon nodded giving a small uncomfortable smile that Cloud mistook as a the last okay of the evening. He didn't seem to see how uncomfortable he was, the anxiety eating him alive, his mind was focused only on sex.

Leon watched Cloud spit a glob into his hand rubbing the thick mucus onto his erection and fingers. Leon felt the wet sticky digits easily slither in pumping to stretch and loosen the virgin hole. Leon moaned and writhed on the bed, it wasn't anything different from what he was use to but just picturing his fat dick inside instead in just a few short minutes...it was exciting.

Trusting the hole was as wet and stretched as possible Cloud being probing the muscle with his head. Such a small gesture that would quickly change Leon's life forever.

"Cloud wait!"

Cloud paused giving in his full attention on the virgin, "Yeah, what?"

The forgotten condom was still in the back pocket of his pants. At least put it on. At least save one shred of dignity and responsibility.

"...I,I love you...Cloud."

The blonde smiled back kissing him gently, "I love you too baby."

Slowly the organ was devoured by the tight muscle that grew in size stretching far bigger than the width of two measly fingers. Leon let out a long cry of pain, it didn't matter how lubricated his dick and his ass were it still burnt! It was dry he could feel the organ rub every ring of muscle in his canal the tip jabbing into a wall when it was completely inserted.

Cloud groaned at the tightness and heat looking down to find Leon in tears. "Hey, now don't cry...it's okay I'll be gentle."

_'He doesn't know what gentle is...'_ the words replaying in his head.

He could just stop this. Stop everything before it was too late to go back, before any more mistakes were made.

"I'm going to move now, alright?" Cloud purred pulling out halfway before pushing further back in.

All he had to do was say stop.

"Yeah it feels great baby, don't stop..."

Just one word.

"Fuck, Leon you're so tight! It feels so good!"

No more lies just tell him the truth.

"Please...ah, ah...Cloud...more!"

The thrusts became more violent, faster, deeper, rougher. Leon only lay there for the ride groaning. He knew it get better but when would better come. His legs were lifted and wrapped around Cloud's moving hips changing the angle of the path the dick took, pounding deeper.

Leon screamed out at the bundle of nerves that was hit. Cloud grinned concentrating on that particular spot, "Scream for Leon. No one will hear you."

Leon let Cloud do what he pleased with his body, the whole act becoming rather one sided. He was flipped every which way fucked backwards and forwards moaning and crying out for his enjoyment. He came 3 times before the dominate one was pushed to his climaxed.

The semen that flood Leon's hole didn't feel right. It was cold, very cold opposite from all the other times he'd made Cloud cum, and it was a lot more than average spilling out of his anus onto the bedspread. Blood mixed in as well creating a milky pink substance.

Leon let out a icy breath. Body hot and spent lay there as Cloud pulled out. The blonde curled up behind him stroking his body kissing his neck, whispering his thanks his lover. "Oh, Leon that was awesome...you did so good..."

"Take me home..."

"What?"

Leon turned to Cloud eyes filled with panic, "Take me home, now!"

Cloud obliged taking him home an hour earlier than expected. Leon was clearly upset and he did not want to make it worst if it was his fault for his anger. He asked if he had did something wrong, if he had hurt him in anyway that he was sorry if he had. Leon never gave him a reason why he wanted to come home so soon, he only said he was feeling ill requesting to leave it at that.

Vincent and Cid had already went to bed. The home was as empty and quite as Cloud's room leaving Leon hollow inside. He quickly took a shower removing all the cum still locked inside his bottom before crawling into bed.

Stomach still upset Leon wrapped his arms around his stomach waiting for the night to be over, for his stomach to settle and for the mistakes to leave his conscience.

CHAPTER 11:: Stop:: END

AS:: Well, there's your yaoi :3. Is this story going as you expected? Probably not right, sorry, but I hope your enjoying it anyway! More updates on the way today sorry it's taking so long (over slept). Please tell me what you think!


	12. The Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hears or the FF characters.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Leon...how's he holding up?"

Cloud and Leon lay by the ocean shore. The day after the Halloween party an emergency occurred at the Highwind estate. Vincent was found in the bathroom surrounded in blood crying. They quickly took him to the emergency room, anxious to know what had happened to the man.

A combination of it's living environment and it's inability to develop properly, Vincent had miscarried.

Leon was sad, he'd been looking forward to having a true sibling in his life. A small child to play and care for. He was upset but he was not going through anything as heavy as Vincent.

It had been a week now and the brooding man had spiraled into a dark world of tears and pain.

"Not good. Every since the news got out all he's done is cry in his room. Once we got home from the hospital after the...removal, I didn't see him again. When Cid goes up to check up on him all I hear is, 'she had a heartbeat, Cid. She had a heartbeat.'"

Cloud turned his head, "She? They already knew what it was going to be?" Leon nodded turning his head toward the other, gray eyes big and sad, "Yeah, Vincent was going to name her Symphony."

The blonde could tell Leon was very upset about all this. He was strong and rarely showed emotion in drastic situations like this. He scooted closer to the other wrapping him in a strong embrace Leon gladly accepted, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I just wish there was something I could do for Cid and Vincent, they really thought they were going to have a baby this time. They've been trying so hard."

"Maybe that's the problem. Trying too hard may have done Vincent's body in."

"Yeah..."

"Besides, men can't carry children anyway."

Leon sat up quirking a brow, "Cloud men can carry children."

"No they can't, that's why God made vaginas and chicks." Cloud laughed.

"Cloud, men can carry children. Once an egg is fertilized you do not necessarily need a uterus to carry the child. If the egg falls on the lining of the intestine the nutrients can be transferred over to the embryo. Science has gone above and beyond screwing around with sperm and egg, they're on the breakthrough of turning sperm into eggs." Cloud gave a stupid look to his lover watching him laugh out on top his chest.

They lay like that for a long time soaking in the sun and the shore.

"It's good to see you laugh. Keeping things to yourself isn't healthy."

"Yeah...I just was looking forward to the house being filled with sound and life before I ship out to the Gardens after graduation."

"What about that ninja girl, invite her over sometime."

"It's not the same. I mean, Yuffie is like a little sister but she's not really. She doesn't live with us. She has a family of her own. I don't have brother's or sisters hell, I don't even have a mother or father, but at least with Symphony she'd always be here. She'd always be with my father's daughter and that's good enough."

"It's funny I was an only child too but I could do without the whole sibling thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel it was a blessing I was the only kid who had to live in that environment. One of me is already hard enough, I couldn't imagine another me running around. Not to mention, I've spent a quarter of my life with dumbass Reno whose practically a brother. I could do with out the pests."

"What so you'd never want a family either?"

Cloud rubbed his spikes not wanting to answer the question, "Not honestly no."

"Cloud!"

"What? It's a lot of money raising kids! Besides, I'm no father figure."

"That's because you're still a kid! By the time your in your twenties and thirties you'll know better." Leon reassured. Cloud just sighed, "If you say so."

The two stayed there until the sky turned a pinkish hue and the air became a icy breeze. Cloud walked Leon home ending the day with a sweet short kiss. A happy note before walking into the troubled home.

Cid sat on the couch a pillow and blanket folded at his feet, he hadn't slept in the same bed with Vincent since the news got out. He wanted no human contact, no touching, no kissing, not even a breath could fall on his shoulder. It was like he was trying to detox his body from the presence he was once carrying.

"Hey your back, huh."

The Captain didn't bother getting up instead he made room beside him on the coach. "Yeah, I was just sitting on the beach with Cloud."

He didn't say anything more rubbing his tired face, beer cans covered the floor one more in his grasp.

He hadn't been in work in days, trying to care for the distant spouse. Leon offered to skip school to watch him but Cid would not have it.

"How's he been?"

"The same as always. 10 pounds lighter and a total wreck. All he does is sit up there and cry. Damn doctor, I wish he hadn't given him that damn jar. Just sits there and stares at it, caught him holding it and singing to it once."

"He wouldn't leave without her."

Cid nodded reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, "He won't let her go if she's in his possession."

"You have to give him time. Just like with Shera...it takes time dad."

"I know, I know..."

Leon looked at Cid for a long while, he was exhausted it was obvious. The tragedy was weighing heavier than he let on his strong shoulders. Leon pat the Captain's back offering to to at least get Vincent in bed for the evening. He was hesitant but he allowed it.

Leon scaled the stair case slowly opening the guardian's room with a creak. "Vincent...it's me I'm here to put you to bed."

It was dark not a light was lit. Leon considered turning on the lamps but decided against it. Leon walked inside the room, the sheets were scrambled and clothes lay on the floor. A noise was heard from the bathroom, Leon went to investigate only to find Vincent completely naked cradling the dead fetus in his arms. The jar the doctor placed her in sat on the toilet beside him.

The noise was Vincent soft low voice speaking to it.

"Vincent...what are you doing?"

Dull red eyes shot up to the unexpected visitor, dark bags hugged his eyes from his sleepless nights. His skin was 3 shades paler with a tint of green and blue, cheeks were hollow and ribs showing. He was an utter mess.

"Leon...I was just telling my princess how happy I'd make her. All the love me and Cid and you would give her."

"Is that right?"

"Symphony talks to me Leon. She told me she's not happy where she is...she's scared... she wants me to be there with her." His voice was low and grave, making Leon uncomfortable the way his eyes looked underneath his shaggy hair.

"Vincent you can't go with her."

"Why not? I'm miserable here without her. I don't want her to cry anymore Leon." His eyes filled with a fresh batch of tears. Leon softly closed the door leaving him to wallow in his pain.

"Dad, Vincent's gone off the deep end again. I'm sorry I don't know how to handle it."

Cid made his way up the stairs into the bedroom. Leon stood there a moment listening to Cid coax him to put Symphony away and come to bed. There was some scuttling the bed wheezing before Cid stepped out. The two looked at each other shortly. Cid gave shake of the head and walked back down the stairs.

Looks like another night on the sofa.

CHAPTER 12:: The tragedy::END

AS:: Well, that was unexpected, huh? But Vincent and Cid never had children in E&A so I had to do it, you mad? I'm sorry. More on the way, the last two chapters of part one! You excited! I just hope I can get them done in time, if I don't make it by 12 am one will probably still be up afterwords.

Thank you for your love and support!


	13. It's Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters of FF.

"Cloud can I speak to you a moment?"

The bell had yet to ring, the courtyard filled with teens passing by going about their morning. Leon had yet to arrive texting Cloud he'd be a little late so Cloud was hanging with Reno and the game in the meantime. The sudden intrusion of Kadaj was becoming routine these past few days. The blonde frowned extinguishing his fag on the concrete with a heel, "What the fuck do you what Daj?"

"I just wanted to return something your boyfriend lost the other night at the party."

Kadaj pulled out the black wallet extending it to the blonde, "He must have dropped it. It was lucky I was there to find it, after all one's most private and personal information lies within the leather binds."

"Uh huh, whatever thaks Daj."

"Your welcome. You really can learn a lot about a person through his wallet. I learned Leon was a member of the book store over in town, his first name is Squall, a strange name, but I must admit it fits his character fairly well. But the strangest thing, I thought Leon said he was a junior in high school taking lower level classes to regain his credits."

"He is." Cloud narrowed his eyes at the silverette snatching the wallet from devious hands. He hated to betray Leon's personal boundaries but Kadaj didn't lie. Ever.

He tore through the wallet looking at the ID plastered on the very front. Name, gender, age...

Cloud's mouth dropped open. 15...it said he was 15 years old a freshmen in high school as of this year. Reno stole a peek grinning from ear to ear at the perfection of Kadaj's plan.

Cloud did not mess with kids younger than himself. He may lead them on but he'd never commit to anything serious. And he'd been fooled into a 2 and half month relationship.

"Did you mess with this? Photophoped this shit or something?"

Kadaj shook his head, "Honestly Cloud what reason do I have for changing your boyfriend's name? I didn't mess with it, I swear."

Just what he was afraid of.

Cloud took several angry breaths. The usually calm composed face turned to a fiery red. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw his 'lover'. Cloud might be arrested today.

Kadaj shrugged leaving the fuming blonde before things got out of hand.

"Damn Cloud, you alright?" Reno tried to cover his obvious glee bubbling inside his gut, but the hurt look on his roommates face was proving difficult.

"I, I just don't...he lied."

Why would he lie, not just lie but draw out the lie for so long? He thought he everything there was to know about the sassy brunet, how did he know everything he told him before wasn't a lie.

"Cloud good morning."

All eyes turned to Leon dubiously approaching the betrayed blonde. Zell tried to signal the other to turn back before things got ugly but Leon didn't catch it.

How unfortunate.

Leon went in for a hug and kiss, like he did every morning since he'd been dating Cloud, instead he received a push. Taken aback Leon put on a small confused smile, "Cloud, what's wrong?"

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

Leon was confused, he looked to Zell and Reno for some reason for the bizarre question. Zell would not look at him Reno only grinned. Leon turned his attention back to the cold blonde, "I'm 17, Cloud."

Cloud flung wallet in the unsuspecting brunet's face, it fell open on the ground with his ID shining in the sun. How did that get here?

"Looks like something doesn't match up here does it?" Cloud voice rose attracting the attention of the other students. Slowly they began to encircle the arguing couple creating a barricade in which Leon could not escape from.

"Cloud, let me explain..."

"Oh, here we go! Explain what Leon! It's pretty fucking obvious you lied about your age, led me on and tricked me into dating a little boy!"

"I'm only three years younger than you! Why is that such a big deal?"

Cloud stopped a moment to collect his breath, hands clenched in tight fists ready to strike. Leon prayed it wouldn't come to that. "I'm not a fucking pedophile Leon, I fuck dudes my own God damned age!"

"Dating someone who is slightly younger than you doesn't make you a pedophile Cloud! You stretching this way out of proportion!"

"Fuck you Leon! I'm done with this shit! I cried my heart out to you, got off of drugs, met your fucking crazy parents and for what? To have the so called love of my life lie and keep things from me the entirety of our relationship? Fuck you you fucking lying cunt!"

There it was.

The end.

Cloud stormed off after that leaving his ex to the mercy of the crowd, who though knew nothing about what was going on, chattered and glared at the lying freshman. Reno snickered exiting with Yazoo to talk to his upset friend. Leon looked to Zell for comfort but received none evading blue eyes followed behind Reno.

Leon stood there soaking in everything that had happened. It was over...all of it. After everything the two had been through, it was over. Just because Leon was too young for him.

A heavy lump fell into Leon's stomach. Somehow it became increasingly difficult for him to catch his breath as his eyes stung and watered. He ran away, opposite of the campus and the gossiping students. Away from the hurt and pain that had transpired outside the school gates. He ran home and he didn't stop until he was upstairs in his private quarters.

In the bathroom he slumped over the toilet waiting for the sick to surface and pour into the bowl. His tears fell into the crystal water blurring his vision and cracking his sobs. "Come on..." he whimpered body shaking from the force of his cries. He coughed trying to get the feeling that would not leave out, nothing seemed to work. "Come on..."

Finally he was able to vomit, the mess falling to the bowl in a terrible mess. It lasted only a moment not nearly as long as he'd wanted. Tears poured down from his gray miserable eyes like rain. How could this happen? Why did it have to be over when they were doing so well? It wasn't fair.

His sobs were hard, shaking and tugging his body to feel as much pain that was in his heart. He'd never cried this hard before, not when he was told he was adopted, not when Shera had died, nothing came close to the agony he was experiencing. He just wanted to die.

"Leon..."

Vincent's head poked into the room. He'd gotten better over time allowing Cid to give Symphony a fit burial in the cemetery. His face was much fuller finally starting to eat again. His face quickly flashed with worry, "Leon what happened? Are you alright?"

Leon tried to hide his face sniffing and wiping flooding eyes hastily, "N,no. I,I'm f,f,fine." He stammered still unable to catch his breath. Vincent shushed the boy taking him into a tight embrace, "It's alright Leon...just tell me what happened?"

He didn't want to say. He knew if he did his heart might explode his chest. It was three simple words that held such power over Leon he couldn't bear to utter them.

"W,we broke u-" The sick feeling resurfaced again Leon stuck his head back in the toilet unleashing another heavy load, Vincent was there all the while to hold his hair back.

"It's bullshit dude! You know how I feel about dudes younger than me!" Cloud took another drag of his cigarette shaking his head. The group had skipped class, since Cloud was not in the mood to attend. They all stood outside the school grounds smoking and talking.

"I know bro, I know. He was just a conniving cunt like you said." Reno assured. The drugs he would lose to reward Kadaj was nothing compared to the joy he felt. Finally he had his bud back.

Cloud rubbed his face, "I just cannot wrap my head around it Reno...I fucking loved that kid! Why would he..."

Reno slapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Stop thinking about him bro, he's gone move on."

"Yeah yeah..."

Zell bit his lip, he'd been sitting with the gang for ten minutes listening to Cloud's complaints and shock on what had transpired. He knew he should probably stay out of it, he'd gotten off easy not being persecuted for knowing about the lying SeeD.

But it wasn't fair! Leon was head over heels for the guy in vice versa.

To split because of a few years that was fucking crazy.

"Why is age such a big deal for you?"

Reno gave the tattooed man a threatening look that went unnoticed to the mourning blonde, "I don't want to talk about it Zell."

"Wait a minute now, you can't just raise a fuss about this and not explain why!"

Cloud threw his bud at the blonde's face blowing the last plume from his lips, "Shut the fuck up Zell! Like you really give a shit, you'll probably just blab about it to the bitch anyway."

"Yeah Zell, he's trying to forget and you keep bringing up old shit!"

Zell sighed deciding to leave it at that Cloud wouldn't hesitate to knock his lights out after all.

"Where's Leon? Finally got you to the table and he's no where in sight."

The Captain sat at the table finally glad to see Vincent up and moving again but dishearten that his own son was no where in sight. Vincent's somber face deepened at the recollection of Leon sprawled on the bathroom floor in misery.

"He's going through a lot right now, Captain."

"More drama? God, what is it this time that shit boyfriend didn't call him back?"

"They split early this morning, Cid."

That was unexpected. Cid furrowed his brows looking with great concern at the dark haired beauty, "Is he okay?"

Vincent shook his head.

Cid nodded that would explain it. Why'd the two love birds split was a real mystery. The old Captain stood deciding he'd better talk to the kid.

He knocked before he entered figuring he'd show some respect to the teen. Leon lay face down in his bed, the same clothes he worn that day still covered his body. "Hey kiddo, you okay?" It was a stupid question, obviously he wasn't okay.

"Dad...I'm not in the mood to talk about it..."

Cid did not listen taking a seat beside the withdrawn boy, a hesitant hand stroked soft brown locks. He was never good with consoling others that job was always left to Leon. The boy was hard, cold as ice, the Captain had maybe seen him cry on one occasion when he was 2.

"It's okay...it's...okay Squall."

The shoulder shuddered a few new batch of tears was abound. Cid stayed faithfully beside the boy until he was ready to talk to him. "He said I was too young. We're three years apart...the fuck does that mean? I asked but he didn't give me an answer, just called me a lying cunt."

A vein twitched at the vulgarity directed at his son. The blonde thought he was hot shit, huh. Thought because he had a few years on him he knew what was best? Bullshit! If he knew he wouldn't be arrested he'd confront the little shit once and for all.

"I'm sorry to hear that son. I never liked him but I really did think you two were gonna make it."

Bloodshot eyes peeked above his forearm, "Really?"

"Aw yeah. After all the shit you two went through, I thought it would take the devil with a gun to yall damned heads to make ya split."

"Squall, you're better than this, better than him. It breaks my heart to see ya this way. So what if the dumb ass is an agist? You're a smart, handsome SeeD commander in training with a future. Not some drug peddling asshole destiny to OD in a ditch."

Leon chuckled finally sitting up to look at his father, "I guess this will help me get back on track into my SeeD training, huh?"

Cid grinned ruffling chopped locks, "Just take it easy kid. Now come on down for dinner, I want this family together with no tears."

"I'll be right there, Dad I just have to the bathroom."

Leon made his way the restroom vomiting for the 12th time that day. He understood the first few were because of how upset he was about the break up, but he wasn't as said anymore so why was he still puking?

Finished with another puke fest Leon brushed his teeth for the 12th time that day. A stir shifted in his gut. It was not a terrible pain it was just a quick murmur every so often. Leon shrugged, probably just his stomach trying to catch up with the rest of him.

His father was right, he had far too many good qualities about himself to let his now ex put him down with. Leon would get off the island to make a better life for himself, Cloud would not. Cloud weighed heavy on his heart but his mind was already forgetting him.

"I'm so proud of you I could kiss you, yo!"

Reno exclaimed hugging Kadaj in his bedroom. The silver haired teen politely shoved the offender away, "Yes, well we both know that would be a terrible idea if Yazoo found out.:"

Reno had all his top quality drugs showcased around the room. From weed to Red Nova everything was up to the drug addicts disposal. Kadaj caroused his choices a small leather bag in his clutches as if he was grocery shopping.

"The wallet thing was genius Daj!"

"I wouldn't call it genius, luck really maybe even fate. " His hand shoved an entire shelf into his bag not even caring if a vial burst. Reno only laughed lighting a cigarette, "Call it what you want Daj. I'm just so glad that slut is gone!"

Kadaj halted his hoarding a moment to face the smoking pimp.

"Was he really that horrible Reno? I spoke to him a few time and though he showed me attitude because I was Cloud's ex, he didn't seem as wretched as you led on."

Reno grinned grabbing hold of the younger teens curvacious hips burying his face in his white column, "He was getting away of what was important. It wouldn't have been as bad if he was a chill as you were."

Kadaj bit his lip to stifle the groan in his throat when Reno gently bit down nibbling his neck, hands finding a new home over either butt cheek. "What's does that mean?"

"You know, you always just went with the flow. Did what we did and didn't judge us for it. You made everyone happy, yo."

Warm lips scaled up toward the boy's pierced ear tugging at the lobe gentle while pressing his hardening crotch against Kadaj's.

"Yeah, and thanks to that prick I'm a drug addict who fucks for hits. " Kadaj scoffed shoving the predator off his person. He walked out the room no longer in the mood for his 'reward'. "Yo, what about your bag?" Reno asked holding up the half filled leather satchel to the upset teen.

"Forget it. I thought it would make me feel better about my actions but it seems I miscalculated." The red head shrugged, whatever more drugs for him he figured. What, so Kadaj was remorseful about his actions well boo fucking hoo.

Reno was more than happy with the outcome of today's events and he would not lose sleep over it.

CHAPTER 13:: It's Over:: END

AS: Did I just make Cloud and Leon split for a petty reason? No, actually I didn't! Cloud may not be sharing his reason but I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out why age is so important. I'm sorry the update is taking longer than I promised but I haven't been getting a lot of sleep sooo yeah. The last chapter may or may not be posted later today.

Thanks for reading and understanding3


	14. Big News

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters of FF.

Leon would be lying if he'd said getting over Cloud was easy. It wasn't.

Returning to school he endured nothing but the ridiculous rumors and gossip blowing in and out of his ear all day. You'd have to be an idiot not to hear the stories.

Scandalous tales of infidelity and lust.

The most common and favored had to be Leon fucking around with older men for money in order to get back to Balamb Gardens, where he happened to be top student because he was blowing up and fucking every professor in the building. He tried to play Cloud but the other saw through his lies.

What shit.

But surprisingly it wasn't the idiotic stories the school populous was shitting out on a daily that left Leon in an angry fever. It was his ex: Cloud Strife.

He never knew him to be vengeful nor merciless, but the act he continued to play on a daily for him was beginning to wear him down.

Every time he passed he'd either receive a sneer or a cackle delivered from his vicious throat. Everyday he'd see him with a new slut. Women of course, flaunting every curve that should and should not accentuate their 'beauty'.

Breast coddled openly in front of him, breathy pathetic moans tickling his ears, clinging to Cloud like a drooling ape at the zoo, horse teeth giving a cocky grin.

Leon should be the one laughing because that so called 'relationship' ended by the end of the day. One was lucky to survive two full days, but like all others it too ended in calamity.

No matter how Cloud tried to fool the school with his playboy like ways, Leon knew no girl (nor boy) could ever break his record. Leon and Cloud were together for 2 months and 14 days. His only rivaling Kadaj's own relationship with the blonde that was still a mystery to him.

To put it simply Cloud was trying to make him jealous. Break him of his SeeD pride he'd recently acquired and shame him like he shamed him. But Leon never deterred.

He remained the same uppity freshman student overachieving in every academic thrown his way as when classes first started, the only difference now was Cloud Strife was not there "dragging him down by the balls to fuck up town" as Captain put it.

Although it was true Cloud was dead weight on his path to SeeD stardom, he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes when he lay motionless in bed. Mind swimming with the dear memories he still replayed of their time spent together. That stupid nickname echoing in his ear, _"My little Lion..."_

Moving on was the best thing for both of them. Leon had hoped the blonde would have cooled off by now and tried to at least regain a respectable friendship but Cloud only wanted to dick him around. So Leon gave up any hope of even acknowledging Cloud as a mature adult.

No, he was nothing but a child.

"Hey Squall! You in there bro?"

Leon shook his head focusing back in on reality. The classroom was completely emptied save one blonde teen and the teacher.

"Don't call me Squall. How long has class been over?" Leon questioned the tattooed faced classmate taking to his feet slowly.

Zell had been one of the few people who stood by his side during the violent stages of the break. He defended him and continued to speak to him like a true comrade, unlike the other students who were careful where and who was around when conversing. Scared to have their own nonexistent reputation tarnished by just saying hello to the student.

"About a good 2-3 minutes. What's up with you man, you totally blanked half way through the lecture. Teacher tried to bring you back but couldn't get anything out of you, thought you were dead bro."

"Dead, huh? Hmph, I sure feel like dying. My stomach's been going A-wall for the past week."

Leon and Zell left the class to their other appointed room. Leon took slow steps each sending a jolt of nausea rushing to his head and throat. Zell noticed the slowed pace and decelerated to match his, "Really? That's not normal. I thought you said it was just acting up because you were all upset about the break up."

Leon furrowed his brows feeling another wave of discomfort rattling his body. He paused taking a minute to pinch the small top section of his nose to deviant some of the pressure building, exhaling deeply "I thought so too, but it hasn't stopped. I feel like I'm about to vomit right now."

Zell entered the classroom turning to the ill friend, "Maybe you should go home. I'm mean it's not like—Leon...Leon! Oh my God!"

Just as quick as the blonde blinked the brunet collapsed to the floor. Eyes pressed to the top of his lids baring the harsh starch white of his eyes. His mouth gasped for air while his body shook and convulsed in the doorway. His mind went blank, he felt like his lungs were filled with too much air though he continued to suck in more in quick short breaths.

Just as sudden as it happened it ended.

Leon lay barely breathing in the arms of his only true friend that rushed him to the nurses office.

"That was a close call my dear, Leon."

A bright white light ignited Leon's gaze when he finally came to. His head was in a blaze and his mind was spinning like an out of control carousel. When his vision finally settled on one exact imagine he was relieved to find another friend by his side.

"Aerith...what are you doing here?"

The older teen laughed petting soft hair, "I work here silly. I'm interning rather, I know I'm young but medicine waits for no one! Or at least that's how I see it."

Another cute giggle.

She left the bed to attend to the counter at the far side of the room, where various bottles and jars lined the marble. Leon tried to join her but the pain in his gut and head told him other wise.

"No, no I wouldn't get up if I were you, especially when you just had a seizure."

"A seizure! How-"

"Yes, exactly how did you manage a seizure when you are the most health conscience student I know."

Leon shrugged. The whole thing sounded just as absurd to him.

Aerith pursed her lips in thought returning to the mattress once more a clipboard and pen in her grip. "I"m curious...have you been experiencing any discomfort or strange symptoms? I recall you speaking of a prolong stomach ache for sometime now."

"Yeah for about a week"

"Can you explain to me exactly what your stomach's been doing?"

"I don't know. I guess, I feel nauseated most of the time. I'm constantly throwing up, at least 3 times a day."

Aerith took note, "Uh huh, is there anything else?"

"Well, my body has been feeling rather achy lately. My head and back mostly."

"Is there anything else? I hear from your second period teacher you've been falling asleep in class a lot...that's not like you at all."

Leon scratched his head blushing slightly. It wasn't like him. Leon Leonhart was no slacker but he just couldn't seem to get enough sleep, no matter how early he retired at night. "Yeah, I guess I've been a little tired."

"Is there anything else Leon? Anything strange?"

Leon did not answer evading curious green eyes. He didn't want to say it...

"Come on Leon, you can't keep this a secret. The tiniest inconsistency could make or break your diagnosis!"

Leon groaned his blush now a dark cherry red, "Well...I don't know how important it is but...my nipples...are a darker color..."

"Your nipples?"

"Y,yeah they're a much darker brown. Before they were just a light tan, but they've suddenly changed into a deep coco color."

Leon could not tell if Aerith was amused or concerned. Her eyes flashed quickly from him back to her notes again. After a moment of scribbles Aerith stood and retrieved a rather large empty sterile syringe from the counter top. Leon was no coward, however needles were not something he enjoyed on a daily.

"Now relax Leon, I am only going to take a small blood sample."

"Why?" Leon asked apprehension still on high alert. Aerith swabbed the tender area centered between his bicep and forearm. "So I can figure out what in the world is wrong with you! A blood test is the only inexpensive test we can conduct to determine if you have some form of epilepsy. "

Leon frowned turning away from the procedure. Epilepsy? Was it that serious? It must be something horrendous if he had a seizure, something he'd never experienced once in his life. Finished with the sampling Aerith excused herself to run the vial through some testing leaving Leon alone to his thoughts.

What if it wasn't epilepsy? Some unheard of condition that could possible be lethal? Leon couldn't get sick let alone die, not when he just got back on the path of SeeD. Aerith did not return for a full hour, papers of what Leon expected were the result hidden behind her back almost mockingly.

"Well? Do I have epilepsy?"

Aerith's face held a look of both worry and concern green eyes refusing to meet deep gray storm clouds, "No."

Well that was one load of his mind.

"Do you know what I do have?"

"Yes..."

"...Are you going to tell me? Is it serious?" The suspense was killing him! Not knowing but clearly seeing someone who did would forever be one of Leon's top pet peeves. He hated to be left out of important information, especially when the focus was on him.

"It depends...on how you look at it." Aerith sighed walking over to Leon and embracing him in a tight hold, her slender chin settling in the nape of his neck, like a mother comforting a child. "Aerith?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but...you're pregnant Leon."

"The fuck I have to go to the doctor's office for? I'm not fucking sick?" Cloud swore loudly at the pudgy woman at the information desk. His teacher had received a phone call from the front desk that he go straight to the doctor's office right away.

"Mr. Strife, I do not know what the doctor wishes to discuss with you I was merely relaying a message." Green eyes drilling a hole into the rude student's forehead. Cloud leaned in close, "Is this some sort of drug testing shit? Cuz, if it is-"

"Mr. Strife! Go to the medical center and go see what it is HE has in store for you, please!" Cloud frowned dismissing himself from the irritated woman, not without hearing lingering words of 'What that Squall boy ever saw in you..."

Squall? Man, fuck Squall!

It's not whatever Leon saw in him it was what did Cloud see in Leon?

He was a lying backstabbing conniving brat that did nothing but almost drive him down a road of misery and stupid decisions. It was a good thing everything was brought to light before things got too heavy. Cloud couldn't even imagine life with the pain.

Now he was plowing chicks and dudes without having to trail ass for almost full semester. Cloud was having unreasonable amounts of sex, solo and even tag teaming with Reno on a small group. He felt no guilt nor shame in the matter, after all these patrons were just as willing the way they were lining up on his doorstep on a daily. They knew what was going to transpire was strictly sexual. Cloud did not believe in commitment anymore.

Every time he trusted it he'd just get hurt.

The real question lay in why the doctor of all people wanted to see him?

It must be a drug bust.

It was a good thing he wore he good sneakers that day.

"Yeah, so Doc what is it—wha, Leon? The hell?"

Cloud was greeted to a red eyed brunet male and an annoyed brunet woman beside him. "Cloud there you are, I'm glad you could finally join us."

"Aerith, look if this is one of your 'get them back together' stunts forget it. I'm done with-"

"Shiva Cloud! Are you the only thing in that thick head of yours? God! No one wants anything to do with you, you fucking man whore!"

Well that was new.

"The fuck am I suppose to suspect when I see you here...the fuck? Were you crying?"

Leon scrambled to eradicate all tears and from his flushed complexion as Aerith motioned Cloud to take a seat in the available stool. Cautiously Cloud obliged eyes never leaving the clearly flustered teen. Aerith took a breath mustering a smile somewhere in her heart, "Cloud, I know you and Leon are no longer together but I thought I should tell you since this is just much of your fault as it is his...Leon...is pregnant."

It started slow. A meager chuckled that turned to a full out hackle, blonde head raised to the heavens. Leon growled slamming his fist on the bed, "The hell are you laughing for! This is serious Strife!"

"Serious? Are _you_ serious? Leon, you're a dude! No matter how tight your jeans are and how girlish you may look you still have a dick not a vagina. You can't get pregnant!"

Leon's left eye twitched. The idiot.

Before the expecting teen had a moment to launch himself back into the war zone, Aerith interjected, "Cloud...I know your probably not the type to read the news or go off to infer your own research but men...as of just a few years ago can carry a child."

That stopped it.

Rather than challenge this bizarre information Cloud squinted his large eyes into small slithers of lashes. "How?"

"Well, to put it lightly scientists can take a fertilize egg and place it on the lining of the intestinal wall. The blood and nutrients from that shifts over to the growing embryo creating a makeshift womb until the time of birthing. Woman have had eggs wander out of the urethra tube and out into said system where they were able to give birth to healthy child. You don't need a "woman's womb" anymore. An environment with a stable supply of nutrients is all an egg needs to grow. "

"last I check Leon didn't go get no egg stuffed into his belly. How'd he get knocked up?"

"I think you know cloud...the only other way besides simulation is for parent A and B to be under the influence of some pretty heavy drugs..."

Cold gray eyes would not remove their gaze from Cloud's slightly panicked face. "I don't-"

"Cloud...don't even lie about this. This is too serious for you to play dumb. Were you on drugs at the Halloween party?"

Leon's voice was grave, laced with heavy emotions overlapping into a panicked tone of worry and hope. What could he say?

Cloud sighed, his hand climbing to the back of his head, "Y,yeah, sorta."

Leon leaped from the bed taking Cloud's right arm into a powerful vise propelling him to the hard linoleum tile. Breath escaping his lungs in a hard quick gust Cloud did not even have a chance to catch his breath once Leon took a powerful hold around his neck between his tricep and bicep..

"You fucker!" Leon growled his hold tightening at the gasp Cloud managed to take in. Aerith pulled at the sleeper hold Leon managed to put on the blonde.

Unfortunately, Aerith was far from strong. Her act of a trying to alleviate the situation was commendable but futile. Cloud's legs kicked and hands clawed at the inhuman strength the other suddenly acquired. It didn't matter how deep his nails sank into his skin and how haunting the red gashes left behind stung Leon refused to deterred. Leon was a lot tougher than Cloud thought.

If it weren't for the wave a nausea that washed over his senses Leon might have killed Cloud. Thankfully, the grip loosened freeing the blonde from an untimely demise.

Cloud scrambled a good distance away from the brunet coughing to correct his collapsed windpipe. "The hell! Leon you could have killed me you basterd!"

"That was the plan dumbass! I was trying to break that lying throat!"

"What? You crazy bitch!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both males halted their verbal assault at the sudden intrusion of Aerith's rarely raised voice. She gave a small sigh before helping Leon back to the tussled bed before speaking, "I've had enough of this. Leon, I know you're upset about this but you can't just strangle Cloud! You need him."

"I don't need a damn thing from him Aerith. I'm a SeeD operative, I can handle myself."

"Well, it's not just you you have to handle anymore Leon. Weather you like it or not, a part of Cloud is resting growing inside of you. I don't know what your plans are but raising a child is a team effort."

Leon snuffed bothered by the whole situation. He didn't want Cloud within ten feet of this child. It was his fault after all, he needed to punished somehow but he would not argue with Aerith on the matter.

"And Cloud, you need to be a little more sympathetic to Leon! His body and mind will be going through some heavy emotional discomfort, the last thing he needs is stress!"

Cloud raised his arms in a questionable gesture, "The hell? Aerith, did you miss the part were his crazy ass jumped me, flipped and strangled me? How is that my fault?"

Aerith only gave the blonde teen a piercing gaze quieting any protests he wanted to slip in. She shook her head, "Now although Leon is potentially pregnant, there is a chance the baby may not make it. I think you're aware of that first hand Leon. There's no guarantee it will live..."

Leon put a hand subconsciously on his stomach rubbing the tight muscle, his mind trailing back to his step parent's recent loss. "But until your at least 3-4 weeks we won't know for sure. But, Leon I need to call your parents and tell them what is going on."

Leon gave a look of slight panic that was comforted by a warm smile, "Take it easy. I'm leaving out the pregnancy portion. I'll leave that too you. But the seizure can not go unnoticed."

Cloud quirked a brow at the mention of seizure turning from the departing Aerith to the stoic brunet for some answer to that. He received none however besides a smile from Aerith and the click of the door leaving him alone with Leon.

The silence carried out, echoing through the void that rang in Cloud's ears. Seizure...was it that serious? He'd never known anyone to have a seizure while carry a child, not unless they had epilepsy which he knew was not the case with Leon.

He shuffled his feet a sudden case of butterflies fluttered in his stomach. For some reason the whole atmosphere changed. He was not sure if Leon could feel it but there was a definite shift between the two of them. The relationship had some how altered into one of severity.

There was so much to think about now, he could only imagine what was rattling in Leon's head. Unlike himself, Leon had a family, a loving one that actually gave a shit. Upon closer inspection Cloud noticed what appear to be small tremors that coursed through Leon's body every 30 seconds or so.

"So, you okay?"

"...What do you care?" Leon hissed eyes refusing to look at the other. Cloud accepted the venom as a defensive of fear continuing to figure out the severity of the situation.

"It must have been scary?"

"Which part? Blacking out and convulsing like some out of control wind up doll unable to breath, see, or feel or finding out that the asshole who swore off drugs and dumped you for giving misinformation knocked you up and is the father of your kid because he was on the same drugs he swore would never touch again?"

"Look, I was not on drugs! It was a one time thing. I was with Reno-"

"Oh, no surprise there."

"I was with Reno...we were just hanging out before the party. I had one hit I haven't touch them since!"

"You are unbelievable!"

"What? I said I haven't touch them since!"

"It's not that Cloud! It's the fact that you lied to me first, yet you made such a big fucking deal about my age? You're such a hypocrite!"

"That was different!"

"No! No Cloud! It's not different, in fact it's worst! You flipped shit on me because I lied about my age, though it served no repercussions that I saw, yet _you_ broke our swear, that you'd give up drugs for me, for us and now look! Look at what _you_ did! I'm pregnant because of you and your fucking drugs!"

Leon launched a pillow at Cloud with his closing words to relent his escalating irritation. He let out a final humph of frustration before collapsing on the mattress back facing the other. Cloud didn't want to leave it alone. There was so much to think about, so many questions to ask.

"...so...are you gonna keep it?" Leon snapped his head to the blonde piercing eyes honing on adverted features. Why did this idiot insist on annoying him? "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, I know how you are about abandonment-"

"Oh do you now?"

"I know how you are...so I was just wondering if you going to off the kid because I'm not for it."

Leon only stared at Cloud shaking his head slowly, "You truly are a piece of shit."

"What the hell do you want from me Leon? I'm just voicing my opinion about the future of my child!"

It was the first time Cloud had heard Leon laugh in a long time, and it was definitely the first time he'd hear him laugh like this.

You could feel the sarcasm resonating off every chortle, there was not one shred of good humor.

"Your future child? Ha! Don't make me fucking laugh Cloud."

"If this _thing_ even survives you won't be within 100 feet of it! I don't want you to have anything to do with it. You won't be able to see it, play with it, nothing!"

"You cant do that!"

"The Hell I can't! Fuck you Cloud, maybe if we were together I'd be a little more lenient but you've been such an asshole it's finally time for me to get back at you!"

Cloud raised his fist at the teen but letting it fall in defeat. What could he do? Usually decking people in the face solved most of his problems but socking the face of the mother of his child was not smart. He sighed rubbing his face before pulling out his wallet. "What are you doing?" Leon narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the four fifty dollar bills that were removed.

"If you won't let me be apart of it's life at least let me help take care of it. I will not have the poor bastard grow up with you putting lies into it's head that I'm an uncaring father."

Cloud extended the money to Leon who only turned his head away. "Save your money Cloud like I said, you will have nothing to do with this thing. I will raise it as I see fit."

"Leon! Don't be an idiot! Take the money, you don't work and won't be able to handle both when it gets here, just take it!"

"Fuck you! This thing will know what a strong independent hard working father is and it won't be you! You will never be anything close to a father to it, you are nothing but a fuck-up!"

The final words stung. He could not believe Leon would stoop so low. With a final sneer Cloud returned to his spot on the opposite side of the room. Both refusing to make eye contact, both refusing to speak.

It was a long while before Vincent bust through the room in concern, disrupting the quiet atmosphere. "Oh, my God Leon are you alright?" He rushed to the teen looking him over before embracing him tightly, Cid and Aerith following soon after.

"Aerith told us you had a seizure! Damn near gave me a heart attack!" the captain added, eying a familiar blonde from across the room. He gave an heated glare turning back to the ill teen, "The fuck is he doing here? You two are through aren't you?"

Leon did not respond, tensing subconsciously in Vincent's grip. Aerith took note of the uncomfortable teen turning her attention to the two parents. She took a kind gentle grasp of Cid's large rough hand guiding him toward the bed his family was station, far away from the brooding blond in the corner.

Once seated she began her segway, "Cid, Vincent, there's actually a little more to the story. But I thought it be best if Leon told you himself."

Concerned eyes from both parents looked on to Leon. Vincent removed himself from the teen to look him full in the face. He was so worried about him. He was truly like the mother he'd lost as a child, both his birth mother and adopted mother Shera. And, Cid... the captain never allowed himself to show emotion, in fear of losing respect as the 'man' of the house, but those powerful blues eyes shook with anticipation.

A lump climbed from the bowels for Leon's restless stomach into his throat. With a hard swallow and a long breath he finally spoke, "Cid...Vincent...um, I'm...pregnant."

It came out in a cowardly whisper that embarrassed Leon himself. Vincent and Cid might have missed it if not for the intense focus they occupied on Leon's lips.

The couple stared at the teenager for a long while. Their reactions easily transcribed in their eyes, every emotion flashed: amusement, skepticism, shock, confusion, horror and the crème de la crème: disappointment.

Cid stood from the mattress walking toward the doorway, leaning so his body faced away from his son.

Vincent looked to Aerith for some reassurance, some small iota of humor. That all this was some joke. Her lips clenched in a thin line gave him no such assurance. "How...how did this happen? You would have to be on some sort of contraceptive, or egg transplant other than that..."

Vincent trailed as his thoughts and eyes turned to Cloud who continued to stare at the floor. "Yes, I'm afraid Cloud unintentionally impregnated Leon from drug usage."

"Drugs? I thought you said he was off drugs!" Vincent exclaimed his attention back to the dismayed Leon. Cloud finally removed himself from the wall tired of having the blame stuck solely on his own irresponsibility. "I _**am**_ off drugs! Dammit! It was a _**one**_ time thing, I haven't touch the stuff since then, take a fucking drug test if you want!"

"I'd watch your tone boy!" Cid warned approaching the blonde his height giving him the intimidating advantage. Cloud stood his ground giving the older man just as much aggression, "Listen here old man, I'll admit I was on drugs when I fucked your son-" Cid punched Cloud square in the jaw propelling him to the floor the second time that day.

"You watch your God damned mouth, so help me God I will kill you! You fucker!"

"Cid!" Again Aerith attempted to pull another crazed man off Cloud. Again leading in failure as Vincent interjected pulling the brute away. Aerith went to Cloud's aid helping him to his feet, while also keeping him as far away from the older man as possible.

Cloud growled, "Asshole! I'm not the only one at fault! At least I'm fucking trying to help your cunt of a son! He won't even let me pay for the kid!"

Vincent frowned, "Ingrate! If you pull your head out your ass and realize how much Leon's going through emotionally maybe you'd see he doesn't have time for your so called 'help'!"

Cloud ground his teeth blue eyes fevered looking dead at Leon. He refused to waste his breath on his arrogant parents any longer. "Tell them. Tell them what you told me, Leon."

The name came out in a feral growl, his patience was fleeting as was his composure.

Leon shrugged his shoulders, "He's right. I don't want him to have anything to do with it. Nothing."

Both parents exchanged grave looks.

"Leon, you don't really mean that..." Vincent coaxed.

"No, I do. I don't want that ass anywhere near this thing."

Cid's adjusted himself his large tense hands finding a home within in his jean pocket, muttering a string of frustrated swears while Vincent crossed his arms and tilted his hips.

Vincent spoke again his voice rattling, trying to keep a steady composure as he tried to voice reason into the naïve youth. "Now, Leon...we understand you and Cloud have had a past but if he is willing to financially support you...and...the baby...you need to take that help."

Leon shot Vincent the same glare he'd been directing at Cloud through the entirety of the conversation, "I don't need _his_ help."

"Then what Leon your just gonna sit on your ass and let the money fairy shit you fare!" Cid exploded, no longer able to contain his anger. His face was red, eyes large and glassy. The sudden shout took everyone by surprise, including the recovering blonde who jumped slightly.

Leon stared confoundedly at his father. He'd never known him to yell out him so openly before, he was at an utter loss for words. "Answer me Leon! Hm? Or were you hoping me and Vincent would fix this? Just let good ole' gullible pop pay for this disaster! Just sweep it under the God damn rug and forget about it!"

He approached his heavy feet thumping hard against the linoleum. "Answer me!" He screeched voice bouncing against the quite room, his advance was halted by Vincent who steered him away from Leon.

"Cid! Calm yourself!" The older man was not soothed by his spouses coax, instead turning his back on his son once more. Some what calmed Vincent delivered a final look at Leon before he and Cid excused themselves from the room, deciding it was best they go mull over the 'good news' a moment without Leon in the proximity.

The look was cold, emotionless, and filled with seething rage reminiscent to that catatonic facade Vincent had dawned the 9 long grieving days after the loss of his lost angel. But at least he gave Leon a sign of significance. Cid allowed Vincent to guide him from the room, his shoulder were tight as were his fists while electric eyes stared glued to the floor.

The door closed with a loud slam leaving the teens to a variety of emotions, especially Leon who continued to stare after his fleeting parents in shock.

He was expected to go home to that? As if this weren't stressful enough.

Aerith shook herself from the drama that had just unfolded sporting an easy smile, "Well, er, Leon I don't recommend going to anymore classes for the day. I think it's best you stay here in my care for the rest of the day."

Leon did not respond nor look at the woman before him. Aerith did not hold the cold shoulder against him flashing Cloud a reassuring smile, "It's alright Cloud. I have everything under control here why don't you head back to class?"

The blonde who had been quite since the Captain's outburst removed him self from the wall heading toward the exit. Before he walked through he paused hand halted on the knob. Cloud looked to the miserable teen still hallway submerged in the sheets, "Leon...look I.."

"Just go Cloud..." it came out a hard shudder emotion wearing thin. Cloud said no more as he twisted the handle and left the clinic. Once the blonde was out of sight and the sound of his boot clicking on the tile had faded away, Leon broke down into a mess of tears with Aerith there to comfort him.

**CHAPTER 14:: Big News:: END**

**PART::1::END**

AS: Awww, damn...what a way to leave ya hanging :I Soooo-sosososososo SORRY about the delay! I'm only what..3 months and two days late...? Oops. School's almost over so expect more for me. I hope you enjoy Part one of LBT thus far~part 2 and 3 on the way (in time).

For vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90 who asked weather or not Leon is pregnant...I think this answered your question...or did it...? lol I'm sorry if the story seemed a little fast (I'm to blame for that, I wanted to get it posted quickly so the detail and everything wasn't very good!) here's a breakdown::

October 31 was the first (and only) night Leon and Cloud had sex which was a Saturday. Sunday, November 1 is when Vincent lost Symphony, Cloud and Leon had a talk 3 days later; November 4 (Wednesday). They split happened the following Monday November 9. 5 days later November 18; Wednesday, is where this chapter comes into play :) Questions?


	15. Blow it Over

Disclaimer: I do not own FF or Kingdom Hearts.

Leon was scheduled to see a local doctor the following Wednesday to confirmed the status of the fetus. He reasoned with his parents the ludicrously of a child surviving inside him; that the chances of a man actually carrying a baby to full term successfully had only been done on fifty four occasions forty seven of which with the parent or child or both dying in the process.

The logic was there but the fear of him surpassing the trimester frightened him. Both parents had done little to nothing to soothe the panicked teen: Cid was not speaking to his kin until it was official he would not be a grandparent. Vincent was a bit more lenient, speaking when spoken to, however, there was a strange atmosphere about him. A sort of tension whenever Leon caught his stony gaze.

Cloud was useless as ever.

The most he did for him was getting the harassment to end.

There was a small altercation a few days previous from the pregnancy announcement; another of Cloud's whores felt bold enough to openly trip him in the hall causing him to, of course , fall to his knees. Cloud caught the offender mid chuckle by the arm and slammed his head into a wall, threatening he'd knock his teeth in if he, or anyone else for that matter, lay another finger on him.

The rest of the school took heed to the rather bizarre threat. Both curious and suspicious of Cloud's impromptu behavior toward his ex, they continued to ignore and shun Leon to avoid all opportunities of confrontation-which was fine with Leon.

He didn't need to be the center of the school's daily conversations. The gossip and rumors did nothing but further irritate and enrage him ,and if he was, indeed pregnant, it probably be best to not to take on additional stress.

With his parents in a constant unhappy rut Leon distanced himself from the household as often and long as he could. Rather than go home to be welcomed to faces forever twisted in disappointed grievances, occupied by empty conversations and awkward silences, Leon roamed the island and adjacent town just as the sun began to slip just past the horizon.

The mainland island was only so big.

It only took two full afternoons to circle it on foot. The mainland was nothing more than space for residential homes and school districts with small mom-pop own shops scattered about for convenience, nothing as flashy or interesting as the larger neighboring island.

Traverse Town, as it was called, made up the mammoth land body. It was connected by a long concrete bridge people crossed on public transits and personal motor vehicles; your only other option of getting across was by ferry. It was where most residents went to work and spent their disposal income; Movie theaters, malls, retail circuits anything you could think of to satisfy your entertainment needs: Traverse town was your ticket.

Higher class citizens mostly resided there alongside the buckets of tourist that flocked to the islands every summer. Lucky for the the island natives, they stood their distance from their personal mainland homes, it was rare that an outsider could be found wandering the dirt roads taking pictures and asking where all the 'hotspots' were.

Leon hadn't been into the town since Cloud and he broke up. He had frequented the lavish city, since Cloud lived across the bridge and took Leon to various parties and shops whenever they were together. Rather than be haunted by the memories he and his ex shared Leon instead contented himself with meeting and hanging up with Yuffie when she was let out from school.

She, like Cloud, also lived in Traverse town with her father. Yuffie favored the warm sandy shores of the mainland to the feverish concrete and steel the small city offered, so she would happily hang with Leon until she too had to leave around dusk.

Yuffie was only in 6th grade so she did not get out till much later, around 4 or so. Leon did not mind however, he'd always stop by the local convenience store to purchase two drinks and wait outside the school gates.

He was never alone however.

Waiting obediently for the young child was a large red feline by the name of Red XIII.

As the name suggest the cat like creature was a deep crimson, four times the size of an average cat but just as docile. He was originally a 'comrade' to Vincent who fed and sheltered the animal for the majority of it's young life. It was not until Cid and he tied the knot that he decided to give Red away to the young girl.

That was the day Leon and Yuffie had met for the first time.

"Hello Red, on time as usual I see." Leon humored walking up to the once slumbering animal. He raised his large head to reach into Leon's pet before returning to the soft massive paws to rest once more. Leon took a seat beside the sleeping pet drinking his brew in between strokes.

The silence was comforting; It freed his mind to look at the situation clearly without distraction or hindrance. Both parents had pestered him about, 'what he was going to do if he was pregnant?'. It was not because Leon lived a life of naivete that he never considered the small possibility he could be carrying a child it was the dormant fear of the allegation being true that caused Leon to push any future thoughts out of mind.

In truth, Leon didn't know what he'd do.

He was 15 year old teenage boy, not a 25 year old woman with a career, maternal instincts, and a vagina. He knew nothing about child rearing and had never given thought about it until much later in his life. Around his late 30's and 40's. His focus was and had always been, make it back to the Gardens and become a General. 'The youngest General Balamb Garden's has ever had the honor of training' the headmaster had said exactly the day he, Cid and Shera ran into him during a tour.

Leon sighed placing a hand across his midriff.

There was nothing there to his knowledge.

He hadn't gained weight or felt movement of a life form. Leon would rather be having a ulcer than a baby. The fetus would definitely become a roadblock. All his dreams would be thrown away and put on hold until the child was grown...but then what? Take it with him to the Gardens? Perhaps he could get him started in the program, for it to acquire the record he could not. But there was Cloud to consider. There was no way he'd be willing to let Leon go out of residence into another country to care for _his_ child.

"Fuck my life." Leon groaned rubbing his face with both hands. The loss of the warmth upon Red's thick auburn mane caused him to stir and look to Leon for an explanation. He gave a low grunt reminiscent to a dog catching Leon's attention. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind Red."

Leon returned to petting the animal. Red could sense some sort of distress in the teen, this disturbance, although subtly was keeping him from resting peacefully. He laid his wolfish muzzle on his leg, his only working eye looked to Leon to confine his trouble to him.

Leon quirked a brow at the pensive face the friend put on, "You interested in my shit life, Red?" Red gave another odd bark in response. "Hmph, tell me Red what would you do if you were possibly carrying a baby?"

Red raised his head at the peculiar question cocking his head to the side as if to say, '_M_e carry a cub? You're kidding, right?'

Leon laughed tussling his mane playfully just as the school bell rang. Leon slowly stood to his full height as children split out of the old brick building to head home. Many paused to pet Red and gwack at Leon like they did every time he came to pick up Yuffie. Usually he'd smile and playfully wink at the lovestruck girls who'd giggle before running off, but his mind could not stop thinking about his current dilemma, just thinking he'd have one of these one day soon.

Seeing Leon distracted once more, Red leaned up against him rubbing at his thigh to bring his attention back on the approaching girl. "Leon!" She ran up to him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly around his neck.

"Hey Yuffie, how was your day?" Leon smiled setting the girl down so she could give her appreciation to Red as well. After briefly giving Red a hug and receiving a lick in return the young girl turned her attention back to Leon placing her balled fists on her hips, "That stupid meanie head McMilliangan took Melody's doll but I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, was able to retrieve it! But the Principal didn't approve of my approach and gave me lunch detention."

Leon frowned handing Yuffie the drink he'd purchased earlier, "Yuffie, you can't be getting into trouble like this on a daily basis. You know your father will be upset when he hears."

Yuffie jumped on Red's back as they began their trek away from the school yard. "I know Leon, it wasn't my fault! That McMilliagan's a wuss and can't take a punch! He shouldn't have took Melody's doll in the first place!"

"Yeah, well..." she had him there. What if Leon's own child had done what Yuffie had? Would he so simply push the it's action out of mind so carelessly? Or would he discipline his or her misbehavior with a punishment of his own?

Yuffie looked up to the contemplative brunet waving her arms above her head to regain his attention. "Leon! Helloooo! Where'd you go?" Leon shook his head. That was the second time he let his mind wander, "Oh sorry Yuffie. Uh, where do you want to go today? Anything you wanted to do in particular?"

"Let's go to the outlet island off the coast!" Yuffie suggested swinging her cute Mary Jane feet beside Red's ribcage as he prowled down the street. Leon furrowed his brow, "Off the coast? We wouldn't be able to stay long, your dad will get worried."

Yuffie smiled brightly at the older man, "I don't mind! As long as I'm with you!"

The outlet islands weren't far.

You could clearly see the bright, lush green mounds jutting from the ocean's surface from the opposing coast of the mainland. What was time consuming was canoeing there. Unlike Traverse town were you could just cross by ferry, the outlet islands were not far enough to need a large boat. It would be a waste of time and money, not to mention there was nothing there worth sailing to.

No residents, shops, motels, nothing. It was just one of many uninhabited islands that surround Destiny Island as a whole. The only people who bothered with the deserted land were the native children of the island.

For generations, the young children would row out to the islands and declare it as their own adult-free sanctuary.

It took a good 15 minutes for Leon to get Yuffie, Red, and himself to the mini island. As soon as the boat touched sand Yuffie jumped out and immediately stripped from her school uniform. Carelessly flinging the garments from her body in various directions.

"Yuffie! Don't just throw your clothes everywhere—look you blouse is all wet." Leon retrieved the white collared shirt floating gently in the shore, wringing it out before folding it along with her skirt and leggings. Yuffie ignored Leon's scolding splashing about in the waves in nothing but her training bra and boy shorts.

"Red! Red! Come in too boy!"

Steadying himself on the rim of the small red canoe they rode, in Red readied himself before plunging into the ocean with the giggling girl licking her face as she clung to his neck.

"You too Squall!"

"Alright, alright I hear you." Unlike the careless girl he took a moment to remove his clothes and fold them piece by piece placing them securely under the the seating in hopes of remaining dry.

Yuffie gave a whistle at the partially nude Leon, his pectorals and abdominal muscles as cut and sculpted as ever, "Shut up." Leon teased following the other two into the warm water. Being much larger than the girl and pet, the wave he sent when he plunged in caused the two to slightly drift away.

When Leon came up for air Yuffie was right there to push him back down, jumping from Red to him in a giggling attack.

The three continued like that until their muscles became weary and heavy from the extraneous play and the sky turned from a bright clear blue to a peachy blur. They sat on the dock underneath a large Paopu tree watching the clouds drift lazily across the sky as they munched on sandwiches Leon purchased before they journeyed to the island.

Red lay across the young girls lap, trying to warm her body with his thick fur, with Leon on her left. It was quiet, the longest Yuffie had ever gone without piping her opinion or whining for something or asking something.

It was unlike her.

Leon took quick peeks over to the girl noticing her fingers playing more with the bread crumbs than actually eating it.

"What's wrong?"

Yuffie sighed at being found out, big brown eyes looking to her 'big brother', "Are you preggers Leon?"

The brunet put a hand underneath his nose, to hide the slight blush that stained his cheeks, "Why do you ask?"

"I heard daddy talking to the old man about it...he didn't seem happy..."

Leon wasn't surprise the Captain was talking about _his _problem outside of the household to his drinking buddies. Leon took in a breath reaching around himself to avoid those curious brown eyes, "Well...I could be but we won't know for sure—not until tomorrow."

"Why is everyone so mad about it? I mean, don't Cid and Vinny like babies?"

"Well, sure they like babies Yuffie. It's not that they don't—it's just...they don't think I should be have babies...right now."

"Why not?"

The problem with kids: they are the most opinionated and curious age groups. They could never take 'no' for an answer. There had to be a reason and when the reason did not satisfy them they argued and demanded a better answer.

Finding no use in hiding from the determined girl Leon finally faced her, "Well I am just a few years older than you Yuffie—just five to be exact. Could you imagine having a baby at your age? At my age?"

"But you're a grown up Leon. You're really smart and big and strong."

Leon shook his head and chuckled looking down at Red for some help. The beast only gave a long yawn, changing the position his head was resting and closed his eye once more. Thanks for the support.

"I may look like a grown up and act like a grown up but it doesn't mean I am a grown up. I'm not ready for a baby right now, I'm still a kid with a lot of things I want to do. Like—what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Yuffie raised a clenched fist in the air, "To be the Great Ninja Yuffie! I want to restore order and peace in my homeland!"

"That's a pretty big dream. And you see, a baby would get in the way of that—you'll have to spend all your time with. Wash it, feed it, play with it; You're entire life will be put on hold until that baby can grow up and stand on it's own."

Yuffie pondered Leon's words a moment, her little hands stroking Red XIII's thick matted fur. She did not answer for a long while, the whisper of the wind's promise of nightfall was the only sound that cradled between the two of them.

When she was finally ready to speak again, her face was still remained in the same dissatisfied manner. Lips tucked into a firm tight line, brown eyes bright with determination, "But if you are preggers, what will you do with the baby since it will just be in your way?"

"Well, I'll keep it of course."

"But if you keep it won't Cid be even more upset?"

"It'll be something he'll just have to get over."

"You'll have to get over too though, won't you? Won't you be a little upset if you can't reach your dreams Leon? Wouldn't you blame the baby too?"

"Yuffie that's enough!" Leon shouted, startling both the young girl and the slumbering Red. Both looked at the flustered older teen, waiting for an explanation from his sudden outburst. Leon rubbed at his face. All this talk about babies, dreams and his father was really touching on a soft spot in Leon's heart.

There was so much to think about...he hadn't realized just how much until Yuffies' persistence.

"I—no matter what happens I could never hold a grudge against my child. This is, of course my and Cloud's fault all this happened. But I would never abandon a child especially one so helpless and innocent..."

Red gave Leon a small lick to his hand as a sign of understanding and sympathy. Yuffie smiled no longer wanting to pry any deeper in Leon's baby beliefs, leaning over to give him a mighty hug with her cold damp arms.

"Well, whatever happens I will always love you and the baby no matter what!" Leon returned the hug kissing the crown of her head.

"Thanks Yuffie. Thank you."

With twilight fast approaching Leon rowed the girl back to shore and delivered her home personally. As he handed over the slumbering child, wearing his shirt since her clothes were still wet, to her father Godo Kisaragi he could not help but notice his odd gaze and just how mindful he was not to touch the other's hand when he took Yuffie from his arms.

Cid and his God damn rumor that may, for all he knew, could not be true! Leon did not let the rude standoffish nature of the man effect him, shirtless and cold he quickly trekked home, where, for once his father had something to say to him.

He'd just gotten out of the shower when he was greeted to the grim faced mechanic looming in his doorway.

A bottled beer hanging loosely from his fingers.

"What is it you want? If it's about me being late, it's only because I took Yuffie home myself because I didn't trust-"

"Do ya find out tomorrow?"

Lucky for him he'd already slipped on a pair of black lounge pants after showering. Leon let out a frustrated puff of air plobbing down on his mattress to finish drying his hair. The towel acting as a curtain to shroud his vision from his father's stern demeanor.

"Yes." he answered, watching his father shift his weight underneath the soft white towel.

He pretended to continue to dry his already dried hair, waiting for his father to speak again. Cid took a swig from his bottle gazing thoughtfully at the brew as he swirled it, "I don't think I have to tell you how I feel about this situation you've managed to get yourself in..."

Get himself in? Was he implying he'd deserved this? Like he was some kind of ragamuffin delinquent?

"I just hope, for your sake, this whole thing just blows over."

The old man turned to leave after those words but was stopped by the angered teenager. "Wait a second! That's it? That's all you have to say to me, after ignoring me for a week?"

Cid took another sip from his beer cold blue eyes peering over his shoulder. Leon stood with fist clenched and shoulder shaking; clearly past irritated and on the verge of explosive anger.

"What the hell do you want me to say Leon-"

"I don't know Cid, but that was complete shit! What, I'm just suppose to take your 'words of wisdom' and accept it? When you've been a dick to me for a week!"

"Words of Wisdom? Are you fucking retarded Squall? We're not talking about you coming home late, or drinking or a piercing, we are talking about a child!" Cid hollered as he spun around to confront his kin.

The Captain mighty vocals shook Leon's body to the core but he refused to back down.

Each step closer made Leon regret his words more and more but he would not run away from this. He would not just let the Captain insinuate false perceptions.

"This not a joke Squall, this is a life that is about to destroy yours! Are you so God damn simple you can't wrap you thick ass skull around this! You fucked up!"

By the time he was finished with his tirade he was upon Leon; Electric blue eyes glaring down on him, with so much hate, so much pain Leon could not help his treasonous eyes from looking the other way. The strong smell of the whiskey was hard on his nose.

So, he was plastered. Yet again-not a surprise.

Slowly, minding the temper building in his curled fists, Leon spoke in an attempt to reason into his guardian, "Dad...you're drunk. Why don't you just go on to bed and we'll talk-"

The bottle Cid had been nursing flew past Leon's head shattering on contact with the wall. "Don't you try to blame this on the fucking alcohol! This doesn't have any God damned thing to do with the alcohol! This is about you and that prick ass thug and that, that abomination in your belly!"

"Cid!"

Both the old man and the youth turned upon Vincent's sudden arrival. He pulled the slurring brute away from the slightly shaken Leon, not asking if he was alright or scolding the rash man for his actions. Or words.

Leon watched as the small lean man dragged the still swearing man out of the room leaving Leon with a solemn look before closing the door.

Once the door of their bedroom could be heard shutting down the hall Leon walked over to his bed, laid down, put the pillow to his face and screamed. It was a trick he'd taught himself when rarely became frustrated about something. He done it when Cloud broke up with him and when the news of the pregnancy surfaced.

It was becoming a habit to extinguish all the stress and turmoil bubbling in his brain.

He did not stop screaming until his voice was raw and he could feel the tears that had threatened to spill recede back into his stony conscience. Not until he could feel his ears burn from the pressure of his vocals and he feared he would pass out if he continued.

Finished, Leon rolled onto his back hand stroking the taunt muscle that may be housing a life at that very moment, panting lightly .

He prayed it was not the case.

"So pussy ass Leonhart, I hear you've got Strife kissing your sorry ass again."

Leon had tried his best to continue ignoring the two goons that continued to pestered since he'd first arrived on campus. No doubt 'friends' of Reno who had nothing better to do then scratch and claw to get under his skin.

As soon as his brown boots touch surface upon the linoleum tile, the two henchmen were there waiting and grinning, eyes holding nothing but ill thoughts toward the stressed teenager. They had followed him class to class harassing him with cruel comments and minor acts of physical contact.. Zell had helped Leon out, scaring the rather spineless thugs before the lunch hour, but it did not last-for after gym was over they returned vicious as ever.

The teen who spoke with the majority of his face pierced gave Leon's shoulder a nudge, in an attempt to get him to turn around. Leon shrugged off the prosecutor continuing on his way toward the school exit. The pierced teen's partner, half head shaved with the remaining strands a vomit green color, followed kicking Leon's knee in causing him to fall to his knees.

The two laughed, tickled in their own sick joke oblivious to Leon's nails clawing into the shiny slick surface. The anger was rising; he'd been on pins and needles since last night's uncomfortable engagement with his father.

When he was leaving home that morning Cid sat in his designated spot at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in one hand a newspaper in the other. Vincent was no where in sight, most probably about running errands. Neither said anything merely going about their regular routines; Leon preparing a light breakfast and Cid continuing to ignore his son.

Once Leon finally sat down to eat Cid arose from his seat to the kitchen to dispose of his empty cup and paper. Before he left, right as he past behind Leon to exit the house, he spoke—not an apology, but one request he wished from his son: "Call me when you find out."

The demand had pissed Leon off to no degree. The nerve the old captain had to completely brush off his assault and proceed to ignore him further. Rather than scream into his pillow one good time before departing Leon unfortunately did not have enough time and instead bottled up his rage.

That same pent up rage was now threatening to reveal itself to the two cackling bullies.

Other students walked right past the event, giving sidewards glances and whispers about how terrible it was for the two boys to pick on Leon-yet did not a thing to aid. Rising to his feet Leon straighten his shirt and bag and continued to leave the premises, refusing to give the goons any satisfaction of humiliating him.

Leon reached the school gates before the two made themselves known once more cutting him off. The brunet let out an uneasy breath, "Please...move..."

"Fuck you Leonhart! We are so tired of your bullshit!" the metal faced boy countered, shooting the bird for emphasis.

"Yeah! Just what makes you so Goddamn special to make Cloud put a bounty on anyone who touches your ugly ass?" The sick haired comrade piped.

Leon rolled his eyes. Cloud...really? Being patronized from 7 this morning till 2 in the afternoon was all because of his blockhead ex? Typical.

"Look, I don't know why he gives a shit about me because I don't give a fuck about him. I can handle myself. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Leon tried to walked through the barricade but was shoved back by the boy with piercings. On reflex Leon socked him in the face. The teen swore loudly grabbing his lip that was busted by the punch. The other boy came to his aid throwing a punch of his own that grazed Leon's right cheek. The brunet was about to attack once again but was seized by his hair from behind, unable to move freely when the two males descended upon him punching and clawing trying to delivered pain anywhere they could no matter how pathetic it appeared.

Leon did not settle for the abuse although his hair was restraining him he still fought and landed more substantial blows than the other two.

"The fuck—get off of him!"

The booming voice of an approaching blonde ended the struggle. Leon's hair was relinquished and the two teens took off running. Leon rubbed his sore scalp, he was sure the ass had pulled out a good chunk. The shadow of the last person he expected nor wanted to see engulfed him.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Cloud. Thank you." Leon hissed brushing the dust from his black shirt. Cloud looked out and squinted at the receding escapist in the distance, "Looks like Dino and Trent being as asshole-ish as ever. Don't worry Leon I'll take care of them—"

"No Cloud! Just stop it okay! What, you don't think I can't take care of myself? I"m a God damned SeeD operative I don't need you constantly on my dick all the fucking time!"

He didn't need saving, when would Cloud get that through his thick ass skull.

Cloud rolled his eyes taking out a cigarette and lighting up, "Still as bitchy as usual..." he mumbled. Leon sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose to relieve the building pressure, all of this was just becoming too much for him. "Whatever. Is there something you want?"

Cloud let out a long cloud of smoke, "Today's the day right? You find out if you're...you know?"

"Yes, I do. What of it?"

The fag had not even burned halfway when Cloud threw it and grounded it to smoldering ash. There was something on his mind, his body language proved that the way he couldn't seem to stand tall and motionless. His hands were constantly working something on his body: tugging an ear or scratching his scalp.

"I...I want to know what's going to happen if you are-"

"I am not pregnant Cloud."

He held up his hands, pleading for him to let him finish. Leon rolled his eyes and folded his arms but he allowed the ex to continue.

"If you are pregnant...I just want to know where I stand with the baby...and you..."

The startling comment snapped Leon from his once standoffish nature. Was he...

"Cloud...are you asking about us? Like, getting back together?"

The blonde blushed embarrassed eyes unable to meet Leon's stony orbs. Cloud knew the question itself was a tad odd and out of blue, but if Leon was going to have a child he needed to know where they stood. He was just not expecting how Leon reacted.

Similar to when he'd announce he wanted to help support the child, Leon laughed at his proposal.

"Are you fucking serious Cloud? Do you think after all the shit you put me through they'd really be an 'us'? Don't fucking kid yourself."

Leon dismissed himself after that, his doctor's appointment drawing closer with every wasted event he'd experienced since class let out. As Leon walked away Cloud shouted back to him, "You can't keep thinking this whole thing will just blow over Leon! You have to realize you could be pregnant, and then what? I bet you haven't even given it any thought! God, you need me Leon!"

Leon stopped. With his back still to the older boy and eyes as sharp as glass glaring over the soiled patch on his shoulder Leon spoke slowly and clearly to ensure Cloud got the message.

"Cloud, we will never be together again. Ever. I don't care if I'm having 10 kids, what we had is dead you made that clear yourself when you called me a lying cunt. So please, just stay the hell out of my life there's not place for you in it anymore."

And with that he continued on to find out just what the future held for him at the doctor's office.

"Well this is exciting isn't it?"

Dr. Chesterfield chuckled once Leon was finally settled onto the tall hard plastic table. His dirty shirt was shoved to his sternum exposing his tight ab muscles and midriff. The teen rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's really something."

The Doctor was considerably older than most in Leon's life, say his father, but unlike his father and Vincent Chesterfield actually looked the part of a elderly man. He was balding with a beer belly although his hands were thin and long; veiny and pasty like a sickly patient.

"I've never dealt with a pregnant man before and I am excited to take you to full term."His eyes twinkled whilst petting his gut before giving a small tap.

Leon frowned, "I think you're getting ahead of yourself Doctor. I haven't even had my ultrasound yet." The unnecessary touching was a bit much for Leon. He knew the Doctor to be a bit enthusiastic, he happened to also be Yuffie's go to doctor. Leon had attended one of her check ups and noticed just how 'friendly' he could be.

The doctor chuckled once more wheeling over to the counter and back to get the special gel needed for the procedure. "Yes, yes of course. You can't blame an old dog for wanting to learn a new trick."

The gel was a translucent blue and surprising warm on Leon's tanned body. Leon watched the doctor take the transducer and rub it back and forth against the taught skin.

"Okay...let's see what we can see here..." The doctor tinkered with the dials on the moniter, adjusting accordingly to receive a clear picture against the black and white haze.

Leon's gray eyes stared unblinking, waiting and praying that an image would not appear. He held his breath when the doctor slowed his movement and the screen began to clear...

Leon was given the doctor's business card and was seen off by the smiling faces of the nurses. "Congratulations again Mr. Leonhart." the last of the nurses smiled warmly opening the door to the long faced teen. He nodded stepping out to the parking lot stunned.

His body shook as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his cellphone.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Leon jumped and swore at the sudden intrusion of Cloud Strife waltzing up to him. Leon evaded curious eyes letting out t slow shuddered breath,

"They...were able to see it. They even heard a heart beat..."

Both teenagers stood in silence; Leon waiting for Cloud to respond. Express his thoughts on the current situation. The blonde Junior nodded his head a few times pulling at his bottom lip in thought. He paced two parking spot a few times before returning to the bearer of his child. He removed his wallet and pulled out a few hundred dollars handing it to the other.

The stress and pent of frustration that had been collecting within Leon's tormented soul finally manifested itself in the form of a jaw shattering punch. Cloud flew to his back holding his bleeding mouth for dear life as the green bills fluttered down like tree leaves.

Cloud struggled to open his clenched eyes, trying to find the offender before he struck again. Leon stood above him, eyes glassy and shaking with panic. His chest rose and fell at an accelerated pace, gasping for air while his nails dug deep into his palms.

"You fucker! You fucking fucker! You can't just hand me money and expect everything to be fine! You can't buy a way out of this! My life is ruined, and no amount of money can fix that!"

Cloud opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Leon delivered a finally stomp to his vulnerable groin before storming off away from the clinic and Cloud's cries of pain.

Fingers still shaky from everything that had transpired over the short amount of time Leon slowly dialed the number of his father.

All this was too much for Leon to handle.

The phone finally began to ring. _Once_...

He was—no he refused to even say the word.

_Twice..._

He felt so cornered, but utterly alone.

On the third ring Leon heard the signaled click that someone had answered. There was no hello; No greeting of salutations, just a gruff grunt and silence.

Leon tried his hardest to not let his emotions cloud his voice, for his father to hear his fear and desperation. Slowly, "Dad...I'm pregnant.-"

There was a click before the droning sound of an unresponsive line. Leon held the phone in disbelief of the cruelty his father showed.

He was helplessly and utterly alone...

CHAPTER 15::Blow it Over::END

AS: You guys are going to be sooo mad at me! For various reasons I'm sure ^^" I'm sorry this chapter took so sosososo long! It was really descriptive unlike the previous ones. Yes, I am out of school but I will be returning soon but don't worry they're easy summer classes so I won't be completely withheld from this :) Yeah, get ready to join Leon in a long road of emotion. Again I'm sorry, but then again, I'm not :I You mad bro? Lol I love you guys thanks for being patient! More on the way soon 3


	16. Human

Disclaimer: I do not own FF or Kingdom Hearts.

[Week 5-Week 6]

The discovery of the pregnancy rocked the Highwind household to its foundation. Leon did not get a chance to speak to Vincent privately about the matter, assuming him the sole merciful parental that would show some sympathy, due to his father leaving work earlier just to discuss the "family emergency" in person immediately.

When Leon returned home from the doctor's office there was no one there to greet him in person. Rather, as he climbed the stairwell to get to his room the sound of his father swearing loudly bounced off the empty house's walls. Vincent's soft responses were but a murmur in Leon's ear. Each answer he delivered the Captain would rebutted with another thunderous roar.

Most times Leon would make himself known in the house, so they could speak together as a family at what should be done to figure out problems or just talk about one another's day. Leon instead retired to his bedroom like a misbehaved child obediently waiting for his parents to come to him reprimand him.

Once the shouts finally settled Vincent politely knocked on Leon's door before entering. He was not surprised the Captain had failed to accompany him. The dark haired man walked to where Leon perched slowly with an eerie demeanor. Leon watched the elder take a seat, Vincent's face holding to his regret, no solace but dismay.

Vincent let out a long sigh, "I don't think I need to inform you why you're father is not here with me when I tell you this. Leon...we are very disappointed. I do not know when you're father will be able to get over this and be able to speak to you personally on the matter. I do know he is furious and I believe it's best that you do not try going to talk to him anytime soon."

Leon nodded. No point in arguing. The last thing he wanted was another aggressive engagement. Vincent stood to leave, not finding any other need to stay longer with the teen. Just as he was about to exit the room Leon stopped him, "Wait—what, how do you feel about this Vincent."

Leon could literally see Vincent entire body tense before composing himself, red eyes piercing over his shoulder, "Leon please...don't patronize me right now."

The troubled teen did not bother fighting his guardian. What was there to say? He'd just have to deal with the situation in the morning. Hopefully then, his father would be more willingly to comply.

Leon was not sure if he was lucky or unfortunate to be greeted by a seemingly empty house the next morning. His father, Cid, apparently had taken it upon himself to wake up several hours early to get to work. Or as Leon saw in his eyes: a way to avoid him at all costs. Vincent decided to ignore the teen as well, pretending to laze about in his bedroom over keeping him company at breakfast.

The act the parents put on was suppose to hurt Leon, make him feel guilty about his actions. Although it did surprise Leon on just how immature the two could be, he refused to let it faze him. He ate a small breakfast alone at the large round table before grabbing his school bag and heading out.

Along the way Leon's mind could not help but wonder if Cloud had opened his mouth to the school about the pregnancy. It was such a personal matter, he feared he'd end up the focal point in all the gossip he'd just escaped from. Not to mention the ridicule. These next 9 months would not be easy. He was a man carrying a child! There was not one thing normal about that!

He needed this to be kept under wraps...or at least in the care of his closest and most trusted friend.

Upon entering the school Leon was relieved to be ignored by the populous. He worked his way through the crowded hallway in hopes of stumbling upon a certain ex boyfriend. To his luck he found him wedged between two brick buildings outside the opposite end of the high school.

He was smoking, a habit Leon noticed was becoming more progressive as the days wore on, his eyes focused on a colorful magazine. Leon took in a breath, working his way into the suffocating space to reach the other.

"Hey!"

Cloud jumped at the sudden intrusion of the other crumbling the magazine into his crouch. "Shiva Leon! The fuck you doing here!"

Once Leon came into proximity he could clearly see just what Cloud was focused on. Colorful images of naked women sprawled in scandalous positions using toys based on everyday items, like a hand held vacuum. He frowned. This was the father of his child.

"I need to tell you something."

Cloud cringed as Leon came into closer contact, his black jacket collar hiding the grotesque bruise Leon delivered onto his jaw yesterday, fearful of another random onslaught.

"W-What?"

"You need to keep your mouth shut about this. You understand? No one can know. Especially not Reno!"

Cloud squinted, "So what, you expect to go the entire term without anyone knowing you're pregnant, even though it's going to be pretty damn obvious? That's fucking stupid. You might as well get it out in the open now. You should know as well as anyone: Rumor is a bitch."

"And that's all it is Cloud a rumor! Come on, do you really think people are going to believe a man is pregnant? It's preposterous!"

Cloud let out a puff of smoke on the other side of him so it would not encase Leon. He turned his attention back to him as he dropped the cigarette and crushed it into ashes. "Oh yeah? You and Aerith made me feel like a dumbass that I didn't know men could get pregnant. From the way you two spoke I could swear it was something everyone fucking knew."

Taken aback Leon sighed trying to arrange himself better in the tight crawlspace. "Look, just don't tell anyone. Please."

Cloud went back to 'reading' his magazine, ending the conversation on that note. Leon stood there waiting for an answer but only received an exhausted look from the other. Leon rolled his eyes taking that as a 'you're making a mistake, but whatever' answer and heading out back to class to make it through the rest of the week.

"I can't believe we're hanging out with you dude! So not like you!" Zell exclaimed collapsing onto the hot sand by the beach. Leon had invited he and Rinoa to the outlet island for the day with he and Yuffie. They were the only two friends he had his own age and trusted up to this point.

It was Saturday and Leon had thought a day at the beach would be a harmless request before telling them the news.

Rinoa was already in the sparkling waves with Yuffie twirling her about in the shore laughing all the while. Leon sat beside Zell, Red taking a nap across his midriff, just watching and enjoying the warm island air they were lucky to still be receiving in early December.

"I guess, well, I don't hang out with you two as much as I should...especially when I was dating Cloud. I wanted to make it up to you guys. For being there through everything."

Zell stared at Leon's odd praise before turning his attention back to the two females splashing about in the water. "Yeah, dude it's not a problem. That's what bro's do, you know?"

Leon nodded, silencing himself once more as he slowly pet Red's mane. Zell saw, as well as Red, that something was definitely wrong with Leon. He was not acting like himself. The stress of the break up was surely one reason, and the constant harassment the school delivered onto him for a full month most probably was the other. But even with these factors into consideration there was still something off about the schoolmate.

Even when Zell would explode with an incredibly idiotic statement, rather than call him a dumb-ass and punch him upside his head Leon only gave a weak smile and continue staring off into the distance. He seemed distracted; whatever was lying heavy in his head was taking a toll on him.

Riona and Yuffie finally emerged from the waves to shore still giggling. Yuffie immediately crawled over to the cooler full of food and drinks. "Who's hungry?"

"Throw me a sandwich my way kiddo!" Zell smiled, catching the sandwich the young girl frisbee-d toward him. Yuffie handed a water to Rinoa and called Red to her to feed him by hand half of her sandwich. "Leon, what do you want? A sandwich? A drink?"

Leon shook his head, "That's alright. I'm not very hungry." Yuffie gave a slight frown crawling to the older teen's lap. With a sandwich in one hand and a cold soda in the other Yuffie proceeded to jamming both articles into his cheeks. "No Leon you need to eat! If you eat then you won't be sad anymore!"

Leon gently took hold of Yuffie's arms lowering them away from his face."What? I'm not sad. Where'd you get that from?"

"For the past couple days you've been a mopey mope." Yuffie's frown deepened. Sad brown eyes peeked from underneath her black bangs at her 'big brother'. Leon's brows furrowed, "Aww Yuffie I haven't been mopey-"

"Well, actually...":

Gray eyes shot up to look at the his older friend's abashed faces. It was Zell who had spoken up, rather embarrassed to admit the other's rather odd disposition the past few days.

"I wouldn't call it mopey but you've definitely been...distracted." Zell looked to his female comrade for reassurance in his words; she gave a nod in agreement.

Leon sighed smiling at the young girl rearranging her to sit on his thigh instead of the hole near his crotch. "Well, I guess I can admit to that. There's actually something I wanted to tell you. All of you..."

Everyone looked on in worry to their melancholy friend. It wasn't like Leon to so easily relay his personal problems. What ever he was about to share was truly something to behold.

"I know I've been a bit...distant, as Zell put, these past couple weeks. I've had a lot on my mind and I've been giving some pretty heavy news."

Zell crawled up to Leon and Yuffie with a face hard as stone. He took hold of Leon's idle hand and brought to his warm damp chest. Both Yuffie and Leon quirked a brow at the rather sudden and bizarre action. With a grave voice the blonde spoke, "Dude...Cloud didn't give you AIDS did he?"

Leon stared at Zell for a long while before snatching his hand away and shoving his face far away from his. "Don't be a dumbass Zell." The blonde chuckled, picking himself up from the sand he was shoved into. That was a relief.

"What's the news Leon? You're scaring me." Rinoa lay a hand on Leon's kneecap. Brown eyes twinkling with anticipated concern.

"Well...I'm pregnant."

There was silence as each member soaked in the information presented. Even after Yuffie's shriek of joy as she squeezed Leon's neck tight in excitement, the silence continued. It's what Leon expected. After all, he was a pregnant teenage boy-not the most typical thing island natives were used to hearing nor seeing.

Leon softly returned the naive child's hug eyes glued on the only two people he could confine in at such a pinnacle moment in his life. Zell scratched his head and put on a perplexed look while Rinoa just stared, just as confused, eyes stretched wide.

"Uhh, pregnant dude? Is...is that even-"

"Yes Zell it's very possible. When me and Cloud first-" Leon's eyes could not help but wander to the grinning child still attached to his chest. "er, messed around it turned out he was on some pretty heavy stuff. From what the doctor's found: Darkness."

Zell whistled, "Whew, that's some powerful stuff."

"Exactly. Apparently it's prime goal is to twist and corrupt things within the body, to create, a more or less, 'euphoria' for a duration of time. It's also somewhat viral. That's how it ended up inside of me and well...I don't think I need to go on."

Zell nodded his head slowing a stupid grin crawling on his lips, "Aw well hell, man I know it's not what you were expecting but, congrats. I mean, I don't feel right not saying anything positive when it comes to babies."

Leon smiled back relieved to know he had someone on his side finally. His attention turned to the silent woman, whose hand no longer rested on his knee. Her eyes were adverted, drawing pictures in the sand rather than look at her friend face on. "Rinoa...how about you?"

"Are you getting rid of it?" her voice came out in a soft whisper. Leon smiled softly, "No of course not."

"Well, you should."

Everyone was taken aback from the rude response watching as she stood from the group and headed toward the far side of the beach. Yuffie picked up a half full can of soda and stood preparing to hurl it at the rude girl, "Maybe we should get rid of you!" She hollered. Just as she was about to strike the disappearing girl Leon halted her action and told her to stay with Zell so he could speak to Rinoa alone.

As Leon approached the other he could see was speaking to someone on her phone. She stalked the shore up and down, her yellow swimsuit still shimmering from her previous swim.

"Rinoa."

The girl seemed to hesitate before turning to face him. They stared each other down before she told whoever she was contacting that she 'loved him too' and hung up. Arms crossed and face pensive she began, "Leon, I don't believe in what you and Cloud have done."

"What? Fuck? Last I checked everyone fucks at one point or another when their dating. I thought you weren't a homophobe Rinoa-"

"It's not that Leon, and please don't twist this into that." Leon mimicked the girl, crossing his arms with his hip cocked to the side giving her a look of disdain. He gave a shrug of the shoulders as if granting permission for her to continue without his interjection.

"What I mean is I disapprove of what you two have created. I am no homophobe—I love people of all colors and backgrounds—but when you try to play God that's a whole other thing."

"Play God-are you fucking kidding me Rinoa! Me and Cloud were not playing God-this, _this _was an accident!" He hollered pointing to his taunt midriff for emphasis. Riona rolled her eyes, "What's done is done. You two have created a crime against nature! You have to get rid of it Leon, who know what freakish thing will crawl out in 9 months!"

"That's enough!"

Rinoa cowered inwardly at the Leon's sudden change of character. It wasn't like him to scream or shout. He was always the level headed and collected individual. His face was now a feverish red from the sun and emotions. His fist clenched and breathing heavy.

"I've gone through absolute HELL for the past month! This pregnancy will be just as hard and I don't need you and your rude remarks plaguing me!"

"You asked for my opinion Leon! People only hold good will toward natural pregnancies, not wrongful abominations!"

"You bitch!" Before Leon had a chance to launch himself at the smug woman Zell restrained him from behind. Putting him into a full Nelson, the only maneuver strong enough to keep the man at bay while Riona walked away toward the shore as a familiar blonde male pulled up on a jet ski.

Zell murmured pleas for the teen to calm down, that he was scaring Yuffie and going against his SeeD code by trying to attack a woman. Slowly the tension began to leave him, gray eyes still honed on the half naked girl climbing aboard behind the amused older teen. Once the two were out of sight speeding away back to the Mainland Zell finally relinquished his hold on his friend.

Leon fell to his knees in the sand panting heavily Zell stood behind him rubbing his short hair. "Sorry dude, but you looked like you were about to rip her apart. SeeD or not you don't touch a lady."

Leon stood dusting the sand off his body, trying to regain some form of dignity. "Lady? Hmph, far from it. She's nothing but a cunt!" Leon stormed off toward the dock at the far end of the shore, leaving Zell to explain the situation to the small girl piping to know what had happened.

The whole day might have been ruined but at least he knew just who his 'real' friends were. Riona had shown her true colors. She was not as open minded as she led on and blatantly let Leon know where she stood in his dilemma. On the completely opposite fence, along with his parents...

Leon sat on the crudely built dock alone. Eyes focused solely on the magenta color slowly descending on the once blue sky. A knee to his chin in deep thought about everything Riona had said. _"A crime against nature! _True pregnancies did not typically have a man carry a child to term but animals had done it. Male seahorses carried their young to full term and there's nothing 'strange' about that. Clownfish and other sealife changed gender freely without prejudice.

There is a lot in life people still don't know, nor understand, but to rule out any new developments wasn't right. Hundreds of years ago the idea that the Earth was round let alone orbited the sun opposed to the sun orbiting us was blasphemous and was considered ridiculous.

Maybe in another millennium the people would look unto this civilization as a society of savages and morons, as we do now to our ancestors. Red's muzzle broke through Leon's tight ball he'd wrapped himself, in, forcing his head into resting on his thigh and midriff.

"I'm sorry about that dude." Leon turned to see Zell carrying a troubled Yuffie on his back behind him. Leon shook his head petting the animals thick fur as his friends joined him on either side to continue watching the sun go down.

"It's not you're fault. I trusted she'd be able to handle the information like a mature and concerned friend...but I guess we weren't friends at all. "

"You know she's going to tell Seifer, and he's going to let the entire school know."

Leon did not say anything more. He didn't want to think about what other people would think about his pregnancy, but it was obvious the number of people against him would quickly overwhelm the number who sided with him.

Leon actually considered skipping school on Monday.

Zell had sent him a chain email on Sunday he'd received from a classmate Leon was not familiar with. It was a message warning of Leon Leonhart-Highwind infestation. That he was harboring an unnatural, probably diseased creature within him. What he had done was an act against God and an insult to everything worldly.

The article went on but Leon's patience fizzled out much too early for him to continue.

Checking the list of recipients the email had gone through Leon guessed at least 55% of the school had received it. 30% would be alerted through texts and calls and the remaining 15% would find out when they returned to school.

Zell tried to call him to check up on him. But he refused to pick up.

Leon lazed about in his bed listening to his alarm screech for the seventh time after his five minute snooze function. His eyes were glued to the starch white ceiling above his bed, fingers drawing lazy circles around his belly button.

How pathetic. Here he was hiding in his room, afraid to face the classmates he had lesser thoughts about for most of the year. He was ashamed of himself for even considering skipping, but it was the looks that frightened him. The eyes of those who did not understand his position, his feelings.

Vincent knocked on his bedroom door, telling him he'd better hurry if he wanted to make it to school on time.

Leon sighed.

He'd endure it just as he endured his break up: alone and level headed.

The moment Leon entered the building he could swear every conversation in the hall was cut short as eyes gave the talk of the campus all the attention he'd rather not have.

Rumors. For all the school knew it was just another stupid rumor.

Leon marched to his locker eyes straight ahead with all the swagger and confidence he could fake. As he passed he could hear the murmurs of speculation. Most found it hard to believe Leon could be pregnant-that it wasn't possible. That the notion was just as ridiculous as Leon being a personal escort to Rufus Shrina on his down time.

Leon smiled once he got to the locker. It appears the crude joke the mysterious sender had conjured had failed. How he would keep the pregnancy a secret when he would really start showing would have to be something to worry about later. Right now he just wanted to take this moment in, and for once have nothing to worry about.

"Leon can we talk?"

Nothing could ever go his way.

Leon ignored the girl on the other side of his locker door, taking his time pulling out and putting in textbooks he honestly didn't need. "You can talk. I'm done talking with you."

Leon could see Rinoa's tennis shoe tapping on the floor. He was sure there was an eye roll as well.

"Look, I'm sorry for what Seifer did...the email? I know you heard about it."

So it was Seifer. He wasn't surprised. He had a lot of suspicion it was him, but then again Leon had many enemies in the school. Reno was easily tied with the accusation. Cloud was a close second.

"Anyway, that was a little harsh but you can't blame him! He's not the only one here who feels strongly about what you're carrying! I don't want to sound heartless but aborting it now would the best for everyone. You could forget about the whole thing and the—er, child—wouldn't have to live the life as a burdened hellion. Please, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Leon slammed his locker shut eyes still focused on the black paint covering it so he did not have to look at the girl. "Was that some kind of threat?"

"What? No! I'm just saying-"

The bell sounded just before Rinoa had a chance to correct herself. Leon shrugged his backpack higher on his shoulder and turned toward his class not saying another word to her.

It would be strange going class to class knowing how powerfully uncomfortable the girl was around him and his 'child'. But Leon was willing to completely ignore the rest of the world if it meant living a peaceful existence.

"What's with all the newspapers dude?"

Zell inquired taking a bite out of his third hotdog that lunch break. The two sat on the outskirts of the cafeteria, far off where the brick barricade turned into a thin chain linked fence, just as Cloud and he had done when they were still together. The weather had just began to change. The temperature dropping from a pleasant 76 degrees to an incredible 43.

Not use to the dramatic cold change Leon was warmly dressed in a light wool coat, sweater, and notorious brown boots. Even Zell replaced his shorts with a pair of jeans for the first time that school year but still sported his a typical short sleeve.

Leon sat with his untouched lunch bag to his right, a warm thermos of coco to his left and various newspapers in his hand and lap. "Job hunting. I refuse any help from that fuck up."

This was only part of the reason of course. Leon decided he'd best find a job quickly to financially support his child. The other had to do with his father. Although he was still not talking to him Leon knew he would only reprimand him more about being a lazy parent. Cid was a hard working man. He'd done dirty jobs that paid pennies by the hour in the past working up the totem pole to get to where he was now as a successful business man and airship mechanic. He would not take anything less from his only kin.

There was not a lot of jobs on the small island unfortunately. Jobs were not become abundant until the summer time when tourist flocked to the island for vacation get-aways. Most small jobs lay deep within the city in districts he was not familiar with.

"Zell, what is district 7 in Traverse Town like?"

"Uh, a place someone like you probably should stay away from." Zell retorted, hotdog now finished he tried to keep himself warm by doing some light martial arts. Leon set the paper down to pour another cup of hot chocolate for himself. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds. District 7 is home to nothing but whores, druggies, thieves, cut throats, and weird foreigners."

"But it's where most of these help wanted is coming from." Leon pouted. He was no punk in the least but once he started showing he was afraid he would not be able to protect himself or the baby; his agility and strength would fail him.

Zell shook his muscles out, exercise now finished and body warm enough to sit still for a few minutes. "Well, yeah because no one wants to work down there." He picked up Leon's thermos and looked to him as if a puppy requesting permission for a sip. He was granted.

"I don't know what to do. It's either that or no job..."

"Can't you're dad give you a job in his shop?" Zell suggested insides now as warm as the out. The brunet frowned and gave his friend a look, "Come on Zell, that's the last thing that will A: happen and B: I would even want to do. My dad can't even give me the time of day, why the hell would he agree to let me work in his workshop?"

"Just an idea."

Leon sighed circling a few job opportunities he'd look into after school. "Well, it's a stupid one. I may not have a choice at this point." He laid the paper aside before slowing lying down on his back. Fingertips circling his concealed bellybutton in thought.

Zell watched the other for a moment before noticing the neglected lunch bag beside him. "Dude! You haven't eaten anything yet!" The blonde removed the wrapped sandwich from the bag crawled up to relaxing brunet and shoved the item into his face. "You have to eat! You're eating for two now!"

"Zell, get the fuck off me!" Leon shoved the offender away, sitting up straight to prevent any more unnecessary actions. "I don't even think the thing has a stomach yet! I'm not eating if I'm not hungry."

Zell pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, "Okay, but you have to take care of yourself, alright? I don't want another episode like before."

"Aww, is someone worried about me? That's so cute, Zell. I know you're probably thinking this is your chance at getting with me. I'm flattered but I don't fuck airheads." Leon squeezed the blonde's cheek playfully. He laughed at the blush and pout the other displayed as he stood to full height to stretch.

The bell could be heard far off in the distance.

"Anyway, are you going to help me find a job down in district 7 after school today?" Leon asked. They began making their way back toward the brick buildings and student life. They disposed of the Zell's hotdog trash remains and Leon's untouched lunch.

Zell stuffed his hands in his tight jean pockets, trying to brave the cold drilling into his bear arms. "Uh, I can go for a little while but I have somethings at home I have to sort out."

Leon nodded, "That's fine. It won't take long for a lot of people to say no anyway."

District 7 was just as filthy as Zell described on the bus ride there.

Everywhere you turned you saw nothing but filth and bums sleeping or sacvarging in the streets. There was an interminable whine of an ambulance that never seemed to appear. Stale urine clouded the air and washed over Leon's senses when he stepped off the bus.

He couldn't believe he was still on the beautiful island. This side of town was colder, darker, and held a wary aura their entire trip. Zell warned the newcomer not to make eye contact with any of the pedestrians or homeless people on the street. They'd either haggle him for some cash or simply stab him.

Leon entered 10 different stores and asked for work. Each employer looked Leon up and down, spoke in a language he was not familiar with to an associate before claiming he was not what they were looking for. Zell was, however, asked many times if he was interested in working but he rejected their offer.

Leon slumped on a bench outside the last location in the paper defeated. "I don't understand. How am I not applicable in any of these places!" Zell stood on the opposite side of the bench protecting Leon's vulnerable end, "Sorry Leon. It's these damn foreigners. They only prefer their kind."

Leon turned to his friend frowning, "And you just so happen to fit that description?" Zell rolled his eyes, "It's the hair. All Al Bhed people have blonde hair and green eyes. I guess if you were blonde they'd be a little more lenient to let you work but you stick out like a sore thumb dude, I mean look around you."

It was true. Every bum, whore, and child paraded the street with blonde hair. Upon closer inspection Leon could clearly see green orbs embedded in their heads.

"Al Bhed...I've never heard of that race before."

"I don't know much about it myself but I know the basics. Their homeland was destroyed years ago by a horrific power. With no where to go they all became nomads and sorta scattered everywhere. They're really loud and emotional and their language is just as...unique."

"Wow, how do you know so much?"

Zell blushed, a goofy grin gracing his features "I, er, dated an al bhed girl once."

Leon smiled at his friend's sudden shyness. He'd never known of Zell's past girlfriends or relationships.

"Rao lidea haat y zup?"*** a strange man called out to the two teens. Like many of the denizens he wore strange bright colored clothing, goggles or masks the man who approached was dressed similar. It was the strange metal that glistened in his teeth and many jewels that littered his fingers and neck that made this particular man stand out from the rest.

Zell's once cheery disposition quickly vanished a more grave suspicion taking its place. Leon furrowed his brows, "Excuse me?" The man chuckled, " Oh, excuse-a me. I no speak the English good. I see you looking for job, no? I make-a you many a money if you work in my shop."

Leon's eyes lit up. This was exactly what he needed.

"It's alright that I'm not al bhed?"

The man laughed again, the stench of corroded metal hit Leon's senses hard but he polity tried to play it off. "No, no my customers get tired of al bhed bicco. Your lida ycc will be nice change of scene. "

The man removed a large wad of cash from his pocket, waving it in Leon's face. "You take this as first check. Buy uniform for the rynas."

Leon was just about accept the man's offer until Zell snatched him from the bench, pulling him as far from the man as possible. "Kad uid uv rana fnadlr! Drana ec hu fruna vun oui rana!" The man shouted something else in al bhed but sounded liked muttered nonsense in the distance.

Zell dragged Leon all the way to the nearest bus station before he finally let him go. Leon snatched his arm away rubbing the sore area he was sure would bruise. "The hell was that Zell? You speak Al bhed?"

"I dabble. The girl I used to date taught me the alphabet and some swears. It's simple language really."

"Then what, what did he say?"

"He wanted to put you in a whorehouse Leon, that you almost agreed to might I add."

Well, that was embarrassing.

A bus pulled up to the two doors opening wide waiting patiently for riders to board. Zell began to climb the steps leading into the bus he turned to Leon who remain in the same place outside the bus.

"What's wrong? You're not coming back?"

Leon shook his head, "I think I'm going to stay here and keep looking. I know I can find work somewhere in this town."

"Wha? Stay here? By yourself? No offense dude but you almost just ended up being a business man's ass toy."

"That may be but I will not underestimate this district again." He retorted with a smirk.

"If you're sure..." Zell reached into his small backpack and removed a pen and paper scribbling down what looked like the alphabet. "Take this as a cheat sheet for al bhed. Just be persistent, don't back down so easily alright?"

Leon took the paper and scanned the scribbles. The handwriting was atrocious but the information was useful.

The bus driver told Zell he was holding up the transit and needed to make his mind on weather or not he was staying. Zell was hesitate taking a final look at Leon who only nodded, his mind already set on the task ahead. He continued his way into the bus opening a window to continue speaking with his friend as the bus began to pull off from the station.

"Keep your phone on you and call me if anything goes wrong, ya hear!"

Leon smiled and waved at the departing bus. Zell worried way too much about him. But Leon would not complain. It was nice to know someone actually gave a fuck about him.

The young parent wandered the strange district for the next hour or so, ending up deeper and deeper into the decadent streets and lost culture. Before he knew it he was wandering the Red light district. Woman and men close to naked showcased in windowed room teasing and gesturing passerby to take a trip inside the complex.

Two factors struck Leon funny as he caroused trying his best not to look the battered whores in the windows. The first was the open sexual display possible customers were presented. Men crowded at the bizarre shows of prostitutes being fucked by someone else, as if some perverse advertisement. The second, was just how young these working guys and dolls were. Children no older than 10 smoking cigarettes and sweet talking pedestrians on the street in what appeared to be their traditional jumpsuits, cut and tailored into scandalous clothing and clown like makeup.

The entire travel was uncomfortable.

Soon Leon came to the end of the red light district entering more of a residential site. Many more elderly pedestrians could be seen sitting outside of homes with young children running around barefoot playing with toys lucky enough to still be in one piece.

This side of time actually had a comforting home-cooked smell roaming the air.

The delicious smell of dinner being cooked in the ruined houses reminded Leon just how hungry he was. Lucky for him he found a small, particularly clean looking diner just up the road.

The small establishment was filled to the brim with men and woman laughing and talking in their native tongue. Delicious food covered every table. The atmosphere was uplifting and highly spirited. Completely different than the gloomy foreboding Leon felt outdoors. If he didn't know better he thought he'd wandered into someone's home.

He took a seat at an empty booth waiting for someone to take his order. He sighed in content, the cold that chilled his bones from outside finally melting away in the warm diner. It was getting late. He hadn't realize just how quickly time had escaped him. He flipped his phone open not surprised to see not one message from Vincent or his father on his whereabouts. Well, if they couldn't send a message of concern he'd wouldn't send one of reassurance.

"YO! Fryd lyh E kad oui?"

Leon jumped at the sudden shout of an al bhed teen beside him. He had a mean look in his green eyes mostly due to the subtle black eyeshadow smeared around his eyes. He only looked slightly younger than Leon, maybe only 13 or 14. His head was practically shaven clean save the sole tuft of blonde head jutting from his head like a Mohawk. If he was suppose to be the waiter he could have fooled Leon. He wore only a loose pair of pants with suspenders and apron tied to his midriff. The rest of his body was exposed to the elements. A large purple and orange tattoo covered most of his chest.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Leon was embarrassed to not be able to communicate with the other. He hadn't had a chance to thoroughly look through and decipher the language Zell had mapped out. The young boy gave a heavy eye roll, mumbling something in al bhed Leon could only assume was offensive.

"Watchu want Jack?" His accent was thick but not difficult to understand.

"Uh, do you have anything warm to drink here?"

"Warm? So you want da Vodak?" He scribbled it down on the paper. Leon shook his head, "No, no nothing like that." Angry green eyes looked up to Leon in annoyance as he struck out the order.

"Okay, no Vodak, what den? Whiskey? Tekilla?"

"No, no alcohol please."

The boy seemed irritated folding his arms and cocking a muscled hip outward, "What, what, what den? You want da coffee?"

"I can't have that. Do you have anything like hot coco or something?"

The boy hooted with laughter, "Hot coco? Ooh, you want da baby drinks! Hahah! We sell no more hot-a chocolate da womans and babies already drink up. All we have is boiled milk."

Leon wrinkled his nose. That sounded foul, but he needed something to keep himself warm until he could figure out the food on the menu. He agreed frowning as the boy walked off still laughing at his childish purchase.

What a brat.

Leon took a look at the menu. It was not the odd language that threw him off when he read. On the contrary, al bhed was actually quite simple to read when you had a legend; It was the home-styled meals he was not familiar with that made his decision hard.

Strange names with no list of ingredients nor pictures so he could muster an idea of what it could taste like.

The rude waiter returned chuckling as he set the steaming mug down before Leon, "So, you ready to order meal Baby?"

"I don't know...I guess not." Leon gingerly lifted the mug to his face. It did not smell terrible, in fact, it's aroma was quite pleasant. Sweet like cinnamon and vanilla. He took a sip and was blown away from the flavor. It was warm and thick, sugar lacing his taste buds in a comforting embrace.

The teen smirked at the surprised look on the outsider's face, "Good, no?"

"Very. I honestly was not expecting much with a description like boiled milk."

The young waiter nodded about to dismiss himself with Leon reached out and stopped him. "Wait a moment. Is it possible to get work here?"

"Eh, work? You want work _here_?"

"Yes please! I really need a job. you see-"

The young teen waved his hands dismissively. "No, no we don't need work, we have plenty staff already." The blonde al bhed quickly left the scene making his way back to the kitchen. Leon watched as he spoke to an older man whose head was completely bald, his chin holding the only patch of hair. The waiter nodded in Leon's direction for the man to survey. His stare was cold and amused smirking at him. Probably tickled that an non-al bhed was requesting work in his district.

Leon would not quit that easily.

He nursed his brew until the mug was completely empty while he studied and conjured words of al bhed to test the next time the waiter returned to refill his cup. Customers slowly began leaving the small diner shouting words of thanks to the chef who shouted in return Leon could only guess was a joke the way the men and woman laughed on the way out. Some smiled at Leon kindly, mainly children fascinated by his appearance. The woman however did nothing but frown, quickly probing the children out of the door away from him.

The waiter began cleaning tables the customers left in clutter, trying his best to ignore Leon's stare.

"Hey! Lyh E kad y navemm vneaht?" Leon smiled at the slightly surprise look the blonde flashed with his use of his language. It did not last of course. He slammed the final dirty dish into his plastic tub before scampering back to the kitchen.

Rather than be greeted by the boy again Leon was surprised to see a small blonde girl no older than 4 take his position at the end of the table. Her small hands wrapped around a beat up kettle. The paint was chipped all over and rust took it's place.

"Hello! Navemm, yes?" She smiled brightly, green eyes twinkling in the light.

Leon stared dumbfounded a moment before realizing the request, extending the mug to her. She first sat the kettle on the tabletop before crawling into the seat across from him. Standing up, she leaned over and poured the steaming milk into his cup until it was close to overflowing.

Leon smiled kindly at the adorable child giving his thanks in Al bhed before drinking deeply from the brew once more. Once he had a good drink he set the cup down only find the small girl still seated across from him. Still smiling.

"Uh, Rammu?"

"You don't have to speak al bhed to me! I speak English too!" She giggled cutely planting her face into her hands.

"Oh, is that right? Well, it's a relief I don't know the language well." He smiled again causing another fit of giggles from the child. "You're pretty!" she piped looking under the table at the rest of his clothing, "You have pretty shoes, and pretty pants. And you're jacket is pretty and your sweater and your hair..."

Leon laughed at her kind words.

She reminded him a very young Yuffie, only a tad more girlie.

The crowd of patrons slowly began depleting leaving Leon alone with the young girl and the rest of the staff. The two had spoken most of the time, she was told by the bald man in the kitchen, most likely her father, to get back to work which she did but once the chores were complete she'd return right back to the spot to speak with Leon once more.

She was darling little girl. She spoke to him about her brother, who turned out to be the waiter that served Leon previously, how he could be a grump but was really nice once you got to know him. She also spoke about her cousin who was one of the only half al bhed people in the world and just how pretty she was.

The conversation did not last as the loud crash and shouts rang out from the kitchen. Both Leon and the girl now known as Rikku, turned to watch another teenage boy with facial piercings yell back at the screaming bald man. Both their faces were red, veins jutting from their throats. Leon could not understand what they were arguing about but he assumed most of the words were swears anyway.

The enraged teen gave a final flip of the finger before storming off out the door.

Rikku jumped from the booth to run to the man's side. The young waiter on the other. The angered man ran his large hand across his face in frustration. He looked up to still see Leon, the sole occupant, looking back to him. "The Hell you still doing here? We're closed!" He growled ordering his children to get back to work, before snatching up a dish rag to clean the bar's counter.

"I was hoping I could get a jo-"

"No need! We have plenty of staff already!" He shouted back slapping the rag on his shoulder as he turned to leave in a huff. Rikku pouted at her father's rudeness, "Vydran! Claus just left! We could use more help and you know it!"

The man shot a look at the child that silenced her at once. His attention turned back to the brunet still seated in the booth, "You deaf son? I said get lost!" Leon continued to sit refusing to budge. "It looks like you need some new help. I may be unfamiliar with the language, but I'm not thick enough not to know when someone has quit."

The man grumbled something in al bhed, shaking his head, "No! We do not take your kind here!"

Zell's words rang in his head. He would not be put off because of his race again.

"Give me a job!" He shouted back at the older man.

"No!"

"Give me a job!"

"Forget it! Leave here NOW!"

"I am not leaving until you give me a job!"

"Then sit there and rot! I ain't changing my mind to some spoiled huh ym-prat!"

"I need the job to take care of my child!"

The owner's tirade stopped at Leon's words. The bald man finally surfaced from behind the bar to take a seat in front of the now wary teen. Green eyes scanned his entire face, "You have a child?" The owner's words came out in almost a whisper. Now that he was not yelling Leon noted just how country the man sounded compared to his son. It reminded him of his own father...

Leon sighed, finally relieved they could sit like civilized people, "Not yet. It's due in July."

The older man leaned back in the cushioned booth, eyes never leaving the other's face. "You're too young to have a child, no?" Leon bowed his head, shamed. "Yes. I'm just 15." The man looked at Leon for a long time before turning to his own children still cleaning in the kitchen. "You want to take care of it? Give it all that you can, yes?"

Leon nodded.

"No one else hire you? You're not from here, why do you want to work in 'filthy corrupt District 7'?"

"No one else in my area is looking for help. I don't care where my job is, or how bad a rap it gets. I-I just want to work."

The man gave a deep sigh turning his attention back to Leon, demeanor still hard, "You come back tomorrow. I see how you do and maybe...I give you job." Leon's entire face lit up. He stood extending his hand to shake the other's. "Thank you so much sir! I promise you won't regret it!" The man smirked accepting the handshake, "Why you thanking me now? I haven't given you a job yet."

Leon returned to the diner as soon as school released him, excited to finally be working.

He did not tell his parents where he had been all evening, coming home at around 11 o'clock, but then again they didn't bother asking. Even during breakfast, neither questioned Leon's whereabouts.

By the time Leon got to the diner around 3 the three family members had just began to prepare for the diner rush they knew was in store in just a few hours. Some elderly people sat around sipping on coffee and munching on dishes Leon was not familiar with.

It turned out the owner of the establishment's name was Cid, which amused to Leon to no end. He couldn't tell whether the stubborn, loud, and obnoxious characteristics of both men was just by coincidence or ironic. Cid put Leon into a fast pace training led by Brother, son of Cid and brother to Rikku. The ex-employee Claus was in charge of food, stock and waiting. Since Leon was unaccustomed to the 'Al bhed cuisine' as Cid described, he would only have him serve as a waiter and errand boy.

Brother, although a few years to Leon's junior, was just as cross and loud mouthed as his father. He showed Leon which table was which making him memorize them by Al bhed name. He warned when service began he'd have to sift through the al bhed order to figure out which table food should go to. Brother also gave Leon a small tour of the kitchen, showing him where the truck would pull up for new stock, where different items went, and where they would go to the bathroom, if needed.

It seemed the nick name 'Baby' was stuck with Leon, because Brother refused to call him by his name otherwise. Laughing, of course with every mocking utterance.

He left 'Baby' alone to collect his thoughts and read over the menu. Leon did not like to fail others, let alone himself. He swore he'd do a beautiful job at service to prove his worth to Cid, get the job and secure a steady income for his child.

As he read his hand fell on the still taunt midriff. He hadn't mentioned to Cid _he _ was actually the one having the baby. He thought bringing it up would jeopardize his chances of working there. He swore he would not keep it a secret—he learned his lesson the last time he kept secrets from others. When the time was right he would let his boss know about his situation. He just hoped he'd still have a job after wards.

"Leon! Fattehk Cuib du dypma drnaa!" Cid hollered over the commotion of diner service banging on the small metal bell at the window.

Leon had a rough start the first day he worked at the Diner, but he got through it and did satisfactory work according to Cid. As of then he'd been working in the Al bhed diner part time since Wednesday. It was now the final day of the week and the service was twice as hectic.

Leon quickly took the incredibly hot soup from the bar working through the tight quarters toward the booth in the back. There an elderly woman and 5 young children sat eating comfortably around her, meals already delivered earlier. A young woman, most likely the mother, sat beside her breast feeding a infant.

"Here's your meal, miss. E ybumukewa vun dra fyed." Leon smiled placing the soup in front of the old woman.

She smiled kindly at Leon, "Y huh-Ym prat puo fungehk yd Let'c tehan? E hajan druikrd E caa dra tyo. Yht y ryhtcusa uha yd dryd, ynah'd E milgo." she chuckled gingerly picking up her spoon to take a bite. Leon smiled, clueless of what she said. The woman feeding smiled back and told Leon how surprised she was to see an outsider working in an al bhed restaurant. She also mentioned how handsome he was.

"Oh, well please tell her, I'm the lucky one to have the honor of serving such two beautiful women." Leon winked at the women playfully, each giggling at his charm.

"Leon! Move your ass! Haqd untan du dypmac cajah, dfamja, yht dfu!" Cid screamed from the kitchen, beating the poor bell for all it's worth. Leon excused himself from the patrons quickly taking the massive order to each table.

The last table was one he wish he hadn't been the one to deliver to. Horrified Leon came to the booth that housed Seifer, and three other's he was not familiar with. One was a girl with short silver hair. The second was a largely built man with tan skin and dark cow licked hair. The last was a strange character. Leon could not tell if it was a man or woman, it's feature completely obscured by the large hat and high collar covering it's face.

They each grinned upon Leon's arrival.

"Well, well if it isn't Leon Leonhart: Whore of Destiny Academy and future disgrace of the planet." Seifer humored, his three comrades giggling.

How did they know he worked here? He was miles away from the main city deep in quarters non al bhed people refused to venture.

Leon refused to let them get the better of him especially when he was working. He ignored the rude comment and placed each item accordingly on the table.

Seifer frowned looking down at the plate, "Is that anyway to serve your customers?" Leon narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "What do you mean?"

"The way you put the plates down. So rude. Do it again, and this time, act like you have a heart." Leon stared in disbelief of the other for the longest time, reading to see if he was joking about taking the order back to the bar and coming all the way back. Seifer shooed him away with his hand.

"I am not taking this order back. I have other tables to attend to."

"Oh you're not going to take it back, huh?" Seifer nodded to the large male accomplice who proceeded to push his plate off the table. The food and ceramic exploded across the floor. Customers looked over at the ruckus.

"You gonna take that back now?"

"You ass! What are you even doing here! Get out!" Leon hissed eyes drilling holes into Seifer's forehead. The blonde stood. His height overwhelming Leon's by a whole foot and a half. Cynical blue eyes glaring right back at the younger teen, daring he try something. "I'm here to take care of that freak show you got rolling around in there, Leonhart." he whispered. Leon noticed the glint of a small metal blade in Seifer's hand, the tip slowly and softly pushing into Leon's stomach.

"Hey Hey! You four! Out! Get out of my restaurant!" Cid booming voice broke Seifer of his concentration. The older man was making his way to the group, a metal rod in his grip.

"Seifer, let's just go. Ya know?" The man who dropped the plate pleaded already exiting the shop with the two other members. Seifer grinned wide, canines showing clearly for the other to see. He backed away slowly concealing the weapon once more.

"This dump fits you Leon. A freak among freaks! You and that soulless child should feel right at home with these animals!" He cackled leaving the diner just as the people stood in outrage at the remark. Cid apologized to the customers for the inconvenience and asked they continued with their meal, offering free meals for everyone.

Leon remained in the same spot Seifer had threaten to cut into him in. His legs were trembling.

"Leon! Snap out of it, huh. Clean that mess up." Leon came back to his senses heading to the back to retrieve a broom and mop.

When everyone was gone and Rikku and Brother busied themselves with the dishes, Cid asked to speak with Leon privately about the fiasco that happened earlier in service.

He sat him down in the same booth they spoke in before, pouring two glasses of coffee. Cid pushed the mug toward Leon who polity declined, claiming he did not like the taste.

"Is that right? How about a fag? Hm? You smoke?"

Leon shook his head.

"Hmph. Mind if I do?"

"No go on. My father smokes a lot too."

Cid nodded lighting up his cigarette, taking in a long drag before releasing. The two sat in silence for sometime; Leon, waiting for the man to ask what had happen and Cid waiting for Leon to explain what had happened. Finally Leon spoke: "I'm sorry Cid."

"For what? From what I could see, they came here with a mind set to provoke you."

Leon bowed his head. He knew he'd have to tell him his secret, he just didn't know it would be this soon.

"It's because of me though."

Cid did not respond. Allowing Leon to tell him just what the meaning of that was.

Leon took in a deep breath. "Cid, you know how I said I have a child coming soon?"

"Don't tell me you don't!"

"No, I do. I'm the one whose having it."

"...what?"

"I'm pregnant."

No matter how many times Leon told others of his pregnancy it never became easier. If anything it was becoming harder, embarrassing to admit the ludicracy of the situation. Cid stared at the teen for a long while before taking in another breath of smoke.

When it pass by his lips he spoke again, "That's something else. Luhknydimydeuhc."

"You're not upset?"

"What's there to be upset about? You're not my kid." He laughed.

Leon rocked in his seat still uneasy on the situation. Once Cid's laughter halted he continued, "I hold no prejudice to you, just as you have held no prejudice to me. That boy, the blonde, do you remember what he said as he left?"

"He called me soulless."

"And us animals. There is a lot you do not know about our people Leon. Let me educate you."

"Many years ago we al bhed people were not the outcasts you see today. We lived along side others, equally, using our immense knowledge of ancient machina technology to build a brighter more efficient world."

"Unfortunately, the religion we all once praised said our love of machina was wrong. That it was evil, and we were evil for believing in it. Society began to shun us. We became outsiders in the world. We weren't even viewed as being human anymore. We wandered the world trying to find a place where we fit, where we could simply survive without persecution. So we end up here, in this filth, these ghettos for the rest of our days."

His fingers tapped on the table as he took a moment for another hit at his fag. "It's so hard to find work, son. They look at you and only see, scum, wretches, inhuman. My people are so smart, smarter than we lead on. It's this stigma we've been unlawfully stamped with that make other's think less of us. I had to shave my entire head and wear goggles just to get a job in the center of Traverse town. I did it for them."

Leon looked over to the brother and sister blissfully unaware of the conversation. The young girl laughing and the brother grinning at the bubble beard she placed around his jaw.

"I worked in secret of my race for 5 years in an airship workshop, before finally having enough money saved to open this Diner. Yes, I could have stayed in that office and make 3x as much as I make here, but I would not be true to myself. I want my children to be proud of their race, their culture and their father. I want them to work hard to get out of these hobble and pursue their dreams. I just want the best for my kids."

Cid gestured behind himself, "You see don't you? That red haze glowing over the buildings? It's the

It's the Red light district. Every day I look out the window and pray my children will never have to lower themselves to that. People have gotten so desperate over the years, they've begun whoring themselves out to make a profit. Disgusting."

Leon nodded his head watching the man extinguish his bud in the now emptied coffee mug. He could feel tears burning behind his eyes.

"Me and you are very much alike. Right now, you're probably scared and think the whole world's against you. Like you've got no where else to go."

He placed a hand over Leon's and another on his shoulder. Leon looked into Cid's eyes. A white swirl he had not noticed before encircled his pupil. It was beautiful.

"There's always gonna be people who will disapprove of what your doing, or simple won't understand. You cannot control it. You've done nothing wrong. You cannot help what has happened and you shouldn't blame yourself nor let anyone tell you otherwise. You are you. There is nothing wrong with you Leon. Not a damn thing."

Leon ducked his head down to hide his emotions from the older man. No one had ever said such kindness to him since the pregnancy announcement. Cid stood from his seat and embraced the boy who wept into his hands.

Rikku peeked her head over the bar to see the bizarre sight. She asked her brother what father was doing. Brother looked to the sight of the man comforting the child and responded: "Reminding him he's human."

CHAPTER 16:: Human:: END

AS: This I think was the longest chapter EVER! 20 pages! Gah! So long but so good! This pregnancy is really not going well for Leon at all, Seifer just threatened to cut his belly open! D: What is wrong with me? So, this chapter dealt with the Al bhed race and racism in general. Don't do it. It's bad. Hurts people. Being racist is no different from being homophobic, or against someone else's religion. Hate is hate and we all need to do a lot less of it. We are all human and we all have emotions and breaking points. But on a not so emotional note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Any questions, comments, concerns don't be afraid to PM :D I'm all ears!

AL BHED TRANSLATION**

**Rao lidea haat y zup?** = Hey cuite need a job?

**Bicco** = pussy

**lida ycc** = cute ass

**rynas** = harem

**Kad uid uv rana fnadlr! Drana ec hu fruna vun oui rana **= Get out of here wretch! There is no whore for you here!

**Fryd lyh E kad oui **= What can I get you?

**Lyh E kad y navemm vneaht** = Can I get a refill friend?

**Navemm** = Refill

**Rammu **= Hello

**Vydran** = Father

**huh ym-prat** = non al-bhed

**Fattehk Cuib du dypma drnaa** = wedding soup to table three

**E ybumukewa vun dra fyed** = I apologize for the wait

**Y huh-Ym prat puo fungehk yd Let'c tehan? E hajan druikrd E caa dra tyo. Yht y ryhtcusa uha yd dryd, ynah'd E milgo** = A non Al bhed boy working at Cid's diner? I never thought I see the day. And a handsome one at that, aren't I lucky?

**Haqd untan du dypmac cajah, dfamja, yht dfu** = Next order to tables seven, twelve, and two

**Luhknydimydeuhc**. = Congratulations


	17. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

[9 weeks]

Destiny Island, as of just 2 weeks ago, had been completely covered in snow. Rather than the refreshing warmth of the sun dawning down on the islanders, they were greeted by chilling winds striking deep into their sun-kissed bone. People who dared the cold were bundled from head to toe in the thickest of wool coats, gloves and scarves.

Christmas would be upon the small island in just 1 day.

Mothers and fathers rushed up and down the streets to make it into toy stores and department stores in hopes of purchasing the last remaining items on their lists. It was a complete mad house. No sidewalk was left bear. No cab was readily available.

Leon and Aerith were among shoppers pushing and shoving trying to get from point A to B as quickly as possible. Although not nearly as aggressive the two teenagers were simply enjoying the winter flurries outside and carousing the stores downtown in Traverse Town in hopes of finding gifts for their loved ones.

Leon had been working with Cid and his family for a solid month now, enjoying every moment of the strange al bhed relationship he was happily accepted into. He'd gotten to learn quite a lot of the language and was able to carry a conversation fairly well. Which turned up good in his favor with the rather generous tips he received from the customers he'd sit and speak with. With all the extra money he was not expecting to save for the baby at this point, he'd figured he could subtract a small amount and buy gifts for his extended family and his own.

Things had yet to perk up at the household.

Cid still refused to speak to his son. Leon was, however, 'blessed' to be given snide looks from the Captain every time they made eye contact. Vincent was no better. Usually the understanding and reassuring parent, he'd only speak to Leon when spoken to and with every ending conversation using his passive nature into a passive aggressive response. Rather stinging one liners that always hit home with the young parent to be.

Not to mention the odd stares Leon was given. He'd caught Vincent multiple times just staring at him, eyes lingering even as left the room.

Neither had tried to reconnect with Leon, so he decided to play peacemaker.

All morning he, with the help of Aerith, scoured the sparse shelves searching for the perfect olive branch to win over his feuding parents so they could finally be a family again.

"I can't believe we haven't found a single thing yet." Leon and Aerith decided to take a break from the chaotic shopping outside a nearby cafe. The walls were packed with people inside so they agreed to brave the cold and sip warm beverages outside.

Aerith smiled at the defeated friend, "Now, now, it's only 2 pm. We still have plenty of time before the stores close. You don't have to go in for work right?"

Leon shook his head taking a small sip of his hot chocolate. "No. Cid gave me the rest of week off since his family's coming in from all over to visit. I'm just worried...what if we don't find anything?"

Aerith put a reassuring hand on his knee, "I swear to you Leon we will not leave this city until you have a gift to wow Cid and Vincent."

Her smile and words were comforting. Leon just hoped they held true.

"Well, well to run into our little Baby here!"

The two looked up to see Cid pulling a large Christmas tree with Rikku riding on top of it, Brother held her hand to support her.

Even in the cold brother still chose to wear a minimum amount of clothing. An oversized scarf was the only weather appropriate item he dawned. His father and sister however were covered from head to toe in colorful winter garments.

Leon stood to greet the family, "Really? Even out in public like this you have call me that?" Leon reached out to shake hands with his boss. He gave a firm shake before being thrown into a mighty hug. Leon chuckled lightly shoving the large man away, "I didn't think I'd catch you three around town. Last minute shopping?"

"You blind? Can't you see we got-" Brother's retort was cut short at the sight of Aerith behind Leon. He abruptly stood to attention before spitting into his hand slicking back his small tuft of hair. He cleared his voice dropping down to his knee and taking Aerith's hand. "Such beauty! You are like princess from my dream. I will be your Lrynsehk bnehla, yes?" He planted a soft kissed to her gloved hand. Aerith gave a nervous smile looking to Leon for an explanation. Leon shook his head pulling the young teen off his friend by the scarf. "Don't mind him Aerith's he's just a harmless idiot. This is-"

"Brother! My name is Brother of Bikanel and I would very much like to share a date with you!" Leon groaned at Brother's lack of language skills and overall embarrassing nature. Aerith only laughed, curtseying slightly, "It's nice to meet you Brother, my name is Aerith."

Brother dramatically grasped his heart face flushed a horrendous pink against the almost gray and brown tones of the city. "She speaks! Ah! Such beauty outside and in!" His father frowned shaking his head at his son's antics giving a smack to the back of his head, "Would you settle down boy! You sound like you're about to jizz yourself."

The young teen turned around to face his father eyes bright and livid, " Vydran! Ruf lyh oui cbayg cu tecdycdavimmo eh vnuhd uv y payidevim fusyh?"

"Ruf lyh oui yld cu banjancamo eteudel? Oui'na uhmo syga ouincamv muug vuumecr yht tuilra-o!"

"T-T-TUILRA-O! Oui denat ycc! Oui'na luhvicehk ytsenydeuh yht luindaco fedr ouin ufh tnihgah pivvuuhano! "

"Ruf tyna oui-oui meddma-!" The older man, face now just as red as his Blood's, raised a fist as if he were going to strike him again. Brother also mimicked the action ready to give his father what for until Rikku made herself known. She stood between the two feuding albheds, "Would you two stop it! It's Christmas! If you're naughty Santa won't get you presents!"

The two stared at each other a moment before slowly lowering their defenses. Once the color had drained from their faces they apologized to the small child and to the two non-albhed friends. "Please forgive us. We Albheds, are just, emotional people." Cid tried to laugh off.

Aerith shook her head smiling, "It's fine. It was—entertaining to say the least."

The group spoke for a few minutes more before they decided to part ways and continue what little errands they had left before the stores closed. Rikku gave Leon a poorly wrapped Christmas gift covered bottom to top in multiple colored bows. It turned out the family was planning on stopping by Leon's home to deliver the gift as their last destination of the evening. It was better they hadn't.

Leon had yet to reveal to his parents his new part time vocation, wanting to surprise the couple with the money he'd earned through his gift to them.

The albhed's gave their final good bye and happy wishes of Christmas and the New Year heading down the boulevard dragging a 8 foot tree with a small child upon it singing festive songs from their customs. They were given strange looks but all were ignored.

They were merry, emotional people.

Aerith and Leon continued their hunt for the perfect gift for Vincent and Cid. They had sifted through, at least 50 stores and department, all of which turned out unsuccessful. The sun was falling fast as was the temperature. Leon felt as if he'd never find a gift for his parents. He sulked against a brick building, head lowered eyes abashed from his concerned friend. "It's hopeless. I'll never find it...I waited too long. Not that it mattered anyway, they probably still would have hated it."

Aerith bowed slightly to try to catch Leon's evasion eyes under his hair bangs. "Leon, we can't give up! We have a good—2 hours before they finally close up shop for good. And even then there's still tomorrow."

"Aerith I don't want to drag you around all around this god damn island on Christmas eve. You've got your own family and shit to do. We should just forget it."

His eyes were beginning to burn tears threatening to erupt. He hated how emotional he was becoming. The tears had been threatening to spill over his rims for weeks, especially when he was home.

Aerith hugged the defeated teen tightly. No expecting parent should ever go through this many emotions and heavy stress alone and keep them inwardly from others. She could hear the small sniffs through the material of her coat. "We will make this right Leon. I swear to you." They parted the hug, Leon as relaxed as he could be allowed Aerith to guide him down the street once more.

As they past many store windows something caught Leon's gaze and made him stop short. Aerith turned to see the teen mesmerized by some thing the store. A large relieved and joyous smile gracing his feature.

"Aerith...I think I found it."

Christmas Eve descended quickly on the Highwind household after Leon discovered the perfect gift for his adopted parents.

Most of the day was spent with friends and extended family blowing in and out practically all day, delivering and receiving gifts with some prattle from the good old days included. Leon was surprised the Captain failed to mention his expecting grandchild that would be arriving midsummer. He supposed he only like to bad mouth his family when their backs were turned and his senses were drowning in liquor.

Many guests commented on Leon's melancholy behavior. They asked his to smile because it was Christmas, teasing he would not get a visit from Santa with that attitude. Cid only answered for the youth, claiming he'd always been a sour puss. The statement only deepened his scowl.

Aerith was the only face he was glad to see. She stayed to save him from the boredom of women telling how big and handsome he'd gotten and how he'd make a pretty girl lucky one day While the men acted like drunken barbarians.

By the time all occupants had departed night had blanketed over the small island.

The Christmas lights Cid and Leon had put up a few weeks prior were emitting a soft gentle glow against the glittering snow that covered the once warm sands. Leon watched hypnotized at the dancing colors, enjoying the silence his relatives had finally blessed him with.

Aerith was the last t

o leave gifts for each member a kiss and happy wishes before leaving. She also left a pink flora wrapped gift for each under the large red and gold themed tree. Alongside her lay a gift from Yuffie Rikku that he's swore to both he would not open until Christmas day. Both poorly wrapped; one green the other in blue. Leon's mind could not help but drift twelve months into the future where he'd be laying down gifts for his son or daughter and helping them wrap gifts of their own for others.

The thought was comforting however tasks Leon still believed too soon for his liking.

"Leon are you alright?" He turned to see Vincent's curious face. Those huge red eyes staring at him once again. "No, I'm fine."

"You were rubbing your stomach is all. " He gave a slight nod to the hand still subconsciously circling his navel. There was evidence of a erupting gut, roundness just barely settling over the wait band of the sweatpants he sported. If one weren't to know of Leon's 'condition' most would guess the athlete was just bloated or just previously enjoyed a large hearty meal.

"Oh. No. It's just a habit." Vincent's eyes remained glued on his exposed stomach, "Well if you're alright come help me finish preparing for tomorrow's dinner." He turned and left on that note. Red robe acting as if a cape flicking sharply around the corner into the kitchen.

Leon frowned at his retreating figure before following.

The counter was full of all sorts of delicious foods the Guardian had spent all morning preparing. The smells were amorous but made Leon feel slightly nauseous. He stood beside the quick man slicing vegetables in silence.

"So...why are you cooking all this today and not tomorrow?" Leon asked, wanting to desperately break the silence.

"Well, perhaps you are not familiar with what being prepared is but I do not like to rush into things not knowing of a sure future."

Leon's gripped tightened on the handle his chops halting.

"Vincent...just why the hell do you have such a big problem with me?"

Vincent's slicing did not stop and he did not look at the teen. His eyes only glided over to steal a peek at Leon's pregnant belly. "I suppose the arrogant surely are rewarded in the end."

"What?" You deliberating disobeyed both mine and Cid's wishes, went behind our backs and in short, fucked up. Now it seems God has either blessed you or cursed you with child of your own doing. Karma as it were. At first, I was not worried about the babe, after all, I held Symphony with in my being for only a month before she left me. I was hoping the same for yours."

Vincent finally stopped dicing squash tears crashing onto the wooden board. He turned sharply eyes glassy and enraged, "How did yours survive two? It's womb is nothing but deadly toxins! An umbrella of haullicant drugs and lies! Every time I look at you I feel sick! You're absolutely disgusting!"

Leon heart beat fast within his chest. He'd never been screamed at by the usually calm and collective man. He wasn't sure if he would cry or not. The overly hormonal man could quite easily bust out into a river of tears from the horrible words that cut deeper than any knife could.

But the other side of Leon, the nonpregnant SeeD commander was angry. So the ex-turk was jealous. The notion almost bought a smile to his stone cold features. Leon crossed his arms watching in twisted content as the older man dried his eyes and compose himself.

"So that's what this is about."

"That, among other things, yes."

"Vincent if you want the thing you can have it."

Vincent quirked a slender brows, "I don't believe I understand."

"It's simple: I'm not exactly thrilled about giving raising some kid from here until he's grown, and you still long for a child of your own. Why don't I give it to you and Cid? The thing will never know! For all it knows I'm just his older brother."

Vincent stared at Leon with a look he was not familiar with. It was as if he was seeing Leon in a new light, or perhaps what he's always been all along. Leon continued talking "Think about it, the kid will probably come out looking mostly like Cloud, Blonde hair blue eyes. It will grow up thinking he came straight from the captain's loins!"

Vincent let out a spontaneous laugh, resuming his chopping once more. "This is precisely why you shouldn't have kids. How incredibly irresponsible it is for you to so easily push your own dilemmas and mistakes onto others."

"But it's what you want! It's exactly what you said!" Leon's patience was thinning. He was trying to resolve the situation not 'push his responsibilities' on others. Vincent sighed, "There will only be one Symphony Leon. She's gone and, although I miss her presence dearly, your child cannot so simply replace her as my own."

The older man scooped up the now diced mixed veggie, both his and what little Leon had completed into a large bowl. Leon listened as he walked to the fridge open it shuffle some dishes around to make room place the glass dish inside before shutting it softly. "I just don't want it..." Leon's nails clawed at his stomach leaving harsh red rays upon his skin. "You say that now but I promise you when you finally deliver to hold and see that joy, you'll never want to let it go. Good night Leon."

As the Man began to make his way upstairs to bed Leon caught him by the sleeve of his robe halting his departure, "Vincent—I can't-"

They stood froze in time; Neither moving, but waiting for the other to let go and give into the other's requests.

With a shrug Vincent disengaged himself from the youth's tight grip continuing his hike up the stairs. Before he turned the corner he paused looking downward at Leon, red eyes blazing against the dark of the hall and his robe, "I will not hold you to it...however I will consider it. I will speak to Cid about it."

Leon was not ecstatic about the decision being taking under consideration however an incredible weight did seem to lift from his shoulders. He could breathe once more, for the moment at least.

Christmas morning, normally filled with warmth and excitement, was rather mundane in the Highwind home. Everything just seemed off, awkward to say the least. Today was supposed to be dedicated to loved ones and family but the trio had all wished they had stayed in bed. Leon had attempted to do just that. He hadn't gotten much sleep after his bargain with Vincent. He tossed and turned all night, unable to simply relax and get comfortable.

He lay in bed eyes glued to the same white ceiling he'd been staring at since twelve that morning. The light from the sun cut through his sheer curtains flooding his room with soft glow that only irritated him more. He had hoped to remain like that, just brooding in bed until all of it was over unfortunately Vincent requested he get up and ready since they were expecting company.

The trio sat around the house waiting in their misery for company to arrive and to quickly start and end this day togetherness and joy. Cid was glued to the tv watching marathons of Christmas classics while Vincent locked himself in the kitchen preparing dinner. Leon gazed out the window watching like a dog for any sign of human existence outside in the blistering flurries of snow.

Gifts remained unopened. Family still disconnected.

There was a group sigh of relief when the doorbell rang. The charade of a happy family graced the Highwind household as the Kisaragi family, Red XIII, and Aerith entered the home. Two other friends of the family, Barett Wallance and his adoptive daughter Marlene, graced the home as well. Leon was not as close to the young girl as he was with Yuffie, only meeting her once at the wedding and seeing her on and off thereafter. But she was incredibly sweet, not as daring as Yuffie but just as darling.

"Merry Christmas!" Yuffie chimed. She was bathed from head to toe in warm green and yellow garments. Her hair had grown past her shoulders shielding her bare neck from the elements outdoors. Her cheeks were completely blushed and eyes as bright as stars. She was the epitome of cuteness. Vincent could barely contain himself as he swept her up into his arms, "Oh, Merry Christmas my lovely darling girl!"

Cid and Godo gave one another a firm handshake and good wishes as hugs were exchange among the others. When it came to giving Leon a hug Yuffie, dubious to the already uncomfortable air in the home, delivered a small kiss to Leon's belly. The sweet action made all three Highwind's twitch, but nothing was said. She, but a child after all.

The extended family retired to the family room where Vincent had refreshments ready and available as Yuffie dived into the gifts. As the adults socialized Leon, Aerith and Red all gathered round to watch the young girl enjoy what would be her second Christmas that day. Yuffie played Santa dispersing the gifts to the respectable owners.

The gift Leon received from Yuffie was an assortment of ninja inspired weaponry models made of clay from her art class. While Rikku had created a small cloth doll replica of himself. It was crude, the face painted with random bright colors and yarn hair. Enclose was a card with him holding hands with Rikku, Brother and Cid.

Yuffie pouted at the other's girls' gift, claiming her's was much better. Once the gifts were distributed and everyone was at peace after a delicious meal, the adults off to themselves talking in privately as the children played, Aerith and Aerith decided it was time to finally eradicate the bad vibes his parents were constantly emitting . Leon did not bother excusing himself properly, his father too preoccupied with the loud storytelling and half drunken beer to care as he scaled the stairs with Aerith to retrieve the gift.

When they descended Leon casually walked toward his two parents; Cid lounging lazily on the sofa with Vincent perched on his husband's knee, a beverage betwixt his fingers as well. Both were engrossed in one of Barett's stories of debauchery. Cid held a lazy grin as did Vincent.

They were so content.

It was the first time in a long time Leon had seen them truly relaxed and happy. He hoped his peace offering would continue to maintain this balance.

"Cid, Vincent, Merry Christmas."

Barett cut his story short as everyone gave attention tot the beautifully wrapped box no bigger than a photograph. Vincent too k the gift confused and apprehensive. "Leon...you shouldn't have." It was not the way most said the line, in that modest, almost teasing nature. Vincent was serious.

Leon shrugged eyes glued on long fingers carefully unwrapping the red and gold paper, "It's nothing. I mean, it's Christmas afterall." Aerith watched with a large smile from afar secretly cheering with Marlene and Yuffie for Leon's success.

Once the paper was finally removed and the lid was lifted Vincent halted all movement as he gazed down into the box. "Leon you-"

"What is it! What is it!" Yuffie exclaimed bouncing up and down on her knees. Vincent removed the two almost identical platinum bands from the box. They glittered in the light of the soft tree lights. Either ring held Vincent's and Cid's birthstones that traced their names. Vincent in Opal; Cid in Amethyst.

"I just wanted to get you guys something special." Leon blushed as sudden rush of pride taking a hold over his heart at the breathless looks.

"Well that was mighty dumb of ya." Cid snuffed at the gifts.

Leon's mood had risen so high up he almost missed this insult. But reality reappeared and shot him down to plummet to his misery again. He stared in disbelief at the unimpressed look he put on eyes turning to Aerith behind him to verify he had heard correctly. To his horror the smile she once held had fallen and her eyes were abashed. Leon turned back to his father, watching as he plucked on ring from Vincent's grip mocking Leon by inspecting it like some jewelry expert. "You—you can't be serious."

"Does it look like I'm clowning? Why the hell would you spend what little saving you had on something so ridiculous? I already have a God damned ring and so did Vince! Instead of dawdling about the market like some spoiled brat you could have put that cash toward that kid of yours!"

With a look of disdain he dropped the item back into the velvet box it had arrived in. Leon's emotions began to rise, lodging right in his throat. He would not cry in front of these strangers.

"Because I wanted to! I thought maybe for once you'd-"

"What? Go ahead and say!"

"I thought maybe once we could just forget about what's happened and just be fucking happy!"

This was bad. This was not just a family feud the trio had daily, outsider's were here to witness the spiraling family in action. Vincent knew the situation would scale to dangerous height quickly and tried to alleviate the situation. But coaxing found no solace in the livid father and son.

Against his wills Cid removed Vincent from his body to rise and approach his son face to face. Just like the last confrontation, there was liquor involved here again.

"Forget what's happened? Are you fucking dense kid? You can't just forget something like this...Heh, hell every time I look at you all I see is how much you fucked up. You're failures, mistakes. And it's growing. The bigger you're belly gets more I'm reminded, on your carelessness, you're little 'rebellion'. How much my parenting really played out in this who thing. My failures, my mistakes. That when that thing gets here, every time I look at it I'll be reminded of all the pain you caused me, pain it's caused you! The HATE I have for everything it stands for-"

Leon refused to listen any longer running out of the house into the chilling night air. Aerith called for him to return but he refused to stop running.

He didn't want them to see him break.

He'd never felt so cornered.

There was no where for him to go. Even with an attempt of reconciliation the Captain refused to look the other way. To forgive and forget.

Leon ran until he was on the outskirts of the neighboring houses. Where the street lamps lined the streets glowing faintly in the dark cold sky. Out of breath he pressed his poorly dressed body against the frigid pole sliding down until he was crouching just over the snow.

There was nothing he could do at this point. It was over.

If Cid couldn't stand the thought of look at the child, there was no way he'd accept into his home—or Leon for that matter.

Leon's nails dug into the skin of his belly, eyes searing from tears demanding an escape. "He didn't even read it..." He whispered.

"Leon?"

He looked up to find the last person he wanted to see: Cloud Strife. He was dressed in a black leather jumpsuit, most probably used to protect his body from the cold while riding fenrir, with a large white package under his arm. Leon stood to his feet, happy that the cold was know to make his cheeks blush and blister to deceive Cloud from his true feelings.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked, and uncaring tone as dusted the snow from his pants. The blonde frowned, "I could ask you the same." Leon shot Cloud an impatient look that only received an eye roll in responses, "Look I didn't come to fight you, okay? It's fucking Christmas Leonhart. Cheer the fuck up would'ya."

Cloud tossed the gift Leon luckily was able to catch. Gray eyes stared at the mistletoe printed box in confusion while Cloud just stood lighting a cigarette. "Well, aren't you gonna open it?"

"Cloud, I don't under-why are you doing this?" Leon asked looking to the other for some sort of answer. Cloud took in a long drag from his stick before releasing through his pink puckered lips. He did not face Leon when he answered: "Because. I wanted to."

Every fiber of Leon's being told him to throw the gift to the pavement and stomp it for all it's worth. To punch and kick Cloud until all his anger had vent. He hated Cloud for all that had happened: the lies, secrets, drugs and pregnancy. He didn't want anything to do with him and yet, he still kept coming back.

With a collective breath Leon looked up to Cloud. He could not smile; his heart was just not in it, but his eyes held all the sincerity he could muster.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas Cloud."

Cloud nodded turning toward his parked bike a few houses down, "Yeah, Merry Christmas Leon."

CHAPTER 17:: Merry Christmas:: END

AS: Yeah extremely short but there's not much to say. It's technically Christmas in July as of today so I busted my ass to get this up by today (you're welcome). Wow, will not appease Cid? Also, I wonder if you guys have noticed a pattern with Leon and Cid's confrontations and Leon and Cloud's...it's there but I won't say anything lol (it's been going on for several chapters now). But I hope you enjoy, hopefully a new one up eventually :P Thanks for reading!


	18. Happy New Year's

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy Franchise.

[10 weeks]

"It's good to see you over Leon! Sorry your Christmas ended up sucking though." Zell opened the door to his home to allow Leon entranced.

It was the day before New Years and after explaining how terrible his Christmas had been in his house Zell insisted he spend the night at his place to get his mind off his trouble.

"It's alright. It was to be expected." Leon handed Zell his bag as he removed his winter coat, hanging it on the nearby coat rack. He followed Zell upstairs toward his bed room. Leon had been over to Zell's house in the past, but this was the first time he'd be spending the night.

He refused to show it but he was somewhat excited about the experience. Growing up he was never one for making friends and spent a majority of his time alone or with adults. This would be his first sleep over.

Once inside Zell's less then organized room he could not help but notice an extra mattress lying on the floor beside Zell's bed. The sheets were still folded at the foot,. Leon gave the blonde benefit of the doubt that maybe perhaps he simply ran out of time to set his sleeping arrangements properly. Leon helped himself to a nearby chair while Zell opened his closet to retrieve the 'surprise' he had.

His feet were exhausted from the walk over. The baby was surely growing now. Slowly his skin was beginning to stretch to accommodate the life within him. In just a few days the belly that just barely pushed the boundaries of his waistband now proudly ran over.

Luckily, due to the cold weather, Leon could hide his growing form with his layers of coats and sweaters.

"Dude we are gonna have a awesome night! Check these bad boys out!" Zell finally emerged with a large cardboard box filled to the brim with assorted fireworks. A huge variety of colors, sizes, ranging from the most harmless (sparklers) to extreme, names of which Leon was not even familiar with like The Widower and The Cotton Mouth.

"Wow Zell, this is quite a collection." Leon said shuffled through some of the explosives. Zell gave a chuckled, Yeah man! I've been saving up since the summer. I wanted to make sure this New Year's would be awesome!"

There was a knock on the door. Zell's mother, affectionately known as Ma Dintch to all of Zell's friends entered with a large tray of drinks and cookies. "Boys, I have some nice hot—Zell, I thought I told you get you're room ready BEFORE Leon arrived."

Ms. Dintch didn't not have the blonde hair and blue eyes like her son, Leon assumed those genes originated from his father's side, however he could not be sure since he had never met Mr. Dintch in person before; Her eyes were a deep brown that matched with her hair quite nicely.

She was on the heavier side that only came from age.

The mother sat the tray of food down to place her fists on her hips in disapproval at her son. "How lazy you are! Not even taking the time to simply lay the sheets down on the mattress. And look how thin they are! We have hundreds of thick blankets for Leon to borrow!"

Zell frowned mumbling something about her not specifying what blankets to get. Ma Dintch began picking up some of the dirty clothes that covered Zell's floor against his will, Leon only watched. Amused at the blush staining over the blonde's skin.

When the room was somewhat straightened she turned back to Leon, "I am so sorry for this. You know my son: sloppy and lazy. How are you dear?" Leon smiled at the kind woman, "Very well Ma Dintch." She stroked the side of his face kindly hand falling down to pet his concealed child, "Are you two eating well? Hm, you're feeling alright?"

"Yes Ma." Miss Dintch was one of the few people in Leon's life who dawdled over him. When he had first discovered Zell had revealed to his mother he was pregnant he was beyond angered and offended he'd go around speaking about his own personal business. But when he met with the woman face to face she was just as supportive as Aerith and Yuffie, giving him motherly advice on how to deal with his pregnancy.

She spoiled him like she spoiled Zell; Stuffing him as if he had the appetite of his ever-hungry son, making sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed in his short visits. It was nice to have someone genuinely love him, like all the mother figures in his life he'd recently lost.

He missed that maternal nature.

She nodded eyes finally catching sight of the box of explosives in the middle of the room, "Zell Dintch what in the world are those?"

"Maaaaa, it's New Year's Eve! Everyone lights fireworks." Zell replied with an eye roll plopping down the mattress Leon was to sleep on. Ma took a seat as well on his bed, "You know I don't like it when you mess around with things like these. Why not just go to the shore and watch the fireworks?"

"It's too crowded down there."

"There's always the TV. That way you won't be risking Leon's health standing out there in the cold."

"That's no fun! There's no excitement in that!" The mother rolled her eyes just as her son had, "Well, they're just suggestions. I just recall you burning you hand on a sparkler before."

"I was 6."

"You were 12. And you cried and cried and cried about it until I came over and kissed it better."

Leon sniggered. Ma leaned over to Leon, "His uncle had told him not to touch the tip. And what did he do? Touch the tip! Like a little idiot. You should have heard him holler Leon, it was hilarious!"

"Ma! Please!" Zell squeaked the stories of his past proving more embarrassing than he thought they'd be. Both Ma and Leon laughed as Zell's phone rang suddenly. Leon asked who it was, not particularly caring. Ma whispered, "Not a girl, that's for sure."

Zell put a finger to his lips and shushed his playful mother aggressively as he answered.

"Hello?...Oh h-hey, what's going on?...Really? Sounds cool...y-yeah I'll totally be there...mind if I brought a friend?"

Leon did not like the sound of that invitation.

"Alright, see ya soon...bye."

He hung up turning back to the couple waiting for answer from the phone call. He scratched his head, "Uh, yeah so, changed of plans. You know the girl who works in the library?"

"The one with the ponytail? The spazzy one?"

"Yeahhh, well that was one of her friends. Apparently there's a huge party they decided to throw and she invited me—oh and you! I'd think it'd be more fun than just launching fireworks solo here."

"You just said you didn't want to be around other people!" Ma pointed out.

"Yeah well this is different!"

"Why because it's a girl? I'm telling you Zell you better not sleep with that girl! You bring her home to mama before you get sexual."

Ma! Pleaseeee!"

Leon frowned at the situation. He did not really want to be around other people. For all the school knew his pregnancy was still a rumor. Leon feared someone may take notice to his appearance and assume the rumor was indeed fact. Not to mention, he was not in the mood of running into his ex or Reno.

Zell noticed his friend's frown, "You should come Leon! It'll get your mind off of all this." He motioned with his hand his hidden belly.

"I don't know..."

"You should go Leon. It would be good for you." Surprised at her sudden approval of her son's actions Leon turned his attention to the smiling mother. "I don't know all the details but Zell has informed me you've been more than stressed and that's not good for you or the baby." She stood taking the partially emptied tray of snacks excusing herself from the bedroom so the boys could converse privately.

Leon sighed once the woman was gone rubbing the bridge of his nose. A headache was coming on. "If this is about Reno or Cloud don't worry! They don't really hang around this type of people. It'll be a really chill party, nothing crazy!" Zell tried to reassure.

Leon was still hesitant about putting himself in a vulnerable position, especially around strangers. But those big blue hopeful eyes always had a way of swaying him.

The girl's home, who Leon still had mention of her name, was quite large, which was to be expected being stationed in the central of Traverse Town. The party was as calm as Zell claimed it would. The music was at a standard level, not too quite that there would be an uncomfortable silence but not so loud the neighbors would complain.

There was at least 50 people scattered around the home dancing, conversing, flirting typical party activities. Zell had left Leon's side to hunt down the girl who was throwing the party to 'thank her' in person, leaving Leon utterly alone and not exactly sure what to do.

Making his way around through the mob of dancing bodies toward the table of refreshments. He helped himself to the large variety of party food, particularly the pigs in a blankets. He did mean to but he'd tackled half the plate by the time the song was over.

_What am I doing here? No boyfriend, no friends—I almost wished someone would hassle me. _

A slow song began to play and Leon decided he'd save himself the discomfort of watching couples embrace one another in a ballad. He wandered the home climbing the stair, disgusted to see just as many people entangled in one another upstairs as there were downstairs.

He found a practically secluded spot at the end of the hall, where a huge window seat beckoned him. Relieved to finally rest his swelling feet he gazed out into the dark night air. The stars were out, a spectacular sight given the city lights always masked it. It was peaceful. His mind and heart were set at ease just absorbing the sight of the beautiful clear sky and the cool vapors radiating off the window's class.

"Beautiful."

Leon jumped startled by the tall teen behind him. His brown hair was pulled back into a rather long ponytail. He tapped the black cowboy hat that sat on the crown of his head. It seemed inappropriate in this weather. The newcomer leaned over toward him. Leon frowned, eyes narrowed at the stranger, "Excuse me?"

"The sky. Mighty purrty tonight. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah I suppose." Leon scooted a good 10 inches away, trying to escape the intoxicating aroma of his aftershave. "It'll really be something else when they start launching the fireworks."

"Yeah..."

The two remained like that for sometime. It as definitely uncomfortable, but not unbearable. As the Cowboy stood continuing to admire the sky as Leon was (until he was interrupted of course), Leon was admiring the teen. He stole small glaces processing new and interesting features he found attractive in the man. Each look causing his heart to skip a beat.

He wore a lose coat that was, thankfully, open to further Leon's curiosity. He appeared to be in good shape, his appearance surely was important to him. His tight shirt could barely contain his ripped chest and biceps.

His eyes were blue and his skin was pale, a duo Leon found irresistible in men.

Those crystals eyes caught Leon sneaking peeks at him. Leon played off his embarrassment, a mixture of being turned on and being found out, by causally putting his under his nose and across his lips. Trying to shield his blush.

Leon caught a white smile in the corner of his eye. "I've seen you before. Around the school...you use to go with Strife right?"

"And?"

The cowboy laughed making himself more comfortable by taking a seat beside Leon rather than hovering him. "Well, I have to say when I heard he gave you up I thought he was a dumbass."

That perked Leon's interest.

He finally faced the other eyes locking into the blue orbs that stared back full of interest. "Really? You'd be the first."

"Oh?"

"Most wouldn't dare question Cloud on his actions, let alone insult him."

He chuckled again, it rang like a song, "Well, I'm surprise how nobody wouldn't. Someone as attractive and smart as you did deserve the shit he put you through."

Now this was getting even more interesting.

"What's your name?" Leon asked pushing his hair behind his ear, crossing his leg subtly returning to his original spot so his shoulder, oh so gently pushed against his own.

"Irvine. Irvine Kinneas."

Irvine and Leon spoke for the remainder of the evening. It was the most social activity Leon had been engaged in since Leon and Cloud had split. Irvine was a very interesting person, he was a Junior much like a certain ex, who wrangled Chocobos on his spare time on his ranch. He was hoping to go into veterinarian medicinal work after he graduated from college.

Leon spoke at a minimum about himself, not 100% willing to reveal personal information such as his pregnancy or his orphaned past. Irvine might be incredibly attractive, dare he say sexy, a smooth talker and flirt but he was still a stranger. Chances were the two would never meet again after this party, no point in becoming too personal when ties would be severed shortly.

As they spoke a sudden flood of party guest rushed to the higher level of the home, to the roof, where the fireworks would soon be going off. Leon glanced at his watch shocked to see it was three minutes before midnight. "Oh God, I didn't realize it was that late! We've been talking for hours."

Irvine stood taking a moment to crack his back from sitting in the same position for so long, "Yeah, well when you're engaged in something enthralling it's difficult to turn away." He extended his hand to Leon who graciously accepted. Their hands lingered longer than normally permitted, Leon took noticed and shyly removed his from Irvine's surprisingly warm grasp.

"So you wanna head up to watch the sparks?" Irvine questioned Leon, eyes looking him over for the first time. Leon put a finger to his lip cutely in thought, jokingly considering the obvious answer. "Hmmm I don't know...what's in it for me?"

Irvine grinned gently taking Leon's chin between his thumb and forefinger tracing over his lip playfully. "I don't know. I guess maybe we should go to the roof and see where it takes us."

Leon wasn't much for flirting. He'd only done it once and that had been with Cloud. Not to mention his was 10 weeks pregnant with said ex's kid. Hooking up with strange men at parties was probably not the best idea, especially when they dubious to his baggage. But there was something about Irvine that melted him.

He felt like he had when he first met Cloud: completely starstruck.

He knew this little companionship would not last but it was comforting to know some took an interest in him. Another kind that Zell and Aerith could never supply.

The two joined the rest of the party on the roof although according to Leon's wishes of staying a few yards away from the crowd. From his spot near the gazebo in the far corner he took notice to Zell speaking softly and holding the girl from the library's hand. She giggled and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Who knew he had it in him.

The countdown was fast approaching only a solid minute remained. The guest started preparing the fireworks for a display that could rival the official one down on the boardwalk. The air was cold, much more chilling than any of the past nights he'd been out. A shudder ran through Leon's entire body that was soon replaced with a soothing heat from Irvine's coat. Leon turned worried to the bared armed teen.

"You're not cold?"

Irvine shook his head crossing his arms tightly against his chest. Leon lifted the coat invitingly for the other to slip inside beside him. He did not hesitant.

Slinging an arm around Leon for a more cozy arrangement Leon's senses were hit with the warm oriental scent emanating from his pores. So good. Everything about Irvine was so good.

"You know, on New Year's its tradition to make a wish for the new year."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not really one for wishing, but I know it's popular."

"You should, it wouldn't hurt. Who knows it may come true."

One of the house guest shouted only 20 seconds remained before the ball would drop and the New Year began. Together they began the count down.

"I wouldn't know what to wish for though..."

"No? I have a wish planned. Think of one too."

Leon snuggled closer to the warmth, trying to think of a wish before time ran out. What would he wish for? There were so many possibilities.

10!

"Have you thought of one?"

9!

"I think so."

8!

"See, no harm in wanting something to look forward to in the future."

7!

"True. I think I'll be disappointed if it doesn't come true though."

6!

"Well, you're not alone there I will be too."

5!

"I'm glad I met you Irvine. You've been sweet to me all evening."

4!

"I'm always sweet on people I like."

3!

"And I like you a lot, Leon."

2!

"...Call me Squall."

1!

"Alright-"

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Right as the fireworks were launched high into the sky exploding into a array of dazzling colors and patterns, Irvine took Leon by the chin and kissed him deeply. It was strange. Leon hadn't been kissed by anyone but Cloud. To feel Irvine's soft lips on his own; Tongue lacing his lips requesting permission to enter his body became hot. Feverish for more physical contact.

He did not want to part from the kiss. He did not want to part ways once the party was over.

Leon only wanted more. More of Irvine and his sweet talking and interest. He wanted to be the center of attention in the eyes of a lover once more.

Slowly, almost painfully, the two separated. Irvine stared deeply into Leon's longing eyes, stroking a stray hair behind his ear among the rest. Finally he smiled, "Happy New Year Squall." and he kissed him again.

CHAPTER 18: Happy New Year's:: END

AS: Whaaa two updates in one week? Impossible! Another quick update. Wow, I bet none of you were expecting this! Irvine Kinneas makes the scene and hitting on our little Lion at that. Things just got a whole lot more complicated. The story only gets more interesting from here, I'm excited to right more! I'm glad to hear you all enjoying the story thus far, I do it for you~3 Update will probably be after next week (after my finals wish me luck ) Thanks for reading~3

Also, I know Ma Dintch is not Zell's biological mother. In this world she is, so please don't bother correcting me. I didn't want to have a gangala of orphans. That would have made Zell and Irvine WAYYYY to relatable to Leon. He needs to be helpless and alone Lol because I'm sick like that.


	19. Good News?

[13 weeks]

To Leon's dismay he did not see Irvine again after the kiss they shared on New Year's two weeks ago.

He was truly the kindest high school-er he'd encountered in a long time. The kiss—every night since then he'd have nothing but dreams of the moment: the warmth of their bodies close against the harsh biting winds, the ticklish feeling from his toes to throat at the electrifying contact. Leon wanted nothing more than to experience the sensation again craving the bliss and euphoric tremors. But as of now Leon was back in school drudging class to class with uncomfortable stares following him hour by hour.

It was becoming difficult to hide the child.

It's growth was increasing daily that almost concerned Leon. His appetite suddenly escalated. He'd devour not only his meals but the meals of others like Zell and the overly generous Aerith. Upon hearing of this matter through Zell's complaints Ma Dincht began packing an extra lunch for Leon just to help satisfy his ferocious appetite. He'd tried to stop eating as much as a way of resolving the embarrassing diet but it was all for naught once the raging stomach pains ravaged Leon until he subcommed.

Leon was to see the doctor after class for a much needed check up anyway. He had not seen Dr. Chesterfield since the announcement. He was long overdue although he didn't see what they big deal was. It was his assumption the kid would grow until delivery day without any problems but the doctor continued to stress that a male pregnancy had to be monitored closely because it was so unorthodox. To his surprise Vincent and Cid both requested to accompany the teen on his visit. It wasn't in anyway supportive; both parents made that known at Christmas. Leon guessed Vincent was curious to see bow his little fucker survived opposed to his planned pregnancy and Cid, well that was a mystery within its self since he made it quite clear be wanted nothing to do with it. And to top off this uncomfortable arrangement Cloud would be joining them. After the Christmas gift Leon only thought it was fair to allow Cloud admittance to ONE appointment.

When the final bell of the day rang Leon dragged himself to the school entrance dreading his long walk to the doctors office. He tried to leave as many unnecessary books in his locker to save the pain on his shoulder and back. But all his classes decided to fuck with him and assigned him a shitload of homework in every class. The strap of his bag dug deeply into his shoulder. The air, although much warmer since Christmas still stung on his bear skin. His chest was heavy from all the cold air, making it hard to breath especially through the thick material of his scarf wrapped tightly across his nose and mouth. The march across he island would be the death of him.

Leon had just walked a few yards away from the campus when the roar of an engine growled in his ear. He turned to see Cloud perched on Fenrir. His eyes were masked by the translucent yellow goggles he dawned. A helmet sat behind him.

"Get on." He demanded.

Leon frowned, "Excuse me?"

Cloud tossed the helmet at the teen who refused to even attempt catching it. They watched as the helmet bounced on the asphalt make a small circle twice before settling with the opening skyward. Cloud frowned snatching the goggles from his face a moment to give Leon a hard look, "Getting real tired of your shit Leon..." He shut off his bike and propped it, dismounting to retrieved the plastic head piece. He extended his arm for Leon to take it. The brunet only continued to gaze darkly at his ex finally taking the helmet after Cloud began to rattle it in annoyance.

They did not speak as they situated themselves on his mighty bike. Cloud revved up again turning to the boy to warn him about how cold the wind could get as he drove and offered his leather coat that Leon again declined with a sneer. Cloud did not ask again rolling his eyes and speeding away.

Leon had ridden with Cloud many times in the past, each time he'd cling close to his back for support against the wind. His arms hugging at his waist, crotch glued to the small dip between Cloud's cheeks. But Leon did not want that contact. Stubborn through and through Leon gripped tight to his seat for stability. His triceps shook almost as hard as his body trying to keep his grip and body balanced backseat to the reckless driver. Leon should have heeded Cloud's warning, the wind factor added to the below freezing weather, he could feel his eyes burn and nose water. He could not wait to get off the bike.

"See I told you it'd be cold! Look at you, you're sniffling!" Cloud scolded Leon upon entering the hospital. Leon's nose and cheeks were completely flushed a violent red, and he had an interminable sniff, but he played it off as if nothing was wrong. "I'm fine. It's just an atmospheric change, I'll stop once my body catches up with this new temperature." Leon smiled to the nurse behind the desk who asked he sign in as he waited for the doctor. Cloud crossed his arms and pouted eying Leon for the first time in a while.

"Tell me, why didn't your folks just pick you up."

Leon halted his pen a moment before continuing to write, "Why do you care?"

"Well I mean, you're pregnant and stuff. If I hadn't come and got you you'd wouldn't even be half way here by now."

"What are you insinuating Cloud?" Leon knew perfectly well what Cloud was driving at but wanted to hear the other say it.

"I mean, why the hell would your parent's make you march all the way here by yourself on foot like that in the freezing cold while pregnant? Seems likes a dick move, ya know?"

Leon did not answer merely smiling again to the young nurse handing her back her pen and sliding the clipboard toward her. She directed the duo to Dr. Chesterfield's room just down the hall on the left.

The two walked in silence. Every so often Cloud would look in Leon's direction each time he sniff and mumble am, "I told you" after every sneeze.

Upon entering the designated office Leon and Cloud were greeted to Vincent and Cid seated in the corner alongside the doctor. Both parents looked grave at the sight of familiar blonde spikes, the doctor however turned and smiled brightly at the new arrivals.

"Leon! How good to see you! I see you're beginning to get that pregnant glow—Oh, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Cloud. He came to watch."

Cloud gave a short wave, not really sure what to do with himself with the heated glowers from the parents. The doctor nodded a strange glint in his eyes, "This wouldn't happen to be the father would it?"

Leon averted his eyes, "Moreorless."

"Well, how lovely! The whole family's here, let's get to it. Leon if you would undress and take a seat here. Cloud, you can help yourself to a seat by your in-laws."

No one appreciated the joke, if anything it made the room that much more uncomfortable. Cloud helped himself instead to a nearby wall to lean on. Leon began undressing removing all 5 layers of clothing save his pants as the doctor assisted him into a smock. Cloud raised a slight brow at the doctor's hand taking a slight squeeze and pat at Leon's bottom as he climbed on the bed.

The doctor performed basic procedures on Leon before the ultrasound, checking his throat, eyes and blood pressure, recording his weight (to his surprise he did not gain as much weight as he'd thought, it turns out it was just the skin stretching from the baby) and asking about what he'd been going through.

Once the minor tests were complete Leon lay back on the table smock raised ready to conduct his ultrasound. As the doctor lay out the blue translucent gel across the stomach he spoke to Leon on what to expect, "You're entering the second trimester as of today, so we may just be able to see just what you're having. Exciting, right?"

Leon nodded. The sex of the child was the last thing on his mind. He hadn't even given it a thought but the idea of knowing did rattle Leon insides in excitement.

"Would the family like to come and view?"

Vincent shook his head, "We can see fine from right here, thank you." Cloud, however, did not decline the offer shayshing over to the monitor to view the sex of his child.

"Alright lets take a—oh my..."

Leon popped his head up from the trailed off sentenced alarm suddenly rushing over him, "what? What's wrong?"

The doctor did not respond scooting closer to the screen, adjusting his glasses to get a better look. The image was hazy shades of grays moving in spardic movements. Chesterfield continued to move the transducer back and forth trying to get a clear image.

"Doc? Everything alright?" Cloud asked snapping the portly man from his hypnosis. Chesterfield cleared his throat and removed a red marker from his coat directing to the screen.

"Do you see this shape here? This circle here and this oval here? It's the head stomach of the newborn." Just as quickly as the doctor outline of the shape it rotated to another blurry unrecognizable form. The doctor pointed to the screen again, "And you see this is the Sex. It looks like you're having a boy."

Both Leon and Cloud grinned at the discovery.

A son. They were going to have a boy. Leon heart swelled with pride. Maybe the little basterd could make him proud after all. He could enroll into SeeD and follow in his footsteps in becoming Head Commander. Strong, brave—but that of course would be up to Vincent.

"But here's where I had to double take—you see this other form here? It is also a head and torso. And from this angle another sex of a boy."

Another? Also?

Did that mean...

"Doctor what are you-"

"Congratulations you two you're having twins!"

It felt like the quiet room was hit with a block of liquid lead. That heavy unreal feeling washed over everyone in the room staring dumbly at the screen of the two forms. Twins. They were having twins. Their once content demeanor quickly tore to horror at the shocking developments.

"Twins..." Leon wasn't even sure if he had said it he whispered it so quietly. The Doctor finally realizing the disturbed air nodded before dismissing himself from the room. No one said anything for a long while. Leon slowly arose from the table to retrieve a Kleenex from the far counter. He wiped away the gel on his stomach and began redressing himself.

His eyes stole glances at his quite parents, Vincent's face in his hands Cid patting his back eyes completely ignoring the teen. Cloud looked like he might throw up, his eyes were wide almost bulging and his skin was a paler white. Sweat was rolling down both brows.

Dressed fully once more Leon turned to the room, although they would not look he knew they were all expecting something from him. Words to be put forth so they could jump and attack him like a defenseless cub among poachers. It didn't matter what he'd say or could say or if he left it at that and said nothing, no matter if he sided with them or against them; a fight was brewing, and Leon swallowed hard as the only way to defend himself.

"Twins, huh..." he muttered to finally break the silence.

A heavy sigh came from Vincent finally looking up to his adopted son. His eyes were glassy as if he'd been crying but they were definitely annoyed. "What are you going to do? Both of you. Now that you have to two on the way?"

"What can we do? Nothing has changed. I'd still like you both to take on full parental ownership of the children while I support financially."

Clearly Vincent had not brought his little discussion to his husband's attention they way his face flashed in anger and his despondent eyes finally made maddening contact with Leon's.

But what was really surprising was Cid never getting a chance to exchange words with Leon on the matter. No, someone else beat him to it. Cloud, finally getting over his shock, turned to Leon just as crazed as Cid, "What do you mean full parental ownership? We never discussed this!"

Leon folded his arms, "There was nothing to discuss with you Cloud-"

"There's plenty of things to fucking discuss with me Leon, and you KNOW that!" He approached Leon who took a step back into the counter.

"Ever since this damn pregnancy you've done nothing but ignore me and my pleas to help MY sons! And now you just signed them over to someone else? Just like that? Hell no! Those are my kids in there Leon and whether you like it or not I'M their father, not Cid! It's time you pull your head out of your ass and take this thing seriously!"

"I am taking this very seriously Cloud." Leon spoke calmly. He could hear the waver in his voice, he hoped the other hadn't.

"Really? Cause I don't fucking believe you! Why won't you accept my help? Why won't you let me into this pregnancy? Why are you trying to do all this alone?"

"Because we are DONE Cloud! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

Leon regret shouting those words. He was hoping for a quick comeback, an insult, a scream, but what he received was worst. Something that shook him to his very foundation. He laughed at him. Right in his face just laughed.

"You really are fucking stupid aren't you? Why the fuck would I give up my freedom to be tied down to a lying, conniving cunt bitch like you? When I asked where we stood I was talking in the sense of cordiality so I could come and see my kid. Did you really think I would want anything to do with you, ever again? Don't fucking kid yourself."

With a final sneer Cloud removed himself from Leon's presence walking toward the exit. Before leaving he turned to him once more, the smile no longer on lips, no humor shining in his eyes. It was a look Leon had never seen nor thought Cloud could deliver. Murderous.

"You are the most self-centered ass I've ever had the misfortune of fucking. You want to be alone so fucking bad, fine. Have fun raising two twin boys with a waiter's wage alone." He left after those words leaving Leon to the mercy of his parents who stood as shocked as the teen, but that was quickly replaced with satisfaction.

They did not say anything, waiting until the doctor returned to dismiss themselves properly. They rode home together in the same car in silence. Entering the home in silence until the door was shut and locked for the evening by Cid.

He stopped Leon from climbing the stairs to his bed room wanting to speak to him about what he could not before. Every part of Leon's body did not want to face his father after the ridicule of his ex but he did not have much choice turning slowly on the 5th step to face him.

Vincent stood by arms folded leaning against a nearby wall. He looked exhausted.

"This is something else. I never thought that fuck up boyfriend of yours would do anything to impress me. I think he said everything that was about to lay out on you."

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Oh no, he made that quite clear calling you 'lying conniving cunt bitch'. "

"Cid..." Vincent looked over to his husband eyes wearyingly warning him on his language.

"If you have nothing better to do than insult me I think I'll be going to bed now."

Leon turned away from his father scaling the stairs to wash away his worries and humiliation. As he climbed voices of Vincent and Cid tickled in his ear. They sounded like they were arguing but their words were too hushed for Leon to catch just what it was. Not that he couldn't fathom a guess.

Leon stood in the shower just letting the hot soothing droplets bounce off his skin, coating him in a wet warmth. Cloud's outburst was so unexpected. The long tirade he had claimed about wanting to care for the chills to Leon only seemed as an excuse to rile him he hadn't actually believed he truly gave a damn about it—er, them.

He shut off the facet hands stilling over his stomach. Twins. It still seemed unreal that he was carrying a life, but now two lifeforms were growing and sleeping inside him. He shuddered. Just as he was about to step out of the shower the argument he heard earlier seemed to have escalated into a full out war. Shouts for both members could be heard muffled against the walls from the bathroom.

Leon listened as he slowly began drying off, although it was much louder than before it was still incredibly distorted. A few key words bounded back to him: Leon. Tired. Not Helping. With a pleura of swears tapered in.

Leon slipped on a long pair of red swears and exited to his bedroom.

He didn't know why he complained about not hearing before—they would not stop yelling.

To his misfortune the argument could be heard clear as day in Leon's room because of his parent's migration to their bedroom a room over. For 4 hours the couple shouted and swore at one another, stirring Leon in a way he was not familiar with. He'd never heard Vincent or Cid fight, not unless they were teasing one another. This was not like this. There was no good humor in their screams—only malice.

The situation made Leon uncomfortable, scared almost.

He tossed and turned in bed putting the pillow to his head to end the painful cries in his ears that rattled his chest. Finally at 2:36 AM Cid gave a final holler accompanied by a door slam. Leon heard heavy footsteps stomp down the stairs and then—silence.

The house could finally sleep, but the air was still unsettling.

As Leon lay his head to finally sleep he feared this was the beginning of the death of his family.

"You want to WHAT?" Cid hollered.

Leon rolled his eyes, "I told you I want to work overtime."

It was before the the lunch and dinner service and Leon, after contemplating his situation and in hopes of resolving any feud was going on, was before Cid in his office hoping to get to work overtime from then to the babies' delivery to pay for the incoming expenses.

"Overtime? No I can't allow that, that's too much for a pregnant wo—er, boy." Cid turned from the teen to shuffle some papers on a file cabinet behind him.

"I can handle it. Listen, due to some—unexpected developments-I need the extra cash what I'm making won't be able to cover it."

Cid grumbled rubbing his face across his face, blue eyes catching notice to the oversized coat he sport. "Is it multiples?"

"Twins, yes."

The albhed swore in his native tongue and groaned again. "I don't know Leon, labor laws are pretty specific about pregnant woman being over worked in the work place!"

"Buttt, I am not a woman. I'm a man. And regardless of my current state I can handle the extra load."

Cid did not look convinced. Leon smiled patting the man on his shoulder, "Come on Cid just give it to me. I can do it! Trust me!"

With another groan and a 'I know I"m going to regret this' Cid gave a small nod and pulled out Leon's schedule.

xxxxxxxx

The workload was a bit more strenuous than Leon thought.

From Saturday morning starting at 6 AM to closing around 1 AM with the bus ride home draining another hour to be repeated again on Sunday Leon was lifting, cleaning, serving and occasionally cooking in Cid's small Albhed diner. The work was harder than he was used to, he'd leave for home everyday on the bus just rubbing his raw feet from being up all day. His lower back and hips also had a tendency to act up during his chores, he'd have to pause several times to stretch or rub at his joints to relieve some of the pressure. But he'd quickly return as if nothing happened once his gaze caught sight of Cid's.

He did not want to disappoint him.

The Albhed was already unsure about the arrangement, to slack off now would only verify his first assumptions and pull him off the heavy workload.

So Leon worked through the pain.

The pay was better but not by much, he'd still had to work his ass off the next 7 months to truly provide for both children.

Leon had only worked one weekend and three weekdays, once school started again on Monday, 7 o'clock on the dot, he was completely exhausted.

He did not see or hear from Cloud after the explosion at the clinic, which was a blessing he supposed. Leon honestly did not know how to handle Cloud when he become so upset. His emotions getting the best of him happened so rarely, and for them to be directed at him, the clinic incident and their break up were the only occasion Cloud literally screamed at him.

Just thinking about his face completely flushed red, veins popping from his neck and temple, blue eyes he once stared longingly into crazed and mad, frightened Leon on. Cloud was a lose cannon when he went off the deep end, Leon was lucky he had yet to be struck by the drug lord.

Leon sighed everything was just becoming too much for him.

"Outta the way freak."

Seifer rammed into Leon slamming him into his locker as he past by. His three henchmen closely behind him snickering as they followed deviling in their leader's great offense. Leon glared at the back of the blonde's head. That was one thing that remained constant these last few weeks: Seifer's constant bullying.

The acts were not nearly as brutal and startling as the scene in Cid's diner but they definitely were no picnic. Everyone else seemed to stay true to Cloud's demand of not messing with Leon, but Seifer was another case. He plainly did not give a damn about the heed and he surely did not give a damn about Cloud.

In fact Leon was almost positive it was because Cloud and he dated that Seifer was more willing to harass him.

Either way it was getting old for Leon.

He slammed his locker shut collecting the last of his items for the day as Zell marched up beside him. Zell knew more than anyone just what Leon was going through, he was the only friend Leon could confine in (besides Aerith of course) and fine some sympathy from.

"Hey Leon, wanna come over today? Ma's got a new recipe she's been dying to stuff in you for the boys to taste!" He chimed.

Leon shook his head, "Sorry Zell, I can't. I have to work."

"Again? Seriously dude, this new work schedule is no good! You're literally running on like 4-5 hours a night. That's not healthy."

"No, but it'll be worth it. I'm making more money than I did before. I made 100 gald in tips last night. That's pretty good right?"

He turned to his friend with a small weary smile. The toll all this was taking on Leon was evident. Two dark rings were appearing under his dull deary gray eyes; His skin looked clammy and pale. Zell's heart dropped to his gut at his torn down friend. He smiled softly at him, "Yeah, sure Leon that sounds like great money."

xxxxxxx

"I'm so tired of your bullshit! When are you gonna start owning up to your own damn problems?!" Cid hollered at the half asleep Leon. It was 12 AM, the first time in a while that Leon actually was able to get off slightly early because of a slow dinner service. He had just began to doze off when he was rudely awakened by his drunken father, who viciously kicked open his door and literally pulled him from his bed.

He was again cornered by his enraged father afraid to move fearing the half drunken bottle would be smashed across his head. Leon was confused on what happening and how exactly he managed to get in this situation.

Last he remembered he come home around after dinner time (which was no later than he'd be coming home since he'd began working over time) to Vincent and Cid arguing in the kitchen. They had not taken notice to him as he passed by their heated argument. Leon did not know what they were spouting about this time, drowning the entire altercation with his earbuds and loud music, but he did, however noticed the same blanket and pillow on the couch from last Friday on the couch once more.

It had been four days since Cid and Vincent slept in the same bed. Four days since the two had not fought.

Leon assumed the fight had nothing to do with him since neither parent came to speak with him after the fight. He'd been able to do his homework shower and get to bed without any objections. But now here he was, dazed and confused as his father swore and screamed at him for no reason whatsoever. Vincent was behind him pulling at him to get away, he too yelling over his roars.

"Huh! Answer me you little shit!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Leon questioned trying to scoot away from the man.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You—staying up all night waltzing around town like some big shot! I know where you've been! That district 7! People have seen you around there! You selling you're body now? Huh? You some kind of whore? Dancing for whore money!"

"What?!" Leon was outraged at the accusation. After working with Cid for a while now he'd learned that District 7 usually had a reputation of being the home to whores and strippers. Which was true, it was once of the more popular sex spot of all of the Islands. But to be swept up into that degrading category was insulting.

"Cid, would you hear yourself! You're acting like a damn fool!" Vincent sneered spinning the man around to face him. Cid stumbled glaring back at the other, "Oh, I'm the fool? None of this would have happened if it weren't for your—hic-damn sense of fashion." He sloppily air quoted fashion after the word was uttered. Vincent's frown deepened, "What does that even mean?"

"If it weren't for you buying him whore clothes he wouldn't be whoring himself out to pay for those little basterds! But I guess you don't know any better, huh? Takes a whore to know a whore."

Leon's eyes stretched at his father's words, shocked he'd bring up such a dark element from Vincent's past. Vincent also looked to Cid in horror, mouth opened slightly unable to speak. Cid smirked at the look he was able to put on his face, that was wiped clean off at the punch Vincent delivered.

Leon knew of Vincent's Turk past. He knew quite a lot about Turks actually; they were admirable fighters and strategist that Leon respected quite a bit. But even with all Vincent's tales of his Turk adventures Leon never knew he truly had it in him to strike another human being, let alone the 'love of his life'. And the power—Cid went flying to the other end of the room colliding with Leon's books shelf. The wood snapped on impact, books and nick knacks tumbling on his head. Cid groaned arching his back at the surge of pain coursing through him.

Vincent looked onto him with tears in his eyes, "Cid Highwind, you-" but he could not speak. He shook his head as tears cascaded down exiting the room. Leon watched him depart still utterly confused on what the Hell just happened.

"You..."

Leon's head snapped to the groan from his father slowly rising from the rubble. His blue eyes glowed in the dark room. Leon did not want to show it, but he was terrified, he honestly believed his father was about to harm him in ways he'd never known. He shook from his spot on the floor watching as the man limped toward him. "This is all your fault. You do nothing but make everything around us a living Hell. Look of what you've done, all of this is YOUR doing. Yours and theirs."

He pointed a finger to Leon's stomach who he lay his arms about protectively.

"D,Don't put them on my kids."

"Ohhhh, now their 'your kids' huh? What, finally got tired of pushing your responsibilities on others? Your so pathetic Leon! When the fuck are you gonna grow up and live up to your mistakes?"

"I am living up to my mistakes! Every fucking day!" Leon hollered finally standing just under his father's height. They bother looked hard at one another before Cid snuffed and dismissed himself, taking care to slam the door shut.

Leon stood in the middle of the disaster left behind from his parents, body hot and head swimming he decided he'd go for a walk outside to clear his head. On the way out he heard Vincent crying softly from the bedroom and noticed Cid was not on his designated sleeping quarter. The air was cold and it relieved Leon's external heat but his chest was still hot and heavy from the anger seething through his veins.

Everything was just falling about.

His family was shattered.

His sanity seemed to be draining.

7 months. 7 more months with this pain and heartache. Leon did not know if he could go on another 7 minutes.

"Leon?"

Leon looked up from his frantic walk, his eyes locking to a face he thought he'd never see again.

"Irvine? What are you doing here?"

The teen was just as outdone in his cowboy attire as he was before, a thicker coat on than last time and a large sack over his shoulder. "I had to pick up some fodder for my animals in town. Marie's Pet's is the only place I can get it from—but that's not important, what are you doing out here in the cold dressed like that?"

Marie's Pets? That was almost on the edge of the city? Leon hadn't even notice he'd walked that far, let alone his wardrobe—if you could call it that.

He was in nothing but a pair of long pants and a thin robe that was opened and exposed to the teen. Leon blushed tapering the band across his obvious stomach, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I've had a rough night..."

Irvine stared a moment at the shy brunet smiling, "So the rumors were true. You really are carrying kids, huh?"

Leon frowned. How embarrassing. There was no way Irvine would ever see him the same way again. "What you gonna give me hell too? Well get in line. I've got a list of enemies a mile long one more couldn't possibly hurt."

Rather than run away like Leon had assumed the attractive male would do, Irivine did something different. He threw the heavy bag on the pavement to remove his coat and placed over Leon's trembling shoulders bringing him close to his body.

"Now why would I want to hurt you Leon? That's the last thing I had in mind anyway."

"Really?" Leon squeaked, closing his eyes as he basked in the warmth of the other's body. Irvine squeezed him tighter, "I've been hoping to run into you again. I've wanted to see you Leon, hold and kiss again real bad. So bad it hurt. I've missed you."

Leon's arms slowly encircled the other's waist squeezing back, "I've missed you too Irvine."

Irvine stepped back slightly to look Leon dead in the eye, "I don't know what you're going through but I sure would like to help you out of this hell you've got yourself into."

Leon's eyes disconnected from him falling to the gut protruding from his waist. "Even with my...extra baggage?"

Irvine smiled kindly again taking Leon by the chin and kissing him softly on the lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Leon smiled into the kiss opening his mouth to accept the tongue he'd been longing for once more. This is what was missing from his life.

An anchor. Something constant in his life to balance out the chaos. To drown out the noise of his father's drunken rambling and Seifer's abusive jokes. To protect him from any possible backlash his ex may give him. Solace to get him through these 7 hard months.

Irvine Kinneas was all he needed.

CHAPTER 19: Good News?::END::

AS: ...wow. That was quite a chapter. Sorry for the delay, finals are over but I'm going back to school on Monday (I swear it never stops!) I'll try to get one more update before then but not promises. So, I guess you never thought all this gloriousness was going to happen? ...I know I'm a terrible person! A lot of you are not digging the Irvine pairing, which is understandable, lol I guess we'll just have to see how this is going to play out, huh? I hope you're enjoying this D: I'll quote Marceline (the vampire queen) when I say: "I'm hurting you because I love you!" Thanks for understanding!

(Oh and if anyone cares I passed both classes with an A in art!)


	20. The Inevitable

Leon and Irvine as of today had been dating or 6 weeks.

Ever since that traumatic night when Irvine found Leon on his breaking point and officially requested him s a boyfriend, Leon's life had turned around. Well, that is to say, his own personal life changed. Both Cid and Vincent were still miserable. Cid had yet to apologize for his actions and words. The couple refused to speak to one another nor lie in bed beside each other. The air about them was tense and suffocating. The once love struck couple who could not keep their hands off each other, who had to share of their sexual escapades to the world now could hardly stand to make eye contact. There was no more verbal fighting, thankfully, but a battle was still raging between the two of them in silence; One of them was bond to give in. To initiate the apology and accept the blame for all that has happened. Unfortunately, Cid and Vincent were two of the proudest and headstrong men Leon knew, he feared even on deathbeds neither would be the first to say: "It was all my fault".

Which could be perfectly understandable; everyone had a share of the blame.

Leon did feel sorry for his parents and what he and Cloud's childish actions had caused, but he refused to let their sad parade discourage his own. He was happy, truly happy with Irvine. Everyday after work Irvine would pickup Leon up and take him to a late night dinner before dropping him back home for the night. As of recently Leon had been going home with the other, spending the night in his bed beside him on the quite ranch.

Such as today.

Leon awoke embraced in the arms of his new love Irvine.

His nose occupied Leon's long column, lips just barely pressed against the knot below his neck. Leon's waist was seized by long strong arms tenderly pulling him close into the warm heat of his body. A pleasant poking in his mid thigh by a certain concealed 'friend'.

Leon did not want to move, he could die right in that spot, in that position happily if it meant an eternity beside the man who stole his heart.

Irvine finally stirred, groaning as the light splashed across his face. He snuggled closer into the other's neck planting a kiss on his shoulder. "Mornin' Dumplin'."

Leon chuckled rubbing his hands up and down Irvine's arms,"Morning. You ready to start leaving?"

Irvine gave a growl in disapproval rolling onto his back bringing Leon up and over to straddle his stomach. His eyes were practical slits, sleep still taking a hold over the rancher. "Fuck no."

"It's 6:30. If we don't leave soon we'll never make it."

Irvine's blue eyes finally snapped open to take in the sight of Leon. Long tussled brown hair tickling his shoulder's, bright gray eyes shimmering in the light. If it weren't for the oversized t-shirt and briefs he refused to remove whilst they slept, Leon would have been the icon of ecstasy. For now he was just the epitome of a tease..

Irvine rubbed his large hands across the milky skin of his thighs, "What if I don't wanna make it?"

"Hm?" Leon quirked a brow watching with increasing interest as roaming hands spread toward the rim of his shirt. Fingers tickled at his swelling belly and back, drawing small lazy circles across the tender skin. Leon hummed as those fingers climbed to his nipples massage them until maximum perkiness. Irvine grinned at the sound noticing how Leon subtly shifted positions back arching into the touch. Irvine took this as a signal to go in for the kill. He sat up straight, one hand still occupying a nipple while the other pulled Leon's body closer to his own, capturing Leon's lips in fiery entrapment. Irvine rocked his erection into Leon's setting the tempo and motion for the teen to ride him. The pregnant teen could do nothing but groan lips falling from the other's once his head rolling back from the sensation.

It had been months since Leon took part in any sexual activity. Cloud had been his first and last, and the outcome that transpired thereafter resulted in the predicament he was in now.

It was because of his ill choices and naive decision making that Leon declined every sexual favor requested of him by Irvine. He did feel a tad guilty. He felt as if he was playing the role of a cock tease which he certainly never meant to give the perception of. It was just—in Irvine's attempts of getting Leon sexually bothered enough to have sex he too would also get overly stimulated. Even though it was painful Leon was always able to separate himself from the act rather easily, but Irvine would always become left frustrated—although he never let him see it. Irvine always waved it off that he was fine and it was alright whenever Leon apologized. Leon could see through the rouse though. The most he could do to compensate was give the cowboy a hand job, other than that Leon reused.

Even now Leon could feel the ever persistent hand wander from his nipple down to his bulging stomach.

"Irvine, please." Leon removed the older teen's hand from under his shirt and stood from the bed. "We'll be late if we don't hurry now." Excuses were another tactic Leon had recently started abusing whenever escape from sexual pressure seemed unavoidable. As nonchalant as he could muster he stretched with back to the other musing his hair ears catching a frustrated sigh from the teen.

But when he turned there was nothing but a smile plastered on his face. Pearly white teeth covering his obvious discomfort and frustration. "You're right, hun. Better let me in the John first, I'm gonna need a moment to take care of this problem you've _blessed_ me." He laughed, taking a smack at Leon's bottom as he passed by to get to the bathroom.

Did he have to say it like that?

Leon plopped back down on the bed letting his arm rest across his swollen belly. He couldn't help his prudish nature. Perhaps if he had been a tad more stagnant Cloud would not have had the opportunity to knock him up. There was a small murmur of movement within Leon's stomach. The twins as of a few weeks prior to he and Irvine's 'engagement' had recently began moving about their makeshift womb. Stretching and exploring their new home for the next 6 months.

It was not a uncomfortable feeling, but it was alien. The very thought of some thing swimming around inside him made Leon cringe with every thought.

Leon rubbed his hands across the skin about where the shift could be felt.

"Thinking sweet things about me?"

Leon turned to see Irvine finally out of the bathroom: wet, steamy, with a short wilted towel barely standing up on his waist. Leon gave a small smile extending his arm in a quite request to be assisted. Irvine took hold of both arms and hoisted the teen into his embrace. He growled playfully in his ear hands taking a firm possessive squeeze of his ass.

"Anyone ever tell you you've got a hot ass sweet 'eart.?"

"People tend to mention when I walk by. You though, extensively." Leon pecked Irvine's waiting lips. He pulled away slightly only to be snatched right back in for a deeper kiss. When Irvine finally relinquished his hold he hooted, "Dammit boy, you are one sexy motherfucker." Leon laughed finally making his way to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead, but not before another powerful smack was delivered by his ass.

It was February 12th two days before Valentine's day would strike the island.

The halls of the school was already adorned with various paper arrangements of hearts and cupid cherub cutouts. Talk of planned dinners, dates, and sexual adventures were blowing in and out of the halls all morning. Irvine had spoken with Leon on the way to school to tell him his plans for the special day. Of course, it was not detailed. He did not want to "spoil the surprise" so he only told him to keep his day completely clear, especially for that night.

Leon promised he'd keep his weekend open. He'd have to request the time off from the Diner which was bittersweet. Leon knew Cid and the others could use the extra help knowing full well many couples would be jammed wall to wall that night, not to mention he'd be missing out on some serious tips. But he, and he was sure Cid would agree, he needed some time off from the constant hustle he'd been drowning in for almost 2 months.

There was just one request he wished upon Irvine as well.

It was around the end of lunch and Leon had been left by himself the entire period. Irvine said he had to speak to a teacher about a certain test score and pardoned himself from his boyfriend at the start of lunch. Leon understood, he however did feel uncomfortable, exposed without Irvine companionship.

Zell hadn't eaten with Leon since the two announced their relationship. The blonde was happy for Leon, but Leon had this strange sinking feeling Zell did not particularly care for the older teen. It was the way his genuine smile dropped at the sight of their hands entwined when Leon and Irvine first announced their relationship and the forced smile Zell dawned thereafter. He'd since ate or hung out with the friend since. Which was understandable. Leon spent all his time with Irvine. And to be honest, he wouldn't want to be the third wheel around they constant less than appropriate PDA either.

Without either boy by his side Leon was left to the mercy of the rest the school. Eyes staring, looking to his gut for evidential proof of the pregnancy rumor. Whispers about the abnormality and shock the email had proven correct. There was no hiding it. The winter weather had long since past. Leon could no longer pile on coats and sweaters to hide his shame. He was completely and utterly exposed. There was no denying the rumor, it was too obvious. His face and torso held all the features of a athletic fit teen so there was no excuse that he'd just gotten fat. At this point it looked like a small pillow had been shoved up his shirt. A perfectly rounded shape you could not achieve if you were carrying excess body weight.

With a few minutes left of the lunch hour Leon decided he was ready to confront the reaming school hours once more. Luckily for the expecting parent most of the school decided to break from Leon's 'interesting' predicament finding more interest in dinner dates and romantic affairs that would be happening over the break.

Head raised but eyes lowered Leon did not see the oncoming student ahead of him. They collided; The impact was not hard enough to knock either to the floor but still enough for the contact to not go unnoticed.

"Oh-excuse me I—Cloud?"

Leon was surprised to actually (literally) run into his ex. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since their confrontation a month ago. Cloud seemed just as surprised.

"Leon...it's-er-been a while..."

Cloud scratched his head eyes avoided the other. He was uncomfortable. As he should be after all, after shouting such cruel things to him.

"Yeah..." What could he say? This whole situation was driving an itch underneath Leon's skin. He just wanted to escape.

"So, I keep hearing rumors about you dating some dude? That right?"

"They aren't rumors. I have been seeing someone. Not that's it's any of your business." Leon narrowed his eyes at the blonde who only sneered in return.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. Shaking his head he grinned inwardly, "You know what? Fine. Whatever. Congrats for finding some ass to deal with all of _that_." he made a circle motion with his hand to emphasize his point.

"Well, thank you. We're very happy."

"Oh, I bet you are. Whose the lucky basterd?"

Before Leon could answer Irvine answered for him. He interjected behind the face of an over sized teddy bear in a child like voice, "I am."

He pulled down the animal, a white smile plastered across his face.

Cloud stared dumbfounded at the man watching in shock as he kissed Leon sweetly on the lips handing over the gift, "Happy Valentine's day my lil Lion."

The sudden mention of the nickname made both Leon and Clouds' heart stop. Neither had heard it in so long, and for it to be uttered by another left Cloud in an inexplicable fury.

Leon blushed and whispered to the other not to call him that. Irvine quirked a brow but smirked kissing his nose cutely in apology. Claiming he'd come up with a better one.

"You have to be shitting me-him!? You're dating this asshole?"

The couple turned the rude remark; Leon scowling Irivine grinning.

"You always did have a way with howdy-doos Strife. How ya doin'?" Irvine extended his hand to shake the others but Cloud only took a step backward with a look a warning flashing in his eyes.

"Watch it cowboy. I don't shake with dirty hands."

Irvine's grin flattered but returned watching Leon step in to defend him. "And what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Leon listen to me, this guy is no good! I would have been find with any other guy in the school but I won't allow you to date this scumbag!"

"I'm sorry, won't allow? Since when were you in charge of my love life Cloud?"

"The moment those kids in there decided to make themselves comfortable in your belly that's when! I won't just have any Joe-Shmoe fucking around with you!"

"You really are an ass Cloud. I can't believe the bullshit that just comes out of that damned mouth of yours!"Leon threw his hands up no longer willing to fight with his ex. People were beginning to stare. "Whatever, come on Irvine we're going to be late to class."

Leon linked his arm with his boyfriend and started to walk away from Cloud but was halted. Leon turned around ready to retaliate but pause to see the distress in the other's eyes.

"Leon, please this is a mistake! Irvine is bad news-"

"Bad news? How so? Was he a drug addicted alcoholic who put himself over the ones he loved? Or is he just a raging dick head who openly insults the mother of his children who'd rather just pay him off and party with his ass hole roommate?"

Cloud's mouth hung open for a lost of words. Once he gathered his thoughts he threw Leon's sleeve from his gripped and frowned, "Fine. Whatever. Have fun with your fucktard boyfriend. Just don't come crying to me when this little 'happy relationship' bull crap goes south."

Leon shrugged his arm and turned his nose on the other walking off to class with Irvine. Cloud remained where he stood watching the figures retreated. Irvine bent down to whisper something he could not decipher but figured it was something derogatory directed at him the way Leon laughed openly.

_Hmph. Hadn't heard that sound in a while..._

"You want me to what?" Irvine asked Leon who was lounging on his bed in nothing more than a shirt and a borrowed pair of boxer shorts.

The two had just returned to the ranch not an hour ago where they engaged in a long passionate make-out session that turned more intimate than intended. It wasn't penetration but Leon did climax, after being delivered a handjob during the play.

It wasn't like Leon to allow Irvine to touch him so inappropriately, but after the Cloud encounter he felt like he needed the release. As if to rub it in the ex's face that yes, they were a couple, and yes they were sexually activity even though it was a bit far from the truth.

Leon lay in an exhausted heap on the bed with Irvine beside him finishing a report on his laptop. The teddy bear, Leon affectionately called Tex served as a pillow beneath him. He toyed with his new gift's white fur picking at the strands.

"I want you to meet my parents. We've been dating for a while and, well I think it's time I introduced you to them."

"Uh, no offense hun, but from what I've gathered your folks don't seem like they're in a 'boyfriend meeting mood'."

"That's why I want to do a dinner. Your a nice guy, polite, smart I think you could be the thing to bring my family together again." Leon began massaging the other's exposed chest. He knew he could make the other give in with the right 'motivation'. Irvine's quick fingers paused at the feeling of soft fingertips running over rapidly hardening nubs.

He gave a shudder, "You always know I to push my button, sweets. Fine. I'll meet your pappies."

Leon sat up with a large smile on his face kissed the man all over, "Thank you! I swear, I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that doll."

Happy to have won, Leon settled back down to cuddle his doll once more as Irvine worked. With his head rested against the bridge of the bear's snout Leon noticed something he hadn't before. A stain. It was small but the bright pink color made it extremely apparent. Leon frowned at the soiled white fur, "What is that?"

Irvine flashed his eyes at what it was Leon was asking about. "What? I don't see anything."

"This, this pink stuff right here on Tex."

Irvine halted his assignment leaning in close to the fur as if the obvious stain was nonexistent, "Oh, that. Hmmm, I don't know-Oh! You know what it is? I let a little boy pet the bear as I was waiting in line. His hands were probably dirty. You know little kids."

Leon pouted, "Yeah, I guess. What was he playing in paint or clay? I mean, it's not sticky like candy it's thick and soft."

Irvine shrugged, returning to his laptop. Leon stared at Irvine awaiting his thoughts of the possible stain but when he received no more attention he left it at that, standing to retrieve a cloth to clean the mark.

"The nerve of that bitch. Telling me off like that." Cloud mumbled to no one in particular. He sat with a brew in his hand head lying on the glossy mahogany of the bar. A large breasted woman with long dark brown hair quirked a brow at the blonde as she polished a glass.

"You planning to just sit there all night bitchin' in my bar?"

"It's not _your_ bar, it's Barrett's and I can do whatever I damn well please, thank you."

The woman frowned delivering a good wallop over Cloud's spiky head. The teen rose holding his head in pain mumbling an obscenity at the bartender. She held her fist in a threatening gesture, "I'm sorry what was that? You want another?"

"No! Christ! Stop Tifa I'm not in the mood."

Tifa lowered her fist. She could honestly tell that whatever was bothering her friend was weighing heavy on him. She rested her breast on the bar so she was at eye level with the distressed teen, "So, whose the bitch?"

"My ex."

"You mean your baby momma? What happen I thought you two were on good terms?"

Cloud muttered something incoherent taking a deep drink from his beer. "We were never on good terms. Either he was upset with me or I'm upset with him. I tried to be nice to his ass but he's such an ass I gave up."

Tifa frowned, "Cloud, he's pregnant. You know pregnant people are very hormonal and moody."

"He was moody before he got knocked up. Anyway, he's dating someone."

"Ahh, that's whats going on." Tifa rose from her position a smile hugging at her lips. Cloud gave a perplexed look, "What?"

"You're jealous!" Tifa sang bopping the teen on the nose playfully. Cloud swatted the finger away, "I am not!"

"You are too! Why else would you care whose smooching your momma!"

"I don't give a fuck whose smooching him! It's just this particular guy I disapprove of and I know you will too!"

Tifa danced about the bar space catering to orders. She noticed the glare the blonde was delivering to her but ignored it. She knew Cloud way too well to not know when he was jealous. It was the same case with Kadaj after they split. "Oh, yeah? Who is it?"

"Irvine Kinneas."

That halted the joyous serenade. Tifa halt mid shashay to look at the satisfied teen. "Did you tell him about his...past?"

"That's what irritated me! I tried and he wouldn't listen."

Beer just about finished Cloud looked longingly into the glass at the remains of foam that clung to the bottom. "Whatever. Ain't none of my business. He wants to get hurt I say let him."

"Now, you know you don't mean that. Regardless of your history Leon doesn't deserve what's coming to him!"

Cloud waved off his friend's rebuttal requesting another drink. She gave an eyeroll but obliged, "You're ass better not heave all over this counter, cause I'm not gonna be the one to clean it. You can lay in it and drown for all I care,"

"Yeah yeah..."

Tifa watched Cloud gulped down his 4th pint of the evening with worry lurking in her dark orbs. For someone who didn't care he sure had a funny way of showing it. "So, any plans for V-Day?"

Blue eyes peeked from underneath bangs to give Tifa a knowing look, "Get drunk and probably fuck someone. I don't know. You?"

Tifa grinned leaning against the bar again, "Clubbing! Me and a couple of girlfriends are heading downtown to this themed club. I bought the cutest little outfit! I'm gonna be a sexy cupid! Let me show you!"

Tifa reached into her bag and retrieved phone. She scrolled through a few photos of herself dressed in a white toga like drapery that reach just below her crotch. A headband that had the look of a gladiators helmet cradled her face as small red flowers flowed down her hair.

Cloud eyed the large breast threatening to pop out from the tight bodice. "You sure you won't have a tit slip in that thing?"

Tifa giggled, "I'm kinda hoping it will, check out what's happening underneath."

She slid her thumb across the screen to show another picture of herself. Cloud almost chocked on the drink he was nursing at the sight of her breast out of the outfit two tiny red hearts hugging at her nipples in a failed attempt to remain decent. An identical larger heart cradled her pubic area.

"Christ Tifa, really? Is that a thong or just a fucking sticker?"

Tifa winked stuffing the phone in between her cleavage, "It's a thong I made with the help of Vanille. Ha ha it might as well have been a sticker, it's just a piece of cloth and some yarn."

Cloud brought his glass to his lips eyes scanning over the rim to look at his friend playfully, "Slut."

Tifa shrugged, "I'm just looking for a good hard fuck on Sunday that could possibly lead to a relationship in the long run. I already told Barrett I wasn't coming in on Monday."

Cloud nodded slowing returning to his original mopey demeanor. Tifa frowned putting her hand softly on the others, "Promise me you'll cheer up? Your black parade is really bumming me out. I don't like to see you like this...go out on Sunday and have fun! Don't worry so much."

Tifa harshly pinched Cloud's cheek when he did not respond. "Ow!"

"Promise me Cloud! No more emo angsty crybaby Cloud, okay?"

Tifa meant well. She'd been there for Cloud for as long as he could remember. The least he could do was promise he'd try. "Okay fine."

They entangle their pinky's and kissed the knot on either thumb to seal the deal.

"Alright he should be here any second."

It was 5 minutes till 8 the expected time Irvine would be arriving for dinner. It took some convincing for the parents to agree on meeting the teen. Neither had any idea Leon was seeing anyone. There disapproved but were curious on just who agreed to be coupled with the expecting boy. It was the only reason Irvine was coming now.

"If he's anything like your good for nothing ex he probably won't be here for another hour." Cid mumbled from his seat on the couch. He'd dressed up for the occasion as did the rest of them, although he didn't see why. To him, this Irvine person would be just as much as a disappointment as Cloud would be.

"He's nothing like Cloud. He's an actual gentleman." Leon frowned at his father.

There was a knock at the door. Leon could hardly contain his excitement taking a quick second to straighten his shirt and hair before opening the door to be greeted with a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Evenin' darlin'." Irvine smiled at the light igniting Leon's eyes at the sight of the flowers. Dressed just a sharp as ever. A pair of light blue pinstriped pants and matching jacket with a clean white dress shirt and tie. His usual brown Cowboy hat replaced with a matching blue one. "Baby! You're early." The y kissed briefly Leon moving out of the way to grant the other entrance into the home.

"I hope it ain't a problem. I was just excited to give you these." Irvine handed the expecting teen with the bouquet. Vincent entered the room with a large dish in his grasp. He jumped slightly at the sudden presence of the young man before him. "Oh, my. You're early. I'm sorry I honestly wasn't expecting you for another hour at least.

"Oh I apologize sir. I'm afraid I'm always fashionably early." He flashed that heartbreaking smile again. This had been the first time Leon had actually seen Vincent flabbergasted by a friend of his instead of it being the other way around. He blushed as the young man took his hand and kissing it softly before brandishing a small box from his pocket.

"Oh my, this is new..." Vincent tried to decline the gift but Irvine persisted until the ribbon was removed and the box was opened. Cid's blue eyes peeked from over the sofa curious at the event transpiring without him. They narrowed at the sight of Vincent eyes lighting up.

"Irvine I can't accept this!"

Inside the box was a elegant necklace encrusted in pearl like iridescent crystals.. It was weighted so it was not entirely feminine. It was beautiful.

The cowboy winked to Leon's proud grin and shook his head, "No can do sir. I lost the receipt. So there's no use of me having it. Besides it suits you."

Vincent was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, I don't even know-"

"Just who the hell are ya?" Cid interjected peering over his husbands shoulder to see what was so spectacular about the gift. Vincent frowned warning the man to be nice to the teen, but Irvine only smiled brightly extending a hand to the Patriarch. "Irvine Kinneas sir. Pleasure."

Cid grumbled something incoherent apprehensively accepting the cordial greeting. Irvine's grin never flattered. After the introductions Leon ushered his boyfriend and family to the dining room to be seated for dinner. Everything went more than perfect. There was no altercations, no sudden outburst of misconduct between father and boyfriend; everything went as normal as any family dinner could have gone.

Vincent seemed to be in love with the teen. His eyes dancing as he hung to every word that came out of the youth's mouth. Leon could have sworn the older man was flirting with the cowboy, watching as Vincent toyed with his long hair oh so carelessly placed his hand across his own whenever he spoke. Although Cid would normally be jealous and upset at his partners flirtatious behavior to the child, he too, was drawn into Irvine's charm and intellect. He knew things. Useful and investful things. He understood the stock market and how to run a business. Not how much a red balloon would sell for in the underground market. Or how to go about trafficking sex to impressionable middle and high school boys.

Irvine had his shit together.

He wasn't like some drug peddling deviant like another boyfriend Leon had dated. No, Irvine was a God send. The last time Leon had genuinely seen his parents happy and relaxed was at Christmas and his 'thoughtful' gift had cut that short. Now they were both laughing and speaking civilly to Irvine as if he was a long lost friend, Cid was even refilling the cowboy's glass whenever it became close to empty.

Everything was perfect.

"I have to say, I didn't think I'd like you Irvine. What with this one's last little fling, you have to understand my attitude toward you." Cid chuckled finishing off the last of his wine as Vincent began clearing the table. Irvine slung an arm protectively over Leon's shoulder, placing a gently kiss on happy lips "Ain't a problem. Cloud has always had a way of leaving a bad taste in anyone's mouth."

Cid laughed, "You hit the nail on the hammer with that one boy. I"d wish Leon had fucked you instead."

"Dad!" Leon blushed, outraged at his father's crude remark. Cid only chuckled again, running a finger along the lip of his glass, "Aw, calm the fuck down Leon. It's true. If you had been fucking around with this one, well, at least I'd have more confidence my grand kids would at least one intelligent gene."

"Are you insinuating I'm not intelligent?" Leon was getting angry now, Irvine could plainly see that. He took hold of Leon's rather warm hand stroked in hopes of soothing the tempest brewing in his eyes. "Now, now, let's all play nice here. We've had such a good dinner let's no-"

"That's exactly what I'm insinuating, Leon! You haven't been making the wisest of decisions afterall."

Irvine flinched at the biting words feeling Leon's had tense then relax before pulling away altogether. With a final look and utterance of 'ass' Leon dismissed himself from the table departing through the front. Making sure to let a loud audible slam ring out in his absence.

Cid was not bothered by the outburst, finger still dancing along the crystal edge. Not knowing what else to do Irvine excused himself from the man's presence to chase after his guy.

Leon had not gone far, just a few yards away. Just where the road end, underneath the last dimly lit street lamp. Irvine stared at him for a moment, taking in the sight of his creature he'd fallen for. His left arm hugged his swollen stomach while the other extended outward at the pole. His fingers slowly, carefully running over the smooth surface.

Decisions.

Perhaps his decisions weren't the wisest. But they shouldn't be so easily discarded. They were still memories...

Leon was snapped from his thoughts at the warm moist contact on his neck. "Irvine, you startled me."

Irvine continued kissing up and down Leon's nape, arms slowly wrapping around his chest, just where his pectorals ended. "Sorry, hun. You ran off so quickly."

Leon sighed, "Sorry, I just needed some air. I'm sorry this dinner had to be ruined."

Irvine nipped Leon's skin with is teeth grinning behind his thick mane at the sight of the other jumping. "It don't have to be ruined. The night is still young after all..."

Hands unraveled from their locked hold betwixt one another scaling down Leon's belly. Leon frowned pushing back against the other's advances, "Irvine, don't—you know I don't like being touched there." There was a groan and mumble as the adventurous hands retreated from the growing bulge, residing instead over Leon's crotch area. It was no better but at least they were away from his more sensitive area.

Irvine began running his hands back and forth across the area, taking care to massage his inner thighs. Leon was uncomfortable, they were out in the street for crying out loud. He nudge Irvine away again but it did no good. Irvine was on him in a second. Fisting Leon's erection and rubbing his own penis against the bear bottom he exposed to the neighborhood. Leon could only stand there ashamed as he moaned and spoke the only words Irvine wanted to hear:

"Please, more."

"Alright open your eyes sweet'eart"

Irvine removed the blindfold he'd tied about Leon's head, finally revealing his secret destination he had in store for his boyfriend. Leon was greeted with a table centered in the midst of Irvine's barn. The animals were nowhere in sight and the hay was not as disheveled as it normally was. Not to mention the air was pleasant. Not at all stale with the stench of shit and piss, but fragrant of fresh flowers and spices. Candles encircled table and chairs casting a soft romantic glow about the darkened chamber.

"Oh my God , Irvine it's beautiful..." Leon was at a loss for words at the wondrous sight. Irvine smiled at the wide grin splash about this partners face. He guided him toward the table, pulling out the chair for him to take a seat as he went to finish preparing the tabletop for dinner.

"I hoped you 'd like it. I'm no good with the whole 'romance' thing you know."

Leon gave the teen a look, not believing one bit that the cowboy was a dubious charmer. Irivine laughed at the look kissing Leon kindly on the nose, placing various pots and trays on the small table top. The food was just as magnificent as the atmosphere. Irvine was truly a man of all trades; Seared steak with roasted potatoes and green beans smothered in a creamy smooth butter cheese sauce. And just so he didn't feel left out being pregnant and all, Irvine purchased a bottle of sparkling grape juice so they could toast to a happy valentine's day.

They indulged in the feast speaking softly to one another in between bites. Leon could feel the other's heated gaze on him the entire dinner. There was something on his mind, is was plainly seen in his eyes; glazed with a look Leon knew all too well. He feared what would happen at the end of the dinner. It was such a lovely evening he really did not want to spoil it because of Irvine's wanton 'needs' and his excuses.

Plate now emptied Leon shyly smiled down at the porcelain rubbing his hand across his belly. "Thank you for the meal, Irvine. It was delicious."

The cowboy winked, "Ain't nothing, I love cooking for my love." He leaned over to steal a kiss on the teen's grateful lips. Irvine prolonged the kiss taking seized to the teen's chin and inserting a devious tongue. Leon groaned against the kiss. Kissing would forever be his weakness. When Irvine disconnected his lips from the other's he looked deep into his eyes, silently begging for more.

Leon could not gaze any deeper, guilt taking full siege over his heart, "It's getting late. I think I should start heading home."

Rather than cover his obvious disappointment with a grin, Irvine surprised Leon with an exasperated sigh leaning back in his chair in irritation. "What else is new. You know if I didn't know better, I think you did love me, Squall."

Leon stared dumbfounded at the accusation, "What are you talking about? Of course I love you! I'm just tired-"

"You're _always_ tired Leon. I understand it when your working at that diner but you haven't gone in in days. What is there to be tired for?"

"I-I-" Leon frowned looking down in defeat. He had him there. Irvine stood from his seat bending down to Leon's seated height burying his face in the curve his neck. "Leon I ain't asking for much just what every couple goes through sooner or later." He whispered deeply in his ear. Leon stifled a moan as the man began nipping and liking at his skin, "Why can't we just wait till later then?"

"Don't you think 3 weeks is long enough? I mean, come on, 21 whole days. I shouldn't I be rewarded for my...patience?" A hand appeared taking a squeeze of Leon's thigh, lips nimbly climbing to his chin seizing his lips once more. Leon could not deny the feeling, that wanton lust and yearning need for passion, but under his circumstances it just didn't feel right.

He groaned as his hair was grabbed and yanked back to reveal more flesh onto the other's mercy. Leon could feel his erection growing, the head just barely coming into contact with his swollen bell. "Come on, Dove, let's have a night to remember, hm?" Leon jumped at the sudden contact made to his belly by Irvine's touch, finally collecting his thoughts and pushing himself as best he could from the other.

"Irvine, stop it."

"Squall, don't you think you're being a little selfish? I've done so much for you, and yet you can't give me one quick fuck?"

"It's not that it's just-"

"What? You're pregnant? Who cares?"

"I do!" Leon shoved the man away from him crossing his arms and turning his form away from him. Irvine refused to back down, leaning over the stubborn teen once more, "Look, I won't go in. Let's just...fool around. alright?" Still not entirely comfortable with the situation Leon allowed Irvine to have his way. He let him kiss him again deeply on the lips and remove his clothing.

He allowed him to rub and grind and leave trail of hot wet kisses across his skin. He lay in the hay with him, moaning body betraying his heart. It wasn't that he didn't love Irvine. He adored Irvine! And, in some respects Leon believed he did owe him for something. He had somewhat reunited his family with his charm and banter alone. Not to mention saved him for an emotional break down.

He did owe Irvine—sort of.

"God, Leon you are so fucking sexy." Irvine smiled down at the half naked teen. Leon still refused to remove his shirt but it wasn't his chest the other was interested in. Leon blushed, legs slightly open exposing all he had to offer: an erect member and a small puckered hole that's only had one inhabitant in his lifetime.

Irvine reached behind the other to search for something in the hay. When it was found the sight made Leon's heart drop. "I-I thought you said you weren't going in?" His eyes bulged at the small bottle of lubricant Irvine began squeezing into his palm. "I'm not if your gonna be so touchy about it. I just like a slippery foundation when we play." He grinned rubbing the translucent gel onto his prize. Leon nodded, hand reaching up to rub at his belly .The twins had been restless since they'd arrived to the ranch. He thought perhaps they were hungry and once dinner was over they'd lull themselves back to sleep but it did not seem to be the case after all.

Irvine did not seem to notice taking a generous glob of lubricant and graciously applying it to Leon's genitals. Leon squirmed closing his eyes whilst Irvine fisted him and kiss his neck leaving harsh bite marks on his skin. Once the area was thoroughly salved Irvine started his much awaited 'fuck'.

He instructed Leon to take a firm hold of both their penises in one hand. Leon did what he was told not fully understanding what it was he was up to. Irvine gave a powerful thrust into the teen's hand, his dick rubbing roughly against the other drawing a yowl from Leon's lips. Irvine began dry humping his boyfriend, changing positions when Leon failed to keep his hand locked around the two.

It was a strange feeling.

The act of fucking substituted for skin grinding against skin. Irvine's entire body was almost pressed flush against his. Arms hugging the older teen's body, not entirely sure what else he was supposed to do with them.

His thick pubic hair dragged across Leon's softer wisps adding friction to their slippery bodies. Leon whimpered at the acceleration the dominate boy was drove into his him. The force was so powerful he feared he'd bruise.

"Ah-ah-nghhh Irvin-ne!"

"Aw, fuck yesss!" he hissed sitting upright and taking a hold on Leon's throat to ride out till his climax. Leon gasped at the tight grip clawing the hand, "Irvine! Ngh! Let—go!"

Irvine ignored the plea lost in his own world of delicious sex, continuing to slam and grind into him. Leon's eyes watered, he could feel his breath leaving his lungs and heat rise up his face to add pressure behind his eyes. He didn't know how much more he could take. Thankfully, Irvine tired of that position and commanded Leon fully sit up in his lap and ride him to climax. He took a firm hold of their members bucking his hips upward to get the lightheaded teen initiative.

Leon did as he was told to the best of his ability, he was not in the most comfortable of positions: legs straddled, back arched with an added gut coming between them. He bounced and occasionally grinded, hoping it would set the other off and the event would end.

"Fuck, fuck! Leon! Shit! So close—ahhh-harder Leon come on!"

Irvine took over the ridding session masturbating while bucking his hips locking lips with the exhausted mate. After a few fast pumps Leon finally gave a cry as he released. Right behind the spent submissive Irvine gently lay the other back down to the hay pushing his weeping erection into his mouth. Leon was so exhausted he could hardly motion against the length, allowing Irvine to fuck his face instead.

Irvine finally came in a rush washing Leon's entire face in a white sticky shower.

Deed finally over Irvine lay beside the still dazed Leon covering his own naked form with a small sheet. He rolled on to his far side retiring for the night. Leon continued to kneel in the same spot. Trembling as the sticky seed crept down the planes of his face. He waited a moment, not exactly sure of what the sound of Irvine's even breathing behind him let him know the moment had passed. He stood on wobbling legs to retrieve a stray napkin from the table removing the stains leftover by his session with is beloved.

After he finished he crawled beside the slumbering teen resting his cheek against his firm hard back and draping a single arm about his waist. He pulled as much of the thin sheet as he could collect from Irvine's tight grasp managing to cover his middle. The twins seemed even more restless than before rolling and shifting about the small confinements. Leon placed his free hand on his belly, closed his eyes and hoped that the calm would wash over the three of them.

"Ah-Ah-Cloud—awww, fuuuuck!" Kadaj voiced cried out in the small room of Cloud's apartment.

He, quite honestly, was surprised to find himself being wrecked by his ex. Cloud had called him around 11 drunk out of his mind, promising him a night of liquor and his cock rammed so far up his ass he'd be able to taste it. It was not the sweetest invitation he'd received but he was not doing anything that night either, albeit find some druggies and inevitably hook up with them.

If anything Kadaj was curious. Of all the sluts he could have dialed Cloud had chosen him. The whole situation was laughable.

Now there he was crunch in the most uncomfortable of positions, rear end raised and upper body turn onto his far left shoulder, head pressed to the bed by the iron weight of Cloud's dubious hand restraining his hair to the sheets.

The sex was decent at best. Cloud was so plastered his pace was erratic and rhythm was nonexistent. His hips were just moving without any purpose. The whole while he was mumbling something about 'being the man' and apparently 'showing him whose boss'. Kadaj was not sure what was going on but he wished it would end quickly.

He frowned as the hand that was pulling his hair now found a home on his face, shoving him deeper and deeper into the soiled mattress. "Oh, bitch you like this cock don'tcha?" Cloud babbled lifting a leg and delivering several quick thrusts. "Yeah, Cloud whatever you say..."

"I'm the man! Tell me I'm the man!"

"Your the man Cloud. Jesus, are you finished-"

Cloud gave a strained grunt freezing in his actions to climax inside Kadaj. Kadaj let out a soft sigh, for the feeling of being filled and other to relief that the nightmare would be over.

Finished, Cloud withdrew from the teen tossing his legs carelessly back on the mattress as he went to the side of the bed to grab another beer from his cooler. Now free Kadaj rubbed his sore scalp sneering at the blonde man, "Well, I can't say that was the best sex I've ever had."

Cloud only grunted continuing to drink deeply from his brew. The younger teen stared at Cloud's back for a long while, waiting for him to speak or do something, anything but drink. Cloud finished his bottle, belched, then reached back into this cooler for another beer. Kadaj rolled his eyes, "I came to get fucked not watch you get drunk."

"I'll fuck ya. Come'ere, take your pants off." Cloud slurred stumbling off the bed on knobby knees to face the annoyed teen. Hands poised hovering where about his ass would be if they were gonna have another go.

"I'm not wearing pants. I have a feeling this has something to do with a certain pregnant ex so I think I'm just going to leave before things get weird."

Kadaj tossed his hair collecting his clothing from various parts of the room. He turned to see Cloud thrusting into an invisible being eyes closed, bottling spilling onto his lips and naked body like some sort of alcoholic bath. The teen rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well, leave before things get weirder anyway."

Kadaj began redressing himself turned away from the other not sure if he could look at him in this light. He hated when he got like this. He wasn't like himself. He go through stages depending on high heavy his drinking was. The lowest being causal and flirty the maximum a terror, violent and aggressive. At the moment Cloud seemed to be in the middle in a delirious stupor but the time of the more aggressive Cloud was drawing near.

"I don't need'em..."

Completely dressed Kadaj hesitantly turned to the no longer humping Cloud. His eyes were opened. Electric shores peeking underneath long dark lashes. Staring dead at the him. Kadaj tensed, his defenses rising at the sudden seriousness the room acquired. He didn't want to feed into the dangerous conversation but his curiosity was too peaked. "Need who?"

"That bastered! That bitch!" He kicked a few bottles that cluttered by his feet. Kadaj's eyes did not leave the flustered blonde as he slowly made his way for the bedroom door as he spoke, "Squall?"

"Don't you say his name!" In a flash Cloud was upon Kadaj, his hand taking a firm hold on his windpipe. Cloud shoved Kadaj's head and body hard into the wall. It was not as if Kadaj was not use to the manhandling, dealing with rather brutish fetish loving thugs on a day to day basis.

"You don't get to say his name! You hear me!? You Whore! SLUT! You'll soil it!"

Kadaj did not waste time quickly kneeing Cloud in his exposed balls. Cloud fell quickly to floor in pain groaning and whimpering. Kadaj straighten his coat and shirt looking at the pitiful mass by his feet What had happen to him? The Great Cloud Strife, Drug peddling playboy reduced to sniveling jealous ex?

The platinum blonde teen walked past Cloud toward his discarded pants rummaging in his pocket retrieving his wallet. "I'm taking this to accommodate your rather asshole-ish behavior. I think it's pretty fair don't you think? After all, it's not like you were going to use this to for anything useful right?" Kadaj helped him to several hundred dollar bills shoving them in his back pocket then tossing the wallet on Cloud's body, that now lay in the fetal position. He was no longer cowering. Just lying still, curled up into a tight ball.

"Think of this as an apology for a real shitty time."

Just before Kadaj exited the room he paused to speak one last time to his ex boyfriend, "Oh, and the next time you're thinking about calling me for another Hate Fuck because you can't stop thinking about your little 'baby mama'. Don't. "

He shut the door leaving Cloud alone to his booze, thoughts, and misery.

What was wrong with him? This was not like him at all.

He was the king! The Player of Players and Master of sex and drugs.

Yet here he was lying on the floor naked with sore nads because of _them_. Irvine and Squall. The very thought of the couple put a big lump of sick in Cloud's throat and bowels. What did he see in him? That liar! He' only hurt him, the same way he'd hurt him. His brain was bubbling, minding plotting what needed to be done.

"I'll make you understand, Squall..."

Taking all the willpower he could muster Cloud lifted himself off the floor, put on a pair of jeans and jacket, grabbed a beer and left his apartment.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Reno baby."

Yazoo modeled his surprise outfit to his overexcited lover a the Pad. The Pimp had been eying the latex red and black costume for some time. He'd been a horrible bottom boy if he could supply his Papa with his basic needs and requests.

Reno sat in a large lazy boy (similar to his own back in his apartment) with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. He looked like an overjoyed child. He motioned the beauty to him with a wrangle of a finger. Yazoo took his rightful place on his lap allowing the other's hands to run down all his smooth shiny surfaces. He groaned once the hand found a happy home on his tightly bound erection, pumping into through his elastic confines.

"Thank you doll. You sure know how to make me happy, yo."

Yazoo chuckled kissing his lips gently, "It's the least I can do, what with you giving Denzel a break tonight."

Reno shrugged, "It's Valentine's Day. The kid deserves at least one free day. All the preverts are out and about this time of year. I didn't want to put him thorugh that. It's his first year and everything."

Yazoo grinned grinding his hips into Reno's body, "Even with all the cash you could have made. What a gentleman."

Reno crashed Yazoo's lips to his own shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth. His hand still continued to work the impending orgasm, yearning for the soft cries that spilled from his beloved's mouth. "Yeah, yeah, it was a one day thing don't let it go to your head. Now, can we please stop talking about my baby boy? I'm trying to fuck your ass. Now get up and dance bitch."

He pushed Yazoo from his lap grinning at the sight of his bear ass showcased from down below. Yazoo looked of his shoulder and crawled to the pole built into the middle of the room. "Yes, Papa."

Denzel was so happy! Today was one of the best he'd experienced since his arrival to The Pad. Yazoo had taken him to a movie and dinner and Reno had given him gifts throughout the day, like Bosko the large oversized white rabbit he was now cuddling.

He felt guilty for not working and getting money for Reno like all the other whores but Reno refused him any clients. Simply to just fully enjoy Valentine's Day and relax after a successful first year.

His roommate was out for the evening, out doing errands for Reno of course, so he had the entire room to himself not that he needed it. All he need was his bed and Bosko and he was ready to retire.

Denzel sighed in content finally letting his subconscious lull him into a deep slumber.

It did not last at the sudden sound of his room door opening.

He tensed, eyes opening wide as a small sliver of light spilled over him and the wall he faced. A shadow of a man walked inside, closing the door quickly before Denzel could fathom a guess who it was leaving him in darkness once more. He quickly shut his eyes, hoping to somehow go back to sleep and pretend there was not a mysterious stranger alone in his room with him.

He could hear the man remove his clothes. The all too familiar sound of belts and pants dropping to the ground. The bed shifted in weight. Denzel swallowed. He did not want this. Whatever was about to happen. The inevitable.

He could smell the heavy alcohol surrounding the man. It was apparent he was drunk by the sloppy way he climbed on the mattress, almost falling off the edge. Denzel whimpered at he cold wet lips and clammy hands explore his neck and buttocks.

He needed to stop this. Slowly he ran his hand toward his end table and lamp, knowing of the safety pipe Reno gave Denzel in case of emergency. He'd never used it, but there was a first for everything.

Quickly he turned the light on and reached for the pipe hidden under his pillow. He was about to strike but stopped, stunned at the intruder.

"Cloud?"

There he was. The man of his dreams hovering above him eyes half lidded and glazed with thick intoxication . He was completely naked. Denzel blush at the sight of the 'beast' he'd always dreamed of pleasuring. "Cloud, what are you do-"

Cloud connecting his lips with the boys wasting now time to push his tongue passed his two soft lips. Denzel's face heated up at the acton. He couldn't believe Cloud was here, in his bed, naked kissing him! He's best guess was that it was a favor for Reno. There was no other reason he'd be doing this otherwise.

Denzel separated himself from the older teen. "Cloud, cut it out. Why are you here? "

"Open them."

"huh?"

Cloud took a sudden hold on Denzel's throat the same one he'd done to Kadaj, but unlike Kadaj who was use to the rough play Denzel had never been manhandled in such a way. He dropped the pipe from his hand that now fought to get Cloud's from around his neck. He gasped and sputtered begging through strangled breaths to be free. Cloud ignored the pleas straddling his small body to get a better look at the sight.

Tan skin. Chocolate brown hair. And his eyes...

"Gray...just like his..."

Denzel didn't know who Cloud was speak of but felt sick at the sight of Cloud's penis suddenly erecting before him. He squirmed, clawing at the arm tears emerging.

"Noo..." he whined watching helplessly as Cloud began pulling down his pajama shorts exposing the large red X that was tattooed over his penis where his pubic hair would have been; Reno's insignia.

Cloud traced the letter circling around the small placid dick before popping it into his mouth. Denzel cried out for him to stop squirming vigorously to break Cloud from either grip he had on him. What was Cloud doing?!

Cloud removed the now saluting member kneeling at full height as he prepared his own penis, giving it a few pumps before shoving it without warning deep within the young child. Denzel let out a shriek, not used to being entered with out prior preparation. The tears that surfaced now ran in long continuous rivers down his face to his pillow.

Cloud was relentless and refused to let up from his frantic speed. "won't listen to me, huh? Think you know ever damn thing? Well guess what Leon I'm the man not you!"

Leon? Who was Leon?

Denzel was so confused. He felt lightheaded being denied air for so long. His vision was beginning to blur, he feared he was going to pass out. With on last attempt Denzel placed a quivering hand on Cloud's cheek surprise to see him look at him for the first time. "Please...Stop..." Denzel mustered in his last remaining breath.

Cloud looked at Denzel, looked at him for the first realizing just who it was his cock was jammed inside of. Disgusted with himself Cloud immediately pull out from Denzel, almost scooting right off the bed trying to escape from him.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't mean-"

Cloud's frantic blue eyes looked down at the blood covering his penis and Denzel's widen whole. All the sick that had been piling up til this moment finally surfaced. Vomit covering Denzel's sheets and the a large amount washed over the boy himself in a horrendous mess.

Denzel watched: confused, scared and disturb at the now sobbing vomiting Cloud Strife on his bed. He was babbling about something Denzel could only make out in small doses. "I'm sorry." "My fault" "Worst than my father"

"My lion"

Denzel was only 14 years old.

He didn't know much about relationships, other than Reno and Yazoo, and the wives and girlfriend's fo his clientele. He didn't know what it was to be an adult, what they went through and the damage that carried thereafter. But looking at his ideal, his God, broken and sobbing before him sent a wave of emotion over him.

He did not know what Cloud was going through, or who exactly this 'Leon' person was. But he did know and understand when someone was hurt. And the sight of that pain, that hurt was too much for him.

Slowly Denzel crawled through the sick Cloud left on his bed towards Cloud's crying figure wrapping his arms around his shoulders and placing his head on his bed. He sat there for 3 hours listening to Cloud sit and cry for the first time.

CHAPTER 20: The Inevitable::END

AS: Sorry for the absence. School, excuse, excuse, excuse. Well this is interesting. Poor...everyone. Jeez I don't even know who to feel sorry for anymore. Besides you guys for having another cliffy like this ; n ; I'm so sorry! I'm try to get the other chapter up as soon as possible! I hope you all are enjoying this so far!


	21. Handouts

[19 weeks]

19 weeks. Leon was 19 weeks pregnant.

One week away from 5 solid months.

And to put his appearance bluntly—he was as big as a house.

There was no denying the obvious perfectly rounded orb protruding from his abdomen. Face slightly fuller and hair twice as long, Leon looked a genuine pregnant woman. Students walked by in awe and disgust at the sight of the young teen even teachers were beginning to treat him differently. Part of them, mostly men, had trouble making eye contact or stumbled over their words when they spoke to him. And let's not forget the flinching.

Whenever Leon's hand oh, so carelessly brushed against his teacher's to take a paper handed back or point to a problem he did not understand, there was always a noticeable flinch and the not so subtle shift away from Leon. The respect the older males had for the boy was gone. It was no surprise that Leon was homosexual, the entire school knew that, but when it was blatantly obvious that he had engaged in gay sex and in turn became impregnated that the lifestyle became a horrendous ordeal.

The women were no better. Like the men, there were some who refused eye contact with the boy but unlike the men, they were not shy about making it obvious how disgusted and disappointed they were at the shinning student. Mumbling cruel things under their breaths. Leon didn't believe they acted this way because he was boy but more likely that it was because he was just pregnant in general. He'd seen it happen to other girls in his classes who were expecting like him. But with catty woman came the overly concerned mothers extending unneeded hands toward the expecting teen. Leon could tell the teacher were raising his scores slightly higher for no reason, counting clearly incorrect answers as true. Leon brought it to their attentions and demand they fixed the mistakes. He did not need a handout. No sympathy. No pity. It only heightened the shame he felt whenever he glanced in the mirror.

The discomfort the faculty and students relayed to him at school followed him to his work as well.

The diner patrons were not as generous with their tips as before. A lot of them refused to look at Leon and requested the service of Rikku or Brother. Leon was barely making ends meet. Even with the overtime, it appeared as though he was making less than he had when he first started. It was burning Leon's pockets and costing Cid money.

"Leon, I need to talk to you about your recent shifts." Cid gestured for Leon to take a seat in front of him inside his small cramped office. Leon lowered himself slowly into the stiff material, grateful to finally get off his feet but wearisome at the news he knew Cid was going to bring up. The bald man let out a slow deep breath looking at a small brown leather bound book in his hand, most likely the ledger for this year.

"I don't think I need to tell you your waiter service has not been the most successful these past few weeks." Leon cringed inwardly afraid of what he was expecting. "I'm sorry Cid! Maybe if you put me on stocks or cleaning or even kitchen duty! I've learned practically every dish on the menu!" Cid frowned refusing to look at Leon as he shut the book placing it back inside the desk drawer it derived from. "Now you know I can't put you in stocks because of all the heavy lifting. And cleaning requires you to be on your hands and knees. Your body can't handle that work right now. As for cooking,well..."

Leon swallowed praying Cid would put him on the position. It would be hell on his back and feet but if it meant working he didn't' care. Cid rubbed his eyes. The toll of the pregnancy was weighing heavy on his shoulders as well, "I can't let you cook in the kitchen because the customers have already said they won't eat or be served from an—abomination."

Leon's heart sank. So, that was it. He was an abomination, even in the eyes of outcasts. Earlier that week a he'd over heard Cid arguing with several male customers. They spoke in al bhed but Leon was still able to pick out words he was familiar with: 'shame', 'filth', 'abomination'. Knowing now that conversation was directed to him cut him like a knife. Leon's head dropped bangs covering his distressed gaze.

"So, you lied?"

"Wha? Excuse me?"

"You said your people were understanding. That they aren't one for discriminating since they've lived their whole lives being looked down upon. And yet,"

Leon's body visibly shook in rage at the hypocrisy. His fingers drug across the material that stretched across his stomach. Cid pitied the boy before him. He extended a hand across the desk to rest on his shoulder. Leon flinched under the contact.

He didn't want this...

"Leon my business is failing. Customers who've been coming here since they were kids refuse to walk through my door. They're refusing to eat the food made by you."

Don't say it—please!

"Know that this hurts my heart kid...I'm afraid I gotta let you go Leon..."

The world came crashing down on Leon. The only job he had gone. It would be close to impossible to find another, after all, the al bheds social scum had abandoned him. It was over for him.

Cid stared at Leon for some time waiting for some sort of reaction to the news. Finally Leon lifted his head to look at the older man. Blank eyes stared into the swirling orbs of Cid, his face empty of emotion or feeling. He looked like a doll.

"Thank you for the opportunity you've given me here Cid. It has been a pleasure."

It was robotic monotone. There was not one ounce of genuine good nature in the sentence. It pierced Cid to the core. "Leon, you alright?"

Leon stood from his seat slowly and upright removing any keys or employee items he'd been given as his time as a diner worker. "Fine. If you excuse me I should be get going. There's a lot of homework I have to do."

"Now wait a minute, why don't you sit down and we can talk about this-"

"There's nothing to talk about. Cid. You've fired me...It's point blank. Just that simple."

Leon began making his way to the door before being halted by Cid's interjection. Cid approached Leon handing over his last check he'd ever receive from the diner. Right as he reached to take it Cid grabbed hold to his wrist and shoved a large wad of bills into his hand. Leon was about to decline but Cid pulled him tightly into the infamous Al bhed hug. Cid embraced the teen for quite some time, biceps squeezing Leon with all the warmth and love his heart could muster.

"You take this you hear? I didn't want this Leon—if it were different I'd...I worry about you kid. All of you. You take care of yourself, don't be like me. Don't settle for what others stamp you as . Please Leon."

Leon did not speak he just stood captured in his employers emotional cocoon holding the wad of money in his still extended hand.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked Leon who sat on his bedroom floor drowning in a sea of newspaper. Leon had a lot of homework alright. The job hunt was on again. The twins expenses were incredulous. He had to buy duplicates of everything! Which was quadrupled since most parents doubled the amount of necessary items for their sole children any way. All he had was a growing diaper collection in the back of his closet along with some bottles, wipes, and bibs. It was all he could afford at the moment and that sunk most of the saving he had for his children.

"What's it look like? I'm job hunting." Leon spit not bothering to look up at his guardian. Ever since the couple met Irvine they'd some how reconciled their own differences, Cid now sleeping (rather loudly) beside his darling husband once more. They let up on Leon but it was more of pure neglect than anything. Leon lived his life and they lived their own.

Leon could feel Vincent's eyes glaring with inferno into the back of his head. With a heavy sigh Leon spoke again, "I got fired alright? People don't want to have their coffee poured by an abomination."

There was a hesitant pause. Perhaps of Vincent actually felt some sort of sympathy for his adopted child but the thought passed Leon by with out much contemplation.

"Why don't you just ask your father if you could work in his garage? No one's looking for work on the island until the summer. And what few jobs there are won't pay well."

Leon finally faced Vincent. Just as he first thought Vincent had his usual blasé face staring back at him. "What? So I can have him harass and dick me around till the due date? I don't think so. I'll find something."

Vincent shrugged giving up 'helping' his child. He dismissed himself from the room leaving Leon to his useless search for a decent paying job on the small island.

"I'll find something...anything if I have to..." The twins spun about their growing womb, oblivious to the complicated world that lay outside the surface of their thin secure home.

No one on the island was hiring, and like Vincent said those who were it was not worth the time. Not too mention the obvious ominous fear of having a pregnant man service customers. To have the stigma in your shop would be potentially lethal for business.

Leon scaled the island all afternoon and before he realized he found himself in the middle of District 7's red light district. The glow of the whore houses and strip club cast multicolor patterns across Leon's lost face and body. Working men and woman teased that they'd ask for a ride but it appeared that someone already broke the horse; Drunkards hooted and whistled at him wanting to put a baby in him as well. Leon crossed his arms tightly about his chest shielding the soils of the island from his cargo.

What was he doing here?

His feet took him to a large ornate gold building. Giant cutesy pink letters spelled out: Honey Bee Inn.

Leon was so desperate for work. He'd once over heard customers at the diner always over spending whenever they entered the club. That the little minxs always had a way of sweet talking them out of their money without doing much of anything. Leon thought he could at least do waiter duties in the club—but that was only half true. The honey bee had a reputation for odd fetishes you could not experiences else where. Anything you ever dreamed of doing could be done behind the closed walls of the Honey bee. Pony play, water torture, bdsm, even having sexual favors performed by pregnant women.

Leon heart raced in his chest, the adrenaline disturbing the once resting twins within who began twisting and pushing in irritation.

He reached a trembling hand for the sleek metallic handle.

The door opened suddenly from the exit of two familiar acquaintances. A large blonde man with small metal horns and a leaner brunet covered in tattoos. Both were joined by half naked women in bumblebee uniforms.

"Goodnight Kou! Goodnight Volt!" they chimed as they closed the doors behind them.

"Good night ladies, see you next week—what the—Leon?" Kou attention turned stunned to see the young teen. Leon was thrown off as well, quickly becoming embarrassed of the situation that he had ended up in.

The group stared at each other allowing the situation to dissolve into their brains. Leon had was pregnant and standing outside the Honeybee, a Inn the two parlor employee frequented enough for the women to know them by names. They knew went on behind the doors and walls of the inn.

Kou scratched his head not able to look at the blushing shamed child before him, "Christ Leon. I'm not sure why you're here—or maybe I could fathom a guess—but I don't think you should be." Leon put his face in his hands not knowing what to do with himself. He was disgusted with himself. He'd jeopardize not only his reputation and health but the health of his children just to make a few extra bucks. He thought he might throw up.

Volt and Kou looked at one another, thinking Leon was crying instead of quietly seething behind his hands. They offered to take him to a small dinner to talk. They suggested a small Al bhed diner not far but Leon pleaded for elsewhere.

"So, that's it. Wow, that rough Leon I'll give you that. Not only were you fired but you were insulted AND you're left with two kids to scrounge money for. That sounds like hell kid." Kou started to light a cigarette after Leon finished his story. Volt frowned snatching the smoldering stick from his lips and extinguishing it on his empty plate. "Idiot. What part of pregnant didn't you get?"

Kou was about argue but agreed with Volt apologizing. Leon shook his head slowly eyes staring down at the third empty plate he'd devoured since their 30 minutes being in the restaurant. "I don't really care."

"You should! You're pregnant Leon, that's nothing to take lightly."

Leon quirked a brow at Volt's paternal scolding, "What are you a dad?"

"Actually I am."

Leon jumped. "Oh, er, I'm sorry I didn't realize..."

Kou slang an arm around the large man, rudely reaching into Volt's jacket pocket without his consent removing his phone and showcasing his wallpaper to Leon. Volt sat beside a dark skinned woman with wild orange hair holding a small lighter skinned boy with hair a violent yellow and burning blue eyes. They were all smiling. "Aint' she a babe? A bit of a bitch though." Volt socked his coworker in the jaw rescuing his phone from his clutches. "Dumbass. She's only a bitch because she doesn't like your stupid ass."

"How old is he?" Leon asked.

"He'll be three in June."

Leon nodded, a month later and the twins would be delivered. Volt flipped his phone closed in an irate huff securing it back into his pocket. "My point is you need to stop being so reckless. You're carrying a life now and even considering working in that whore factory is unacceptable."

Leon lowered his head again at the reprimanding, "Christ Volt tell him how you really feel."

The two older men looked at the solemn teen for a a long while. Kou looked to Volt before leaning back into his seat and sighed,. "Look if you need a job...you could work for us if you're that desperate."

The proposal made Leon's head rise and as well as Volt's brows. The two had a short voiceless argument until Volt gave in and agreed. Leon shook his head, "Please, spare me the handout. It's a nice offer but I can't accept."

"Handout? Leon this is just opportunity! You were just about to cast your pride aside to become a whore, but now, this 'handout' is suddenly degrading?" Kou gave Leon a look. He was right. Leon was in no position to argue, not now. With some reluctance Leon agreed to work in Volt and Kou's tattoo parlor. They sat through the night exchanging contact information, procedures, and the basis of payment and hours.

The two paid for Leon's taxi fare and set him on his way, teasing he'd better get a good night sleep because they were going to work him into the ground. No mister nice guy because he was a mutual friend.

For the two parlor owners to be so insistent on a 'heavy' work schedule it sure seemed to Leon that he was was given nothing but lazy secretarial duties. All day Leon sat at the front desk bored out of his mind until a customer came through the door, which he would check if either Volt or Kou were available and let the other two take over from there. That was it. Every day.

Whenever Leon asked to clean or straighten or even consulate customers the two owners only frowned and told him to do 'the job they gave him'. The pay wasn't terrible, slightly above minimum wage, but Leon knew he could do more to make more. The empathy the two were giving him was hurting him more than helping and he made sure the two of them were aware.

It was around closing, well for Leon at least. It seemed the teen had an unrequested curfew at 10, while the together two worked until the official lock down at 3. Just as Leon finished shuffling the meaningless papers at the desk Volt rushed past telling him he'd done a good job and could leave like he did every night. Leon stopped the shop owner mid step, requesting the possibility for more work hours and physical activity. Volt vouched to decline the offer, but Leon was persistent. His point s were valid and his sheer determination drove Volt to his breaking point, finally agreeing to allow Leon to actually work starting that night.

Finally , Leon was allowed to do more than frivolously shuffle papers at his desk. For the rest of the evening as late night recipients came through requesting tattoos Leon went station to station cleaning and refilling ink wells and pens. He was up on his feet the next 5 hours, and though his back began to sting and his he could feel his feet blister he carried on with his duties . When he lay in bed, allowing all the pain from the night to circulate around his exhausted body, he could not help but smile, knowing that his hard work would finally pay off. There was nothing his parents could say to discourage him. Cloud would lose the ability to criticize his meager wage and inability to provide for the twins. He was finally doing good.

A week into working at the parlor and the workload Leon was carrying was evident. Zell was shocked Irvine did not comment on Leon's ragged appearance: discolored skin, hair a dull and lifeless tone and let's not forget the obvious bags hugging beneath his eyes. Leon looked like a pregnant zombie wandering class to class without any clear direction.

The blonde was worried about the teen's behavior and work obsession., not to mention the two tag-alongs who had no choice in the unhealthy ethic. Zell knew something had to be done, he tried talking to Leon numerous times but every time he was ready to discuss the topic with his friend he got blue balls. The look in his eyes. Within those red tinged eyes, behind the obvious exhaustion was joy, content, satisfaction. Feelings Zell believed were long lost within in his friend. Although the work would surely kill him, Zell did not have the heart to burst the rising balloon of happiness he'd suddenly been encourage to inflate since he and Cloud's break up.

But a part of him still knew something had to be done.

He knew if Leon ever found out what his plan of action was, what he was planning to do found a way to him, their friendship may be over permanently.

"Cloud, do you have a minute?"

It was during the lunch hour, and since he was utterly uncomfortable being around Irvine's over the top affection, Zell spent the majority of his time around Cloud and whenever he was on campus, Reno. When such a time when the redhead was missing from the trio Cloud found solace working on his bike in the auto shop garage to pass the time.

Cloud did not discontinue his work but grunted for the blonde to continue speaking. Zell rung his hands together, how to approach such a fragile topic? "Well, it's about Leon-"

"Don't care."

"But it's sorta important!"

"What the bitch finally catch an HIV from that prick?"

"What? No, Cloud you shouldn't even joke about that. Look, I don't know if you heard but he's gotten a job over at Volt's parlor."

Cloud did not apologize for his comment continuing his tinkering within his metal behemoth. "Is that right?" was all that was given. The uncaring tone was not comforting but he did respond, more than Zell decided was a good enough to continue.

"Uh, yeah. But I think he's working too hard I mean have you seen him lately? He looks like Hell. His hours are ridiculous...I'm not sure it's worth the money when his and the twins health are jeopardized."

Cloud did not say anything this time. Zell stood and watched impatiently as Cloud fired up Fenrir's engine listen to it's metallic pur a few moments, revving it up every so often before shaking his head shutting the vehicle off and returning to it's inner mechanics. Losing patience Zell called for the other's attention, "Cloud! This is serious!"

"What exactly do you want me to do about it Zell? I've tried to help his ass out before and he's done nothing but bitch about it."

Cloud finally turned to face the teen before him. Eyes piercing waiting for the freshman's answer. Cloud was a good few inches shorter than Zell but from some reason it felt as though it was he looking down at him. Blueballs again. Zell shuffled his feet eyes wandering around the room unable to look the other in the eye. He shrugged, " I don't know but leaving this alone is no good."

Cloud looked at Zell before turning on his heels back to his bike. "I'll go by the parlor during seventh and have a talk with Volt. No promises"

The smile on Zell's face could not have been brighter. Although the chances of getting anything fixed were slim, what with Leon's stubbornness and Cloud's reluctance to help his ex as best he could, at least there was hope for the broken family.

Cloud did as he promised Zell and visited the parlor during his seventh class period. It was not too busy, a few customers here and there either waiting or finishing up their tats and piercings, he hoped he could talk to the owners for a short while and depart before Leon had a chance to catch him in the parlor. He was not at all confident that anything would be done, Volt was a man of business and money, if he was willing to pay Leon at a slightly higher cost than most he'd expect the teen to work just as aggressively (especially if it was indeed true that Leon had bitched and moaned to get the additional workload.)

Cloud frowned seated on the yellow couch in the lobby of the waiting room. Leon was so insufferable sometimes. Selfish and utterly immature. How could he even think it'd be alright to put his body through such strenuous activity almost 5 months pregnant with twins. "Idiot..."

Volt opened the door of his personal office thanking a duo of females for their patronage. The young women giggled their thanks back to the older man on departure. Volt waved them goodbye noticing the fuming teen in the line ."Cloud? I can only imagine why you're here. Come on in."

"I'm sorry to bother you like this. It's honestly none of my business." Cloud followed the the large man into his office shutting the door behind him. Volt motioned for him to take a seat in the available chair in front of his desk. He offered him a cigarette or drink but was kindly declined to both. Volt lit a fag for himself letting the roll hang loosely from his lips as the tip softly smoldered. "I had a feeling you would be popping in my office sooner or later. So, what is it you want?"

"Look, it's not my place to tell you how to run your business or handle your employees. As one business man to another, I wouldn't give two fucks how you got your worth from Leon. But as a father to a potential...well—you can't just have Leon working these hours, it's not healthy for him or the brats. You know that."

Cloud nodded to the framed picture of Volt's own family. The man took a short glance in the direction releasing a thick plume of smoke. "It's not what I know that's the problem Strife. Leon did nothing but ride my ass about extended hours for days. I give it to him and now you're telling me otherwise. It's my employees word against his ex's. My hands are tied."

Cloud figured he'd say something along those lines. Leave it to Leon to fuck something up. Cloud reached into his back pocket removing his money clip. Volt watched in growing interest as Cloud thumbed through the sheets of green paper before him. "How much are you paying him?"

"Cloud, I don't solicit slavery nor prostitution."

"Was that a joke? It's a tad dark but it suits you." Cloud chuckled, "No I have a proposition for you."

Volt leaned back in his seat curious of the proposal.

"Return Leon's original hours and have him continue the work he's doing now while telling him you're going to continue paying him the same he's making now-"

"You expect me to pay more for less work?"

"No no no. You won't be paying him at all. I will."

Volt quirked a brow returning to his relaxed position in his seat. He nodded for Cloud to continue his unorthodox proposal to him.

"You pay Leon the minimum and I'll cover everything else. If anything you'll be getting more labor for less."

The cigarette was down to the last half inch threatening to singe Volt on his pale lips if he was not quick to remove it. He extinguished the bud letting the smoke wafer into he and Cloud's shared senses. This whole event was ludicrous. It took some kind of stupid to pay an ex's employer extra to pay their past love. Or maybe it was another kind. Regardless, Volt did not want to dive any deeper into whatever mess it was.

"And what would I tell Leon? He's a smart boy. Won't make much sense to get paid more for less work."

"Simple. Just pull out some health regulating bullshit as the reason why he can't work later and make something up to the extent that the wage would be increased due to the increase revenue ya'll are experiencing."

Volt meditated on the thought for a long while. Mind circling around the idea trying to find a flaw in the plan. The math would make sense. Leon had be working long enough to realize that the parlor had been much more active recently. Explaining solely to him that the price would 'increase' could surely seal the deal.

Volt grinned at the young teen, "All this for an ex, I never thought I see the day you'd care Strife."

Cloud snuffed, "I ain't doing it for Leon, I'm doing it for the twins. They're all I care about right now. I know Leon probably won't let me within 10 feet of them when they're born and I may never be a true father to them in life. But at least I can try to be a good father to them now. That's something Leon can never take away."

The horned man nodded at his conviction. The two discussed Leon's payroll and execution of handing off money from here till the end of Leon's vocation at the parlor. They shared a drink to toast before Cloud departed celebrating their agreement.

Cloud's plan was surprisingly successful.

Leon, although disappointed about his hours cut short, did not dread on it too much. He simply responded with, "I understand" once Volt finished explaining the situation. Prices of services would increased to compensate in a small raise for all employees. It was a lie and Volt pressed Kou to keep his mouth shut about to Leon. Whenever a client paid the artist had to be the one to check them out, not Leon. And so, for the next three weeks Cloud handed over the agreed amount that would be given to Leon at the end of each week without much question.

Unfortunately the lie could not and did not last nearly as long as they expected. By the end of Leon's third week working at the parlor the charade was exposed. The parlor was particularly crowded, both Volt and Kou were overrun with eager teens and young adults demanding belly button piercings and first time tats. Leon was originally instructed to resupply materials and clean as customers came and went, the desk was left to another employee to run, but as more and more patrons entered and left Leon took it upon himself to help his fellow employee in the rush.

It was then as Leon proceeded to check out a teen for her nose piercing that an altercation arose. The teen accused Leon of over charging her purchase while in contrast Leon suspect the teen for trying to swindle the shop. Kou noticed the uproar at the desk but reached it too late. By the time he made it over Leon had already looked at the ledger, verifying that the teen was indeed correct in the price. Kou flinched as Leon slowly closed the book and apologized to the customer for his mistake. He took 5 dollars off her purchase. He carried on with the rest of his duties without giving Kou a glance.

The employers knew Leon was seething. He was despondent and distant, refusing to look or communicate with his higher ups. At the end of Leon's shift the pregnant teen was finally ready to speak to his cohorts. "What the fucking hell!" Leon took a sharp jab at Kou's arm. Kou hissed at the pain rubbing the bruising skin, "Hey don't look at fucking me! It was all Volt's idea!"

Volt shot Kou a look for ratting him out but refrained from taking a jab at him as Leon had. Leon stood with his arms wrapped about his stomach scratching long streaks at his swollen belly, eyes irate, "Well? Care to explain?"

The blonde rolled his eyes rubbing at his temple, "Look, it was not my idea I was just going along with it."

"Then whose to blame!"

"Cloud. Cloud came here the a few weeks back at demanded I change your work schedule."

"And you fucking listened to him?!"

"Not a first but he was persistent and presented a reasonable agreement."

Leon sneered at his boss, hands working feverishly at the his stomach, "I can't believe you'd fucking listen to that ass! Just because he had a 'reasonable agreement'? And just what the hell would that be?"

Volt explained Cloud's motives and proposition. Although Volt spoke highly of the ex pressing that he clearly only had Leon and the twins best intentions in mind it did not soothe Leon's rage nor the persistence of his nails. Kou pulled Leon's hands away from his belly at the sight of blood bleeding through his shirt. Leon pulled his hand from the brunet's grip not at all realizing the damage he was causing to himself. "He just can't leave me the fuck alone can he? Stupid prick, always in my business." Leon huffed collapsing on the nearby sofa.

Volt shook his head walking to the cash register to count the money they made so far that day. Kou stood and watched Leon on the sofa his face twisted in a look he rarely showed. Eyebrows knotted eyes sharp he took a seat beside Leon, "Just what the hell happened between you too? I remember when you first came to the parlor and how stupid in love you were with him. So in love you got a belly piercing without a second thought."

Leon hand gently stroked his bellybutton, fingers running on the forgotten hole his piercing once occupied. Leon's eyes narrowed dragging over to connect with Kou. "I was stupid that's what. I was stupid give my heart to a drug using deviant."

"Is that all you see Cloud as, a druggie?"

"Is there another side I'm not familiar with?"

"I don't know Leon, you tell me!" Kou shouted. Volt looked up at the sudden outburst. Even Leon was taken back at the yell. He did not know Kou very long but he knew him well enough that getting loud and heated was not his style. "You've had one of the longest relationships Cloud's ever experienced! Almost as long as Kadaj! You know there a lot more Cloud than you keep telling yourself!"

"Is there's so much fucking more to him why the hell did he break up with me! For what, because of my God damn age? Oh, and lest we forget he got me fucking pregnant for lying about his so called swear off drugs!"

Leon panted trying to catch his breath. The twins were restless creating growing discomfort. His skin was ablaze, hot and tight. He could feel his heart stampeding in his throat. Volt finally made himself known taking a seat between the teen and his partner, "Calm down Leon, you'll get your blood pressure up." Volt tried to rub Leon's quivering shoulders to relax him but Leon only retched from his touch pushing himself as far down the couch as possible.

Kou tried to speak again but Volt halted him. When Leon was able to bring his breathing to a moderate rate Kou took the opportunity to speak the last of his mind. His voice was much softer, calmer, "Leon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get so bothered. Just know, I've known Cloud since he and Reno wandered into this town on their own. I know it doesn't make sense now, and I can see how much he hurt you but please,"

Kou reached a hand to rest on the expecting man's knee. It took a while but gray eyes slowly drifted over to the older man. The annoyed look he once dawned had vanish. Sincerity was all that remained, "he's a good kid. Things run deeper than they appear."

Deeper than they appear.

Leon did not hang around the shop much longer after the discussion. Things suddenly got awkward when kou took a playful grab of Leon's junk. Leon of course took the obligatory action kneeing him in the balls before wishing Volt a good night. As he lay in bed fingers dancing along the bandages he procured across the deep cuts on his belly, his mind could not help but wander to the days he and Cloud shared as a couple.

What did happen?

Kou was right, they were stupid face in love with each other. Each had exercised spontaneous forms of affection for one another. Leon pushed himself out of his comfort zone and became an academic delinquent; Cloud went cold turkey and showered Leon with gifts and some of his must kept secrets. Leon hated how the two ended up. They couldn't even carry a civil conversation. The once conductive couple were now polar opposites causing hurt to one another in some form whenever brief contact was made.

He wished things had been different—rather, were different...

The next morning Cloud approached Leon at his locker. The last time he and Cloud spoke to one another ended unpleasantly. "Hey, Leon..."

"Hey..."

_Deeper than they appear_.

Cloud scratched his head eyes abashed to the floor, "So, look I heard you lost your job. I know I'm gonna regret this but here."

Leon looked down to see the ever present wad of cash Cloud had been offering to him through the entirety of the pregnancy. Always there...

"You don't have to take it, but please just don't kick my balls. My nads can't afford another blow..."

Leon did not say a word, but his actions surprised not only Cloud but himself. After five months of bickering, various assaults, insults, and rejection Leon finally took the money without hesitation or comment.

CHAPTER 21: Handouts:: END

AS: So firstly, I'm sorry for my absence. I've been invested in school these last few months so I apologize for making you all wait so long for an update. Secondly, I'm done for the semester! (yea!) Which means more updates from me :D I posted an update about this on my profile page, which btw I'll be using to communicate with you guys in between chapters (so keep your eyes open for that!)** My goal is to finish ALL of part two by New Year's day Jan. 1st since that is the story's anniversary~3 I counted and that means a total of 6 chapter between here and now**. And I assure you they are much much more interesting than this one lol.

I am proud to say I am EXTREMELY excited to carry on with the rest of Part II! I keep reading through my notes and I drool adjks;fjd;safd So expect more from me as the days go on. Any questions comments concerns? Don't be shy to drop me a PM (I always answer back). As always I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am :) See you soon~


	22. Useless

[20 weeks]

"For the last few tests you've taken now Leon you're blood pressure is incredulous."

Leon accompanied by his parents were seated before his doctor. It was a routine check up but after receiving his test doctor Chesterfield felt the need to discuss the results with not only the 21 week father but also his parents. It was the first time Leon had seen the doctor give an emotion other than charismatic: his brows were knotted and his mouth hung in a wearisome pout, clear worry were evident in the ivy orbs behind his glasses. "There has to be some serious changes or else I fear this pregnancy will terminate!"

Leon looked at the pile of papers before him. His blood pressure was beyond average for most expecting mothers. The strain of juggling not only his job and his school assignments, but making time for his boyfriend and handling the constant harassment of Seifer and the rest of the school populous. Not too mention the exhausting relationship of his own parents. Leon knew for certain after this meeting he'd surely hear it from his darling father Cid about his irresponsibility and various inabilities to maintain a healthy pregnancy during such hectic times. The doctor looked at Leon waiting as though he'd give an explanation as to why his stress levels were so high. When he did not receive a response other than Leon's lower gaze and scratching fingers he turned to the two guardians beside him. "Mr. Highwind something must be done about this! This is very serious!"

Cid waved his hand, "Yes doctor you've said that multiple time already. I'm not sure what's stressing him out so badly but whatever it is we will put it in check. Trust that." Blue eyes slid over sneering gray orbs briefly. The captain gave a Cheshire grin resting assure that everything would be fine. Leon's fingers continued to work his raw skin the more he had to listen to his father's sickening reassurance. The blatant lies that his health was he and Vincent's concern. How excited they were about the babies arrival. Everything that the doctor wanted to hear was vomited in a list of lies. Doctor Chesterfield nodded, "that's very comforting to hear. Leon's such an attractive boy, I hate to see him looking so worn out every visit." Chesterfield opened his desk drawers, "you need to find a way to keep calm Leon. There are many activities pregnant women engage in to rescue their stress levels. Gardening, meditation, reading you should look into finding something to relax yourself until June."

The doctor extended his hand placing a small blue ball on the his desk. Leon stared at the ball raising a brow to his doctor who only smiled and nodded for him to take it. "I hope this stress ball can be the stepping stone on your path to recovery."

The stress ball did absolutely nothing.

Leon carried the soft ball with him wherever he went by request of his doctor and demand of his parents. What the three possible thought would happen when Leon squeezed the ball was beyond him. It was useless. He'd take a firm grip on it whenever his emotions began to rise but the ball did not relent his anger or calm him, rather just simply make his hand cramp by the end of the day.

Leon was hormonal, yes , this was true. His heart was a bounce house of emotions that he had difficulty keeping in check. The smallest of things set Leon off in an explicable rage, followed closely to irritation and solace. It was mostly toward classmates and and friends very rarely would he dispute with a teacher or adult figure. Slowly Leon was slipping back into his former self, one of loathing and solitude. His irritable behavior could already be shown driving a wedge between he and his loved ones. How Zell could still manage to greet and smile each day was still an enigma to him. Aerith was putting up with Leon's bad attitude the only way she knew how: with kindness, but even that was becoming evident on running thin quite soon. Both knew and understood Leon's situation, he was pregnant firstly, and was sorting through at lot more baggage a typical pregnant woman would experience so it was understandable about his mood swings. It was a shame Irvine did not seem to comprehend the situation as well. Being Leon's boyfriend, it was his sole duty to make sure he was happy and comfortable at all times but he was doing more harm than good in adding unneeded stress to the teen.

If Leon went off on Irvine, snapping at him for being late, coddling him too much, not coddling him enough rather than apologize and brush off the explosive anger the boyfriend would disappear for the rest of the day until Leon called him back to apologize. And he always called back.

On top of all the emotional factors in Leon's stress, his schoolwork which would not ordinarily be considered was in jeopardy as well. For the last few weeks Leon's teachers have watched in worry and horror at the steady decrease in his academics. The once A+ student reduced to a borderline C-, if something did not change soon he's teacher's feared he be held back a grade.

Quistis saw this in her favored student and decided to speak with him about it. The perfect opportunity arose after she dispersed last week's math test. Next to the the letter F was a small notice to speak with her after class. The bell sounded and the class stood and left the room. Leon was about to do the same until the young blonde professor stopped him. "Leon didn't you see my note I wanted to speak with you about your latest test score."

Leon gave a heavy sighed waddling back over to his teacher's desk. He took a seat head down eyes hidden behind his growing bangs. Quistis sat perched on the corner of her desk, "Leon, I'm worried about you. You're grades are dropping at a incredible rate, you're sleeping during the lecture, and your attitude toward the other students is unacceptable."

Leon did not speak fingers rubbing at his enlarged belly. Quistis sighed stepping off her desk to crouch to Leon's estimated eye level . "Leon, this isn't just about your grades or the class...I'm truly worried about you. Is there anything I can do? How can I help you?"

"Help? Pfft, for what? For this, these-these things? The don't deserve the curtsey!" Leon scoffed.

Thunderous eyes finally revealed themselves to the startled woman. The blonde watch as Leon lifted himself from his seat and gathered his things.

"There's nothing, you or cloud or even myself can do about this. What's done is done; and it's just going to get worse from here." With those parting words Leon left taking care to slam the door justly to rattle the room an the teacher on the floor. Quistis could not believe what Leon had turned into. Although he held an air of pride and a certain ego, Leon was still a good kid. He use to socialize with the students, not completely severe himself from everyone else around him. He use to gladly answer questions, now he slept through every class. Leon had become the shell of the boy he once was and Quistis was determined she's find a way to get him back.

TO Leon's misfortune Quistis 's idea of helping was to gather all his teachers in the principal's office after school. He was summoned just before his last period was complete. He was not sure what his principal wanted him for, he'd never even seen the principal before but he was drudging the meeting with gusto.

After gathering all his belongings from his lockers and having yet another unpleasant greeting from Seifer and the floor he collected himself and went to the front office. The portly woman he'd met upon arrival his first day smiled at him and instructed to go right in.

Leon knocked on the door twice and entered hearing the deep tone of the principal. He jumped to see all his teachers joining he and the principal. He was even more surprised to see the Vincent occupying the empty chair in front of the Principal's red wood desk.

"Have a seat Leon."

Slowly made his way to the chair. Vincent and Leon's eyes met briefly both were not at all happy with being in the crowded room. "Leon it has been brought to my attention that you've been having difficulty maintaining your grades."

Leon folded his arms sinking into his chair as his eyes locked on with a certain math teacher who could not return the gaze. "I going through some things, yes. But I wouldn't say 'm struggling or anything."

"But you will agree that where you are now is not where you want to be?"

The teen shrugged. The principal nodded knowing of Leon's stubbornness through his short talk with the teachers. His guardian did not speak on it personally but he did not voice his disagreement either. The older man opened his desk drawer removing a small colorful brochure. "Mr. Valentine-"

"Highwind if you would."

"My apologies, Mr. Highwind, I have here a brochure I believe will help in yours and Leon's situation."

Vincent took the brochure thumbing through it briefly. Leon peek from under his bangs to catch a look himself. Vincent's disinterest however made it difficult to get a proper gander at what exactly the pamphlet held. The guardian closed it as quickly as he had opened it.

"It's a special group of pregnant teens who are going through the same behavioral problems as Leon. We only want to help Leon-"

"Wait woah, behavioral problems? I do not have behavioral problems!" Leon finally piped in. He would not sit in silence any longer with the list of 'symptoms' his elders were accusing him of.

Leon noticed a shift from the teacher encircling the desk. The principal fiddled with his glasses, "The way you've been acting is less than appropriate Mr. Highwind. If this goes unchanged I fear severe consequences will have to be implemented."

Leon was about to interject once more but Vincent beat him to the punch. "Of course Principal Standen. I understand how serious this is all becoming and I assure you this will be assuaged urgently." Leon could not believe his ears. He understood how serious this was becoming, yet has done absolutely nothing for the past 5 months. And he would not do anything about it. Just like before, this was all just a performance. Vincent put on his porcelain grin and fed the faulty exactly what they wanted to hear. Whether Leon was for or against it he would be required to attend the teenage pregnancy meetings every day after class before going to work.

It was just a few miles short of the parlor downtown in the at the far end of the hall in the Island's Library. Vincent left Leon to fend for himself driving off back home without so much as a good bye. Upon Leon's entry to the room he was greet to a circle of chair each occupied by 6 well along girls and one grown man.

The man looked up to Leon with a kind smile. He was older, hair graying crows feet tugging at his ivy eyes at the smirk, "Welcome, you must be Leon."

Leon approach the group all eyes watching the long haired boy take one of two available seats in the huddle. A few girl's to the left of him whispered how something like this was possible. How 'strange' it was. The supervisor took notice and hushed the girls, "My name is Mr. Rembert. Leon I understand you're having trouble adjusting in school not that you're expecting. Our goal here is to find out what it is you're going through and to help you get back on the right track accordingly. Every meeting we'll all go around the circle and speak on what it is that's bothered us and how we dealt with that situation."

Mr. Rembert turned his attention to a pony-tailed blonde to his right, "Melissa why don't you start?"

The girl jumped at being called on so suddenly. She wrung her hands as she spoke how a few girls at school called her fat and ugly and that her baby was going to be born deformed. Rather than fight the girls like Melissa normally would have she counted backwards from 10 and walked away just as Mr. Rembert asked of her previously.

The group applauded as did Leon not sure what else to do. "Excellent Melissa you're making progress. Didn't it feel more satisfying walking away rather than put yours and your baby's health in jeopardy?"

Melissa rubbed her stomach nodding. "Sorta, I still feel angry whenever I think about it though."

"Well, can anyone here tell Melissa how to handle her emotions when peers say crude things?"

A few shaky hands rose in the small circle. Just as Mr. Rembert was about to call on a short haired brunet when the entrance door slam open. The sound resonated through the acoustics starling the small group of girls. Leon looked on at the sudden intrusion staring a girl wearing a purple hood with matching lipstick entry the room with a persnickety grin."Edea, so glad you could finally join us." Mr. Rembert frowned watching in disinterest as the young woman took the final empty seat beside Leon. She was pregnant like the rest of them she had to be as far along as Leon was judging by the girth of her belly. Edea shrugged, "Thought I'd take a peek at the freak show I heard was enrolling today."

Leon could feel venomous eyes drift in his direction which he returned in gusto. "Edea! I will not have you disrupt my session!" The girl put her hand in defense allowing the frustrated man to continue with his session freely. Well, as freely as one could get. Every so often Leon could not help but listen in on the strange girl's constant mumblings. Although Leon was insulted by Edea he could not help but be humored by the girl's humors criticisms of the group and instructor. It was obvious Edea did not care about whatever therapeutic bullshit the supervisor was stress sh e was three against her will just as Leon was and through the drawn out hour the two had internally bonded.

Just as Rembert was about to close the session for the day he went around the circle asking each girl how they plan to handle themselves in stressful and aggressive situations. Each gave the same song and dance: count to ten, walk away, find a teacher or a friend to talk it out with, when it was Edea's turn however Mr. Rembert quickly skipped over her and asked Leon instead.

"Hey! Don't I get to put my two cents in?" Edea spit, not at all appreciating the man's disregard of her. The older man frowned giving her a strong warning look, "Your advice is not appreciated here Edea!"

"My methods do way more than this fucking class does and you know it!"

"That's it! Leave Edea! Now!" Rembert stood to full height knocking over a chair in a rush. Edea sneered before slowly getting up and leaving. As she grabbed the black satchel she'd brought along with her yellow eyes flickered in Leon's curious direction. She was hinting for something. But the look was brief and as suddenly as the girl appeared she was gone.

Leon stood outside the Library awaiting the arrival of Irvine. He'd promise to bring him to the parlor after the group session but he was 10 minutes behind and not answering his calls. He knew he'd be late at this point and weighed his options for even showing up to work today.

"Freakshow still hung around huh." Leon turned to find the delinquent from before stalk up from behind. She held in her hand a glass bottle. Leon on defensive narrowed his eyes at the peculiar girl, "I'm the freak show? Don't know a lot of mothers who drink a 40 5 months along."

Edea gave a cruel grin tossing the glass bottle behind her carelessly. Just as the glass shattered on pavement the pregnant teen threw an arm across his should. Her breath tickled at his nose as she chuckled. "I like you. You get me."

"What is there to get? You're a expecting mother who'd rather be partying. You didn't want kids."

"And you did?"

Leon shrugged the girl's arm away from him folding his arm across his chest. "Come on, kid, you can't look at me and tell me with a straight face you were actually expecting this to happen. That all those girls and you wanted kids. Don't bullshit me."

"I hate it. I never wanted brats and here I am stuck with them. I get made fun of a lot, but the other girls. Slut, whore, cunt when they're one to talk. You know the feeling, it must be 100 times harder with you having a dick."

Leon's fingers tighten around the material of his jacket. He didn't want to admit the similarities.

"All that asshole's sessions are a bunch of bullshit he feeds to frustrated parents none of that shit works. I've got my own ways of dealing with the pain."

"Drinking till your liver gets out?"

"No something better, more gratifying."

Leon did not know why he was so curious about this strange girl's therapy, how she calmed herself through turbulent times in her life. She was a lowlife, a poor excuse for a human being willing to cause severe harm to her unborn child. But she was so confident. The way she took command of the room when she entered. Her 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. Leon remembered the days when his mere presence in a room would demand the attention of every student. The admiration, now lost.

What was Edea's methods? He needed to know.

Leon was tired, exhausted. Irvine never showed so he traveled to the parlor on his own on foot. Upon arrival he was met with a swarm of drunken teens excited about their first tattoos vomiting all across the linoleum floor. He was up on his weary feet for the rest of the night and when he finally arrived home he was in for an ear-ful from his father, who'd been alerted on his teacher's pestering earlier that day.

His criticisms, insults, yelling was just white noise ringing in his ears as he marched past up the stairs to his bedroom.

He was just so tired his mind was swimming, bubbling with noise and static. The twins were restless tossing and turning, pushing at the walls confining them. It was becoming too much to heavy to bear.

Heart racing. Blood boiling. Aching.

_This is how you calm your nerves..._

Edea's voice whispered through the pain. Dazed he drudged to his bathroom. His hands blindly reached into his cupboard_. _He felt the sharp sting of pain on his fingertip.

_Just take a deep breath and let it glide._

Leon took in a long breath holding it in his chest as the blade sliced into his wrist. As he released he watched as blood danced in the cuts wake. The dark warmth wrapped about his wrist plunging in droplets at his feet.

It felt-good.

CHAPTER 22: Useless:: END

AS: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry this was so late but unexpected preparations for the holidays really steered me from my best efforts to finish this tiny chapter. I'm still going to stay true to my promise. 1 down 5 to go before New Years. I hope you enjoyed this chapter—Leon whatareyoudoin'? Poor baby ; n ;


	23. The Scar

[23 weeks]

23 weeks into the pregnancy and Leon was feeling more on edge as the days drug on on.

Seifer's harassment was becoming more and more aggressive. Besides his first encounter with the brute at the diner the rest have all been rather mild occurrences. A shove here, insults thrown about but for the last 2 weeks the shoves were becoming more violent, fist were replacing flat palms and derogatory words were now death threats and anonymous phone calls and emails. Leon did not want to admit fear but he was extremely concerned about the turn of events if things went unchanged.

Leon voiced his concerns with Zell on the way to lunch. "Dude you need to go tell Cloud about this! Seifer's not one to take for granted and Cloud's the only dude he's intimidated by."

Cloud. Leon had accepted Cloud's help in co-providing for his children so he wouldn't have to work as hard but to turn to him now...Leon was not sure he was quite ready for that level of good favor and trust.

"I'll take care of it. Seifer's an ass but he's an idiot. I'm pregnant he can only do so much."

Zell was not reassured by Leon's words and even Leon himself was in disbelief. Zell separated shortly afterward from Leon as they approached Irvine in the cafeteria. Before leaving he begged for Leon to reconsider speaking to Cloud about Seifer but was brushed off. Cloud would not be who Leon wished to protect him if things would go sour and he had a terrible itchy feeling something was bound to happen between he and the blonde.

Leon sat nestled sweetly in Irvine's lap in the shade of a large palm outside the cafeteria. They had both just finished their lunches and were contently soaking in one another. Irvine rubbed the top of Leon's hand with his thumb noticing how disconnected he'd been through lunch. "What's wrong Suga'? You seem distracted? What's on your mind hun?"

Leon let out a soft sigh eyes looking to his boyfriend for support in his dilemma. "Sorry, it's just—it's probably nothing but I've been having increasing difficulty with Seifer recently. I'm afraid he's about to do something rash and stupid and I guess I'm just a little worried."

Irvine flashed Leon a million dollar smile laying a warm kiss on his neck, "If that clown tries any funny stuff just know I'm right here for you hun."

"Really? You'll protect me?" Leon hated to sound so pathetic he blushed at the words spilling from his heart. Irvine chuckled at the soft cheery stain gracing Leon's flawless features taking another kiss on his lips. "Now don't you worry, ain't nothing bout to happen to my babies."

Leon smiled kissing Irvine deeply once more. He felted comforted knowing he had someone watching over him. Having a protective boyfriend would surely ward off whatever deviant plans Seifer had in store.

"Look at fat ass take up the entire hallway!"

"He's so gross! How can a man do something so disgusting?"

Leon and Zell listened to Seifer and his gang's name calling as they made their ways through the crowds once the finally bell rang. Zell had warned and demanded the small group desist in their efforts to irate and humiliate the brunet but Seifer's three lackey's would then turn on the blonde hissing and throwing pens at him until he continued onward. Seifer was the one who did not serenade Leon in cruel words he only marched closely behind taking care to step on his heels laughing whenever he stumbled over his steps. Leon and Zell tried to lose the bullies in the crowd but they were adamant in pursuit. Through the harassment Leon had been trying to reach Irvine. He'd dialed his number multiple times now all to be sent to voice mail. Each disconnected tone that rang in his ear was another sad chord pluck at his heart.

Zell gave one more shot standing up to Seifer himself. He puffed out his chest and looked the blonde square in the eye, "Leave him alone Seifer!"

"What am I doing ass hat? I haven't done anything to him."

"You've been pestering Leon ever since class got out!"

"Aww take it with someone who cares! Seifer hasn't done nothing, ya know!" Raj shoved Zell down to the floor. Leon shouted his protest hand extending out to help his fallen friend but he was quickly swept up in the Seifer's crowd. He was surrounded arms seized by Fuu and Raj as he was led outside with the rest of the crowd. Zell looked on helpless as the sea of students receded noting the look in Seifer's cold blue eyes and the glint of a something silver in his hand.

"Ooo I've been waiting so long for a moment like this to come around." Seifer sniggered. The group had forced Leon to the outside courtyard. It was far enough away no teacher could see him but close enough that a small crowd of curious students did take notice and huddle around.

Raj pushed Leon to the ground on his hands and knees before the towering brute. He hissed at Seifer, "Just what the hell do you want Seifer? I have never done anything wrong towards you!"

"It's not what you've done to me but what you're about to do onto society."

Leon attempted to push himself off the floor and stand but was halted by the heavy foot of Seifer. He hissed as he ground it the ball of his boot into the soft dip of his hand. "You see, I could stomach you fags to the best of my ability. As long as your kept you heinous acts against God out of my sight I was fine turning a blind eye. But this, this cannot go unpunished!" Seifer foot climbed from the now bruised hand to Leon's large stomach. Leon watched daring he do something to this unborn boys with venomous eyes Seifer smirked at the look laying claim to the center and applying enough pressure to make Leon wince.

"This abomination will finally be condemned."

Leon refused to sit and allow the older teen to do whatever he wished to him and shoved the boot off his belly. "You fucking crazy." He tried to rise once more but was seized by Seifer's demand. Both arms were held outward and bent inward toward his back. Raj even went so much as to force his back forward by his foot. The pain of his arms being torn at the sockets and the uncomfortable pressure being crushed into his stomach.

Leon squirmed to the best of his ability against the mighty grip of his captors. Seifer crouched to his level, "I'm merely doing what God wishes."

"You really think your God wants you maiming a fellow man? You're nothing more than another crackpot religious shithead!"

The smile that tugged at Seifer's lips finally disappeared. He grabbed a mighty grip of hair and flung Leon's head back exposing his face from the bangs he hid behind. Quick as lightning he struck Leon's face with a blade concealed in his hand, watching in gusto at the whimper of pain and thick ooze racing down both sides of his nose. "Let this scar be a reminder of the graces I'm about to grant onto you sinner. What do you have to say to that?"

Leon grit his teeth fighting through the pain on his face. The cut was deep he knew. The initial pain was nonexistent but the feeling that followed was an excruciating burn.

Leon peeked through the slits of his eyes. Fire, rage, fear. The lives of Leon's children were in danger. He could feel their distress. Tiny hands and feet pushing and kicking within his womb. They were scared because he was scared.

Leon wished he could put a hand to his stomach to calm his young but his hands were restrained. Leon bared his fangs. If Seifer was going to murder his children than he was going to have to do it before Leon had a chance to murder him. Seifer chuckled at the snarl Leon was growling, "Would you look at this. An animal trying to protect his young. I knew I was right about you."

Seifer jabbed the knife downwards toward Leon's belly but missed his target striking Raj however by mistake. It was so fast onlookers were not even sure if they had seen. Leon had suddenly gained a rush of adrenaline and was able to seize back his arm yanking his usurpers to shield his stomach before Seifer had a chance.

The student let out a howl in pain blood rushing from his palm. With the gropu confused Leon took the opportunity to run. He was outnumbered, out of shape and pregnant there was no way he stood a chance against Seifer and his goon. It hurt his pride but the smart choice was to run.

Leon broke through the crowd of students, some of which tried to throw him back into the circle, making a dash for the school entrance. Seifer pursued taking hold of this long hair that blew like ribbons behind him. Leon yelped fighting against the hold, his hands clawed at the hand legs rearing back trying to kick him. Seifer frowned feeling Leon's nails taking a deep incision into his cheek. The claw was so deep it drew a small amount of blood. Enraged Seifer spun Leon by the hair and delivered a powerful kneel to his stomach.

Leon saw absolute white at the knees deliverance. A strange rush came over him as he fell to his knees. Blood erupted from his throat splashing in a puddle of deep crimson. Leon's vision blurred after that. He was not sure what had happened. He He remembered seeing the boots of Seifer slowly approach the glint of the knife dazzling in the sun. There was a shout, a shadow of a man before him, and then nothing.

Zell picked himself up from the hall after Raj rudely shoved away. Leon had been taken. Zell could only imagine what crazy scheme he had in store especially at the sight of what looked like a knife in hand. He needed to act quickly.

Clearly he was not strong enough to take on the Seniors alone, Leon was better off dead if he tried to go solo. Seifer and his gang played dirty. They didn't believe in sportsmanship, honor and respect they use whatever vicious trick they could if it meant winning. He needed a fighter who'd gotten his hands dirty on multiple occasions.

Zell raced toward the parking lot at the south entrance of a school. Half the school had already departed and probably halfway home by now he just hoped Cloud had not left as well. Zell knew Cloud liked to park away from the other students in fear his bike might be vandalized or stolen (that is if someone had the balls to do so). The lot was virtually empty a few stragglers remained by Zell did not see Cloud's bike to his misfortune. Zell stopped his running heart racing in worry and exhaustion.

"God no. Please be here!"

As if answering his pray the undeniable roar of Fenrir graced Zell's ears. He followed the sound relieved to finally find Cloud preparing to leave. "Cloud wait stop!"

Cloud looked over to the frantic underclassmen racing over to him. He silenced his bike's powerful purr to better hear what he had to say. "What is it you want Zell? I've got business on the opposite end of the island so I don't have time-"

"Leon's in trouble!"

"What?"

"Seifer! Seifer and his gang took Leon somewhere! He needs help!"

Cloud's eyes could not be seen from behind his goggles but Zell could tell he was concerned. He folded his arms about his chest, "Seifer? The fuck does he want with Leon?"

Zell quickly explained how Seifer had been threatening and harassing Leon since the announcement of his pregnancy. That Seifer seemed pretty serious and he was not sure but he thought he saw a knife in his hand. Cloud's threw his goggles from his face blue eyes glowering in hate. "Where?"

"I saw them leave through the front entrance."

Cloud did not waste time he raced off back to the school hell bent of kicking some serious ass.

_If he puts one hand on Leon so help me..._

Cloud was not sure if he had made it to the front of the school just in time or seconds to late. Bursting through the doors he was greeted to the scene of Leon fighting with Seifer in the center of the courtyard. He could not move restrained by his hair but he was trying. He took a good swipe at Seifer's face during the struggle.

In horror Cloud watched as the blonde twirled him around and kneed Leon dead in the stomach. Blood. Blood actually vomited from Leon's mouth as he fell to his side daze. Cloud's vision went red.

His feet carried him like wind to the fiend. He let out a cry as his fist cracked across Seifer's cheek. In blind fury Cloud plummeted Seifer to the ground. The blonde tried to fight back getting a few throws in even trying to take a swipe with his knife but Cloud's onslaught was merciless. He smashed Seifer's knuckles into the pavement until he let go of the weapon, from there he Cloud struck his fist into the side of Seifer's temple taking hold and bashing his head into the concert.

Zell raced past the one sided fight toward Leon's collapsed body. So much blood. He lifted the limp form and raced to the nurses office. Raj and Fuu both tried to pry Cloud from the unconscious teen beneath him but he refused. He wanted him dead. As dead as his two children. Dead.

Cloud did not leave the body until the cops pulled him away from the scene. He was arrested for assault and possible manslaughter. Cloud did not fight against the authorities. His body was shaking and his ears were still ringing.

All he cared about right now was Leon.

"Leon...Leon..."

Leon groaned at the voice whispering to him. His head was spinning and as he opened his eyes to the blinding light his body took a realization to the damage he had obtained previously. The bridge of his nose was bandaged and pulsing. His scalp was sore as was his stomach—stomach!

Leon straighten up hands running over his swollen belly. "It's alright. They're fine."

Crazed eyes shot up to find the smiling face of Aerith and Zell before him. "Wh-Where am I? What happened?"

Aerith was not dressed in her usual nurses coat just her signature pink dress she wore often. "You're in the hospital sweetie. Zell brought you after the fight."

"Zell?"

SO it was Zell's figure he'd seen before he passed out. The freshman shyly smiled at the foot of his bed, "Hey dude. Good to see you awake."

"What happened? Are the boys?"

"The twins are fine Leon. You were hit hard but you're it takes like a bus to a gut to really do damage to a womb. Their may be some bruising on the boys but you're not bleeding internally." Aerith sweetly patted the sweat on Leon's brow smiling at the look of relief that washed over him. "What about Seifer?"

"Last I checked he was being pounded to a pulp by Cloud."

"Cloud?"

Zell retold the story of Cloud's conquest to beat the ever loving shit out of Seifer. Word had it he was arrested shortly after wards. Leon nodded as Zell spoke of Cloud's heroic deed. He'd really come back to protect him after everything he's done for him. At the end of Zell's story Vincent entered the hospital room eyes twinged in a concern at the sight of the now awoken teen. "Leon-"

"Leonnnn!" The cries of the tiny Yuffie cut off Vincent. She rushed to the bed howling in tears at the sight and news of her dear brother.

Leon smiled stroking her hair and shushing her cries. "I was so scared! Are the babies okay?"

"Yes Yuffie their fine."

"And you? Auntie Aerith said you're going to have a scar from the cut on your face!"

Leon gingerly stroked the cotton bandaged. He was not thrilled with the idea but at least he was not blinded or stabbed. Vincent walked beside the whimpering child requesting to speak with Leon for a brief moment. Rather than leave Yuffie crawled into the soft white bedding with Leon contenting herself on the left side of him.

"Leon, I'm sorry this happened to you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Vincent nodded. There was not much to be spoken to kin you've not spoken in good terms with for almost half a year. Leon looked around the room not surprised to see his father missing from the group. Vincent took notice of Leon's wandering eyes, "If you're looking for your father he's on his way. He had to handle some business before hand."

"Is that right?"

Vincent did not say anything more on the subject of Cid. He called for Yuffie to help find Leon some food to munch on while he rested a while. There was resistance but the young girl went along with the older man. Aerith and Zell also decided it was best for Leon to get some rest and departed as well. Before Aerith exited she peek her head into the room to say one last thing to Leon, "Don't be too upset with Cid. He was actually here while you were resting. He'd just left when he heard Cloud was arrested. Don't tell Vincent I was eavesdropping but I did over hear him talking about bailing him out."

"What?"

Aerith winked leaving Leon to his thoughts on everything that had occurred. Bail? Would his father really bail out the person he hated most? Albeit Cloud's deeds were heroic, if not for him Leon would probably still be laying on the pavement in a sea a blood next to two dead fetuses. The school looking on in shock not at all doing anything about a dying man before them. No, it did not concern them in anyway so why should they intervene.

Leon gripped his stomach relieved to feel his boys react to his touch. _I'm so sorry this happened to you... _

There was a knock on the door. Leon granted entrance to the visitor he was more than upset with. Irvine had finally graced Leon with his presence. "Oh Baby are ya alright?" He embraced the teen tightly kissing his cheek and neck in feverish kisses. He smelt like flowers. Sweet roses. Leon pushed the older teen away, "Yes, fine. No thanks to you." Irvine looked hurt at the words, "Leon I'm sorry I could be there for ya. Selphie wasn't feeling too good and-"

"Selphie? Who the hell is Selphie?"

Irvine motioned for the girl standing in the doorway to make her presence known. She gave a small wave and her condolences to the incident. She was a slim girl. Brunet. Fair skinned. Cute. Leon's eyes narrowed, "What were you doing with her?"

"Cool it Leon she's my younger cousin. She needed a ride home. She lives in my neighborhood so I agreed to give her a ride."

"And driving Ms. Daisy was more important than 12 missed calls from your boyfriend? Ass."

"That side of the islands got poor reception. You know that. We've had plenty of dropped calls before!"

Leon was not appeased by his boyfriend's excuses and Irvine could tell. He took hold of his chin inching close to his pouting lips, "Now you listen hear dove. I feel shitty alright. I couldn't be there to protect you like I promised and I feel like a really D-bag. I'm sorry you had go through that alone Leon, truly."

A drop of water rolled down Leon's cheek he looked up to see Irvine crying. He'd never seen the cowboy show any other emotion rather than cheer and irritation. But this, to see him crying Leon felt a heavy ball of emotion build in his chest. "I'm sorry Leon."

"D-Don't cry Irvine. I'm alright, really. I'm just overreacting I'm sorry." Leon kissed away his boyfriend's tears before drinking in a deep kiss. Selphie blushed from the doorway not at all sure what to do looking on to the two men make out. Irvine slowly separated from the other both breathless. A small thread of saliva connecting the two of them once broken. Irvine wiped his chin and chuckled, "Dammit Leon you're gonna get me going again. You tuck in and get yerself some rest. I'll call you a little later. I still need to get Selphie home." Leon smiled giving one last kiss and lick to his beloved. Irvine gave a hoot blowing a kiss on his leave with the girl who gave another awkward waved before departing.

"You've really fucked up this time haven't you friend?"

Cloud growled inserting another quarter into the payphone within the small jail cell. The sheriff said only one call but his one call would not pick up the damn phone! A sharp looking man sat on the bench opposite him. He wore a loose fitting white shirt beneath an ornate vest. His blonde hair was slick back and cut short and a bit of British charm was present in his speech. Since Cloud had been thrown in the cell alongside him he had to bear with his overly friendly chortles and small talk.

"He won't pick up you know, he never does if it's an unknown number."

"Don't tell me what I already know Balthier!" Cloud spit slamming the phone back on the receiver giving up at the sound of Reno's voice mail. The man laughed, "Easy now friend, you want sit too long here it's just jail not prison."

"Oh, yeah? Well guess what I've been charged with manslaughter as of now so I might as well be."

Balither's eyes stretched. "Manslaughter? You killed a man?"

"No, he's alive...barely."

Balthier clicked his tongue at the teen, "Now Cloud, I know the Game is hard but there's a line for everything."

"It had nothing to do with the Game. He was attacking my boyfr—er, ex."

"Your boyfrerex? Never had one of those before." Balthier teased. Cloud waved it off not wanting to talk about the incident anymore. The thought of seeing Leon's limp body laying in a puddle of his own blood brought a sick feeling in his throat. He put a hand to the bridge of his nose trying to deviate the pressure that was building. A headache was building as his nerves worked thoughts about the condition of his boys.

Balthier did not need to know the details to know how serious a situation with an ex and possible manslaughter was. He had known Cloud and Reno for a while, since the two were boys who first arrived to the islands bright faced and ready to make money. It was Reno who first introduced him to his partner. Neither had ever had any serious charges put against them. Usually little slip up on the job: theft, assault, possession of pot minor offenses that they could easily pay their way out of or were let go because they were minors. But they weren't children anymore. Cloud would surely lose this court ruling and be sent to prison. He was tough but not tough enough compared to prison thugs, he probably end up as someones prison bitch because of his looks for the rest of his sentence which was worst than death in his opinion.

"Don't drop the soap then lad."

"Excuse me?"

"Soap. Don't drop it in the shower that's when they really give it to you I heard."

Cloud gave a quizzical stare but did not question whatever the gent was speaking about.

"Alright Strife you're bails here." The sheriff grunted unlocking the gate for Cloud to exit. Both Balthier and Cloud exchanged looks of confusion. "How did Reno know to come? I couldn't reach him."

"Reno didn't bail you out." The sheriff answered shoving the blonde along so he could lock the other prison in. Cloud did not understand who'd be willing to pay the 20k for bail?

Turning the corner his heart froze to see a familiar blonde blue eyed captain glaring at him. "You? You paid my bail? Why?" Cloud's eyes narrowed. Was this some sort of ploy? Pay his bail now stay out of the twins lives later? The captain stalked up to Cloud. Cloud put his fist up in defense not sure if the captain would strike him like he usually had a tendency for doing whenever he spoke. The man surprised him however muttering something Cloud didn't believe he actually heard.

Two tiny words Cloud never thought he'd hear the Captain say towards him and probably would never hear again: "Thank You."

After one final look the captain turned on his heel leaving Cloud in amazement. The blonde shook it off deciding it best not to question the Captain's actions and words—for now.

CHAPTER 23: The Scar:: END

AS: Better late than never, eh? Sorry for the delay! But it's finished! Wowwww Seifer was seriously about to gut poor Leon like a fish...da fuck? I hope you all are enjoying this~~~ I am so SO excited to right the next chapter. This next chapter was one I had started writing on my phone earlier this year. It's one you wouldn't want to miss! Thank you again for reading and the support lovelies!


	24. The Bridge

[26 weeks]

Cloud was expelled from school, which was completely fine with him.

He felt the time contained in the classroom 'preparing him' for the real world was wasted since he was already an avid member of the society. All charges were dropped on the technicality of self defense. It was Seifer who'd be facing serious charging after his recovery in the hospital.

It was unfortunate to hear of Cloud's expulsion. Although the two were not on good terms, nor did they speak to one another frequently Leon could not help the feeling of loss as he walked through the halls of the school, buzzing with the events that happened 3 weeks prior.

Again, rumors were blowing in and out Leon's ears about his supposed role in Seifer and Cloud's fight. Rather than be seen as the victim yet again it was Leon who was in the wrong who deserved what was coming to him and that Seifer's actions were taken 'way out of line'.

Leon was used to ignoring the bull when he and Cloud separated, when he first learned of his expectancy and just like then he'd continue to ignore the rumors.

Leon was 26 weeks pregnant and had just entered his third trimester, the last trimester he had to pass through to expect a pair healthy baby boys at this point. He was to visit the doctor after class and Irvine had agreed to take him.

It was becoming exhausting just walking class to class then home again with the addition of cleaning the Parlor and attending that insufferable help group. His grades were not dropping to the degree as they had been but they had not gotten any better. They were stagnant but Leon did not care, he had much more important things to worry about. In a a few more months the babes would be here, hungry, cold and looking for some parental guidance from conception onward into their lives. Leon was still not sure he was up to the task.

Leon waddled told the parking lot to wait on Irvine. The school was practically empty which he preferred, the solace comforted his nerves and gave him a chance to relax. There was no one to judge or shoot dirty looks toward their stares hung too long on him. He'd regret it but took a seat down on the sunny sand patch just a little ways off from the vehicles.

He let out a relieved sigh finally off his swollen feet for the moment. The sun was warm sending chills over his skin. The sound of a familiar engine startled Leon, even more surprised to see the driver who caused it.

Cloud Strife pull into the emptied lot parking a few yards away from Leon. He must not have noticed him sitting there as he turned of his engine and began dialing a number on his phone. Leon sat frozen not sure what to do. Should he make himself known to his ex? His savior? Or continue to wait in hiding until Irvine arrived?

Fate answered it for him.

As Cloud spoke on the phone his head turned causally in Leon's direction. He jumped muttering a small 'shit' at the sudden sight of the teen staring back at him. Leon heart beat a mile a minute watching as Cloud ended his call and slowly make his way over.

What would he say? He hadn't spoken to Cloud, really spoken to him since they first became a couple. A sudden rush of butterflies came over the underclassmen at the sight of Cloud his goggles now removed eyes shimmering.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Cloud nodded to a spot beside Leon to which Leon nodded back allowing Cloud to take a seat beside him. The scent of ocean air and light orchid wafted into Leon's sense sending his heart into a furious flutter.

"So...how's it going? Everything alright?" Cloud questioned eyes shooting to the extended belly. Leon rested his hand on the hard surface, the twins were awfully fussy. It was not the same shifting he'd felt when he was attack by Seifer or alone with Irvine, it was a ticklish feeling. "Fine. Aerith said no damage was done. But—Cloud...what exactly are you doing here? Weren't you expelled?"

Cloud gave a small chuckle leaning his weight on his arms behind him. "Yeah, I don't care though. More time to work. I actually have a rendezvous in a few and we both agreed the school would be a good meet up." Leon nodded not saying anything more. The two sat in silence not entirely sure what to say. It was awkward but not uncomfortable. Cloud's gentle presence beside him put Leon in a sort of ease.

After a few minutes in silence Leon decided to break it first. "I feel like we haven't talked in so long."

"Civilly anyway." Cloud added.

"Yes, exactly. So, how was you New Years?"

"I got shot."

"What?" Leon looked in shock at the scar Cloud dawned underneath his shirt. There two inches away from his heart was a small bullet scar, clear as day. "Oh my God Cloud! The Hell!" Without even thinking Leon reached his hand out to touch the scarred skin. His fingers gingerly traced over the healed circle. "What use are you to me if you're dead?" Leon chuckled.

"I didn't know I had a use for you."

Leon looked up to see Cloud watching him examine his wound. Crystal eyes stared back glinting with something Leon had difficulty reading. The traveling fingers paused, the quiet beats of Cloud's heart beating through the tips. Leon hadn't realized he'd been gazing back at Cloud shaking himself from the other. Leon gave a snarky grin disconnecting his hand, "Of course. You're my personal ATM. I need you alive until the babies come."

Cloud grinned back softly bumping Leon in the shoulder playfully, "Is that right? Well, it's nice to know I finally fit so conveniently in your world Mr. Leon."

Leon giggled pushing Cloud back. He did not notice the smile Cloud sport grow wider and brighter at the musical sound he made as they found themselves in a shoving war.

The two were so engrossed in their teasing and banter neither noticed a certain blue camero pull in to the lot and a cowboy emerge before them. "Leon?"

The two looked up: Leon still smiling while Cloud's fell.

"Hey Irvine."

"Hey. You all ready to go?" Irvine gave a quizzical look at Cloud's exposed body to his boyfriend. The blonde gave a mutter fixing himself. Leon nodded attempting to stand. The belly was quite an inconvenience, he bobbed left then right like a turtle stuck on its back. Cloud stood to assist but Irvine beat him too it.

"Wait where are you going?"

"The doctor's. I just entered my trimester so they want a check up. It's nothing serious don't worry."

Cloud nodded not entirely sure what to do with himself. "Well, uh, good luck I guess."

Leon giggled again at Cloud's sudden behavioral shift. He was about to give his farewell but Irvine ushered him into the car before he had a chance claiming they'd be late if they dallied any longer.

The cowboy shot Cloud a look walking to him with a scowl on his face. Cloud folded his arms, Irvine may be taller but he refused to intimidated. "Now listen here Strifey I don't know what the Hell was going on here but I best not see it happen again."

"Was that a threat?" Cloud humored.

"Yeah it is!"

"Well let me match you with one of my own."

Cloud snatched Irvine by the collar bringing him down to his level. Irvine was thrown off by the strength of the tiny student. "I know what kind of guy you are. You're the lowest of the low. Why Leon chose you is beyond me but I swear to you you better get your act together! So help me if you hurt Leon, I will hurt you."

The camero's car horn sound from Leon's impatience cutting the two's discussion short. There was not much else to be said however, Irvine reared back straightening his dress shirt from Cloud's roughhousing. He grinned turning back towards his car.

Cloud watched as the couple sped off out of the parking leaving him alone to handle his business.

The checkup went very well.

There was still the usual to work on, Leon's stress levels was still incredibly high which in turn made his blood pressure beyond average. But the twins were doing fine, gaining weight as they should and all necessary organs were up and running. The doctor also took note to Leon's appearance behind the dark circles and clamy skin Leon appeared to be glowing! Chesterfield noted it'd been the first time he'd ever seen Leon look so—happy-for better lack of words. He'd teased Irvine that he must be an excellent boyfriend to keep him in such high spirits.

After the appointment the next plan of action was for Irvine to take Leon to his weekly group meeting, but because Leon was in such a good mood he decided he'd rather nurture it rather than let it deplete dealing with that iritation advisor for another night.

Irvine turned into an abandoned parking lot a few blocks away from the Parlor. The two took part in heavy kisses and bodily ministrations. Leon was all for making out, for a while now Leon had felt he and his boyfriend were not as involved as they had been, that especially was emphasized when he was nowhere in sight during his attack, but at the rate Irvine was proceeding he feared things were becoming a tad too intimate for his liking.

Irvine's shirt was removed and his pants hung loosely at his waist, belt and zipper down displaying the clear view of his erection. His hands massaged Leon's pectorals as he left a trail of feverish kisses up and down his neck. Leon lay beneath him hands petting and stroking his damp skin. Leon flinched as cold hands made their way into his pants working to remove them.

"Mhmm Irvine—stop!"

"Come on now dove, it's been a while hasn't it? Let's just have some fun, huh?"

Leon reluctantly allowed his boyfriend to remove his trouser but refused to take off his shirt, which was fine with Irvine who was not interested in the balcony but the basement.

Once Irvine came to seize Leon's lips once more a familiar smell washed over Leon. He removed himself from the horny teen looking to him with a quirked brow, "Why do you smell like that?"

"Smell like what doll? Sweat?"

"No, roses. You smell like roses Irvine. Why?"

The cowboy gave a groan hating to stop his fun to answer such a ridiculous question but when he tried to go in for another kiss and grab Leon refused him arms now folded and looking square in his eyes in irritation. "My folks installed a rose garden on the ranch. And by 'folks installed' I mean made me install it. I've been working none stop caring for it to survive in this island heat."

Leon winkled his nose not at all expecting the answer. He ran his finger up and down a powerful bicep, "Roses on an island, huh?"

"Mhm, they're beautiful I'll have to give you a tour the next time you visit. You'll love them." Irvine began again rubbing and kissing Leon all over as the brunet lay along for the ride. He didn't mind being naked and kissed, no he quite enjoyed the connection one came make when totally exposed to the world with another, it was prospect of actually penetration that scared him. Sex. He'd had less than favorable memories before which put him in the position he had now. Not to mention Irvine was just too fast for him.

Irvine was successful in finally removing Leon's pants. Unlike his partner he wanted that other worldly connection, he wanted to finally take things with Leon to another level. Distracting him with his mouth and hand Irvine too the opportunity to ease his way into Leon's tight passage.

The sudden invasion of Leon's rectum snapped the pregnant teen of his thoughts jumping up and moving as far from Irvine as he could in the small car. Leon would not look at the other as he gathered his clothes to his body shielding desperate eyes from his form. "Leon I-"

"Take me to work now please."

"Leon-"

"Please!"

Giving up Irvine pulled on his jeans, crawled to the driver's seat and started the car. Leon shivered from the lack of clothing. The boys jostled about awoken through the commotion. Irvine delivered Leon to the Parlor a few minutes earlier than expected. Against Volt's wishes Kou peeked through the Parlor blinds watching the couple outside. A familiar dude could be seen speaking to the employee. Leon did not appear happy in the least, his head was lowered and he was not making full contact with the other. The taller teen stopped talking finally just leaning down and giving him a parting kiss before climbing into his car and driving off. Kou quickly scrambled to his station pretending to have been busy cleaning his needles.

The bell on the door greeted Leon's arrival as he made his way to the front desk to take over the for other employee. "Hello sorry I'm late."

"Whose late? You're 20 minutes early." Volt replied.

"That you're new lover boy?" Kou asked.

Leon relaxed into his seat, he took a moment to shuffling through papers of various appointments and order forms before answering. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Nothing nothing, it's just that—was that Irvine Kinneas?"

Leon ceased his work to turn to the older man. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do you know Irvine?"

"So it is Irvine! Damn! Of all the dudes for you to be banging." Kou hooted returning to his needle cleaning. Leon slammed his fist on the desk not at all appreciating being ignored, "Firstly we are not 'banging'. Now how do you know Irvine Kou?"

"Who doesn't know the little man whore?" Volt pinched his 2 cents in giving the paper he was reading a flick. Leon's eyes shot over his boss. Even Volt had something poor to say in regards to Irvine? Whenever Cloud spoke poorly about Irvine he did not think anything of it, after all it was Cloud who was filled with so much hate at the time all negative comments were not taken to heart.

Even Kou's opinion didn't matter much, he was an immature idiot to say the least but Volt he was the only level man he could look up and admire.

"And what do you mean by that?" Leon was becoming upset. Why did everyone have something to say about Irvine? He was such a charming man, kind, considerate. Volt could see how upset Leon was getting by the quaver in his voice, rather than allow Kou to go on a hate rant he too the initiative speak first.

"I know you haven't been on the island long enough to know but Irvine doesn't just date people to date people. He's had a reputation of fucking people for the sake of saying he fucked them.

"He takes little black book to a whole new level." Kou interjected.

"Everything is just one big game to him, he doesn't care about the person he just care about crossing another name off the list. He's all about the records."

Leon nails dug into the skin of his belly minding wrapping around the information being thrown at him. Records? Was that all he was in the relationship?

"So what are you saying...?" Leon whispered more to himself than the two before him. "You're just his pregnant fetish hun." Kou answered with regret. Leon bit his lips delivering a final tug of his fingers relishing in the pain emanating from the fresh cut he'd successfully created. He muttered "Well, that's your opinion." refusing to speak on the matter any further. Volt and Kou gave each other looks but decided there was no point in arguing with the teen. He had enough to brew for the night.

[27 weeks]

To make up for Irvine's behave last week he decided to take Leon out for some real fun. He had a few good friends who were throwing a party and asked Leon to go with him. Of course Leon declined the offer saying that in his state he'd only be a hindrance and a bore but Irvine was persistent convincing the expecting teen to tag along. Leon agreed to go and in hindsight wish he hadn't.

The party was in the upper end of the island where all the wealthier homeowners resided. The home was lavished as was expected and packed wall to wall. It was very reminiscent of the home of Zell's friend where Leon had first met Irvine. But it was not the party guest or the extravagant décor of the home that made Leon wish he was otherwise, it was his boyfriend.

The moment Irvine and he entered the home the cowboy was swept away by his friends. His cousin Selphie was present as well. She was a rather fickle girl, awkwardly waving at him before scurrying away like a scared mouse. Leon tagged along behind the talkative bunch but sitting alongside his boyfriend who was so utterly caught up in conversation could only hold his interest for so long. He'd ask Irvine multiple times to walk with him to the balcony or grab him a drink but he was either rudely shushed or plainly ignored. Leon put up with the selfish behavior for a good 3 hours before finally leaving Irvine and the party.

He was no mood to sit and watch any longer as girls flirt with his boyfriend as he sat on the sidelines.

Unfortunately for him he was several hours away from home, it as Irvine who'd driven him there and was suppose to deliver him back after wards. But Leon did not care. He was free from his boredom and that was enough for him. It was not too late, around 9 and his parents weren't expecting him back till 11 and Leon decided he'd make his way to the nearest bus stop and wait.

Since he was in the upperside he was not too concerned about any illicit activity that could put himself or the lives of his children into question so he sat alone on the bench.

20 minutes into this wait the growl of a all too familiar motorcycle tickled his ear. Leon could not help but laugh to himself, again face to face with his ex, Cloud Strife. Cloud gave a quizzical look not really understanding why the teen was one, out on a bench on his own and two laughing. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for a bus."

Cloud slowly nodded waiting for the brunet to explain just exactly why he was waiting for a bus on the opposite side of town. "To put it short Irvine's an ass and ignored me at a party so I left."

"Well yeah, I told you that." A blast of a car horn sounded behind the blonde. The two turned to see a pile up of cars waiting for the blonde to move. Cloud flipped the bird driving off the street and onto the sidewalk to speak with Leon with out holding up traffic.

"I don't think you can park there."

"Well come with me so I don't get towed."

Leon was thrown off with the spontaneous invitation. He bit his lip, a sudden nervousness coming over him. "Come on, it's dangerous sitting out here alone anyway. A lot of drug dealers and pimps hang around these parts."

Leon gave a look in disbelief but Cloud answered him with a look that read, 'why the hell do you think I'm driving around here this late'. Leon finally accepted the offer hopping behind Cloud on Fenrir. The last time Leon had rode with the other he was avid in refusing any support from Cloud, not wanting any part of the other touching him. Now as Cloud sped down the avenue Leon clung close to his back, arms squeezing his midsection. He wore no helmet like he usual did so he put his pride aside for the sake of his twins safety and pressed his body flush against Cloud.

The blonde did not drive nearly as fast as he usually did. He didn't say it but Leon knew he too was taking precaution with him.

Cloud drove down to a local bar with letters spelling 'Seventh Heaven' above the door. Leon was not especially excited about entering a bar with boozies and other ne-do-wells but the inside interior was actually quite cozy. The orange glow of the lights overhead cast a rather sophisticated touch to the dark wood bar and seats. Cloud ushered Leon to a empty seat at the booth taking a seat across from him and hand him a menu to look over. He called over a barista Leon hoped he knew well since he addressed her as 'sugar tits'. And what tits they were. Leon never interested in the female bodies, he understood what organs they had and what they were used for but the bartender that approached even made Leon pause to stare. The long haired miss breast were beyond comprehension. Large and perky they bounced slightly as she made her way over to the two.

"Watch it Strife, the last thing I need around here is a new nick name." The woman warned taking notice of Leon. She gave bright smile, "Oh, hello! You must be Leon right?"

Leon shook himself from his ogling greeting the woman who addressed him, "Uh, yeah. How did you-"

"Oh Cloud's told me ALL about you! So you're the baby mama? Prettier than what I was expecting." She winked at Leon's blush. Cloud waved, "Knock it off Tifa. I didn't call you over to talk get me a beer would you and a whatever nonalcoholic drink for Leon."

Tifa pouted popping a hip to the side and placing her fist firmly on her hips, "Oh is that right? Just gonna boss me around will ya?"

"Its your job! Now, get!"

Tifa stuck her tongue out and dismissed herself from the table. Leon watched the waitress disappear behind the counter preparing Cloud and his drinks. "How do you know her?"

"Who Tifa? She's like a little sister. We grew up together in Nibleheim."

"She's nice."

"She's a pain."

"Well, that's a little sister for you wouldn't you say?"

The two shared a small laugh. Tifa arrived with drinks and stayed until Leon was ready to order. While she was gone Cloud and Leon conversed in length catching up learning of one another's busy year since they'd separated. Cloud did not go too much into detail about himself at some points becoming rather embarrassed at the thought of all the meaningless sex he'd taken part in. He instead sat more interested in Leon and the boys. He wanted to know everything about them as if they'd already been delivered and were boucning around as two full grown boys.

When Tifa returned with Leon's meal she took a seat beside Cloud (against his wishes) and joined in the conversation, she too wanting to know all there was to know about Leon.

The trio spoke for a few hours until Leon realized how late it was. Cloud paid for the meal wishing Tifa a good night before taking Leon home once more. Cloud pulled up right outside the home apologizing for breaking his curfew. Leon only smiled claiming it wasn't any different than any other time he'd gone out with him. Cloud chuckled back. He and Leon stood outside the home facing one another. Leon's eyes fell to the sand at his feet unable to look to Cloud. He could feel his eyes on on him gazing down with the same look he gave him in the parking lot and while they sat talking in the bar. It sent a warm feeling in his body.

"Thank you again for the night Cloud."

"Yeah. No problem. Take care yourself." Leon smiled to himself nodding as he walked up the steps. Cloud started up the bike but he did not leave until Leon was inside and the light to his bedroom lit up his window. As he reared off he did not seem to notice another set of eyes watching as he left.

Blue eyes electric in fury watched the crimson taillights of Fenrir ride off into the night before closing the blinds returning to bed.

"Leon I'm sorry! Truly sorry! The party the swept me up I guess I got lost in the excitement." Irvine was yet again apologizing for his behavior at the party the next day. He'd call Leon late that night around 2 am finally realizing he was no longer at the home.

"And the girls." Leon muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Leon replied closing his locker. He turned on his heels leaving Irvine to follow behind like a young pup. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me this being our anniversary and everything."

Irvine followed outside to a secluded bench to have lunch on. Leon's cold shoulder treatment did not stop until his lunch was unpacked and he had himself a long sip of his drink. He spoke, "It's alright. My night was not entirely ruined. I'm completely over it."

"Is that right? That fast?"

"What's there to dwell on? Now how do you want to spend our Anniversary?" Leon asked with a smile. Irvine smiled back in relief setting in to discuss plans for he and Leon's 6 month celebration.

"I don't want spend it on the Ranch like last time. It was a nice but I think I can do better. Gotta treat my guy right, right?" He pecked Leon on his cheek reaching into his pocket. Leon watched in interest at the small black velvet box he placed before him. Leon paused mid-bite in his sandwich eyes dancing as he opened the box.

"Oh, Irvine...it's beautiful."

Inside lay a white gold locket in the shape of a a lions head. The details of the mane and face were outlined in a heavy black lead with two peridot stones glinting in it's sockets.

"Look underneath."

Leon removed the ebony cushion the necklace rested on to find a small folded note. Opening it Leon was blown away to find a pamphlet for the new 5 star restaurant that just opened. "Irvine we can't! This is far too much!"

Irvine shushed his boyfriend pecking him softly on his lips, "Nothing is too much for you, dove." Leon bit his lip in joy. How exciting tonight would be. He could hardly wait.

Irvine agreed to pick Leon up at 6 to be at the restaurant by 7. Leon spent quite some time after class trying to find the perfect outfit for the evening. Belly had dropped down hanging much closer to his pelvis than before. He looked like a walking lowercase 'b'. He could not wear any tight fitting shirts without appearing to be trying too hard and not looking whorish.

He'd of course be sporting the gem his boyfriend gifted him with,he settled with a new cropped denim jacket and long thin gray tunic that suitably covered his belly. Paired with a dark denim jeans and mid back length hair twisted into a ponytail Leon looked the part of a very pretty pregnant woman.

Although the date was set for 6 Leon decided to leave a little earlier. He felt horrible about not having a gift for Irvine and so he set off to find him a gift of appreciation. For choosing him as his sweetheart for 6 months regardless of what others said about him and their relationship. This was officially he longest relationship he'd ever been engrossed in surpassing Clouds 2 months.

Parading shop to shop it took some time before Leon finally decided on a beautifully handcrafted platinum wristwatch. The cowboy had a slight issue these past few weeks with time management what with raising that new rose garden in addition to all his other chores. He pulled a handsome some from his twins saving but he felt the cowboy deserved it.

Leon hitched a cab and took a trip down to the ranch. Irvine said he had some chores he had to finish around the ranch first before he could get ready and pick the teen up. Leon thought it'd be romantic to surprise him for a small snack break . He'd stop by the grocery before calling the cab. A small bottle of sparkling juice and premade sandwiches and sweets.

Leon slinked into the barn they'd dined in their first anniversary hoping the same table or tablecloth at least was still available. He figured he was out in the field somewhere, off in an area he was not familiar with tending to the roses. Leon set the heavy load down a second to stretch his sore back when a sound hit him.

It was small, he'd almost thought he imagined it. But then—again. Another airy sound came to him. On high defenses Leon put his hand to his belly and concentrated on the direction the sound was coming from.

His first thought was an animal of some sort, perhaps a baby chocobo separated from its mother. But the harder he listened the louder and more frequent it became. It was soft like a whimper but breathy. Leon walked quietly in the direction the sound was coming from.

He closed in on a large bail of hay obstructing his sight from what lay behind it. To his horror limbs peeked out from the hair. 4, moving and writhing about. Leon did not want to know what lay behind the bail, his heart could not take the disappointment but a part of him had to know.

He circled the other side looking in repulsion of the two bodies entangled in one another. Both naked, sweaty, kissing and touching. The so called cousin of Irvine lay beneath him bare breast being massaged as her womanhood was fingered. The soft moans were what Leon had heard. Selphie opened her eyes screaming to find Leon above them. Irvine turned swearing at his boyfriend. "Leon! I-"

"Ass!" Leon screamed he could not throttle the two like he wished being pregnant was a blessing for the two of them he instead picked up the glass bottle of juice and chucked it above the adultery's head. The glass burst shards and red juice raining down at the screaming girl and boy. The necklace about his neck was ripped away and chucked at the offenders head. A trickle of blood coursed down Irvine's forehead the cowboy called after Leon but he refused to listen.

Leon walked away as far as he could. His body was hot shaking from the rage coursing through his body. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't. He would not give the two the luxury to know he'd waste such a rarity on them. The sky took care of that for him. The gray skies finally gave in washing Leon in a shower of rain.

After spending so much money he could not afford a cab home so he trekked 5 miles to the nearest bus stop and waited. He was wet but his feet were on fire during the trek Leon swore he felt his shoe fill with blood, of course it was not serious but they were severely blistered and swollen. The bus would only take him so far he'd sadly have to still walk quite a ways to make it home.

By the time he came home he was dead and soaked to the bone. Vincent asked what he was doing home so soon but he did not answer. He did not want to do anything. He did not even bother drying himself off. He sat on the bed dripping as his fingers scratched on his belly.

How stupid was he! Believing that girl was his cousin. There were no roses, merely the scent of her perfume rubbing against him. So when Seifer attacked him- Leon shook his head. No, he did not want to think about that. The lies he'd lead himself to believe about Irvine. Chivalrous, charming, thoughtful he was nothing but a deceiver.

There was a knock on his door. Dinner was ready if he'd decide to join. Leon sluggishly changed out of his cold wet clothes into his pajama pants and a baggy white shirt. Slowly he made his way to the table where the Captain and Vincent sat eating in content.

"Leon your hair is soaked! What is the matter with you?" Vincent scolded reaching over with a napkin to dab at his bangs. "We broke up." Both parents paused at the statement. The Captain gave Leon a look of disdain after Vincent finished drying him. Vincent sat down a plate of food for the boy, "I'm sorry to hear that. Irvine was a fine boy."

"If this is about that damn party again get over it. There's nothing more unattractive than a clingy nuisance. You need to go apologize to him."

Leon slammed his fist on the table offended by the demand, "He should be the one apologizing to me! He's done nothing but blow me off! He's never been there for me! He wasn't there when I was attacked and he didn't even notice I'd left the party all he want to do is fuck!"

Cid pounded his fist down in retort, "You watch your tongue boy! You're lucky someone was even interested in your disappointing self! I saw you with that hellion the other night! If there's anyone trying to fuck around it's you! You whore!"

Something inside Leon snapped. Again he was completely alone. He thought he found an ally in Irvine but he was mistaken as usual. Leon stood from his seat and left the house. Vincent called after him but he refused to return.

The rain had picked up quite a bit. Instead of the gentle shower he'd traveled through on his way home it was now a thunderous downpour. Lighting cracked in the far distance and winds whipped Leon could barely keep his eyes open at the vicious weather. There was no destination he just blindly walked onward numb to world.

"Jeez it's really coming down out there." Cloud muttered to himself. He'd just had himself a good hot bath after a messy business meeting. Refreshed he'd planned on a night of movies and long deserved sleep. Reno was out at the Pad handling what ever business he had. The roommate said he probably wouldn't be home till late so the apartment was his for the night.

Cloud settled in the niche of his couch throw blanket thrown about his waist ready to dose off during a repeat movie. He groaned at his cellphone going out. The call was ignored but the ringer quickly sounded again. Twice in a row? Persistent. Cloud snuggled deeper into the couch adamant in his refusal to pick up. But on the third ring Cloud growled finally giving in.

The number of what he expected was a client took him by surprise completely.

"Leon?"

"Oh, Cloud thank goodness you're there!" The voice of Vincent came through the receiver. What was he doing calling? And using Leon's phone no doubt.

"I know we don't get along and this is unorthodox for me to call you, but it's Leon. He and Cid got into another fight and he stormed out. I'm worried about him, it's been three hours and it's getting late and he's still not back yet. Cid refuses to go look for him but I know he just as worried as me. Cloud, please...help us find him."

Leon was missing? Out in this weather? Cloud agreed to help search for the teen. There was no telling where he was. Pregnant and in a thunder storm what was Leon thinking?

He grabbed the keys to Fenrir threw on some pants and a jacket and raced out into the storm.

Heavy old rain splintered on Cloud as he sped throughout the island. He'd been searching for an hour now and had no luck finding the lost teen. No one was on the streets during the storm. The waves were vicious crashing and toiling about. All ships had been tied to post and docks hanging on for dear life as the ocean rattled them like a toy. Cloud was scared the worst had happened to Leon. The possibility of him falling into the turbulent sea frightened him. But Leon had common sense. He was too smart to be walking the streets at night in this weather.

Or so he thought.

"Leon?" Cloud slowed fault as to get a good look at a figure peering hazardously over the railing of the bridge connecting the residential and economical parts of the island. The rain spluttered down clouding the air with a fog, through it however, Cloud recognized familiar brown locks covering the man's face, a large stomach perturbing.

The large man managed to plant a knee on the wet railing .

"Leon!" Jumping off his bike cloud rushed over to the other stopping a few feet short of him. He was afraid if he got any closer Leon may do something rash. "Leon...come down from there. It's not safe." He tried to coaxed the teen who now stood at full height on the precarious metal. Cloud noticed the other wore now shoes, just a drenched white shirt and Pajama pants. Leon's eyes slowly trailed over to the blonde, finally acknowledging his distress. His weight shift making him lightly teeter. Cloud's arm outstretched as if he could catch him from where he stood. "Leon please. Come down...I'm gonna take you home okay?"

Leon payed no heed to the others words eyes gazing down at the turbulent sea below him. The fall would surely kill him. Edging closer to the edge of the railing where his toes now stood suspended in the air Leon let go of the pole he was supporting himself on rain dripping off his face spilling into the waves, lost forever.

"Leon please! We can talk about this! You don't have to do this please baby! My lion stop!" Leon halted his progression at the forgotten pet name. Seizing the moment Cloud slowly approached the other arms out stretched. "That's right my lil lion come down from there you don't want to hurt the babies do you?"

Subconsciously Leon placed a hand on the belly. His two unborn children sensing the danger began shifting about. Cloud had made it all the way to Leon successfully, "Come here lil lion we're going home." Leon allowed the other to assist him from the ledge escorting him to the bike.

Cloud knew Vincent was probably worried sick about the teen but Leon had ran way for a reason. From one runaway to another Cloud knew returning the other back to the place he'd escape from was a bad idea. He'd take him to he and Reno's apartment for the night. Warm and clean him up and take him straight home in the morning. Simple.

"Alright lets get you in a nice got bath OK?" Leon still refused to speak upon arrival to the apartment. There were no refutes as Cloud carried him bridal style from the parking lot to the bathroom. He watched his ex run water in the ceramic tub wet shirt and jacket now removed showcasing his still muscular frame. Superior to his inferior flabby body. He frowned at the large hard gut jutting from his abdomen. He had gained a good 15 pounds from the pregnancy and it showed.

"OK its ready. Lets get you out I'd those wet clothes." Gingerly removing the drench clothing Cloud could not help by notice the rather evident bruises on his wrist and belly. He ignored it for the moment seeing the other give a violent shiver. He removed his boxers quickly before slipping him into the warm bath. "There does that feel better my dear little lion." Cloud coated the frigid body in soap and water taking extra care when handling the swollen tummy. He worked in silence Leon only watching with cold indifference arms tightly crossed at the sternum. Cloud gave a sideways glance at the teen "You know...sooner or later you're gonna have to unfold those arms."

"..."

"Heh. I see...are you hiding something from me?"

"…"

"Can I see then please?"

Surprisingly Leon unfurled his arms showcasing the many scars littering his tan wrist. It was like corsets the way they crossed up and down. From the base of the palm down to the crease of his elbow. Deep bulging lines tinged with purple and blue. Some were lined thinly with red.

"Shiva Leon! The hell have you been doing to yourself!"

"No. You did this...you all did this..."

Cloud looked into frosted gray eyes. He'd never seen them so sad.

It was his fault.

Vincent's fault Cid's fault they all shared responsibility in Leon's actions. Each scar was a hurtful remark, a stupid fight, a sigh of disappointment.

Cloud didn't know what brought the next action on perhaps it was the guilt heavy in his heart or the indifferent look the other gave as he approached but before he knew it Cloud was lip locked with Leon half way submerged in the bath water. It was a feverish kiss one of longing and remorse Cloud's way of apologizing for his immature and dickish behavior the past 5 months. He'd put him through hell now he'd send him into ecstasy.

Cloud straddled the other conscious of the large stomach hands buried deep in long brown tresses. Leon's own hands wrapped around the others neck mouth hungry for the others. Cloud separated first leaving Leon breathless as he stood from the tub raising the pregnant man out and on to the counter. Leon watched Cloud begin to dry off his body leaving warm kisses in his wake. His neck, chin, nipple everywhere he could manage. When the Leon was completely dry the blonde hoisted him into the bedroom. Leon's arms and legs wrapped tightly around him there eyes never leaving. Cloud pants were still dripping leaving a trail from the bathroom to the bedroom.

He tossed Leon onto the bed before he finally removed the doused garments becoming as naked as the lion himself. Leon watched cloud crawl between parted legs a head of blond spikes dipping down to lap at the swollen erection. Like most everything else, his penis too grew in size from swelling. It looked painful how the head receded back into the foreskin; red and pulsing like a a sausage about to burst from too much Heat.

He gave a tentative lick barely making contact to the head. Leon gave a violent shudder his body flashing a sharp shade of red. So sensitive. Another flick of the tongue and he was thrown into ecstasy. Moans spilled from his lips as cum began to cry from his tip. He was about to blow just from a few licks. "Ngh! No more..." the excitement was proving to much for the pregnant man to handle. "Fuck Leon..." Cloud traveled back up seizing Leon's mouth again. It had been so long, so long since he'd tasted Leon's sweetness. He missed this. He missed him.

Cloud brought his fingers to Leon's lips requesting for him to suck. It was strange, Leon was never asked to do anything like this before but he obliged. Two digits were sucked int like a mighty vacuum thickly coating each in a sticky saliva. Cloud worked his fingers in and out as though fucking his mouth.

Leon whimpered moaning as Cloud's other hand took a nostalgic tour of Leon's body. His soft skin lying across beautiful peak and curves. Finished lubricating Cloud removed his fingers pushing them gently into the tight passage. Leon yelped shivering at the intrusion. Cloud held Leon to his body shushing him softly as he worked his fingers in. He'd do this right this time. Make him feel something more than pain and discomfort.

Leon writhed Cloud's arms as his fingers worked, stretching the tight hole preparing him for his girth. "It's alright Leon I've got you..."

Removing his fingers Cloud lay Leon down on his back as he took his position between his head. Leon lay panting, his penis red and bothered lay resting between the crease of his thigh precum ran like a canal down onto his sheets.

So beautiful...

With one swift thrust Cloud reclaimed his home deep within Leon's bottom. The brunet gave a airy scream hands pulling at the pillow overhead as his climax overpowered him. Cloud bent down kissing the sweat from his brow and nose hands rubbing his swollen stomach in hopes of calming him. Leon shook from his orgasm eyes glazed full of desire and need. He begged for Cloud to continue onwards.

Cloud took it slow, reentering Leon at only half length. Leon was in bliss. This was nothing like he had felt the first time. His body was hot yearning for more faster harder thrust from Cloud which he gladly obliged.

The length was now being completely submerged devoured by the tight fevered hole. Leon howled in in ecstasy and Cloud was right there behind him. His skin slapped against Leon's putting a hand on his bedpost for stability and power deliverance. "C-C-Clo-u-u-u-d!" Leon gasped in between short breaths, the thrust shaking his voice in vibrations.

"Yes, my lion?"

"M-m-m-y back! My b-back hurts!"

Cloud paused his fucking to assist Leon off his back. They switch positions: Cloud laying against the head post as Leon took a seat in his lap facing away from him. This way he could use Cloud as a chair to support himself. With his okay Cloud began drilling Leon again. He took hold of both his legs for support and bounced him on his lap. It was deeper, faster, and more efficient. Leon rolled his head back groaning Cloud's name like a spell as he came a second time.

Cloud picked up the speed going deeper and diving short quick thrust into Leon. In the process he motioned Leon off his lap onto his knees grabbing hold of his belly and finishing out his last leg. Leon could hardly keep up body quivering still trying to recover after his second orgasm. "C-C-Loud..." He moaned gray eyes peeking over his shoulder to look at him. Cloud took hold of his neck bringing him into another kiss . Leon raised his body upright reaching an arm back to get a better hold as his tongue played.

Cloud groaned into the kiss biting Leon's lips as he came within him. He rocked the semen deep inside Leon before pulling out. Cloud took Leon and lay him gently on his side while he left to retrieve tissue from the bathroom. When he returned Leon was asleep, gray eyes closed as a soft snore escaped his throat. The blonde smiled at the brunet taking a seat next to him in bed. He took care of the semen dripping from his bottom as well as his own tip before settling the young teen in. Cuddling up beside him Cloud took each arm struck out by Leon's hand and kissed every scar that littered his skin. He brought Leon into his arms close to his chest before being taken into sleep.

"This is the most I've seen him worry." Leon mentioned scrolling through the dozen of miss calls on Cloud's cellphone. The two awoke late into the morning entangled in one another. The moment Leon's eyes saw Cloud's eyes awaken to him he crawled away. Disentangling himself from the other while rolling to the far side.

Cloud did not take the sudden behavior to heart after all the freshmen was going through a hell of a lot for a pregnant mother. Leon was probably embarrassed he'd so quickly jump cock during his most weakest of moments. He went to the bathroom to wash up for the morning mentioning to Leon he should probably call Vincent since he failed to do so the night before.

Cloud returned from his hot shower pants from the night before in hand as he chucked them in the hamper along with Leon's pajama pants and shirt. "He had ever right. I mean, a bridge Leon? You're lucky I found you in time."

Leon did not apologize for his actions, he felt there wasn't a need to. What he did was from all the stress and pressure piling up from the last 7 months. The brunet flip the phone down deciding he'd just come home rather than announce it. Cloud tossed him a borrowed shirt pants, "Go wash up. I'll take you home after wards."

Cloud went into the kitchen opening the fridge to find an cold beer waiting and a snarky red head grinning. The blonde frowned at the look Reno was giving, no doubt ready to ask a perverted question about his conquest the other night. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy you banged last night. I heard you both getting loud. He sounds hot, yo."

Cloud turned away from his roommate trying to hide the smile evident on his face, "It's nothing."

"Oh no it's not nothing not the cries I heard last night. He wanted that dick, bad. Not to mention the mess you made in the bathroom. He's freak isn't he?"

"No Reno. Cut it out would you?"

"Come on bro it's been weeks since I've last seen you bring home a piece. Lemme get a look at'em."

"No Reno!"

"Uh, Cloud?"

The two turned to see the beauty Reno so longed to meet. The face the pimp made was beyond words. From a cat like grin to a horrified grimace; his mouth wide in a disbelieving hang as green eyes shook at none other than Leon Leonhart waddling into the kitchen.

His long hair was damp small drops from his bangs created a wet pattern on the oversized white shirt he wore. He gave Leon a odd look before focusing his attention back on Cloud. "Hey, do you have a hair tie anywhere?"

"Oh, yeah I think there's one in my nightstand drawer." Cloud smiled at the mother of his children. Leon nodded back thanks delivering Reno a persnickety grin before exiting.

When Leon was gone and the sound of him rustling through Cloud's belongings could be heard Reno took his friend by his hair slamming him face down into the corner. Cloud let out a shout in atrocity, "The fuck Reno! I'm not one of your wh-"

"Why the fuck are you fucking around with that jailbait!? I thought you said it was over between you two?" He sounded desperate. Cloud always knew he and Leon never got along but to see his green eye glowing in panic worried him. Working his way out of Reno's bizarre hold he assures his best friend that whatever happened last night was a one time deal.

"Promise me! Promise this was and will be the last time I catch the two of you fucking."

"I promise Reno."

CHAPTER 24:: The Bridge: END

AS: This was a LONG chapter to write. I don't know why but it was. Thank you all for hanging in there. Well, look at that little yaoi oh my it has been a while I feel a little rusty ^^ I'll be getting the next three chapters up as soon as I can. I'm exhausted but I am determined to get part 2 completed by the 1st (even if its later that day). Glad to hear your enjoying this madness so far!


	25. Sympathy

[29 weeks]

Leon and Cloud had been fucking for the past three weeks now. Ever since the bridge incident Leon had taken it upon himself to make regular visits to Cloud's apartment and bedroom. The first visit was somewhat a surprise for Cloud. He'd open his door one afternoon to find Leon outside. Leon had asked if the blonde was busy at the moment. Cloud had merely answered 'no' and before he could make sense of the impromptu house call he was balls deep within a rather horny Leon drilling him for everything he was worth.

Perhaps it was his fault for letting the fucking rendezvouses happen, after all it was his dick Leon was exploiting for the other's sake. He'd thought about it many times, telling Leon 'no', but one look at those bustling storm clouds roaring in his eyes, that defiant pout, and soon the throes of pleas and moans quickly replaced his passing thoughts.

It was a strictly sexual relationship. The only thing offered from one another was a hole and a dick to fill said hole. There was no sweet talking, gentle caress or kissing Cloud simply fulfilled his side of the relationship by filling Leon up to the brim watching as the brunet remove it redress and depart after thanking him.

Cloud was not complaining however, sex was sex and he was in no position to question his baby mama for wanting it from him. Reno however was not as open to his friend's sudden involvement with his ex.

"You said you wouldn't fuck with him anymore. Manwhore." He grumbled watching the pregnant man board the bus outside after another 'rendezvous' with Cloud. Cloud shuffled into the kitchen in only a bed sheet to see Leon off. Removing a beer from the fridge he looked to his friend with some humor. "Hey I can't help he wants the D."

"Need I remind you he's jail bait? Last I remember you didn't fuck kids."

Cloud stopped drinking his beer to give Reno a haunting look. "What is this really about Reno? Since when have you been so invested in my sex life, huh?"

The red head removed himself from the window looking Cloud in the face. Reno was and always has been a man of laughs but there was nothing good natured about the piercing green look he shot Cloud. "Leon is a liar and a fraud. As a friend I thought you'd might like to be reminded."

"No, there's something else, something you're not telling me!"

"Christ! Take a hint Cloud! Leon's a fucking bitch! I've never like that cunt!"

Cloud always had a feeling his friend was never fond of Leon but to be fair Leon was never fond of Reno. He thought the two would work it out or at least be cordial. To hear the truth hurt Cloud but it really did not matter at this point.

"It doesn't matter. We're not dating anymore anyway." With a flick of his sheet Cloud walked away toward his bedroom but not without Reno's fair warning about his involvement of Leon's fucking ritual. "I know how you are bro, just leave that bitch alone before you get in too deep, yo."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It was another day at the Parlor, there was a moderate flow of customers coming and going throughout the day. Leon was not particularly busy nor overwhelmed with the traffic but the visitor was one he would never guess visit him.

"I see you've gotten much rounder the last we spoke." Kadaj purred leaning against the front desk. He looked just as he had at Cloud's party. The same short platinum crop dull and lifeless. Puckered pink lips cradling a sarcastic grin.

"Was that suppose to be a compliment? I'm busy please leave."

"Is that right?" Kadaj turned his head left and right viewing Volt reading the paper and Kou talking on the phone. The shop was empty. "Seems like your time is readily available at the moment. I was hoping to speak with you. "

Leon frowned, his guard was on max. Whenever Kadaj spoke to him before it always had to do with Cloud. He always knew Kadaj fancied Cloud, after all, the two had had a previous relationship. "What do you want? I'm not dating Cloud anymore, I would have thought you would have made your move by now."

The young teen gave a airy laugh taking a seat upon the desk. Crushing paperwork Leon protested but it seemed Kadaj had dubbed it his own, at least until his story was over.

"My ploy was never to have Cloud to myself. I lost him long ago. I hurt him bad. He may be a bad ass but his heart is not as large as his spirit."

Leon rested his arms about his stomach leaning back in interest to what Kadaj had to say. It always occurred to him that Kadaj was a jealous boyfriend hell bent on ruining any relationship Cloud was engaged in. Kadaj brushed his bangs from his gaze, "It was selfish of me to openly engae with Cloud whenever I knew you were around, nor was it alright for me to but such ill thoughts about him into your head. I knew I could never have Cloud to myself again, those days have long since past. I truly only wanted to break you because he loved you. Really loved you."

"I've seen Cloud fancy other people. Pursue them, date them, quickly engaging in sexual play. But to stay committed was an endeavor Cloud was not capable of doing. It is rare to see him fall for someone and take things so slow. Trust when I say Cloud's main objective was to fuck you and leave. Whenever he grew bored of his supposed mate he'd dump them and crawl back into my bed." Kadaj grinned at the the uncomfortable shift in the corner of his eyes. But the grin fell as he continued on.

"The way he looked at you, he had never looked at me like that before, maybe once but as I changed to accommodate his love the look never appeared again. I guess I was a tad jealous...maybe."

Jealous? Oh how the mighty had fallen. Leon bowed his head to cover his obvious smile from the teen before him. Leon had always know the addict still had a thing for the blonde dealer, to hear the words finally announced put Leon in a cauldron of glee. But that phrase, 'accommodate his love'...Kadaj had mentioned that many times in his encounters.

"What do you mean 'accommodate his love'? You keep saying that, what does it mean?"

Kadaj chuckled leaping from his perch back down onto solid ground. He looked to Volt's office and motioned for he to follow. Leon frowned, not wanting to move and not wanting to trespass on his employer's personal quarters. Kadaj sighed turning to the blonde hulk, "Volt I'm using your office."

Blue eyes looked up a moment to see Kadaj wave looking down again muttering a whatever. Groaning Leon hefted his heavy stomach up out of his seat and waddled into the office behind Kadaj. The boy seemed to have this unspoken power over older man he noticed. The causality Volt granted permission to the boy was questionable but Leon had seen others treat him the same. Cloud being the biggest pushover.

Kadaj kicked his heels up on Volt's desk arms folding behind his head. He was the image of a true shit in Leon's mind. Once Leon was seated again Kadaj began his story once more. He warned it be long and drawn out but figured he'd had nothing better to do anyhow.

"I met Cloud when I was in middle school, 7th grade. Cloud was already in high school by that time..."

_At that time Yazoo had been Reno's bottom girl for quite sometime and as such was around the red head every minute of the day. Because Yazoo was my unofficial guardian I was dragged about the island where Yazoo had to go. I never liked being around Reno, even then he was schemey, the intoxicated aroma of nicotine seemed to be his natural scent. I was hardly ever in school, which was a pity because I loved to learn so much. I was the boy in the corner of the room with my nose in a book. I loved literature and I would read it whenever I had to suffer through Yazoo's call sessions. _

_That's how I met Cloud. _

_I didn't even know Reno had a roommate. Every time we'd go to their apartment there seemed to be no other occupant. There was an empty room across from Reno's I'd sit and read in while they fucked. It was naïve for me to think Reno would rent a two room apartment for the sake of extra space, but I need the solitude to escape from the filth my brother was engrossed in. _

_It was a cold day in October where I met the owner of the room. _

"What are you doing in here?"

Kadaj jumped at the low voice at the door. He was frozen in his spot on the bed, as the tall blonde slunk toward him. Blue eyes sat watching the boy waiting for a response, an explanation for his trespassing. Kadaj cowered under the older boy's presence drawing his book and body inward.

"Well?" His word was sharp but not threatening. Curiosity clung to the question more than spite.

But Kadaj still could not answer. Words had left his body. He could not find the courage to speak before the Adonis. The blonde straightened at an airy groan next door. He nodded understanding, "So you're Yazoo's brother."

Another throaty moan resonated in the quiet quarters. The blonde noticed how the boy cringed a soft red blush splaying over his pale skin. He grinned, "No kid should be exposed to that smut. Do what you want."

He was hesitant but Kadaj continued his reading. The older boy he'd later learned was Cloud did not seemed to mind his presence in the bedroom. He was too busy with his own life to really care. Making phone calls, taking inventory, drinking and smoking Kadaj would watch him do it all from the corner of his eye.

Over time Cloud ask what it was Kadaj was reading. The boy shyly revealed the novel to the high schooler body rocking with uncontrollable quakes when the teen took a seat rather close beside him. Hips touchings, arm slung causally to the opposite side of him Cloud was practically cuddling the boy. Kadaj blush the smell of island air and orchids crashing over his senses.

"Read it to me."

From that day on, Kadaj and Cloud read together in the tight space on his bed every afternoon. By the end of the month Cloud and Kadaj had their first kiss, innocent and sweet; By the end of the second week, Kadaj tried his first cigarette. By the end of of the third, he experienced his first drug trip; And the next day Cloud had taken Kadaj's virginity.

"_I had changed everything about myself to ensure Cloud was really mine. I smoke, drank and partied like he and Reno did. I stopped reading whenever Yazoo took me to the apartment and let him do to me whatever he wished. I loved Cloud and I was so afraid he'd stop loving me. I was younger than him after all something he's always been very particular about." _

"_Unfortunately the more I changed I failed to see Cloud had changed his outlook on me. My alteration had ironically disinterested him and he no longer so any appeal to me. Me, being the proud basterd I am today, could not handle his wandering eyes and redirected interest. I slept with other men during our relationship in hopes of getting him jealous. Of course it did, but it was a lustful jealously. He wanted to own me and me alone. Cloud would fuck me raw whenever he found out about my adultery but he stil refused to severe our bond." _

"_It was not until I trended on territory I should have never step on to that Cloud wanted nothing to do with me." _

It was 6 months into Cloud and Kadaj's relationship, by then, Kadaj was more than a causual drug user like Cloud and Reno. In 5 short months the teen had become a junkie and rampant addict who could hardly stand to go more than a few hours without another hit. Kadaj had himself go, hair no longer brilliant and healthy, nails reduced to nubs from nervous biting.

Cloud could hardly stomach the ragged doll that attached himself to him, he refused him anymore of his personal stash knowing the boy would clean him out too quickly. They got into an argument earlier that day, something the couple seemed to engage in on a regular basis with a aftermath of makeup sex shortly after.

Kadaj was in the phases of withdrawal, skin on fire, eyes dry and itchy, an interminable chill shaking his body. He sat curled in an old tattered Lazy Boy in Cloud's apartment. He'd skipped school not seeing a need to go while he was going through another episode. He'd wait for Cloud and show him the mess he'd caused because of his neglect. His nails drug deep into his skin drawing blood, that would show him.

"Well, well I seem to have found a stray kitten lost in my chair."

Kadaj looked up to the sudden voice of Reno behind him. He dawned only a maroon bathrobe that collected the drops of water from his damp hair. Kadaj could smell the soap that laced his body. He drew inwardly the smell of clean sending his stomach into another round of nausea.

"What's wrong, yo? Cloud won't let you back in his stash?"

Kadaj did not respond green eyes shaking underneath his bangs watching the teen draw closer to him. Reno reached out stroking the under class man's face removing a small black vile from his pocket. Kadaj's eyes grew wide hands suddenly reaching out to snatch the nectar but it was pulled out of his reach. "No, no, my little kitten. I'm afraid you're going to have to give me something to get something, yo."

_I knew I knew better, but I just couldn't help myself. I was dying and Reno was the only one willing to give me what I wanted. If you hadn't noticed Cloud and Reno are blood brothers; you don't mess around with either of them and you don't talk badly about either of them. They were the true originators of the term "bros before hoes". When Cloud caught me ass deep with his best friend's cock high out of my mind, you could imagine how hurt he was. I'd never seen a man so crushed and I never wanted to again._

"We of course split after that. He took care to keep me as far out of his life as possible. However, old habits are hard to die." Kadaj sighed after his story. Leon was not sure how to react to the information spewed at him. It was so personal.

"Why are you telling me all this? What, is this an apology to being such a dick these past moths? Or are you just trying to salvage some sympathy from me?"

Kadaj swung his legs from off Volt's desk standing to his full height. Leon watched the addict slink to the door eyes peeking over his shoulder to give Leon a final comment. "I just feel like you deserve to know. Clear the air you know. Best luck to you Leon, truly."

And he was out the door.

"So why exactly did you break up with me?" Leon asked coming down from the after math of another session with Cloud. The blonde raised a brow at the unexpected question, "That's random."

"I want to know."

Cloud paused getting dress turning to see the naked teen behind him stare back with fire in his eyes. He gave a sigh, "I already told you. I don't date underage kids."

"I'm five years younger than you Cloud! That's hardly underage." Leon retorted rolling onto his side to get a better look at his ex. He watched Cloud fidget shuffling in his seat uncomfortable with the situation before finally facing the other. "You wanna know why I don't do underage kids?"

"What you consider underage at least."

"My father raped my best friend and first crush when we were 10."

Leon heart dropped at the sudden severity of the situation. He reach an hand out signaling Cloud did not have to continue if it was too hard but Cloud shook his head. "No, you need to know why. I've kept to myself for years I've only shared this with Reno and Kadaj. I've always known my dad to be a prev. I've seen him flirt with many woman while with my mother. He was known around town as an unfaithful basterd snatching any pretty thing that caught his eye. He was a borderline sexual assailant if it weren't for the cash he'd throw in the victims direction to blow past the entire situation. But what he did to her, to Tifa, was unforgivable!"

"Tifa?" The woman at the bar? Leon did recall the girl speaking of her and Cloud's days together growing up. She was so happy though, the thought of her going through anything so heinous was too unreal.

Cloud nodded hands taking a noticeable clench of the sheets, "You could probably tell by her appearance she was an early bloomer. Her breast came in much fuller and quicker than the other girls around the town. It was no surprise my father would take interest in her. I blame myself really. I brought around a lot, probably much more than I should but it was during those years that I actually thought of her more than just an annoying little sister."

Leon watched Cloud paused reaching over to remove a cigarette from his jacket pocket. Just as he was about to light it he turned reminded of Leon's presences behind him. Clicking the zippo close he content himself with sucking on the stick instead leaning back against the headboard.

"I remember when she first 'blossomed' she'd come over in a baggy jacket to try and hide them from me. Of course it didn't take long for me to catch on and she showed me." Cloud chuckled at the memory, "She let me touch them. When I squeezed too hard she'd whine, 'ouch! You jerk!' and bopped me on my head. Then my father came home." The warm smile left Cloud, eyes darkening to a turblent storm blue. "He'd never given Tifa much notice but on this occasion of course he finally saw her. He teased her you know nothing serious stupid shit like 'all the boys will be lining up for such a beautiful girl'. We probably should have known something with off the way he told her to call her Papa Galen."

_I will never forget those horrible days that followed from that visit..._

_I can remember every detail of the sight before me. I can't help but blame myself for it, all of it. After all I was the one who agreed to run an out of the way errand for my father. I didn't have to but I did because he promised me a new sled. Ha, I was so dumb. _

_He only wanted to make sure I was away, far away from the house when Tifa invited herself over like she always did on Saturday afternoons. It didn't even occur to me to at least go and tell her I would not be home. _

_I didn't come back till late, after foolishly hunting for an address that did not exist. He knew I'd be scared to come back without delivering the goods and I'd wander aimlessly until I found it. remember, walking down our hall it was quite, I wasn't even sure anyone was home at first but after turning the corner toward my father's office I heard her. _

_Screaming. _

_Tifa was screaming. _

_I could feel my heart in my throat—terrified of what could have happened. Without thinking I burst through the door horrified, disgusted at what I saw..._

_Tifa bent over my father's desk; shirt raised revealing her breast that were littered with red bit marks and bruises, my father behind her just—fucking her, hard like she was a grown woman. Every thrust the desk shook and she'd let out another scream, more tears.  
_

_I just stood there watching, she reached out to me and I did nothing. I was too scared. When my father finished he just pulled out and zipped his pants back up, he leaned down and whispered something to Tifa, I don't know what it was but whatever it was she buried her face and cried again._

He didn't say anything to me, he just pat me on the head and left leaving us two alone, to recover the pieces. Tifa didn't say anything to me either, she pulled her shirt and skirt down and left wiping away the tears left behind.

_I noticed on her way out the long red streaks rolling down her legs. It was alot-it was deep; I threw up right there in the doorway. _

_As if that weren't bad enough, Tifa went home and told her parents what had happened. Of course they alerted the authorities after giving my father an earful, demanding they do something. But they wouldn't. My father was a fearsome drug lord, powerful, they knew better than to cross him. And they didn't. _

_Mr. Lockhart was so upset though, he didn't want to let it go. He kept on it, demanding something happen the evidence was so incriminating there was no way for my father to be able to run free without so much as a passing thought. My father knew that and hated it. _

_He was so irritated hearing Tifa's father's outrage around town he took matters into own hands stopping the 'noise'. _

_A week after raping Mr. Lockhart's daughter, Tifa Lockhart, my father sent out a team to murder him. He was found the following morning naked hanging upside down in a tree with his throat slit and body badly burned. _

_My father is not merciful, I've never known him to be, but to see how far he would go the extent of his vicious tenacity was frightening. _

_I didn't see Tifa again after that. Her mother moved her away from Nibibelm unable to stay in a town they no longer felt safe in. _

"I was not reunited with Tifa again until me and Reno came to the Islands. I apologized for what happened but she claimed she'd long forgotten." Cloud flicked the cigarette he'd gnawed on to the floor. Leon stroked his stomach thoughtfully nodding his head after the revelation he'd just heard. It made sense, to have a phobia of older people taking advantage of the innocent.

Leon reached out an arm, the contact take startled Cloud but he relaxed under his soothing pets, "I'm sorry Cloud."

"You know what's worse? I actually got a taste for myself."

"Huh?"

"After Tifa was out the picture my father began whoring me out to associates. They fucked me, beat me, whatever the hell they wanted as long as they paid my father. Men and women. That's how I got into drugs, it was a way to null the constant pain." Cloud's eyes shift over to the distraught brunet beside him. The pools whirling with a dark lurking presence, haunting memories of abuse and rape.

Leon leaned over collecting the blonde into his body.

What he and Cloud were engaged in was strictly sexual. It was not love-making: it was a form of release. One-sided for Leon's sake, to extinguish the constants stress and anxiety that plagues his everyday life. Sex was a way to comfort the expecting father to calm his turbulent mind and Cloud had obliged no questions asked. But now it was time for him to show understanding to his 'provider'.

"I understand how that would bother anyone Cloud, but it's okay if you love someone a few years older or younger. It's okay if they exist together." Leon softly whispered into the thick blonde tundra.

Cloud removed himself from Leon's hold, eyes no longer looking lost and forlorn, "What, are you saying...you want to get back together?"

"Well, I don't know about that...right now. I do know, " Leon smiled settling his head on Cloud's welcoming chest, the twins rolling about in expectancy, "that I want you by my side when I deliver these two."

"And then what?"

"We let fate decide."

CHAPTER 25: SYMPATHY:: END

AS: Firstly, I must apologize for backing down on my promise to have PART II completed by New Years. If you didn't read on my Profile Page, I became overwhelmed and incredibly stressed trying to balance this story, Christmas, New Years, and the upcoming semester. I tried to do complete the chapters but they seemed rushed and sloppy and I was just exhausted. But I'm glad I'm back on track! The chapters will be posted in a timely matter (no promised due dates at the moment). Thank you all for sticking by me and the all the your concern and kind words of encouragement! I really appreciate the love guys ^3^~3

I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come! I will be working on a little in depth Kadaj back story as a thank you for hanging in there with me! Thank you all!


	26. The Shower

[30 weeks]

Seven and a half months into the pregnancy Leon left The Parlor.

There was virtually no need to work any longer. Leon had taken Cloud on as his official benefactor so the need for extra cash was no longer necessary. Not to mention, in his current state, he was utterly useless. He could no longer follow closely behind the artists to tidy up stations or fetch supplies from the closet, he became too quickly exhausted.

There was no hard feelings however, Volt gladly signed off on Leon's resignation letter slipping a few extra bucks into his paycheck. He and Kou both wished Leon the best of luck with the delivery and Cloud with dealing with parenthood.

School had ended just a few days ago ending much of the stress that weighed heavily on Leon throughout the pregnancy. He'd managed to pull his grades up to satisfactory averages, nothing the superiors at Balamb Garden would be impressed with but he'd still shamefully did better than most at the small island school.

Doctor Chesterfield was ecstatic to announce Leon's stress levels were finally at a steady healthy level. He encouraged whatever it was he was doing to remain calm and happy he continued to do it with plenty of rest until the due date, which Cloud and Leon did in gusto.

Cloud was by Leon's side nonstop doing all that he could for his pregnant ex-boyfriend. Whenever Leon was hungry Cloud would drive all over the island searching for meals to satisfy his cravings at all hours of the night. If Leon's feet were sore he had no problem massaging them until Leon fell asleep. And of course, the gross amount of sex Leon requested. The contractions in his abdomen were becoming so frequent and painful the only thing that could loosen his muscles was a good pounding from Cloud.

In addition to that, Leon swore Cloud's thrusts settled the twins vigorous play and fighting, rocking them into a sweet slumber every time they procured in sex. Cloud took great pride knowing Irvine was never capable of doing such a feat.

Besides the throes of ecstasy and sex, Leon's most favored activity was simply lying beside Cloud in bed, soaking in his warmth and the beating of his heart. The quiet peace set his mind at ease as well as the boys. Cloud was also quite content with resting with the other, but then, he was happy doing what he could to make Leon happy. They still were not officially a couple. Being as close to other was good enough for him but it did leave a terrible taste in a certain Captain's mouth.

It was after another late night visit from Cloud, he'd strolled out with his chest bear and pants hanging at his hips early the following morning as not to disturb the rest of the sleeping home. Unbeknownst to him Cid was not as subdued as he thought. Cid watched the blond climb on his behemoth speeding away underneath the waking sun from his window.

Cid brought his opinion to light the following morning. Leon entered the kitchen in the late morning belly extending over the waistband of his lounge pants and robe. Heavy fingers drummed on the wooden tabletop as the Captain waited anxiously to finally complain to his son, "I don't like that boy bringing himself around here!"

Leon rolled his eyes. Not this again. He helped himself to the leftover dinner Cloud had brought over the night before: cold Wutainese cuisine taking a seat on the couch in the living room. His father pursued not finished in his tyraid, "I don't like you inviting him over whenever you damn well please! Especially at night! And I sure as hell don't like him back in the picture at all! Ya'll ain't dating so what's the point!?"

Leon took a moment to collect himself before addressing his father, he refused to let the man do anything to anger him. "Cid, this entire pregnancy you've done nothing but voice your strong belief in him assisting in the pregnancy."

Cid stumbled over his tongue trying to fight back but was unable. He frowned grumbling how Cloud was a mess and that a fuck up, "I still don't like it!" He stormed out of the room after his last statement taking care to slam the door of his bedroom rattling Leon's head.

Another migraine was coming on, the twins pushed within their cozy home requesting more food from their mother. Unfortunately for them and Leon there was not much left over from the leftovers, he had devoured the remaining noodles and vegetable rather quickly leaving him in a sad hungered state. One of the boys kicked against the bounds of his nestling again, demanding more from their mother as well as attention. Leon rubbed a comforting palm across his taunt stomach lips pinched in a thought expression.

There was nothing to really eat at the moment. He'd single-handedly cleaned out the shared fridge devouring everything in a craving massacre. Vincent had ventured out that day to the store to replenish the supply. He would not be back for another 3 hours. The only sure answer was to have his personal delivery boy run another food run for him. With a inward breath Leon heaved himself from his seat on the sofa curving his back to elevate the weight of the boys and waddled up the stairs to fetch his phone.

On the lower end of the island down near the southern pier where boats load all the fish caught from the shore and sail out to export to neighboring countries, lurking just outside an abandoned packaging factory a group of men stood facing another. A man sat bound to a chair precariously teetering on the edge of the loading dock. Waves beat against the mildewed cement chanting for the bloodied beaten man to feed it's turbulent appetite.

Cloud stood with an expensive leather boot holding down the sole rope that spared the man from the fall. He removed a cigarette from his jacket pocket turning his head for one of his men to lit him up. "Fargo, you know if it's one thing I can't stand...it's asses like you holding back on me." There was a muffled response from the man. Cloud humored him raising a hand to his ear, "eh? What's that? You think I'm full of shit and you've done nothing wrong? Well let's see what your friends have to say about that." Cloud relaxed his foot allowing the rope to slide forward before catching it once more to save the panicked traitor. The chair restrained at a 45° angle. Fargo let out a shriek whimpering upon capture. "Stop fucking with me Fargo! Where is my God damn money you shit!?" The party could clearly hear 'I don't know escape passed the tightly wrapped bondage. Cloud rolled his eyes, "Please spare me! Maybe a lite dip will-"

Vrrr—vrrr-vvrr

Cloud paused, the phone from his pant pocket cutting his command short. Normally he would take a call during business however ever since Leon fell back into his life he'd made the exception. Blue eyes shot to his most trusted guard to take over his position on the cord. Cloud walked away from the scene answering the call, "Hey what's up? How are feeling?"

"I'm fine. Are you busy? I wanted you to run an errand for me. "

Clouds eyes wandered back to his current situation. His men were toying with Fargo, pull and releasing the rope hooting the lower he went with every release. "Sure I'm just finishing up some work. What do you need?"

"I was hoping you cook for me. Just a few of your sandwiches but I also want peanut butter, bananas, chocolate, jalapenos, and bacon."

"Wow that quite a list. Ew don't tell me you want me to mix them altogether? "

"Shut the he'll up! I can't help my hormones you prick! "

"Haha okay okay come down tiger I'll stop buy the grocery you like."

"Thank you but hurry the hell up please I feel like I'm gong to die."

So dramatic I'll be there in an hour sooner if I speed. Alright see you then. "

Looking his phone to a close Cloud turned back to men hands grasping the yellow rope awaiting orders from their boss. Cloud took a final look at the terrified man swollen green eyes vegging first mercy from the drug-lord. Cloud smiled approaching the man. He removed the gag for the man to speak and breath comfortably. "God bless you! Thank thank you boss. I'm so sorry! Really-"

"shhhh fargo. Do you hear that?"

"H-hear what-"

"The cry of the ocean"

"I don't under-

With all the force he could muster Cloud kicked Fargo off the edge of the pier his scream ringing out through the ears of Cloud and his men even after the ocean seized him into it's radiant possession.

"Leon! I'm here with the goods!' Cloud hollered entering the home.

The lights were out and the only car the family had was not parked in the driveway. Cloud took it Vincent was out running errands and Cid had gone to work. It was the golden hour he and Leon enjoyed most where he could slink in and out without the guardians worrying. "I'm upstairs!" Cloud followed the distant shout to Leon's bedroom where he was slightly surprised he was not greeted with the half awake man sprawled on his bed. "Leon?"

"In here! " the voice came from behind the bathroom door. Cloud entered stopping himself from fainting at the comedic gold before him. Leon sat on the toilet face and body facing the wall the stool sat against. His head was resting on his arms about the top flat portion of the seat. "What...the hell are you doing?"

Gray eyes looked to the visitor annoyed at the wide grin and chuckles escaping from his throat, "I'm pissing, what's it look like?"

"I've never seen anyone pee that way in my life."

""The fuck do you want from Strife! I'm pregnant! I can't see my own penis let alone reach it, this is the easiest solution, that is unless you'd like to volunteer cleaning up my piss storm?"

Cloud raised his hands shaking his head at the crude suggestion moving backwards to make way from Leon after he flushed. As Leon began washing his hands his nose flared inhaling harshly while he looked around himself, his eyes fell to the blood behind him. "Oh God! Is that you? Gah, you smell awful! Like fish and piss." Cloud hid his bloodied knuckles behind his back upon Leon's closer inspection. "I was by the docks it's probably what you smell."

Leon gave the look of sheer disgust giving a last remark how he smelt like fish piss and how it was making him nauseous commanding he take a shower before touching any food of his. Cloud thought it best not to argue with the other stripping down and jumping into the warm in brace of the pelting water. Leon on his bed reading through a magazine Cloud had purchased him relaying news about current militia's and other worldly business he' become disconnected from.

The steam form the shower enveloped Leon's sense, the smell of spices and flowers hit his nose as his ex exited. He gave a half look to the completely naked Cloud as he padded towards his dresser. "So what exactly were you doing at the docks?" Leon ventured thumbing through the rest of the magazine. "Work. The usual." Was all that was offered to his curious ex. It was always like that though, every time Leon attempted mall talk concerning Cloud's day or life in general it was answered with short responses with no further explanation. It had been that way even when the two were dating.

Leon shrugged looking up to watch Cloud, now dawning a pair of his own boxer briefs, prepare his lunch on his upon his dresser. He was shirtless not wanting to stretch what few good shirts Leon had, plus it gave an opportunity to show off his fantastic physique. Leon could clearly see his shoulder muscles pulling and working. His eyes followed a bead of water trace down the gently sloping curve of hi back slipping past the waist band of the briefs.

"This is going to be one nasty ass sandwich." Cloud frowned handing over the large platter of assorted sandwiches taking a seat at the foot of his bed. Leon wasted no time diving into the bacon and chocolate cream ham sandwich. Cloud's brows rose at the hums of appreciation escaping the expecting man's throat.

As Leon munched away Cloud took one of his legs and brought them into his lap. His ankles as usual were large blotchy and swollen. "So, Vince isn't home?" Cloud asked beginning his massage.

Leon purred, his first sandwich finished beginning his descent on the second: a jalapeno banana combo. "Yeah, he set out to go to the store. He'll be back around 5."

"And the Captain's working I'm guessing?

Leon nodded. Cloud did not ask another question, letting Leon enjoy his lunch in peace as he lulled him into dreamlike state with the firm squeezes and rubs of his hands against his tired feet. Once Leon was completely full, his savage appetite appeased for the moment, he lay himself down to the full mercy of Cloud. Eyes closing to fully experience his massage. The blonde glanced at the half dozing teen. His face had filled in quite a bit since Leon had left school, a huge relief to Cloud. Ever since the incident with Seifer and the bridge affair Cloud had gone more than out of his way to keep Leon in a happy calm.

He only wanted the best for him.

Blue eyes fell to the the large stomach.

He wanted to best for all of them.

Leon stirred eyes peeking open looking to Cloud with irritation, "Why'd you stop?"

Cloud shook himself from his thought, not at all realizing he'd stopped the massage. "Oh, sorry."

Leon lifted his other neglected foot waving it for the other to take, "Whatever. Don't forget to do this one." Cloud snatched the waving limb shooting the brunet a wicked smile, "Don't worry I'm going to give this one extra special attention."

Before Leon could question what it meant Cloud began planting sweet kisses on the top and underside of the appendage. Leon face grew hot burying it into his pillow as he tried to kick Cloud in the face, "Ew! Cloud not again! Stop!"

"But you have such cute feet! I've always loved your feet." Cloud purred popping a big toe into his mouth. Leon screamed at the slimy tongue wrapping around the digit,"Ugh, that's so gross Cloud I mean really!"

"But it feels good right?"

Leon could not argue that. Although the very thought of Cloud sucking, licking and kissing his fat dirty feet was too grotesque to think about, it was not a terrible feeling. It was almost as therapeutic as the normal massages.

So Leon allowed Cloud to indulge himself nibbling on his toes and running his tongue in between the crevasses. Half way through Leon slipped into sleep halting Cloud's love game for the moment. Gently, he hoisted the form further up the bed bringing him close to his own and followed him into sleep.

"It's such a waste! Honestly, to think of all the money we put into that program and he hasn't even been going!" The loud shout and door slam snapped Cloud from his slumber. It seemed the two had dozed off much longer than he'd expected. He reached into his pocket glancing down to his phone: 6:30.

"I told ya I didn't want any part with that anyway. I figured the lazy ass would have dropped out."

Captain and Vincent.

Both clearly aggravated with Leon yet again. Looks like they finally caught on that Leon had been ditching his counseling meetings for the past month. All the therapy he needed was in bed with his ex. Leon stirred slightly not bothering to get up from the rather loud argument taking place down stairs. He was probably so use to it he taught himself to ignore it. After all, he was a trained SEED and had always been a light sleeper.

"I just can not comprehend what goes on in that little head of his! Does he think money grows on trees?

No, actually he knows just how hard it is to make ends meet. He did work over time for several months. Cloud frowned to himself.

"Not to mention that damned basterd's back in the picture. Just what does he see in that boy?"

I don't know, besides dashing good looks and a thick dick, maybe because I'm the only one who bothers to listen to him?

The footsteps increased in volume as they padded up the staircase no doubt on their way to give Leon an earful about his responsibilities and carelessness while bad mouthing Cloud until he's out of the house. But not this time. Cloud refused to allow Leon to be bullied any longer. If he agreed to become Leon's confidant, his protector he needed to do his job.

As best he could, Cloud slipped out of Leon's grip without waking him. Finding the jeans he arrived in he quietly left the bedroom cutting off the to startled parents who'd just made it to the door. "The Hell are you doing in my hou-!" Cloud shushed the Captain mid-shout, a finger to his lips signaling with his eyes Leon was resting. Vincent folded his arms not at all remorseful of the noise nor approving of the ex residing in his home either, "Just what is it you want Cloud?"

"Look, I know you don't like me. And that's fine, more than fine! But right now Leon needs me-"

"As a fuck buddy! You ain't helping nobody but yourself!" Cid interjected.

"Leon needs me—to keep him calm. He's been through so much. He-"

"He's the only one to blame for that mess. We've provided Leon with plenty to help with his stress, but I see how good that was." Vincent narrowed his eyes.

Cloud did not attempt to retort with the statement. He looked to both the parents and with a slight tug of his head slipped back into the bedroom. Not knowing what else to do the two parents followed behind the teen after exchanging looks..

Leon was still blissfully slumbering unaware of the two disapproving parents hovering above him. Cloud took a seat next to Leon in bed fingers softly setting aside Leon's long bangs. Cid opened his mouth to question just what the teen was getting at but Cloud silenced him with a cold and Cid watched as Cloud slowly drug the comforter down his frame until most of his stomach was shown. Cloud paused breath held as Leon stirred once settled he proceeded to raise the sleeve of his robe. Vincent and Cid's interest suddenly turned to concern watching in horror at the rows and rows of scared skin.

Thin welps held small red dotted lines racing across the tan arm intersecting in some places. The corset did not stop until the bend of his elbow. Vincent a hand to mouth shaking his head in disbelief of the carnage while the captain continued staring as Cloud raised the second sleeve: these scars scaling short of the bend. The lines were darker richer and much more abundant littering his wrist like a bracelet across his main vein. Tears raced down Vincent's face hiding his face in the nape of the captain's neck unable to look anymore as Cloud raised his bottom hem of his shirt showcasing the self harm scars across his stomach done by his constant clawing of his nails. Cloud looked to the crying guardian and stoic father figure. He couldn't read his face. If he was sad angry disappointed? Cloud could not tell from his features. His eyes shinning with uncanny emotion Cloud could not describe. After Cloud redressed Leon tucking him back into bed he escorted the distraught Vincent and Cid back ontogeny hallway. "You -we have all been a little too hard on Leon.I think we all need to be a little kinder to him. Stop saying what he shouldn't have done and what he should do and just help him get through the last leg of the pregnancy."

Vincent shook his head body trembling, "I just—how long has he been-"

"From what he told me about 3 months now."

Cloud was not sure if it was his place to tell of Leon's suicide attempt on the bridge. The information on the self harm had already clearly shaken the two as it is. He only hoped Leon would bring himself to tell them when he felt ready. Cid wrap strong arms around Vincent's shaking frame, consoling him with his warm embrace and words. "I think you should go."

It was not threatening nor demanding; it was a simply request from a grieving father.

Cloud nodded slipping past the two out of the house. As he started his bike, he looked back to the second story window of Leon's bedroom. For the first time Cloud actually hoped he did some good within the severed family .

"A baby shower?" Cloud did not know whether he was more surprised at the invitation to an actual celebration for the twins or that the small Yuffie girl had his number.

"Yep! We all want to give Leon a big party since the babies will be born soon! Vincent said was a great idea so I'm inviting all his friends."

Cloud grinned, leaning on the weight of his kitchen counter. "Friends, huh? Hmph, I didn't know I was his friend."

"You're his boyfriend aren't you?"

Cloud was about to correct the small girl but the phone was handed off to Leon, "Don't mind her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Cloud could hear the girl interject in the background that faded away to padding feet when Vincent called her name.

"So, a baby shower, huh? What's the occasion for this all of the sudden." Cloud already knowing full well of the cause.

"I think they feel guilty—well Vincent anyway. I feel this is his way for apologizing for being such an ass."

"How do you feel about it?"

"It's nice I guess but, I don't know, I feel like this its all a charade. But we'll see."

He was still uncomfortable with the attention put back on him Cloud knew. After he revealed Leon's scars to his family Leon immediately called him to express how truly livid he was. Leon was furious Cloud showed his parents his scars, especially without his permission while he slept.. The entire ordeal was unbearable , it was just tears and empty apologizes and words and his father's silence. The two went back and forth debating or not it was or was not an appropriate topic to share. In the end , the two came to a mutually agreement that things were definitely different now. Vincent and Cid agreed they'd pull Leon from the counseling program (seeing as it did more harm than good), not that it really mattered since Leon had stopped going anyway. The parents were also speaking civilly to him again, well Vincent at least. But in Leon's opinion it was all a little too much. He claimed Vincent was trying too hard to make everything like it use to be before the pregnancy and feud. And Cid, he was the only one who remained consistent, still speaking as minimally to his son as possible.

"It'll get better." Cloud encouraged.

"I doubt that. So, are you coming?"

"With bells on."

The baby shower was quite the celebration. Vincent spared no expense in decorating the backyard in baby blues and whites. Balloons bobbed gently in the flow of the wind, a banquet styled table blanketed in crystals and forget me not flowers. If Leon didn't know better he swore it was a wedding reception.

He sat under the largest coconut tree on their property, the one with the largest most abundant palms to shade his overly sensitive skin from the summer heat. Red by his feet. Guests had been coming in since 12 that afternoon. All of Leon's closest friends: Zell, Aerith, Ma dincht, even his last employers and Volt's family joined and the entire al bhedd family came to see Leon and show their continued support of him and his children. Everyone got along quite well for their to be such a mesh of backgrounds and cultures.

Yuffie and Rikku hit it off just as he'd hoped. The two girls, at first were quite hesitant about meeting one another, each claiming to be the only sister in Leon's heart. But that timid nature quickly changed to curiosity Their interest was now only invested in one another, languages and culture. They were now running around lost in their own game.

Cid (Leon's father) and Vincent got along well with everyone. He was cordial to say the least, still not his usual exerburnet self. His presence was dull and he seemed to wash out into the background of the lively event. He stood by the grill cooking up the evening meal.

The only gust he'd yet to zero in on was-

"So where the hell is Strife anyway?" Zell asked pushing a slightly tipsy Kou away as he took a seat beside the brunet. "I don't know. He's late but that's no surprise." He chuckled softly hands running thoughtfully across his belly. Zell looked fondly at Leon a moment. He was really something else. He'd taken on and handled more drama and stress than any one he'd ever met, all while carrying two twin boys. The scar from the Seifer episode was worn proudly across his face. It scaled from the top of his right eyebrow dropping just slightly below his left eye. Leon was an aspiration. The pregnant teen snapped Zell from his thoughts, "Hey you alright? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zell shook his head making himself more comfortable beside the other in the sandy patch. "Nothing. I'm just looking at a true SEED, huh?" Leon was not quite sure what the blond meant, but was halted by the all too familiar roar of the Fenrir from the front of the home. "About time," he murmured twisting this way and that wedging himself from the cushy chair he was nestled in. Zell watched in admiration as Leon walked belly extended with the same confidence and swagger he held when they had first met. "He is really something..."

Everyone shouted Cloud's welcome upon entrance. It startled him but he grinned, nodding to all guests his focus solely on the pregnant man before him. Arms classically folded across a tight chest, eyes narrowed looking expectantly at him. He gave a small chuckle, "I swear I've got a good reason this time." Leon smiled shaking his head eyes taking notice t the poorly wrapped gift behind his back, "You better." Cloud escorted Leon back to his chair using his body to shield Leon from the drifting sun. He stood like the proper attendant speaking softly to the Lion for a few minutes until Vincent began ushering guests to join the ornate banquet table, "Okay I think everyone's here! Let's get the gifting opening started-"

"Wait hold on!" All eyes turned to the front entrance of the home to see the ever tardy Tifa racing toward the table, a pink haired companion taking her time behind her. She ran full speed toward the pregnant man burying his face deep within her cleavage suffocating him with the might of her hug, "Leon! Congratulations! I'm so so sorry we're late!"

"Leave it to two woman to make it somewhere on time." Cloud humored. The woman who had been tailing behind Tifa shot daggers at the blonde, "Watch it."

Leon, face now free, made sure to give a bat to Cloud's arm mumbling 'you should talk' as the two girl took their seats amongst the other participants.

With every seat now filled the gift opening began Leon sat in the eyes of his friends and peers a polite smile on his face as he was handed gifts. A small red wagon from Volt and his family, a few toy trucks and cars from Kou (along with two onesies that had "I want the B"printed on it), Yuffie gave dolls styled as heroic samurai and ninja from her country, the extended Albhed family went a little more practically providing jars full of delicious Albhed baby food that could be frozen and reheated at anytime . The supply could last for at least half the year they assured. Of course that alone was not enough to satisfy Rikku who made a Popsicle framed drawing of the babies, Leon and her together. Aerith gave a massive stack of classic children books . Ma Dincht brought a barrage of diapers, burp cloths and bottles (to Leon's relief) while Zell settled for something more fun like dinosaurs figures. Tifa (and Leon was assuming her unnamed friend as well) gave Leon a gift for himself, a complete bath set claiming he'd need all the stress relieving methods if he was planning on keep up with two twin boys.

Leon thanked all his friends for their generosity, very happy and blessed to have each one of them in his life.

"What a minute! What about Cloud! Where's his gift!" Yuffie exclaimed. Rikku joined her new found friend, "Yeah yeah what kind of ricpyht doesn't have a gift for his feva!" Both Cid's shushed the rambunctious girls but Cloud waved it off. "I'm not sure what a ricpyht is but to make it clear, I'm not Leon's boyfriend! And I'll have you all know I do have a gift."

Cloud brandished the poorly wrapped gift he'd been hanging on to the duration of his stay. Leon took it with a curious look tearing away the color paper guest looking on with interest. Leon paused, with the small box was two different items: one a phone the other a silver and ebony locket in the shape of a fierece lion's head. Leon did not removed either item giving Cloud a confused look as he turned on the phone greeted with a gruesome photo Irvine battered and bloodied holding a white sign with the words "I'm Sorry'' scrawled in what Leon assumed was his own blood. Leon opened his mouth to say something on the horrific gift but Cloud only grinned shaking his head.

"Well, what's in the box then?" Zell shrieked at the lower end of the table. Leon mustered a smile and showcased the beautifully engraved locket. The crowded cooed at the sentimental gift applauding Cloud for actually doing something right. Gifts now put away Vincent began serving dinner to all the guests, a steak for every visitor piled high with vegetables and delicious summer fruit. The mood was content and happy full of humorous conversation with good friends.

Leon was, dare he say, happy, with the turn of events.

Vincent was polity rejecting Kou's flirtatious advances. Rikku and Yuffie sat taking turns feeding Red under the table. Ma Dintch was telling embarrassing stories of Zell to Cid and Brother. Leon was truly happy with his life for the first time in a very long time. He only wished his father was as happy. He sat beside his chuckling husband head lowered attention focused on the half eaten meal he'd spent all afternoon preparing. He was the black rain cloud forever hovering over his joyous parade. After the dinner, talking resumed as it had earlier that day. Leon and Cloud were both formally introduced to Tifa's 'friend', Lightning before leaving to speak a moment privately.

They walked a ways away from the party and lights near the coast where the waves gently ebbed onto the sandy shore.

"So are you going to explain this?" Leon removed the phone from his pocket showing Cloud the picture he was more than certain he'd taken. Cloud shrugged, "I told him if he hurt you, I'd hurt him. I'm not a man to ever go against my word."

Leon flipped the phone shut jabbing Cloud sharply in the arm. Cloud winced rubbing the sore spot looking to Leon for some answer. He was surprised to see such a warm smile on his face, a look of deep appreciation and all around genuine gratitude. "Thank you." A sudden rush of embarrassment washed over the older teen playing off his discomfort with his attention focused back to the party and laughter, "Looks like the shower did well."

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but...I did enjoy it more than I thought I would."

"Ahhh, what I tell you!" Cloud playfully nudged Leon in his shoulder. Leon pushed the offender away, "Yes, okay yes! But I just wish my father wasn't so..."

Leon could not help but think of his father's disposition. Even after the revelation that his son had cut himself, putting not only himself but his grandchildren in danger, Cid remained the distant parent he'd been since the start of the pregnancy. Vincent had given his condolences and promised to be the mature and helpful parent h should have been. But Cid gave Leon no such kindness, or rather any words at all. Still stoic, still cold.

Leon, and Cloud could clearly see, wanted the warmth of his guardian once again.

"Go talk to him." Cloud continued to walk the shore leaving Leon to fend for himself. It was the best for him. He needed to talk to his father alone, one on one, his presence would only cause more harm than good. He'd open the door for the two to mend whatever was broken, after all Vincent turned from a complete ass to a compassionate fool after showcasing Leon's arms and stomach. There was till hope for the son and Captain.

Leon watched after Cloud's fading figure, not really knowing if he had what it took to really go confront his father once and for all. With a deep breath and pat to his stomach Leon mustered his confidence and made his way back to the house. The guest were still carousing immersed in the good food and company when Leon made his presence known once more. His father, Cid sat on the porch hands stroking Red who kept close company beside him, a beer evident in his loose grasp.

"Cid?" The name slipped out in a stuttered whisper. Red perked his head up panting with a grin at Leon's entrance. Cid gave a half look at his son eyes returned to his blank stare to the night sky. He grunted, a response at least, Leon took it as permission to continue forward with what he had to say to his father. As gracefully as he could he took a seat on the other side of Red.

The sat in silence. The crickets were awake and signing their nightly symphony as the firefly joined in a dance of light . The two girls could be heard squealing and laughing at the beautiful display proceeding to try to catch one in their hands. It was dazzling.

"Dad-I tried to kill myself." It was so abrupt Leon wasn't even sure he had said it.

"I know. I saw."

"No, I mean, the night I ran away in the storm...I was planning on jumping off the bridge." That got the old man's attention. Blue eyes shot to his son, a look he thought was long forgotten finally returned: concern. Sheer concern and shock resonated. It warmed Leon's heart.

"I-I—It just became too much, you know? All the fighting, insults, the constant pressure, cutting myself was a way of releasing. And the bridge thing well, I honestly thought I could make everyone happy if I just got rid of myself and the 'problem'."

Leon's hands cradled his stomach at the foolish thought he had about throwing the lives of his boys away. Warmth embraced his chilled hands by the touch of his father. Gray eyes looked up in surprise to see glassy eyes staring back at him, "Dammit Leon! I never wanted you feel like you don't matter! Sure, I was ugly towards you but it was just hurt because you hurt me so bad! Three strikes you're out ya know...?"

Cid's callous hands trembled against Leon's the expecting teen was not sure if the older man would cry but he was definitely hold back a lot of emotions. "Every time I looked around you off doing more and more shit that hurt me! After a while I honestly thought you were just doin' it in spite! I'm mad about the pregnancy, I'm mad at your carelessness but I'm mad at my self more than anything for not being a better parent!"

"Dad, you're not a bad parent. I was being a little shit, I'll admit it but it wasn't spite or anything ill toward you or Vincent. I was just dumb and what I thought was in love...I just wasn't thinking."

The crashing of the waves washed over the silence the parent to son shared. A misunderstanding, this entire event, in short, was nothing more than misunderstanding one another's motives for being so cruel and careless. Cid finally removed his hands from Leon slinging an arm around his shoulder instead the contact caused the teen to jump but he quickly relaxed into the gesture.

"I can't say I'm proud of you Squall, and I ain't gonna start liking that hellion just because he's my grandkids pappy, but I am sorry for all the hell I put you through. I—I wanna be there for you and see this to the end."

Leon smiled reaching around to hug his father in which he returned in gusto. The long forgotten smell of motor oil and cinnamon washed over his sense placing a warm feeling within his heart and that of the boys who rolled about at the new sensation. "I'd like that dad. I really world."

CHAPTER26:The Shower::END

AS: Guys, I'm really sorry about this taking so long. I really don't know why this chapter was so difficult for me. The beginning became easy but every time I attempted to come back the words and images became hazy. But it's up and I do sincerely apologize. One down one to go. Thank you all so much for reading, and yes Cloud does have a foot fetish (just a little one)


	27. The Arrival

[31 weeks]

The due date was fast approaching.

In 10 weeks Leon would finally deliver the two unnamed boys with the full support of both Vincent and Cid. The two parents were finally back to their old selves doing all they could to make Leon's last leg as comfortable and stress free as possible. After the baby shower when all guest gave their final goodbyes and best wishes, Cid, Vincent, Leon and Cloud adjourned in the home to discuss what the delivery would entail.

Cloud fought and hollered at the decision but it was the best option for Leon and the boys. The twins would be handed over to Vincent and Cid for full custody once delivered. Leon would act as a brother figure and Cloud was free to visit but the boys would not be raised as the teens legitimate children nor would they know of their true birth parents, unless, if they (the boys) felt needed to know, they would be told at an age they could comprehend the circumstances.

Cloud felt horrendous about the decision but it was for greater good. He was a drug lord and Leon was a kid who still had dreams and a high possibility of achieving said dreams.

Leon of course was just as discontent about handing over the twins and being demoted as an 'older brother' he cried his share of tears alone in his bedroom, but he could never provide for the children like his experienced working father and guardian could.

Everything was finally turning out for the better, to some degree.

It was hard to believe the family had come so far, that Leon's pregnancy had survived so long. Leon's eyes could not help but to wander to mothers and children about the island, playing together, eating together, fixing boo boos and giving 'I love yous', it sent Leon in a panic realization that he too would be bringing more children into the world.

Although he would not raise them as his own, it was still he and Clouds genetic makeup that made up his parents newest additions. The thought of deformities and other complications due to the darkness inflicted pregnancy put an intangible fright into Leon. Paranoia wracked his mind the deeper he dove deeper into disturbing research of what could happen to baby. By the end of the week, Leon believed the boys had every disease in the book and it was difficult to persuade him otherwise. He lay beside Cloud in bed soaking in his nightly coaxing but it did nothing to soothe his guilty conscience. What if they were conjoined? What if they were born with missing limbs? What if they were brain dead? What if they _were_ dead?

The constant contractions within his womb dashed that idea out of the trash from what Doctor Chesterfield diagnosed the boys were healthy. "The only thing you should be worrying about is naming the two." Vincent pointed out one evening after another uncomfortable dinner conversation with Leon. The Captain was working a late shift and Cloud had his own affairs to handle for the night. "Names? Why would I name them? They're your kids."

"Be that as it may, me and your father believe it is only fair to allow you and Cloud the liberty of naming them since they are yours biologically."

Leon twisted his lips in thought. Naming the boys had never struck his mind. His hands rubbed his tummy in contemplation. "I don't know, I don't even know what they look like."

Vincent smiled softly, "Well you have plenty of time to figure it out." The guardian departed shortly after leaving Leon to his thoughts.

What would the boys look like? Would they share Leon's dark hair and Cloud's fair skin? Would their eyes be a piercing blue or a thunderous gray? Would they share Leon's practicality and strong leadership or have an uncontrollable temperament like Cloud? The more Leon pondered the further he settled himself into an uncomfortable position. The excitement of finally meeting the boys was conflicting with the his need to mentally separate himself from them. They would not be his. The need to distance himself from the situation was dire if the adoption would to go smoothly. Adoption. The word struck a hard chord within Leon. After all, his father, his real father, had willing handed over his livelihood to Cid and Shera. What were his reasons, he wondered. Were the circumstances so severe the hands of non kin was the safest haven? Were the emotions he felt now the same that course through hisBlood's as he signed his name on the line?

"Leon?"

The teen turned his attention to Cid standing on the doorway. He was surprised to find himself in the makeshift nursery occupying his bedroom. The room was generous in size, so fitting a crib, rocking chair and changing station was not difficult. As of now, the room only served as storage space until the necessaries were met to move them into his parents room. Burnt orange and mint green lined the sheets and cushions. Leon stood with his hand petting the pooh bear within the crib.

"You alright?" Cid took a step into the room. His face was dirtied from another hard day of working in the garage. Leon nodded his head slipping his hand casually from betwixt the wood bars. "Fine. I was just thinking."

Cid took a gander around the room before taking a seat in the rocker. He gently rocked himself as he spoke, "You know, I made this chair. For Shera and you."

Leon smiled hugging his arms around his round belly, "Did you? I thought you just bought if from the store?"

Cid wrinkled his nose shaking head at the very thought he'd purchase something so sentimental. "Nah, took me three months to do it. I had never made one before but once me and Shera were approved for you, I was hell bent on making sure it was absolutely perfect." Tired hands stroked the elegant designs engraved into the wooden arm. Beautiful flutes of flowers and palms scaled high and around the chair. "Your mother would spend hours just rocking you even when she fell ill." The rhythmic wheeze of the chair came to a halt as sad happy memories flooded back into both Leon and his father. "I miss her." Leon whispered.

"I miss her everyday, but she's always with us, just like Symphony. And she'll be there when you deliver."

"Yeah...thanks dad."

Cid smiled lifting his frame from the chair he patted his son fondly on his shoulder before ruffling his hair, "Get some sleep kid."

Leon wished his father a good night as he walked out the room shutting the door behind him. Leon listened to the hushed voices of his father and Vincent, a break of a hearty laugh and then silence. Leon wished he could say he had a good sleep, that he was able to get to sleep at all.

The contractions were painful and persistent that evening leaving Leon in a groaning squirming mass in bed. On and off; every moment Leon thought he had a second to breath to actually doze off the griping cramps would arrive again.

After 2 hours unable to break free from his torment Leon forced his body from his bed and called Cloud, voice hoarse with chocked tears spilling down his face. Cloud arrived much quicker than expected finding the balled up form of Leon on the bottom stair crying. Fearing he'd tumbled down he rushed over to teen, somewhat relieved to hear his contractions prevented him from going back up to his room. Panicked when the expecting teen let out a yowl Cloud lifted him from the floor placing him on couch a moment as he raced upstairs to alert his parents.

The trio came bumbling down the stairs, Cid shoving a leg through the hole of his boxers Vincent throwing a robe over his bear body, both trying to make it to Leon first. Vincent, being much more agile was the victor. He gently took a hold of Leon's face giving it a once over shushing his whimpers and cries as Cid called the doctor.

He described the situation knowing all too well what was happening.

"He wants to know how far apart the contractions are?" He shout to the panting boy.

"I-I don't know! Ah! Every 8-9 minutes? I don't knowww! Ahhh!" Cid and Vincent looked fearful to one another. With a nod to his spouse he turned back to the phone and answered, "We'll be at the hospital in ten minutes."

Everything was so surreal. The trip to the hospital was a frenzied blur to the dazed Leon. He had gone into premature labor. They were too early, almost 2 months before their prime. The anxieties Leon had before were now being actualized something was wrong with the boys and he could feel it. He groaned, babbling his insecurities to his guardian beside him as Cid sped the the hospital, Cloud not far behind the truck on Fenrir.

A gang of nurses and Doctor Chesterfield were waiting for Leon upon arrival as well as another familiar face. Aerith quickly scooped up Leon's crippling boy from the captain into a wheelchair, "It's alright Leon, we're going to prep you for surgery now."

"Surgery?"

The young woman smiled kindly collecting the sweat from his brow, "Of course, how else are they going to come out? "

It was all happening so fast, too fast. Leon had not once pondered the process of delivery. Research had not been conducted, precautionary measures had not been taken. He was unprepared like a delinquent student faced with an exam. This was all a test, the most important test of his life and he had not studied, he was failing miserably.

Aerith rolled Leon down the long hall leaving Cid and Vincent to a gang of nurses close on their heels. "Leon!" Cloud's voice rang over all the nurses informative instruction and inquisitions. Leon turned to see him bringing up the rear. It was the first time Leon actually got a good look of his ex. His skin and lips pale. Clothes in as much disarray as his bed head hair, and his eyes held just as much fear as him. It was comforting to know he was not the only one terrified, that he was not the only crashing and burning.

"Alright Leon we need to get you prepared for surgery as quickly as possible."

Leon lay in bed clothes substituted with a starch white hospital gown. He was completely exposed underneath bear bottom rubbing against the rough linen. Cloud had caught up with the ushering mob and sat beside him in a chair as Aerith displayed a silver tray lined with various tubes and instruments. Leon's eyes shook not only from the pressure of the twins but the fear of not knowing just want the friend had in mind for 'preparation."

"Don't worry, I'll walk though everything. Now, because we have never dealt with a male pregnancy before I'm afraid we can only go on traditional procedure. You will be undergoing a Cesarian surgery to remove the boys."

"Cesarian?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of them. Most people call them C-sections?

Leon and Cloud nodded both aware of the name. Aerith smiled continuing, "It's completely painless, the most women have said they've felt during the operation is some pressure and maybe some pulling. We'll put you under with a epidermal." Dainty hands lifted a syringe with the longest needlepoint Leon had ever seen in his life. Aerith took notice of the fear and gave a half smile, "I wish I could say this was painless but unfortunately this and the catheter will be the two most painful procedures you'll go through today."

"Catheter? Why the hell does he need one of those? Can't you just give him a chamberpot?" Cloud spoke up.

"It's best to have a catheter to ensure any urine from Leon's bladder is completely drained so it will not be cut during the operation. Especially since the doctors will not be locating the uterine segment like they would for a woman."

Aerith sat the epidural needle back on the plate lifting an odd looking tube, thinner than a drinking straw but thicker than a sewing needle. It was yellow and rather flexible from what he could see, what with the way the doctor in training twisted it to and fro. On one end was a transparent gel ball on the other a translucent bag.

Leon winced from the pain of another set of contractions, recalling Cloud's suggestion about a chamberpot, "Just where is that going exactly?"

Aerith could not help but blushed setting down the catheter nodding to a nurse to advance upon Leon. He wanted to protest but the pain in his lower belly reminded him what a terrible idea that would be. He allowed the older woman to insert one of many needles into the main vein in Leon's wrist, his faced hidden in the nape of Cloud's neck unable to watch. He allowed Aerith to lift his night gown, exposing the small of his back for the epidural to be inserted. He could not help but whimper hand cutting off all blood in Cloud's at the force in which he squeezed it. It was more than just a needle prick, it was a needle snaking it's way deep under skin. Once inserted Aerith looked to Cloud requesting he do all he could to relax the already on edge teen.

The lower region of the hospital gown was pulled up to Leon's hip showing his round pregnant belly and his swollen limp penis underneath. Aerith requested the teen take in a deep breath as she slowly began inserting the catheter into his urethra opening. Leon's mouth gaped in a silent scream head snapping back at the burning intrusion. Cloud embraced the writhing teen coaxing him to relax , rubbing his quiver arms and kissing away the tears from cheek.

"I'm so sorry Leon, but, the prep is complete. The epidural should be taking effect soon, when it does we can finally say hello to your two little angels." She and the other nurses departed afterward leaving Leon and Cloud to themselves.

Leon relaxed into the pillow, drug taking a slow effect on his body. The intolerable pain from before was slowly becoming a bearable droning buzz in his abdomen.

"Did she have to say that?" Cloud groaned slumping in a chair beside Leon's bed. The two sat in silence, all of this was too exhausting. In less than 5 minutes a surgical team would bolt into the room and scoot Leon away into surgery. It was all happening too fast, this was he and Cloud's final moments before everything would finally be over.

"Cloud...I'm scared."

Slowly a bed of messy spike arose to the sound of Leon's voice. Leon licked his dry lips breath hitching, "I...I don't know what to expect anymore. I thought I had a hand on this, the situation, like I had a plan for everything but-"

Two tears raced down other side of Leon's face, "I don't know anything...I don't know what's going to happen next and I'm scared."

"Hey."

A warm thumb wiped away tears that began to water, "Don't cry. I'm scared too."

Leon rested his face in Cloud's hand. They were cold, he could feel his nerves quiver underneath the skin sending small tremors into his own. "We have to be strong now, okay? Whatever happens happens. We don't have anymore control over this situation. We just have to let life play it's course now."

Leon nodded, closing his eyes a moment to rest, the drug now taking full effect on his body. Cloud grinned to himself eyes falling to the large stomach protruding from Leon. The hand that softly caressed Leon's cheek drifted down to the belly. It was a hesitant touch, he hadn't realized how hard it had gotten, but he finally relaxed his palm against it. Leon's eyes fluttered at the contact, catching a quick glimpse of his ex smiling fondly before retracing his hand in embarrassment.

Leon seized the pocketed hand returning to the hard warm surface, "You might as well, I mean, it's not like you'll get the chance again." He smiled warmly. Cloud swallowed nodding as he crouched to the stomach's level. He took a few unsure looks to Leon, licked his dry lips and pressed his ear against his stomach.

He could hear the faint murmurs of movement, the drug slowing down much of the rambunctious play, but one still had enough spunk to deliver a kick into his ear. Cloud chuckled commenting on the strength standing to full height when Cid and Vincent entered with the doctor.

"We're all ready Leon, let's bring your boys home."

"Preparing for the bikini incision."

Leon lay flushed in the white light that cascaded from above his head. The droning sound of machines and hushed whispers of the doctors and nurses filled Leon's panicked mind. A tall curtain sliced his body in two, his stomach and below hidden from him as the doctors proceeded with the operation. Cloud and Vincent were the only two familiar faces he could see, albeit their faces were masked and clothes draped in ocean blue scrubs they sat alongside him Cloud having a firm grasp of his trembling hand.

Doctor Chesterfield questioned multiple times how Leon was holding up during the procedure in which Leon only gave a solid nod Vincent voicing an audible response to the doctor.

"You're doing wonderful." Vincent murmured wiping the sweat from his brow. Leon only returned the compliment with another nod, his heart was racing fast clearly registered from the heart monitored rapidly repetitious beeps.

"You're doing beautifully Leon it won't be much longer now." The doctor chirped in instructing a nurse to hand a odd metal instrument. Cloud was relieved Leon's vision was obscured, even he raised a brow at the oversized tongs handed over.

Leon let out a slow breath, he could feel faint stretching and a lot of pressure as the doctor worked but nothing too unbearable. The final moments were upon him. He and Cloud had mutually agreed they would not look at the children once delivered. It would be too hard, too easy for them to become attached.

"Okay, I see the head!"

_Just keep breathing._

"Nurse grab a towel!"

_Close your eyes..._

"Wahhhh—Wahhh!"

_Don't look at him._

"Congratulations Leon! Here's your beautiful baby boy!"

Leon shook his head eyes clamped shut as the crying increased in volume. The nurse was walking him over to the couple. Her heels drowned out by the yearning cries of the child. "Leon do you not want to see your baby?"

"Waahhh! Awwahhh!"

He was crying. He must be so cold and alone. He just wants to be held.

Tears spilled from Leon's eyes, his willpower overcome by his maternal instinct to hold and embrace his Blood. Through blurred watery eyes Leon gazed upon the bloodied infant extended to him by the nurse. He was beautiful. A full head of chestnut brown hair like his own two slithers of electric blue peeking behind crescent eyes. The moment his little heartbeat resonated across his own warm damp skin, he knew he never want to let him go ever again. His cries quieted to whimpers, the warmth settling him.

"Oh, Leon, he's beautiful." Vincent cooed tears twinkling in his eyes. He gently stroked the wet mass of hair fondly.

The happy moment lasted only a moment sadly as a nurse shuffled over to the bond. Uncontrollable sobs wretched from Leon's throat hands grasping at the empty space the nurse left between his hands when she snatched the boy away.

They offered Cloud to hold the child too but he refused, eyes still cast away hand gripping his kneecap with vigor.

The child began to howl again as the nurses went to work rubbing and patting away the blood and fluid that held to his body. They took his weight and his height, wrapped him tightly in a blanket and placed him into an insulator whilst Dr. Chesterfield continued the rest of the operation.

"There's one and here's—two!" The second infant spilled from Leon's wound bringing forth an eruption of blood and embryonic fluid. Leon waited expectantly for the nurse to hand to him his son like she had with the first, but something was different, off, and eerie.

Unlike the first delivery there came no melodic wail of the babe. The nurses shuffled and whispered panicked code to one another, Leon was only able to make out a few words.

"Unresponsive...no pulse...code blue..."

"Let me see him..." Leon murmured weak arms extending to the huddled group of workers. His request was ignored. Cloud was just as concerned as was Vincent, he stood and tried to force his way through the working staff but was asked to return to Leon by the nurses.

"Fuck that! The Hell is he doing to my kid? What's wrong!? What's going on!? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Cloud hollered to Chesterfield's back. He could clearly see the doctor patting his back, rolling him back and forth trying to get some reaction from him. When the baby did not respond he pumped air into his mouth using a large blue ball like instrument. He was much smaller than the first baby, his skin much more pasty those supposed identical blue slithers did not sparkle like his brother's.

The nurses struggled to get Cloud to return to his seat beside Leon, it took Vincent's intervention but even from his stool he would not let up his verbal assault on the doctor.

"Fucking dumbass! He's over there killing him—he's fucking killing OUR kid!"

"Cloud!"

Cloud's body was shaking in rage, it was obvious he was more than upset but perhaps more than anything he was just scared like him. Leon squeezed Cloud's hand grabbing his attention. Blue eyes shook looking deeply into powerful storm clouds. The storm quieted him as they waited for the worst.

It was the longest 5 minutes of the family's life before the child's wail finally filled the room. Everyone gave a gracious sigh of relief the heavy atmosphere abolished into a joyous symphony. The nurses finished preparing the child weighing and measuring as Dr. Chesterfield returned to Leon to suture the incision.

Leon was not given the child like before, clearly Baby B was not as healthy nor developed as Baby A, once all the necessaries were in order the wailing child was placed in a large glass container and wheeled away from the family.

But hearing his distant cries was enough for Leon. He was alive that was all that mattered.

Sewn back together and as comfortable as he could manage in his hospital bed Leon, his parents and Cloud were given the low-down on the status of the newborns.

They were not in any danger like so many other preemies normally were, Baby A was rather healthy and although he was a bit underweight he was a perfectly happy baby. Baby B on the other hand had slightly undeveloped lungs, which was typical for some premature deliveries. The doctor warned that although most infants recovered from this and live rather average healthy lives, he was still at risk for BDP and should come in for routine checks-ups.

The family thanked the doctor for everything he'd done for them as he departed to catered to other patients. Baby A had been given back to Leon's yearning hands. The baby, swaddled in a thick blue blanket and matching hat, lay contently on Leon's chest dozing. Baby B was in the lower department where the other premature babies slept and were cared for. He would be brought up to see the family shortly.

Leon picked at a loose thread on the baby's blanket. The room was quite and uncomfortable. It was quite obvious the plan of action Cloud and Leon both had intended on following had fallen through. Neither could really look at the expecting parents on the opposite side of the bed. All eyes were focused on the bundle on Leon's chest.

The baby shifted causing a reaction from everyone in the room, each one reached out to pat or stroke it's back but the actions were retracted when the child resumed it's sleep.

"So, what happens now?" Leon asked, finally breaking his silence but not his gaze of the loose thread. Vincent and Cid looked to one another erupting in a fit of laughter. The two teens gazed dumbfounded at the adults not at all sure what was so funny about the question. The baby began to whimper at the noise settling the adults back down to sputtering giggles.

"You raise'em that's what!" Cid chuckled.

"But I thought you said it was better if you adopted the boys?" Leon was thoroughly confused now.

Vincent wiped away a tear smile still gracing his pale pink lips, "Leon do you remember what I said to you on Christmas Eve night?"

Leon shook his head.

"I promised you that when you finally delivered to hold and see that joy, you'll never want to let it go. I knew you didn't have it in you to give up the boys. I knew it and Cid knew it too."

"So you both just led us on all this time? The fuck for?!" Cloud was a bit more angry than thankful with the devious stunt.

"To keep Leon from becoming overly worked up. We all know he wasn't in the best health, Cid and I both take responsibility for that. We thought if we could keep his mind off providing his health would improve."

Leon couldn't argue with that. The weight was lifted off his shoulder knowing he did not have to worry about the boys but seeing as that was merely a 'vacation' only put a bubble of anxiety in this throat. Cloud could clearly see Leon subtle discomfort, the slightly furrow of his brow and twitch of his left eye. He placed a hand on his knee, "We'll worry about it later."

Leon nodded, not completely at ease but he was content especially at the small yawn the child delivered. Small wet rose lips cradled into a tiny 'o'. Cloud chuckled at the action.

"Do you want to hold him?" Leon offered.

The question startled the blonde. He blushed a little as he nodded, extending his hands to finally hold his son. Gingerly Cloud shuffled the newborn in his grasp with Leon's guidance. He questioned repeatedly if he was holding him correctly in which Vincent and Leon verified. He chuckled, "He's so tiny. I-I'm afraid I'll crush him."

"You're doing fine Cloud. Just relax." Vincent chimed.

The moment the new father settled down the baby began to stir and squirm. Cloud panicked. He lifted the child into the air, bouncing him gently in hopes of quieting the impending cries. The thick blanket that swaddled the infant began to unraveled leaving his small pink legs exposed to the chilling AC. The sudden motion and temperature change did not sit well with the newborn. Wailing ensued, his tiny face blossoming into a volcanic red.

"Don't hold'em like that!" Cid rescued the child from his father's grasp quickly re-wrapping and cradling him in his hairy protective arms. The Captain shushed and cooed the child back into a content stupor as he settled back into sleep. Cloud pouted at how easily the Captain could solve the situation and how impressed Leon seemed, but the serene look on his son's face washed away any bitterness.

There's a knock on the door as Aerith and a nurse entered wheeling in a bed with a clear bubble top with many tubes and wires running through. Baby B rested inside.

"Hello, just thought you'd finally like to meet your other son." Aerith chimed rolling the child to Leon's bed.

Dressed similarly to his brother Baby B lay on his backside a thick yellow tube extended from his mouth a mechanical wheeze emanating with every breath he took. The sight sunk Leon's heart.

"You can't hold him, unfortunately, but you are welcomed to touch him." She tapped the two holes on the side of the incubator. Leon attempted to stand but the incredible pain that shot through his entire midriff silenced any success. The occupants scolded Leon for moving, warning he'd open his sutures if he wasn't careful. The nurse wheeled Baby B over to the anxious mother taking her respectful place by the door away from happy family.

Vincent cooed at the small bundled child hiding his brilliant smile with his hand, touching the incubator and hiding his smile once more. He was becoming a regular grandfather and it hadn't been an hour yet. "Leon he's beautiful."

With assistance from Cloud and Aerith Leon carefully turned toward the bedside. Slowly each foot met with the cool linoleum floor. Even at the snail's pace the pain was still evident. Leon winced but he refused to let this minor hindrance effect his long overdue meeting with his child.

Baby B was the exact replica of Baby A, just on a slightly smaller scale. From his tiny rounded nose to the valleys and hills that made up his tiny ears. Leon slid both hands through the holes. It was warm inside the box much more so than the hospital room, he feared his hands might be too cold for the baby to receive contently.

Softly, barely making contact, Leon stroked the blushed cheek,. Black slithers parted revealing violent blue eyes behind long dark lashes. Leon smiled at the child watching as beautiful jewels look up and stare at him, curious.

It broke his heart seeing his child like this. Tubes occupying every visible hole, the most distracting being the thick plastic tube snaked down his throat. But the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor and consistent rise and falls of his tiny bear chest sent a wave of comfort and joy over the cracks his guilt created.

He was alive. That was all that mattered to him.

"So have you two decided on any names?" Aerith ventured to the two new parents.

Leon did not disconnect his warm gaze from the swollen blinking eyes before him, "I like the name Roxas."

"Roxas? For which one?"

"This one, Baby B. He looks like a Roxas to me."

Cid frowned finally handing over the slumbering baby to Vincent's yearning hands, "Roxas? No offense but ain't that name a little rough for such a little guy?"

"It suits him don't you think? He's a lot stronger than he looks, he's already been through so much." Leon played with the small balled fist careful of the IV sticking from his wrist. Cloud nodded, "Roxas, huh. I was hoping to name one of them Julius but I guess that has a ring to it. What about this one?"

"I don't know Cloud why don't you name him? He is your son too."

Cloud rubbed his neck not at all confident with making such a powerful decision. Whatever the two decided on would be set for life. This was the most important part as his role as a parent.

"Well with a name like Roxas Julius just sounds really stupid." Cloud surveyed the sterile environment hoping to derive some inspiration for a name.

Vase. Flower. Balloon. Heart Monitor. Window.

He could jazz it up, maybe use another language's vocabulary instead. Cloud. Cloud Jr? Nuage? Nuage Jr? No, it did not fit. That just sounded stupid. His blue eyes fell back on his Blood's. Blue. Blue as the sky. Sky...

"How about Sora?" Cloud offered.

"Sora..." Leon pondered the name. "Sora and Roxas..."

The family member watched expectantly for Leon's approval or denial. After a moment of toying with the tiny newborn, his eyes sealed once more a content appearance gracing the child's face as he slipped back into slumber; Leon turned to his ex a large smile on his face.

"I like it."

Cloud smiled back, proud he'd finally done something right. The nurse had Leon and Cloud fill out the names on the birth certificates, both parents signing their names. When the paper work was completed the nurse and Aerith left the new family to their own, they'd return in an hour or so to wheel Roxas back below the hospital where the other preemie babes were kept. Cid and Vincent left along with the women to give the two privacy, to enjoy the small amount of time with their sons with out their own intrusive love interfering.

Leon returned to his hospital bed, Sora was back where he belong in the safe warmth and protection of his arms. Cloud gazed at the second twin, one hand reaching into the hole twiddling the tiny balled fist. There was a lot to think about now, not that their previous thoughts were nothing to take for granted. The babies had arrived, they were no longer a prolong thought or some intangible idea, they were here. One ill, one healthy and both looking for love and support from their new supposed parents.

Leon just hoped he was the right one for the job.

CHAPTER 27: The Arrival::PART II::END

AS: My apologizes for the such a delay. I was caught up in work and a lot of other (personal?) problems. It was all school related so no worries~ So that concludes part II of LBT. I really hoped you all enjoyed it! Part III is going to take some time to plan out and conduct but it WILL happen, until I can get my thoughts together I'll be going on a slight Hiatus (nothing new there right?).

Thank you all for reading and sending your feedback (and kind PM due to my absence!) It really means a lot to me. I'll try to get Part III started as soon as possible. Until then be on the look out for other story submissions from me on the side. Thank you Thank you again! 3


End file.
